El más fuerte de todos
by Crystalight
Summary: Carpeta 40! Se acerca el gran final!
1. Chatper I

Atencion: todos los personajes de Final fantasy 8 le pertenecen a Square Sof "obvio"  
  
AVISO:EN ESTA HISTORIA PUEDE CONTENER VIOLENCIA  
  
EL MAS FUERTE DE TODO  
  
Prologue  
  
(QUISTIS PUNTO DE VISTA)  
  
Después de la derrota da Artemisa el mundo volvió a su normalidad perfecta. Nuestros valientes jóvenes se convirtieron en héroes e heroínas. después de 2 años, Squall y Rinoa se casaron y tuvieron un hermosa Bebe llamada Rionses. Squall sigue de comandante del jardín de balamb y Rinoa se dedica a criar a su hijta. Bueno Selphie y Irvine también se casaron y están en espera de dos hermosos gemelos. Selphie esta contentísima, bueno por otra parte irvine esta un poco nervioso y triste por que ya se le acabo la juelga jeje.Zell sigue de novio de La muchacha de la librería aunque conviven juntos y planean tener hijos, Zell es instructor de artes marciales para niños de 5 a 10 años. Mama Edea y Cid están viviendo felizmente en el orfanato con niños que necesitados. Séifer fue perdonado por sus crímenes y se graduó finalmente como Seed.  
  
Bueno en fin yo Quistis sigo trabajando de instructora, aunque a veces trabajo en misiones, sigo soltera y ya no estoy enamorada de Squall. Todo se vive muy tranquilo excepto por un problema muy grabe en unos días El director Cid tomara la decisión de escoger al nuevo líder del Jardín y él nos pondrá a prueba con ejercicios y misiones muy difíciles y el problema es que todos los muchachos estarán compitiendo unos contra todos y creo que será muy dific il porque todos somos muy buenos. Y Aquí es que se sabrá quien es el mejor de todos.  
  
  
  
BUENO ESTARE ESCRIBIENDO DOS A TRES CARPETAS MAS... IS NO RESIVO LOS REVIWIERS PUES LAMENTABLEMENTE NO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO OKKKKK..JEJEJEJE ESPERO Q SE RECUEREDEN DE DEJAR EL RR  
  
OK MI Español NO ES MUY BUENO NO USO LOS VERBOS DE ESTAREIS ETC. NI TAMPOCO USO VOZ NI OZ ESPERON QUE ENTIENDAN LO QUE ESCRIBI EN EL PROLOGO. K en mi pais no se habla de ese modo y entonces se me hace difícil espero que me comprendan. 


	2. chatper II

Él mas fuerte de todos  
  
Nota aclaratoria: no soy dueña de final fantasy aunque no estaría mal.  
  
N/A: lamento que me aya tardado tanto en escribir esta carpeta pero creia que nadie había leído el prologo y me desanime pero por lo menos a varios le interesa y es suficiente muchas gracias. sus RR son muy importantes para mi.  
  
Riku-Kun- Me alegro que te aya agradado y porrrrr su puesto que Quistis no quedara mal es mi preferida tambien , pero una que otra travesura y problemitas le van a pasar.  
  
Mai-Valentine- espero que te guste el resto de la historia ¡!!  
  
Carpeta- 2  
  
Mujeres al poder  
  
Seifer caminaba por los elegantes pasillos del Jardín como todo un rey con su uniforme de seed que aunque no le gustaba tenia que usarlo aveces. Con su mirada en alto y su pequeña sonrisa que cualquier mujer desearía. Además estaba contento por que Cid le había dado la oportunidad de comprobar sus talentos como líder. Iba a participar en la candidatura como nuevo Director. Estaba seguro que ese puesto iba a ser de su propiedad, aunque no seria tan fácil, Squall seria su mayor obstáculo, claro era el preferido de Cid, por otra parte también competirían Zell, Irvine y Nida. Mientras Seifer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos tropezó con algo tumbando al infortunado hacia el piso.  
  
Seifer: ten cuidado imbecil!!!  
  
Al darse cuenta no es nada mas y nada menos que su ex instructora. Quistis se recupera rápidamente y confronta a Seifer tranquilamente.  
  
Quistis: si tuvieras mas cuidado por donde andas no ocurrirían accidentes como este Almasy  
  
Seifer: para que usas espejuelos entonces siega? Sal de mi camino no tengo tiempo para ti  
  
Quistis: como quieras  
  
Seifer da unos paso y vuelve a mirar hacia atrás y ve a Quistis recogiendo las cosas que se cayeron cuando se tropezó y vio el papel que Cid le había dado a el sobre las candidaturas y requisitos para el nuevo líder  
  
Seifer: oye Trepe!!  
  
Quistis: Que quieres ahora? Acaso no tienes a otras personas a quien mortificar hoy Almasy.  
  
Seifer: estas para las candidaturas para líder del Jardín?  
  
Quistis: no son tus negocios  
  
Seifer: ósea que si......jajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Seifer comienza a reírse histéricamente mientras a Quistis se le comienza a agotar la paciencia  
  
Quistis: que es tan gracioso  
  
Seifer: jajaja... Por favor me vas a decir que vas a competir en un juego de hombre cuando no tienes la capacidad de ser una Instructora capacitada y eficaz jajaja  
  
Esto acabo con la paciencia de Quistis  
  
Quistis: que gracioso no crees... pero no sé por que Cid le dio la oportunidad a un rastrero traicionero, y insuficientemente hombre como tu...  
  
Seifer borra de inmediato su sonrisa y la convierte en un gesto de coraje  
  
Seifer: te pasaste de la raya Trepe.. a mi nadie me ofende  
  
Zell que pasaba por casualidad por allí escucho la discusión  
  
Zell: oigan muchachos no tienen que ponerse de esa manera no hay necesidad.  
  
Seifer: tu cállate no tienes nada que ver aquí!! Lárgate gallina estúpida  
  
Zell: que me dijiste!!!!!!  
  
Los estudiantes empezaban a acumularse a escuchar la discusión  
  
Quistis: ya basta a ambos!!! Ambos se callan ya  
  
Seifer: tu no me mandas a callar escuchaste!!  
  
Zell: no le hables así!!  
  
Irvine llego también al lugar de la discusión  
  
Irvine : bueno se acabo la discusión ya pareennn!!!  
  
Seifer: a mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer!!  
  
Todos escuchan fuertes sonidos de latigazos contra el suelo y ven a Quistis con una mirada amenazadora y en posición de pelea. Los estudiantes se retiran hacia atrás pero no sé alejan muy lejos del lugar de acción  
  
Quistis: o se callan o les callo la maldita boca yo mi latigo!!!  
  
Seifer, Zell y Irvine se miran y deciden terminar la discusión  
  
Zell: como quieras...  
  
Irvine: ...  
  
Seifer: hay si como si tuviera tanto miedo a tu latiguito... por que no te vas a mi habitación con el y allí nos divertiremos de lo grande con el latiguito.  
  
Quistis levanta con todo su fuerza el látigo y logra romper el cinturón del pantalón y los pantalones de Seifer caen al suelo revelando uno calzoncillo apretadito y muy sexy Quistis vira un poco su cabeza para admirar a Seifer. Seifer no se percato de sus pantalones. Cuando escucha la risa histérica de Irvine Zell y los Estudiantes. Ella señala los pantalones de seifer y cuando el mira hacia sus pantalones no los tenia puesto.  
  
Seifer: hija de perrraaa!!!  
  
Seifer se pone sus pantalones  
  
Seifer: esto no se va a quedar así Trepe esto acaba de comenzar y no me importa que seas mujer  
  
Seifer sale enfadado y amenaza a cualquiera que se atreviera a reírse otra vez  
  
Zell : wooaaa Quistis eso fue asombroso!! Tienes agallas mujer.  
  
Zell y Quistis se chocan las manos  
  
Irvine : jaja muy gracioso deja que le cuente a Selphie sobre esto... oyes y a propósito por que discutían?  
  
Quistis: Seifer no acepta que yo participe como candidata para el liderazgo del Jardín  
  
Zell y Irvine desaparecen las sonrisas de sus rostros  
  
Zell: Quistis no te quiero ofender ni nada pero creo que es innecesario que participes en esto.  
  
Quistis: Por que?  
  
Irvine: lo que Zell esta tratando de decir es que .... es una competencia para Hombres . Quistis .  
  
Quistis: y?  
  
Zell: que en el transcurso habrá batallas contra todos y por mi parte no quisiera golpearte ni pelear contigo  
  
Irvine: ni yo dispararte .. el Jardín necesita una figura varonil al mando..  
  
Quistis: yo puedo con cualquiera sea quien sea y me da lastima que tengan esos pensamientos tan machistas sobre esto. Que pasen buenos Días " caballeros"  
  
Quistis se aleja de ellos dejándolos anonadados  
  
  
  
para la próxima carpeta:  
  
Rinoa, Selphie y la muchacha de la biblioteca deciden celebrar la representación femenina en el torneo dándole una fiesta sorpresa a Quistis  
  
La primera misión comienza y las peleas aumentan  
  
Esto y mas en "El mas fuerte de todos"  
  
  
  
espero que escriban los RR son muy importantes ok  
  
byeeeeeeeeeeeee 


	3. chatper III

Él mas fuerte de todos  
  
Nota aclaratoria: no tengo en mi poder a los personajes de final fantasy.  
  
Mai- valentine- gracias por seguir leyendo te aseguro que el humor y los problemas caban de empezar  
  
  
  
carpeta 3  
  
Una nueva vida  
  
Selphie, Rinoa y Annie ( la muchacha de la biblioteca) se enteraron de la noticias sobre la candidatura de Quistis para el liderazgo en El jardín. Asi que deciden hacer una pequeña celebración sorpresa entre todas en la habitación de Quistis. ( Rinoa tiene acceso a todas la habitaciones gracias a Squall ).  
  
Selphie-paaa- yaaaahhh esto será grandioso!!!  
  
Rinoa- si!! Quistis se morira de alegria  
  
Annie- bueno yo no estoy tan segura de eso, en parte creo que es una mala idea  
  
Rinoa y Selphie – PORQUE!!!  
  
Annie- ustedes saben como es Quistis de conservadora y seria y no creo que le agraden que en su habitación entren sin autorización para celebrar una fiesta, además con la sorpresa del Striper ( no se como se dice en Español) no creo que le agrade  
  
Selphie- Striper?  
  
Rinoa- si contrate uno para que diera un espectáculo para nosotras cuatro  
  
Selphie- ohhhh!!!esto se esta poniendo interesante.  
  
Annie- selpy no te alteres tanto recuerda que estas embarazada  
  
Selphie- estoy bein!!!  
  
Rinoa- bueno dejare a mi hijita con la niñera y luego empezaremos la fiesta ok  
  
Annie- bueno...ok en 10 minutos nos encontramos en la habitación de Quistis  
  
Mientras tanto  
  
Quistis caminaba rumbo hacia el Gimnasio para relajarse un poco su mente sobre toda discusión del dia. Al llegar va hacia el su locker y se cambia en unos pantalones cortos apretados y una camisilla ajustada también con un par de Tenis. Por suerte el gimnasio estaba vació.y Podría hacer sus ejercicios libremente. Zell entra al Gimnasio de costumbre y ve a Quistis ejercitándose. Zell como todo hombre, observa a Quistis un rato hasta que ella se percata de su presencia.  
  
Quistis- Zell! Me asustastes  
  
Zell- ohh.. perdona no quize..  
  
Quistis- no estabien no tienes que disculparte  
  
Zell- ahh..humm sigues enfadada conmigo por la discusión?  
  
Quistis- no ...estoy bien no te preocupes  
  
Zell se quito un gran peso de encima  
  
Zell- QUE BIEN!! Si quieres podemos practicar un rato .. que tal una peleita de lucha libre si quieres claro  
  
Quistis observa a Zell y su mirada retadora  
  
Quistis- ok.. pero no vengas a quejarte si te doy un mal golpe  
  
Zell- jajaja no hay problema pero yo digo lo mismo..  
  
Zell y Quistis suben al cuadrilátero que el gimnasio proveía y se acomodaron los accesorios de pelea, un par de botas un protector en la cabeza, y dientes.  
  
Zell – din, din, din empieza la pelea te advierto Quis no me ganaras  
  
Quistis- puede ser pero te patearé el trasero.. jaja  
  
Zell- Ho que miedo  
  
Zell y Quistis comienzan a dar vueltas alrededor del cuadrilátero ( claro Quistis siempre mantenía su feminidad en alto haciendo que Zell se riera)  
  
Zell- JAJAJ quis estas modelando o rondando  
  
Quistis-ambas jaja  
  
Zell corre hacia ella y fácilmente Ella lo esquiva pero Zell la agarra de espaldas y le hace una llave que ella no se puede mover  
  
Quistis- ahhhh Zelll no seas tan salvaje solo es practica  
  
Zell se asusta y la suelta rápidamente  
  
Zell- lo siento Quis no quize lastimarte  
  
Quistis rapidamnet se voltea y tumba a Zell al piso con un lazo vaquero ( la llave esa que con un brazo tumba a su contrincante al piso)  
  
Zell- ahhhh tramposa  
  
Quistis le coje ambas piernas y le hace una tremenda llave para que se rinda  
  
Zell- aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhha ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Quistis- te rindes??  
  
Zell- aaaaaahhhhh nooooo  
  
Quistis apreta mas la llave haciendo que zell casi llore de dolor  
  
Zell- maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ME RINNNDOOOO TU GANASSSSSSSS  
  
Quistis lo suelta rápidamente  
  
Quistis- una vez mas Quistis Trepe le da una paliza a Dincht.... Campeona Invicta  
  
Zell- ahhh ahhh mis piernas  
  
Quistis se agacha y le da un besito en la frente a Zell  
  
Quistis- nos vemos luego chhaoo  
  
Zell- chaoo ahhh  
  
  
  
Después de una buen baño en las regaderas del Gimnasio, Quistis decide ir a su habitación a terminar de leer una novela de romance y luego acostarse a dormir Al llegar..  
  
Rinoa, Selphie, Annie- SORPRESA!!!  
  
Quistis-ahhhh  
  
Quistis brinca del susto y sonríe  
  
Rinoa- decidimos hacerte una fiesta sorpresa por que nos enteramos sobre tu candidatura y estamos muy contentas  
  
Selphie- siiiiii!!!  
  
Quistis- no tenían que molestarse  
  
Annie- pero aun no se acaba te tenemos una sorpresa... ven siéntate aquí  
  
Quistis se sienta en una silla en el medio de su gran habitación. Selphie le cubre sus ojos y una fuerte música de Trance aparece en el habiente y se escuchaba los gritos de entusiasmo de Selphie  
  
Selphie- wooooooopeeeee  
  
Las bendas de Quistis se caen y Al ver había un fuerte y guapo hombre a solo centímetros bailando con un uniforme del soldado.  
  
Quistis- un .. un ..Striper..ohh. Dios  
  
Rinoa, y Annie comienzan a beber unas bebidas alcohólicas que trajeron y Selphie le daba dólares al Hombre, mientras Quistis observaba y su rostro estaba completamente rojo. El hombre casi quedo desnudo afrente de Quistis. Y de momento...  
  
Pumm-Pumm habre la puerta Quistis soy Squall  
  
Selphie-¡! Chanfle!!  
  
Rinoa- guarden todo!  
  
Quistis- tu escóndete en el baño  
  
Annie las bebidas!!  
  
Squall- Quistis habré o abriré  
  
Las muchachas corren a todos lados escondiendo y arreglando todo . Squall habré la puerta furiosamente, Y las cuatro muchachas se ponen en filas todas fatigadas  
  
Squall- Escuche ruidos y música extraña de aquí que traman  
  
Todas- nada!!  
  
Squall- aquí huele a cerveza  
  
Selphie- nooooo!! Es.... jugo de ..de..  
  
Annie – de te de África con jugo de china  
  
Rinoa- cosas de mujeres.. ya sabes..  
  
Squall observa el cuarto ... y ve un pantalón en el piso de varon  
  
Squall- y esto?  
  
Quistis- es.. es... es..  
  
Rinoa – del novio de Quistis!  
  
Squall-novio?  
  
Quistis mira a Rinoa asombrada como Squall  
  
Squall- es cierto eso?  
  
Quistis- bueno yo...Agr. ayui si.. sii es de mi novio  
  
Squall-hmmm no sabia que tenias novio.. ven Rinoa tenemos una conversación pendiente ok..chicas lamento aruinarle la reunion ok.. bye  
  
Selphie, Annie y Quistis- chhaoo!!  
  
Al salir Squall, las tres chicas caen ala cama de alivio  
  
Selphie-eso..estuvo cerca  
  
Quistis –si y por favor no quiero mas fiestas sorpresa de esta clase ok  
  
Annie- también estoy de acuerdo  
  
Selphie-jaja..  
  
Del baño sale el Striper  
  
Striper- alguien por favor me podría pagar para largarme de aquí?  
  
Annie le paga al hombre y el se va rápidamente, Rinoa entra de nuevo ala habitación  
  
Rinoa- que pao?  
  
Annie todo se areglo  
  
Quistis – que te dijo Squall?  
  
Rinoa – nada interrogándome sobre la fiesta pero Cid lo llamo de emergencia  
  
Selphie- y como para que?  
  
Rinoa- pues....  
  
De momento el Jardín se estremece como una especie de terremoto todas la chicas se agachan y Annie y Selphie comienzan a gritar. Rinoa se desespera también y comienza a gritar. Cosas comienzan a caer del cuarto y un cuadro le cae a Annie en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, y una lámpara lastima a Rinoa levemente. El temblor cesa.. Quistis rápidamente se recupera y mira a su alrededor  
  
Quistis- están bien?  
  
Annie- aaauuchhh me cayo un cuadro en la cabeza  
  
Rinoa- solo sufrí un breve rasguño  
  
Selphie- yoooo creo que voy a dar a luzzzzzz aahhhhhh  
  
Selphie estaba sentada en el piso adolorida y con un rostro espantoso de dolor. Todas las chicas comienzan a ponerse histéricas  
  
Rinoa- yo hire por la Dra Kadawuaki!!  
  
Rinoa corre hacia la puerta y pero no abre haciendo que Rinoa caiga al piso ( son de las puertas corredizas automáticas)  
  
Quistis- que pasa!!  
  
Rinoa- no habre!!  
  
Annie ayuda a Selphie a sentarse en la cama de Quistis, mientras quistis trataba de abrir la puerta  
  
Quistis- no habree!!!!  
  
Rinoa – que vamos hacer!!! Selphie- AYUDARME A PARIR IDIOTAS!!!! CREO QUE YA VIENEN AAAAHHH  
  
Quistis – en mi cama nooooo vete al pisoooo!!!  
  
Selphie- EN TUS SUEÑOS YO NO DARE A LUZ EN EL PISO!!  
  
Rinoa- Dios mío que vamos hacer!! Quistis piensa eres la mas inteligente!!!  
  
Quistis- nunca me había enfrentado con esta situación!!! No se que hacer!!  
  
Annie aguantaba la mano de Selphie y las contracciones hicieron que Selphie cogiera y casi rompiera la mano de Annie  
  
Annie- aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mi manooooo sueellltameeeeeeee  
  
Selphie- aaahhhhhhhh no me sultes ¡!!!  
  
Rinoa- hay Dios hay Dios!!!  
  
Rinoa empieza a agitar a Quistis en los hombros  
  
Quistis- ok ok ok ... bus..busquen toallas .... yyy agua!!!  
  
Rinoa busca todo lo necesario  
  
Quistis se acomoda y cuando le habren las piernas a Selphie ven la cabecita del primer bebe  
  
Ambas comienzan a gritar de emoción y Selphie comienza a perder sangre  
  
Annie – hee eso es sangre.... aaaahhhh  
  
Annie se desmaya  
  
Quistis- LINDO MOMENTO PARA TOMARSE UN DESCANSO!!!  
  
Selphie- AQUÍ VIENE AAHHHHHHH  
  
Rinoa- Selphie puja lo mas que puedas y gritas si es necesario!!!  
  
Selphie comienza a pujar y todas también comienzan a gritar . y un ruido d un llanto de bebe llena el habiante  
  
Quistis coje ala pequeño bebe entre una toalla y entre lagrimas dice  
  
Quistis- es.. es.. un niño!!  
  
Selphie sigue pujando y Rinoa toma al bebe entre sus brazos Quistis- aquí viene otro!!  
  
El próximo bebe sale y era una hermosa niña  
  
Rinoa- son dos hermosos bebes Selphie!!!  
  
Selphie toma a sus bebes en sus brazos y comienza a llorar de emoción. Annie despierta del desmayo  
  
Annie – Ho Dioss dos bebés que alegría!!!!  
  
Quistis –tenemos que salir de aquí Selphie necesita tratamiento rápido  
  
Rinoa – saldre de aquí por medio de mis poderes de bruja y pediré ayuda ok  
  
Rinoa desaparece dejando solo una pequeña pluma blanca en su lugar  
  
Quistis- este ha sido un largo y agotador Día  
  
  
  
Próximamente en El mas fuerte de todos  
  
La misión comienza para los candidatos  
  
Espero sus RR PRONTO graciassssss 


	4. chatper IV

Él mas fuerte de todos  
  
  
  
El gran terremoto cesa, todos corren buscando a sus seres queridos, otros estaban levemente heridos y la mayoría atrapados en los Dormitorios, salones de clase y elevador. Rinoa corría por los pasillos en busca de la Dra. Kadawoaki. Ella ve muchos estudiantes asustados y se escuchaban los gritos de los estudiantes que estaban atrapados en el elevador. La preocupación de Rinoa por su hijita aumentaba, la desesperación callo sobre ella olvidándose de Selphie por completo.  
  
Zell también estaba desesperado buscando a su novia, corría y gritaba el nombre de Annie por todos lados. Zell veía a varios estudiantes y Instructores con heridas y la desesperación hizo que Zell corriera como loco por todos lados.  
  
Zell y Rinoa tropiezan de frente unos con el otro cayendo al piso.  
  
Rinoa-zell!! Estas bien!! Haz visto a mi hijita Zell??  
  
Zell- no.. no la he visto Rinoa lo lamento  
  
Rinoa con lagrimas en los ojos sale corriendo en busca de su hija una vez mas.  
  
Seifer estaba dentro del elevador con dos estudiantes féminas. Ellas estaban llorando de miedo. Seifer gritaba que los ayudaran pero no parecía dar resultado.  
  
Seifer- Ayúdennos!!!!!! Estamos atrapados aquí!!!!!!!!! Alguien por favor!!!! Malditasea  
  
Otro terremoto comenzó pero esta vez mucho mas fuerte el elevador comenzó a tambalearse con toda su fuerza y se sacudía haciendo que se descompusieran piezas u equipo de todos lados. Parte del techo del elevador se cae cayéndole a una de las muchachas en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente Seifer la recoge del piso protegiéndola igual que ala otra.  
  
Niña- Vamos a morir!!  
  
El terremoto cesa de nuevo pero el elevador no estaba estable  
  
Seifer-tenemos que salir de aquí o moriremos ¡! Ven ayúdame a subirla por el techo de elevador.  
  
Seifer ayuda a subir a la estudiante y luego sube a la que estaba inconsciente después subió él. Seifer se agarra del cable grueso del elevador con una mano y la otra sostenía a la estudiante inconsciente, la otra niña se agarro de los hombros de Seifer cruzando sus piernas en la cadera de Seifer también aguantando ala muchacha inconsciente.  
  
Seifer – el elevador se caerá en cualquier momento así que quiero que te agarres con toda tu fuerza ok no tengas miedo  
  
Muchacha- ok. Ccccual es su nombre??  
  
Seifer-.......Seifer.............Seifer Almasy  
  
El elevador comenzó a temblar de nuevo hasta que finalmente el cable de acero se parte dejando a Seifer y alas dos féminas colgando del cable.  
  
Mientras tanto....  
  
Rinoa por el fuerte temblor resbalo en unas de las fuentes provocándose una fractura de un brazo. Esta vez si que fue muy fuerte partes del Jardín cayeron al piso hiriendo a muchos estudiantes e personal del Jardín. Gritos, llantos sangre y desesperación se apoderaron del Jardín.  
  
  
  
Quistis , Selphie y Annie seguían enceradas en el Dormitorio, Selphie sostenía sus bebes mientras Quistis y Annie trataban de tumbar la puerta de metal.  
  
Annie- esto no se abre!!! Deben de haber muchos heridos y muertos!!  
  
Quistis- si no se derrumba a las buenas a las malas... ANIIE Selphie échense hacia un lado seguro  
  
Quistis cierra sus ojos pronuncia un hechizo y una bola de fuegos aparece en sus manos y con una rapidez increíble la lanza hacia la puerta derrumbándola al instante  
  
Annie- woaaaa que nivel eres!!!!??  
  
Quistis- eso no importa ahora lleva a Selphie a la enfermería yo iré a dar ayuda a los que lo necesiten.!!!! Es un orden  
  
Annie- si señora!!  
  
Annie y Selphie desaparecen entre los escombros, Quistis corre hacia el pasillo central y encuentra muchos heridos y entre ellos niños... de momento  
  
Seed- estannnn atacannndooo eell jarrddinnnn!!! Todos A SUSS PUESTOS  
  
De los pocos Seed que quedaban empezaron a tratar de defender el Jardín, los estaban atacando Soldados desconocidos no eran de Galbadia ni de Esthar.. tenían armas muy tecnológicas y se escuchaban ruidos de aviones rodeando y disparando también al Jardín.  
  
Zell corría defendiendo lo mas que podía pero eran muchos soldados y pocos. Un soldado le disparo a zell en una pierna hiriéndolo de gravedad se le acerco le apunto con un arma en la cabeza ... peroo...un pequeño sonido de látigo se escucho y el soldado quedo decapitado al instante  
  
Zell- ahhhgggg que diablos  
  
Quistis – Zell esta bien  
  
Zell- ohhhh gracias a Shiva!! Que estas aquí aahhggg mi pierna  
  
Quistis- toma tengo un elixir pero es el ultimo que me queda , tenemos que salir de aquí Zell estamos rodeados y si no nos largamos de aquí no podremos ...  
  
Zell- no me ire sin annie!!  
  
Quistis- si no nos vamos no podrás ayudarla estas herido y son muchos nos tomaran de rehenes  
  
Zell - a donde nos iremos estamos rodeados  
  
Quistis- tendremos que escondernos en el jardín se un lugar donde no nos buscaran venn!!  
  
Quistis , ayuda a Zell a caminar y logran esconderse en un lugar Remoto dentro del centro de entrenamiento  
  
  
  
seifer , las dos muchachas todavía colgaban del cable del elevador  
  
niña- cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que esperar?? Estoy cansada de aguantarme de aquí  
  
Seifer- hay algo muy raro.... no se escucha nada y mas tarde se escuchaba un tiroteo .. creó que hemos sido atacados .. Tendremos que salir de aquí por nosotros mismos... o si no nos descubrirán y podremos morir.. ¡Además de ese problema tenemos a esta que esta inconciente!!  
  
Niña- sabes como se llama??  
  
Seifer- no.. Nunca la había visto debe ser una nueva alumna..... mira hay unas escaleras cerca de la pared .. Te balanceare hacia ella y brincaras con todas tu fuerzas ok no tengas miedo..  
  
Niña- no se si pueda hacerlo... tengo miedo..  
  
Seifer- como te llamas niña?  
  
Eve- me llamo Eve  
  
Seifer- ok Eve necesito que brinques o si no moriremos los tres mis fuerzas se están agotando y no creo que pueda sostenerlas ok necesito que brinque ahora  
  
Seifer comienza a mover el cable de lado a lado balanceándose , Eve brinca hacai la escalera y logra sostenerse en ella  
  
Seifer- muy biennn Eve!!!! Baja la escalera y busca un lugar seguro  
  
Eve- ok podras con ella??  
  
Seifer- si ... baja ahora  
  
Seifer se balancea hasta llegar a la escalera aguantándose con una sola mano y la otra agarrando a la muchacha inconsciente  
  
Eve- seifer encontré un pasillo!!!creo que va hacia algún motor o algo  
  
Seifer- son los motores del jardín sigue hacia delante y espérame que pueden a ver criaturas peligrosas....  
  
Ambos llegan al lugar y Seifer coloca ala muchacha en el suelo  
  
Seifer- demonio esta mujer pesa!!  
  
Eve- si la miras con atención ... no parece estudiante  
  
La estudiante era muy atractiva y joven, de caballo rojo , de piel clara y tenia un pequeño tatuaje en su mano izquierda  
  
Eve- parece... no se...  
  
Seifer- debe ser transferida del Jardín de Galbadia  
  
Eve- estoy cansada.... creo que descansare un rato aquí...  
  
Seifer- es muy tarde creo que descansaremos unas horas y luego seguremos nuestro camino.  
  
  
  
Squall , Cid, Edea , Xu y Nida estaban amarrados unos contra otros , Squall estaba herido en el costado y Xu estaba inconsciente. Entre ellos estaban los lideres del ataque hacai el Jardín..  
  
Soldado- donde esta!!!! La niña!!!  
  
Edea- no sabemos donde esta por Dios!!  
  
Cid- ustedes la habrán matado con el ataque!!  
  
El soldado golpea a Cid en el rostro  
  
Soldado- callese!!  
  
Squall- bas...tardo  
  
Soldado- jaja...ya no tienen salida si no entregan a la niña morirán todos no hay nadie que los pueda salvar ..todos y cada uno de ellos están prisioneros y otros muertos ...ahh y apropósito mi nombre es Vicent Wolflare el nuevo comandante del Jardín de Balamb y Galbadia y muy pronto presidente de Esthar y Galbadia y en unos pocos días .... el dueño del mundo. Tengo las mejores armas en mi poder!!! Ya no hay defensa contra naciones y solo necesito a esa niña para controlar todo.  
  
Nida- nunca lo lograras!!!  
  
Vicent- claro que si!! Tengo en mi poder la única defensa de las naciones que son los Jardines...todos estan bajo mi control  
  
Edea- habrán muchos peleando contra ti...y tu inepta toma de poder  
  
Vicent- si lo dices por los heroes del mundo!! Todos estan bajo mi poder solo dos están perdidos y uno de ellos esta herido y claro no creeo que hagan daño estan desarmados tarde otemprano se van a rendir..ohh y Squall no intentes nada estúpido tengo a tu hija y esposa y si haces algo despídete de ella inmediatamente y tu Kinneas tampoco intentes ser heroe tengoa tu esposa y tus dos hijos  
  
Irvine- queee!!! Selphie dio a luz demonio si le haces algo te juro que te estrangulo con mis propias manos!!  
  
Vicent- pues dime donde esta la niña!!  
  
Squall- .... jamas te dire nada  
  
Vicent- como quieras.....!!! traigan ala bebe!!  
  
Un par de soldados traen a la bebe de Squall  
  
Squall- suelllllltennlaaaaaaaaa!!! Esta biennn les dire ella estaba en el acensor cuando ustedes atacaron!!...  
  
Vicent – soldados busquen en el elevador...si no aparece empesare a matar reenes cada hora  
  
  
  
N A: perdonen la tardanza por favor R R ¡!!!!!!!!!!!! SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI 


	5. chatper V

Carpeta V  
  
Líder entre cobardes  
  
Los soldados invasores tomaron a la población del Jardín de rehenes, separando a los estudiantes en diferentes salones. Los niños estaban estrictamente vigilados en un salón de clases. Los estudiantes y los seeds estaban desarmados y sin ningún tipo de magia en el salón de reuniones. Entre ellos habían mucho heridos y algunos de gravedad, Annie trataba de ayudar en lo mas que podía pero era casi imposible, sin medicinas ni utensilios no se podía hacer mucho. Y para completar no había ningún líder entre ellos. Todos Tenían miedo  
  
Estudiante# 1- !!vamos a morir!!  
  
Seed# 1-!!donde están los héroes del jardín cuando los necesitamos!!  
  
Estudiante# 2- están muertos!!!!! Los mataron a todos igual que nos mataran a nosotros!!  
  
Seed#2- tenemos que salir de aquí!!  
  
Seed# 3- no hay salida estamos perdidos.. vamos a morir!!!  
  
Annie- YA CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! CIERREN LA BOCA MALDITASEAAAA!!  
  
Todos voltean a ver a Annie  
  
Annie- ss..ss..solo necesitamos hacer un pp ..plan  
  
Seed# 1- y quien eres tu!!! Solo eres una estudiante nada podrás hacer!!UNA SIMPLE BIBLIOTECARIA!! Lo que necesitamos es a Squall con su gunblade o oo o aa Irvine con su Enorme escopeta ...no a la bibliotecaria!!  
  
Annie- TAL VEZ no seré una gran seed ni estudiante pero soy la única que piensa positivo en estos momentos ¡!!! Somos mas de 500 personas creo que si todos pensamos y mantenemos la calma podriamos pensar en un buen plan de escape!!  
  
Estudiante# 45- creo que ella tiene razón..!!! que tienes en mente  
  
Annie- bueno primero que nada tenemos que pensar en una manera de salir de aquí...la otra es liberar a los lideres y luego ....no se ...pelear??  
  
Seed# 23- lindo disculso ...pero no tenemos ARMASSS Y LA MAYORIAN SON ESTUDIANTES DE BAJO NIVELLL!!! NOS MATARIAN FÁCILMENTE!!  
  
Annie- .....esto sera un largo dia  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en el Centro de entrenamiento...  
  
Quistis y Zell estaban escondidos en el área secreta. Quistis trataba de curar a Zell pero nada daba resultado. Lamentablemente la bala utilizada era anti-magia y tenia una especie de Veneno, y Zell se debilitaba mas y mas..  
  
Zell- es inútil Quis....no hay nada que hacer  
  
Quistis- tengo que cerrar tu herida no puedo dejar que te pase algo...  
  
Zell- por favor...yaa..no hay nada que hacer..  
  
Zell aguanta las manos de Quistis y mueve su cara para que lo mire en los ojos. Quistis con lagrimas en los ojos lo miraba apenadamente  
  
Zell- es inútil no podré caminar ...Quiss..estoy débil..y tu necesitas ...salir de aquí..debes salvar a nuestra gente...estaré bienn....  
  
Quistis-Zell...no.  
  
Zell- Quistis te quiero como a una hermana... y no quiero... que te pase nada.. y si te quedas aquí..te llevaran conmigo y no habrá oportunidad de salir...  
  
Quistis- Zell no te puedo dejar...  
  
Zell- pronto revisaran este lugar ...y nos pueden matar...ve..escapa por el conducto de aire y salva a los muchachos te prometo que estaré bien ...  
  
Quistis- Zell... no me perdonaría si te pasar algo.. eres como mi hermano..  
  
Zell- y yo no te perdonaría si no haces nada por mi culpa .....Vete ahora antes que sea tarde.....  
  
Quistis..zelll  
  
Zell- vete ya!!!!! Por favor..estaré bien  
  
Quistis le da un pequeño beso a Zell en la frente y con lagrimas se va entre los arbustos... Después de un par de segundos Zell cae inconciente por el veneno en su sangre.  
  
Quistis encuentra el conducto de aire y logra quitar las rejas para poder entrar.  
  
Quistis- demonios desde cuando no limpian estos conductos...un día de esto no me sorprendería que me diagnosticaran cáncer de pulmón..  
  
Ella sube por el oscuro conducto...y comienza a gatear entre la mugre por los oscuros y largos tubos de aire  
  
1 hora después....  
  
Quistis seguía gateando casi a ciegas...todos los conductos eran idénticos , estaba perdida  
  
Quistis- (estoy perdida..demonios creo que estoy dando vueltas en el mismo lugar...)  
  
Quistis pone su oído en el conducto a ver si puede escuchar ruidos o voces que le ayuden a saber en que lugar se encuentra. Se escuchaba una especie de maquina , un motor.. y ronquidos muy fuertes.  
  
Quistis- (¿un ..motor?..) (¿ Ronquidos?) (debe de haber algún soldado de esos dormidos cerca..) ( debo salir de aquí para poder quitarle el arma..)  
  
Quistis siguió gateando cuidadosamente hasta encontrar un pequeña ventanilla... estaba muy oscuro así que no podía ver con exactitud quien era el soldado. Con mucho cuidado trataba de quitar la ventanilla sin hacer ruido.  
  
Seifer y las dos muchachas estaban durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que sintieron el sonido de un metal cayendo en el piso en algún lugar entre los motores.  
  
Eve- seifer..  
  
Seifer seguia durmiendo tranquilamente  
  
Eve- Seifer....  
  
Seifer-......  
  
Eve le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo a seifer tapándole la boca la pidamente para no hacer ruido  
  
Eve- hay alguien o algo aquí.....shhhh  
  
Seifer recoge su gunblade y comienza a observar detalladamente el lugar  
  
Seifer- escóndete y llévate a la otra .. buscare quien es el bastardo que esta aqu  
  
Eve obedece a Seifer y arrastra a la chica inconsciente hacia un lugar oscuro y apartado de la vista.  
  
Mientras tanto.....  
  
Quistis logra quitar la ventanilla pero se le resbalo cayendo al piso produciendo un sonido que podría alertar al "soldado"  
  
Quistis-( demonios!!)  
  
Quistis baja rápidamente y se esconde entre los motores. sacando su látigo lentamente para golpear al desafortunado que se aparezca en su camino  
  
Seifer- ( se que estas aquí escondido..Te haré picadillo..bastardo infeliz..)  
  
Quistis- (esta aquí!!! Ven acércate ..te cortare el cuello...ven..Serás el num. # 99 de degollados por mi látigo..solo un paso mas)  
  
Seifer se acerca al motor y en un movimiento rápido trata de golpear al individuo escondido pero para su sorpresa es sorprendido por un fuete golpe haciendo que su gunblade cayera al piso ...  
  
Quistis- Seifer!!!  
  
Seifer- TREPEE!!! QUEE...CARA..!!  
  
Quistis corre hacia Seifer dándole un abrazo fuerte  
  
Quistis- gracias a Dios estas bien! Creí que eras un soldado de esos..!  
  
Seifer sorprendido no sabia que hacer si quitársela de encima o abrazarla...aunque se sentía muy bien  
  
Seifer-....hee....trepe.....ok..esta..bien.  
  
Quistis suelta a Seifer  
  
Quistis- por que estas aquí?  
  
Seifer- lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti como llegaste aquí?  
  
Quistis- Seifer solo los idiotas contestan una pregunta con otra pregunta..  
  
Seifer- graciosita...el elevador se derrumbo y no tuve otro remedio que escapar de el y ...bueno aquí me encuentro..y tu como llegaste aquí?  
  
Quistis- por medio del conducto de aire..Zell esta herido necesito conseguir ayuda lo antes posible  
  
Seifer- no hay salida..pero podemos coger los conductos de aire para escapar...asi podremos llegar ala armería y en el proceso podemos inventar algún plan .  
  
Quistis- bien...pero primero debemos de saber la situación de los rehenes y a quienes nos enfrentaremos... aunque será muy difícil solamente somos dos  
  
Seifer- en realidad somos cuatro  
  
Quistis- cuatro?  
  
Seifer- si en el elevador se encontraban dos chicas  
  
Quistis- estudiantes?  
  
Seifer- una de ellas esta inconsciente pero pronto se recuperara y la otra esta bien...ven conmigo te las presentare  
  
Quistis y Seifer caminan hasta un lugar en especifico  
  
Seifer –Eve!!!! Puedes salir  
  
Quistis ve a una chica de unos 16 años, atractiva, de cabello negro largo de ojos grandes color café...tenia un cuerpo delgado y era de estatura baja. se parecia a Rinoa  
  
Eve- Seifer? Quien es ella?  
  
Seifer- ella es la instructora Trepe es Seed nos ayudara a salir de aqu  
  
Eve- vienes a rescatarnos?  
  
Quistis- bueno tambien estoy buscando ayuda  
  
Eve- ohh....asi que otra mas que se une a nosotros que no nos ayudara en nada!!  
  
Seifer- cual es tu problema!! Eve  
  
Quistis-déjala Seifer esta histérica  
  
Eve- yo no estoy histérica solo quiero salir de aqu  
  
Seifer- no podemos hacer nada hasta que no se despierte la otra chica ok mientras tanto esperaremos aquí un rato de acuerdo!!  
  
Ambas- roger  
  
Eve- sabes...no me caes bien  
  
Quistis- me leeites mis pensamientos..  
  
.  
  
POR FAVOR RR EN LAS CARPETAS AUNQUE SEA UNA PALABRITA PERO DEJEN ALGO!!  
  
  
  
. 


	6. chatper VI

Carpeta VI  
  
Él mas fuerte de todos  
  
Celos Inesperados  
  
  
  
Seifer, Quistis, Eve y la chica inconsciente estaban sentados tratando de hacer un buen plan de ataque. De momento...  
  
Chica-...arghhh  
  
Quistis- reacciono!!  
  
Eve- por fin!! Lindo largo sueño nena!!  
  
Chica- quien eres?  
  
Eve- soy Eve, el es Seifer y ella....no se no importa  
  
Seifer- Eve ya basta  
  
Quistis- mi nombre es Quistis ...  
  
Sheila- mi nombre es Sheila... usted es la instructora Trepe no es cierto?  
  
Quistis- si soy yo...  
  
Eve- gran cosa  
  
Seifer- Eve!!  
  
Eve- queeee???  
  
Sheila- mi hermano es fanático de usted... que hacemos aquí? Solo recuerdo un terremoto y mas nada  
  
Seifer- te golpeaste la cabeza con un pedazo de metal que cayo del elevador y estuviste inconsciente por tres horas  
  
Sheila- oh...y que hacemos aquí?  
  
Quistis- el jardín a sido atacado y estamos escondidos en los motores del jardín  
  
Sheila- oh  
  
Eve- tienes algun tipo de arma?  
  
Sheila- nnn noo no uso armas ...soy karateka  
  
Eve- baaaaaaa "gran cosa"  
  
Quistis- tenemos un plan y necesitamos de tu ayuda para lograrlo.  
  
Sheila- claro. Que tenemos que hacer  
  
Seifer- por ahora nada, es muy tarde y esta muy oscuro. Al amanecer escaparemos por los tubos de Aire hasta llegar ala Armería allí cogeremos las municiones necesarias.  
  
Quistis- ustedes tendrán que salir fuera del Jardín en busca de ayuda por medio de las alcantarillas del Jardín, irán al pueblo de Balamb , informaran nuestra situación  
  
Eve- y por que nosotros el trabajo sucio?  
  
Seifer- por que sucio?  
  
Eve- a nosotras nos toca ir por las alcantarillas apestosas llenas de mie..  
  
Seifer- ESSS que ustedes no se pueden enfrentar a ellos a cambio ella y yo si podemos, tenemos nuestras armas y somos más fuertes y capaces de atacar.  
  
Eve- baaa  
  
Seifer- dormiremos hasta el amanecer y luego empezaremos nuestra misión  
  
Eve – no tengo sueño  
  
Quistis- perfecto quédate vigilando mientras dormimos  
  
Eve- no haré lo que tu me digas!!  
  
Quistis- es una orden de tu oficial al mando  
  
Eve- ( grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr) .....ok  
  
Quistis se recuesta en el piso y seifer también. Cuando Sheila cerro sus ojos siente una patada en el brazo  
  
Sheila- aaauuuuuchhhh cual es tu problema  
  
Eve- no seré la única que estaré la noche en guardia!!Estuviste tres horas dormida para que quieras dormir mas!!  
  
Seifer- necesito descansar!!!! Ya cállense  
  
Seifer se acerca un poco a Quistis y se vuelve a acostar  
  
Eve-hayyyy grrrr ( me cae bomba la rubia esta!)  
  
Sheila- vamos a caminar un poco  
  
Las dos chicas comienzan a caminar  
  
Sheila- los conoces?  
  
Eve- bueno de vista a Seifer...esta tan bueno!!! Tan fuerte ...tan heroe..tan varonil!!!  
  
Sheila- si es atractivo...y a ella la conoces?  
  
Eve- bueno si..aunque ella parece que a mi no...hace 2 años mi ex novio y yo estábamos en un pasillo del jardín....ya sabes....haciendo cositas..y de momento llega ella y nos regaña y me lleva a donde el director y suspendieron a mi ex novio y yo estuve castigada por 6 meses y desde esa vez me cae ni bomba..  
  
Sheila- con razón...  
  
Eve- con razón que?  
  
Sheila- nada..hmm Seifer esta bueno...miralo  
  
Seifer descansaba boca arriba , de lejos se notaban sus fuertes brazos y pecho.  
  
Eve- si lo sigo mirando se me saldrán las babas de la boca  
  
Sheila-jajaja  
  
Seifer no podía dormir se sentía muy inquieto  
  
Seifer-( no puedo dormir!!!! La preocupación no me deja....demonios quisiera estar en mi habitación tranquilo...no en este piso duro y frió...)  
  
Seifer se vira para observar a Quistis que parecía que tampoco podía dormir  
  
Seifer- no puedes dormir?  
  
Quistis- no...me preocupa todo...me siento impotente al no poder hacer nada  
  
Seifer- igual yo.... sabes hoy tuvimos mucha suerte...de no estar prisioneros o de estar muertos..y eso me puso a pensar...que tanto desafiamos a la muerte...y tantas oportunidades que perdemos en la vida...y Dios nos regala un día mas de vida para poder realizar lo que queramos...  
  
Quistis- que quieres decir con eso?  
  
Seifer- hmm....lo siento..  
  
Quistis- (Almasy pidiendo disculpas!!! Oh Dios hoy el mundo se acaba)..y..por que  
  
Seifer-ya sabes...siempre me comporto muy mal contigo...y con los demás...y en verdad yo no te odio solo hago las cosas por llamar tu atención..  
  
Quistis- yo tampoco te odio Seifer...  
  
Seifer- enserio?  
  
Quistis- si...aunque a veces me das ganas de estrangularte  
  
Seifer- jaja...  
  
Quistis observa la genuina sonrisa de Seifer...no había hipocresía ni maldad...observaba un hombre honesto que trataba de expresar sus sentimientos...  
  
Quistis- nunca te había escuchado reírte sin maldad Seifer  
  
Seifer- pues no se lo digas a nadie...esto es un secreto entre tu y yo..y tu eres muy bonita cuando no andas gritando y mandando por todos lados  
  
Este comentario hizo que Quistis se enrojeciera que tuvo que sentarse y virarse para que Seifer no la pudiera ver  
  
Seifer- ( ajaaaaaaaaaaaaa se enrojecio)  
  
Seifer se sienta al lado de ella  
  
Seifer- que te pasa Trepe ....??  
  
Quistis- n.nnada..Seifer..solo tengo frió  
  
Seifer acerca a Quistis hacia el..  
  
Seifer- el calor del cuerpo es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa por ahora...  
  
Quistis sentía que su cara parecía un tomate  
  
Quistis- bueno..err..tu no tienes que molestarte...  
  
Seifer(jjajaja...) sabes Quistis hace mucho tiempo que quiero hacer algo pero no he tenido la oportunidad oportuna para hacerlo  
  
Quistis-....que...que cosa.?  
  
Seifer toma le rostro de Quistis en ambas manos y se acerca a ella poco a poco a solo centímetros de sus labios...  
  
Eve- ¡! Ahemmmmmmmmm!!! Creo que estamos en una situación difícil aquí para que estén jugandoa hacer caritas de besitos!!  
  
Sheila- jajaj......perdón  
  
Seifer y Quistis brincan del susto de momento....se escuchan unos tiros desde lejos  
  
Quistis- tiros?? Que habrá pasado..??  
  
Seifer- me huele a serios problemas aya arriba..  
  
  
  
Squall, Nida, Xu, Irvine estaban encerrados en un pequeño salón. Estaban amarrados con cadenas y les quitaron todos los Gf y magias. (Aparte de estar desarmados ). De momento entran varios soldados y traen a Zell y lo tiran al piso. Zell parecía estar inconsciente. estaba amarrado con cadenas también y tenían una herida muy grave en la pierna.  
  
Xu- ZELL!!! Que le hicieron cobardes!!!!!  
  
Soldado# 1- lo mismo que te haré a ti si no aparece la niña!!!  
  
Soldado#2- aparte de divertirnos un rato contigo..jajajaja  
  
Nida- si la tocan los matos bastardos!!!  
  
Soldado#2 – que vas a ser llamar a tus amiguitos. Todos están aquí y desarmados. No tienes salida  
  
Los soldados se van del lugar encerrandolos de nuevo. Xu y Irvine se acercan a Zell  
  
Irvien- Zell amigo despierta....Zell  
  
Zell- ....aghhrr.. no..  
  
Xu- shhhh necesitas descansar Zell..  
  
Nida- y ahora que vamos a hacer....!!!  
  
Irvine- creo que debemos pensar en algo no creen?  
  
Xu- en que!!!estamos perdidos...  
  
Squall- no hay nada que hacer...  
  
Zell- ...quis..tis..  
  
Xu- que? Zell repite otra vez  
  
Zell- quis...tiss  
  
Squall- que paso con ella Zell  
  
Zell- no...es..re.. hen.. es..ahg..libreee  
  
Irvine- como!! No la atraparon!!! YEAHHHHHHHHH SIIII HAY SALVACIÓN!!!  
  
Squall- solo ella??  
  
Zell- ..sii..  
  
Squal- demonios no es suficiente!!!hay mas de mil soldados ...y ella es una sol persona no podrá contra ellos  
  
Xu- pero si nos logra liberal..la podríamos ayudar y matar a los bastardos fácilmente  
  
Squall- esperemos haber si ella aprovecha la oportunidad...y logra sacarnos de aquí...  
  
Irvien – claro que lo lograra!!!( Dios que no falle)  
  
De momento la puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra el comandante Vicent Wolflare y otro personaje muy familiar, era un hombre alto , de cabello largo rubio, de ojos azules claros y tenia un tatuaje que cubría parte de su rostro y cuello. Tenia un cuerpo musculoso y parecía ser un hombre rudo. Tenia un uniforme con muchas medallas y meritos.y una capa larga negra...que casi tocaba el piso.  
  
Vicent- dama y perdedores le presento al Jefe  
  
Jefe- ....estos son los héroes del mundo?...  
  
Vicent- si señor...aunque falta un individuo...  
  
Jefe-...Leonhart, Dintch , Kinneas,...  
  
Vicent- los otros dos son insignificantes pero por seguridad los tenemos aquí. Uno de ellos esta en la enfermería fuertemente vigilada. y la otra esta en la oficina con su hija, claro también muy vigilada. se apellidan Tilmitt y Heartilly  
  
Jefe- quien falta?  
  
Squall- el individuo que falta te matara bastardo!!  
  
Jefe- enserio..jajaja....no lo creo Leonhart  
  
Vicent- no tenemos información del sexto ...señor  
  
Jefe- como que no sabes nada!!!!!  
  
Vicent-......ssssoloo sabemos quee esta escondiéndose en el Jardín señor!!  
  
Jefe- sabes que significa eso estúpido incompetente!!! Nos puede tomar de sorpresa.. quiero que busquen al bastardo que falta y lo traigan a mi ahoraaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!no podemos cometer errores!!  
  
El hombre se va dejando a Vicent estupefacto  
  
Irvine- ..............JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!! COMO TE TIENEN JAJAJAJAJAJ!!  
  
Vicent- .......callate  
  
Vicent y sus seguidores se marchan del lugar volviendo a encerrar a los muchachos.  
  
Xu- pobre Quistis....la van a matar  
  
Nida- saben algo.....no hemos visto a Seifer  
  
Irvine- a lo mejor lo mataron se escucharon tiros mas tarde...  
  
Squall- no creo..seifer no es tan fácil de matar  
  
Xu- que insinúas que a lo mejor esta con Quistis?  
  
Squall- las probabilidades son altas  
  
Irvine- Seifer y Quistis no pueden trabajar juntos no se soportan....ambos quieren ser lideres y ambos son buenos  
  
Squall- no se pero creo q esta vez si trabajaran juntos  
  
Xu- eso espero  
  
  
  
Seifer , y las muchachas estaban listos para su misión.  
  
Quistis- ok repasaremos el plan. Sheila y Eve vendrán con nosotros hasta llegar a los baños hay ustedes se estacionaran y tendrán poco tiempo para provocar una explosión que tumbe los sanitarios y puedan lograr escaparse por los tubos de agua. Tendrán que nadar hasta la costa y buscar ayuda. Tendrán 5 horas para llegar a Balamb . en cambio nosotros seguiremos hasta la armería materemos a los soldados ubicados hay. Tomaremos municiones y armas y atacaremos hasta llegar a los lideres. Ok!!  
  
Seifer- entendido  
  
Sheila- si señora  
  
Eve- si lo que sea  
  
Quistis- manos a la obra  
  
..  
  
R R POR FAVOR ACEPTO LO QUE SEA 


	7. chatper VII

Él mas fuerte de todos  
  
N / A: GRACIAS ala gente kool que me escribe sus RR se los agradezco mucho. SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO LOS RR PLEASE. Muchas gracias por leer también. Estoy happy!!  
  
SE que ala mayoría le cae mal este personaje de Eve...pero es una pieza en esta historia jajaja!!!

  
  
Carpeta VII  
  
Ametralladora  
  
Rinoa se encontrada amarrada junto a su pequeña bebe, la bebe lloraba de hambre y frio , y ella no podía hacer nada.  
  
Soldado# 25- ya calla a ese engendro del demonio!!  
  
Rinoa- como lo voy a hacer si no puedo tengo las manos atadas tarado!!  
  
Soldado# 25- ok!!!!! Pero no intentes nada o te dispararé sin piedad!!  
  
El soldado se acerca a Rinoa y la desata y le pasa a su bebe  
  
Rinoa- ya bebe mama esta aquí. No mires al hombre feo y tonto mírame a mi...a tu mamita.....la niña tiene hambre  
  
Soldado# 25- que quieres que haga!! Dale el dedo para que se calle la boca  
  
Rinoa- necesito lactarla sopenco!  
  
Soldado 25- quee?  
  
Rinoa- .....no sabes que es lactar?  
  
Soldado 25- no.......que es eso?  
  
Rinoa-( Dios por que me toco el soldado bruto).....en otras palabras...darle de comer a la niña por medio del ceno bruto.  
  
Soldado 25- ohhhhhh claro adelante  
  
Rinoa se iba a desabotonar el vestido cuando ve al soldado mirándola fijamente  
  
Rinoa- ahemmm necesito un momento privado con la bebe  
  
Soldado# 25 – ehh ...tengo ordenes estrictas de no dejarte sola  
  
Rinoa- le vas a dar indigestión me pones nerviosa y la bebe va a seguir llorando todo el día!  
  
Soldado# 25-.......lo siento..pero no puedo hacerlo  
  
Rinoa toma a la bebe entre sus brazos y se acerca a el para que escuchara el llanto del bebe  
  
Soldado# 25 – no te me acerques esa bebe molesta!!  
  
La bebe toca el arma de el soldado, y Rinoa toma su manita y la aleja  
  
Rinoa- no bebe no toques el arma esto es de...  
  
Rinoa aprovecha la distracción del soldado y lo golpea en sus partes nobles y luego en el rostro con la rodilla dejándolo inconsciente  
  
Rinoa- yeahhhhhh...bebe no vuelvas a ser eso  
  
Rinoa toma el arma del soldado  
  
Rinoa toma a la bebe y la coloca dentro de su chaleco. Así la bebe estaba aguantada entre su pecho y el chaleco y coloca las manitas de la bebe alrededor del cuello.  
  
Rinoa- ( por donde diablos escapare!!!)  
  
Rinoa de momento siente que le jalan el cabello de atrás y al poder mirar ve un hombre desconocido pero muy familiar.  
  
Jefe- pensaba ir alguna parte ..la fiesta acaba de empesar...  
  
El jefe le pone una daga en la garganta y le quita a la niña  
  
Rinoa no le haga daño  
  
Jefe- claro que no le haré daño si te portas bien y no vuelves a intentar nada estúpido No podría lastimar a mi próxima futura comandante.  
  
Rinoa- queee!!!  
  
Jefe- claro necesitare mucha gente para tomar cargos muy importantes en mi toma. Necesito sangre nueva y completamente fiel a mi. Esta niña tiene lo que yo necesito , sangre de un hombre valiente y el poder de su madre bruja.  
  
Rinoa- no dejare que cometas esa locura!!mi hija creesera conmigo y su padre!!  
  
Jefe – tal vez te perdone la vida, pero trabajaras en la servidumbre,....  
  
Rinoa- jamas!!  
  
El hombre rempuja a Rinoa hacia la pared y toma ala niña en sus brazos. El hombre le da un pequeño beso en la frente y comenzó a decir un hechizo que Rinoa nunca había escuchado. La niña deja de llorar y quedo felizmente dormida entre los brazos del hombre. Con una daga El hombre se corta la mano y le pone sangre en la pequeña frente ala niña.  
  
Rinoa- sueltala que haces ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! déjala en paz  
  
Rinoa no se podía mover algo paralizo sus piernas  
  
Jefe- tu hija será comandante del ejercito del abismo....mi reino.....no hombre podrá con ella...ninguna arma herirá su cuerpo..ningún hueso de su cuerpo será roto...será invencible y estará a mi mando..  
  
Rinoa- suéltela!!! No la toque bastardo!!!  
  
Jefe- no....ahora será mía..pero mientras tanto...disfruta de ella  
  
El hombre le entrega ala bebe a Rinoa, pero no le quita el hechizo..Rinoa no se podía mover. El hombre se acerca al soldado. Y pone su mano en la frente del soldado.. el soldado comienza a gritar de dolor. Y un fuego arropa al soldado dejándolo en cenizas en un instante.  
  
Jefe- tu alma es mía...  
  
Rinoa-.......quien...quien..Eres?  
  
Jefe- mi nombre es Delacorx....hijo mayor de Adel...USTEDES SEEDS MATARON A MI MADRE Y ME ARREBATARON A MI HERMANA Y AHORA LO VAN A PAGAR CON SU SANGRE!!  
  
Rinoa- tu madre era mala!!!!! ....Nosotros no tenemos la culpa!!  
  
Delacrox- claro que si....hace 20 años cuando yo aun era un adolescente vi como enviaron a mi madre hacia el espacio sin piedad ...y Esthar se llevo a mi hermana ....cuando solo tenia meses de nacida...y a mi me mantuvo en una oscura prisión por muchos años... ¡¡y ahora tomare venganza!!..pero..primero necesito a la Progenitora de Artemisa que esta en el Jardín...es una niña simple...pero..en su sangre esta el poder...y necesito adelantar el nacimiento de Artemisa.....y uno de los que ayudo a la desaparición de mi madre lo Fue Cid...y Ustedes la mataron...  
  
Rinoa- ...cerdo!!  
  
Delacrox- ahórrate las palabras las necesitaras para cuando te torture...  
  
Delacrox se va del lugar encerrando a Rinoa con su hija....en la oscuridad  
  
  
  
Seifer, y las muchachas gateaban por los tubos de aire ,  
  
Eve- por cuanto tiempo nos vas a tener gateando ¡!Trepe!! apuesto 1,000 gils a que estamos perdidos  
  
Seifer- cállate nos pueden escuchar...  
  
Quistis- ..estamos en arriba de los baños...es aquí..  
  
Quistis mira la ventanilla y observa si había...algún soldado cerca..  
  
Quistis- no hay nadie...pueden bajar  
  
Seifer con mucho cuidado saca la ventanilla  
  
Eve- y como rayos!!! Vamos a explotar los sanitarios!!  
  
Seifer- toma es un Flare ...es un fuego muy poderoso..solo dices el hechizo y saldrá de tu mano como una bola de fuego enorme...tengan cuidado...  
  
Eve- YO QUIERO EL FLARE!!  
  
Quistis- ( que ignorante)  
  
Eve- que miras..hee..te gusto o que..  
  
Seifer- yaaaaa Eve!!  
  
Quistis- no te preocupes Seifer..no te bajes al nivel de ignorancia de ella..  
  
Sheila - ¡ atomitiiiiii!!! Jajajajajajaj  
  
Eve- QUEEE DIJISTES!!!  
  
Seifer- ya bajen!!  
  
Las muchachas se acercan a la ventanilla y bajan con cuidado...Seifer vuelve a poner la ventanilla en su sitio..  
  
Seifer- buena suerte la van a necesitar..  
  
Eve- si yaaaa vete...  
  
Sheila- igualmente Señor  
  
Quistis y Seifer siguen su camino  
  
Eve- cual sanitario era que teníamos que explotar?  
  
Sheila- el del medio...  
  
Eve- y como ellos saben eso?  
  
Sheila- y me preguntas ami!!!! No se!!  
  
Eve- bueno que se puede esperar de ti ...con la carita de bruta cualquiera adivina que no sabes..  
  
Sheila- pero mira quien habla.....la envidia corre por tus venas mocosa!!  
  
Eve- de que hablas!!  
  
Sheila- envidias a la Instructora Trepe..ella tiene todas de las de ganar con Seifer tu ni la mas remota oportunidad tienes...  
  
Eve- baaaaaaaaa ya callate que mareas...no perdere mi preciado tiempo contigo..quiero ser heroína..hoy..salvare a este estupido jardín y le callare la boca a todos cuando salga en las portadas de las revistas  
  
Sheila- si claro....  
  
Eve- los periodicos y Revista diran: Joven valiente de 16 años salva al mundo de la desgracia  
  
Sheila- ya callate y explota el maldito sanitario  
  
Eve- me caes mal lo sabias...  
  
De momento siente las unos pasos acercándose al baño  
  
Sheila- alguien viene!!! Escóndete  
  
Eve- donde!!  
  
Las dos muchachas entran a un sanitario y cierran la puerta. ambas se suben al sanitario y esperan en silencio. La puerta se abre y siente unos pasos que se acercaban a ellas. Eve trato de ver quien era por medio de los pequeños largos huecos de la puerta y ve a un gigantesco soldado con una ametralladora. Lavándose las manos.  
  
Eve iba a gritar de miedo pero Sheila le tapa rápidamente y la acerca a ella. El soldado se acerca al sanitario donde se encontraban ellas y trata de entrar. Sheila siente algo muy caliente bajando por sus botas. Al ver Eve se había orinado del miedo. Eve la mira con ojos de inocente y con lagrimas en los ojos. El soldado se arrepiente y entra al otro sanitario. Sonidos y olores desagradables comienzan a rodear el ambiente. Ambas se tapan la nariz y esperan con ansias la ida de aquel soldado con extrema gastritis. El soldado termina el llamada estomacal y se va cerrando la puerta con seguro. segundos después sheila quita su mano de la boca de Eve...  
  
Sheila-.......que "valiente" eres....EVE...me orinastessss!!!  
  
Eve-.....no se que me paso..te lo juro.....!que peste hay aquí por Dios!!  
  
Sheila- vamos a terminar a lo que vinimos ok...si no me mataban con la ametralladora..me matan con este mal olor  
  
Eve-...................................jajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajja  
  
Sheila- que es tan gracioso....  
  
Eve- aquel tipo parecia tener DOS ametralladoras...pobre..jajajaja  
  
Sheila-..........  
  
Eve- jajjaja.....ahemm..disculpa...  
  
Sheila toma el flare en su manos y..  
  
Eve- ¡esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Sheila-Quee!!!!  
  
Eve se tapa la nariz y entra al sanitario donde estaba el hombre...y jala la palanca de enjuague.  
  
Eve- si vamos a explotar este lugar...no quiero que me salpique desechos mal olientes de nadie..  
  
Sheila cierra sus ojos y pronuncia el hechizo y una fuerte bola de fuego y la lanza al sanitario ..inmediatamente ambas se tiran al suelo y una fiuerte explosión da a conocer un gran tubo por donde el agua pasaba.  
  
Sheila- hay que avanzar no tendremos tiempo  
  
Sheila corre hacia el tubo se lanza por el sin pensarlo dos veces. Eve corre tambien pero antes de saltar huele el tubo  
  
Eve- esto apesta!!!! Yo no me tirare por aqu  
  
De momento abren la puerta y entran dos soldados, Eve de inmediato salta al tubo sin pensarlo y escucha un par de tiros ....  
  
  
  
POR FAVOR SEAN MUY BUENOS Y DEJEN SUS RR LOS ESTARE ESPERANDO CON ANCIAS!!! MUCHOS THANK YOU 


	8. chatper VIII

Él mas fuerte de todos  
  
Carpeta: VIII  
  
Sangre Desconocida  
  
  
  
Quistis y Seifer seguían gateando por medio de los conductos,  
  
Seifer – que hora es?  
  
Quistis- ...4:30 am  
  
Seifer- me duelen las rodillas  
  
Quistis- no seas llorón  
  
Seifer- aunque no es tan malo....llevo dos oras admirando tu hermoso trasero  
  
Quistis para de momento  
  
Seifer- que??  
  
Quistis- mira..  
  
Seifer se acerca ala ventanilla y ve una habitación.  
  
Seifer- no es hay que tenemos que llegar  
  
Quistis- es mi habitación....tengo un par de elixirs y remedios....podemos descansar un poco. Por lo que he visto las habitaciones están clausuradas no entraran aquí.  
  
Seifer-....solo un rato..  
  
Quistis quita la ventanilla y la tira en su cama  
  
Quistis- esta alto ....  
  
Seifer- iré yo primero....  
  
Seifer baja con cuidado y cae en la cama de Quistis  
  
Seifer- adelante yo te aguantare cuando bajes  
  
Quistis trata de bajar y se suelta cayendo entre los brazos de Seifer pero el impacto fue muy rudo y seifer cae en la cama acostado. Quistis encima de el . Ambos se miran fijamente. sus cara estaban a centímetros de distancia  
  
Seifer- ....tienes unos hermosos ojos.....un azul claro..e intigrante......siempre fantaseaba contigo en alguna cama pero nunca creí que fuere a pasar de verdad...  
  
Quistis- en tus sueños ...  
  
Quistis se levanta y se pone en pie.  
  
Quistis mira ver lo que puedes encontrar yo me cambiare de ropa rápido.  
  
Quistis va a su guardarropa y saca su outfit anaranjado con sus botas etc. Y se encierra en el baño  
  
Seifer- quieres que te ayude a vestir...seria interesante..  
  
Quistis- busca lo que te dije!!y en la cama hay snagre no te preocupes en de Selphie dio a luz aquí.  
  
Seifer comienza a mirar la habitación. Bastante simple con una cama grande y libros por donde quiera. Un escritorio lleno de papeles y una pequeña computadora. Seifer ve unas sabanas en una esquina llena de sangre y parte de la cama tenia sangre...Seifer comienza a buscar en la gavetas y encuentra la ropa interior de Quistis y un par de latas de cervezas. Entre la ropa un pantalón de hombre negro.  
  
Seifer- ( Trepe con.....cervezas...G strings.....y...este pantalón..)  
  
Seifer coge todas las cosas en sus manos y al salir Quistis completamente vestida se sorprende. Quistis corre hacia el y le quita las cosas  
  
Quistis – no es lo que piensas  
  
Seifer- yo no dije nada.....de quien es el pantalón  
  
Quistis- no te importa  
  
Seifer- creia que no bebías bebidas alcohólicas....  
  
Quistis- no son mías  
  
Seifer- ....no creí que eras del tipo de muchachas que utilizaran tan poco ropa interior  
  
Quistis- no te importa  
  
Seifer- acaso no son tuyos??  
  
Quistis- el pantalón no es mío al igual que la cerveza la ropa interior la dejas quieta en la gaveta y no las toques.  
  
Seifer-....podría verte en alguna cositas de estas...  
  
Quistis- en tus sueños y ya me estas agotando la paciencia  
  
Seifer- hablando enserio...usas eso?  
  
Quistis- .....  
  
Seifer- contesta y te dejare de molestar por el resto del día...  
  
Quistis-......si...por que..  
  
Seifer se queda en blanco por un par de segundos  
  
Quistis- pervertido..  
  
Seifer- .....que?? ..no te escuche que digites  
  
Quistis- deja de estar imaginándote cosas y vamos a trabajar..  
  
Quistis busca una caja escondida muy grande y pesada en su armario y saca muchas armas y curas  
  
Seifer- demonios!! No tendremos que ir ala armería tienes un arsenal aqu  
  
Quistis- todas estas armas son de colección...cada vez que viajo a algún sitio gasto mi dinero en armas...me apasionan las pistolas y látigos y alguna que otra daga y espadas  
  
Seifer – ametralladoras, m16 ...la 9mm...escopetas...huuuuu  
  
Seifer encuentra una espada muy rara. Tenia oro y plata en su mango con un diseño de un águila. Las alas del águila muy detalladas abrazaban parte de la espada, tenia un filo increíble, partes del mango tenían diamantes y el águila tenia en sus ojos un zafiro azul.. en la espada tenia un escrito muy raro...era en otra lengua...  
  
Seifer- woaa.....donde conseguiste esto..debe costar...miles de Gils ...o mas...  
  
Quistis- es invaluable....tiene...dos mil años de antigüedad...y lo tengo desde que tengo memoria. Es un recuerdo de mi familia..pero no se que dice en la espada...  
  
Seifer-...es preciosa....sabes usarla...  
  
Quistis-...he practicado bastante..pero no soy experta en ella...  
  
Seifer- hmmm....crei que venias de familia pobre..  
  
Quistis- la familia Trepe me adopto a los 7 años...pero...solo estuve muy poco tiempo...con ellos así que no los recuerdo muy bien...  
  
Seifer- oh...  
  
Quistis- no...tengo datos sobre mis verdaderos padres ...ni siquiera en el acta de nacimiento dicen los nombres...  
  
Seifer- lo lamento mucho...  
  
Quistis- esta bien...ven toma las armas y municiones que tenemos que salvar a miles de personas hoy...  
  
Seifer toma todas las armas que pudo..al igual que Quistis.  
  
Seifer- podría llevarme la espada...para usarla por primera vez...  
  
Quistis-...después que no la pierdas esta bien..  
  
Seifer- cual es el plan ahora...  
  
Quistis-....localizar a los lideres...deben estar en algún salón de clases  
  
Seifer- o en la oficina..  
  
Quistis- tal vez...debemos separarnos...el jardín es muy grande y tardaríamos horas  
  
Seifer-...si....  
  
Quistis toma un par de pequeños radios de oído  
  
Quistis- toma ponte esto así estaremos en comunicación...  
  
Seifer- si....ven te ayudare a subir...  
  
Quistis-....Seifer..  
  
Quistis se acerca a Seifer y le da un tierno beso en los labios a Seifer...  
  
Quistis – .....ten cuidado...  
  
Seifer solo dice que si con su cabeza...después de unos segundos Seifer ayuda a Quistis a subir al conducto. Seifer da un brinco y logra subirse al conducto...  
  
Seifer- yo iré al norte...y tu al este...ok  
  
Quistis- ok...buena suerte...  
  
Seifer se acerca a Quistis y le da un beso en los labio pero esta vez ambos correspondieron al beso. De un beso suave e inofensivo paso a ser uno apasionado y feroz...nunca nadie los había besados de esa manera...Seifer..fue el primero en romper el largo y apasionado beso...  
  
Seifer-.......me gustaría terminar esta interesante charla con usted Instructora... ahora tendré una razón por la cual no permitiré que me maten.  
  
Quistis- .....ya vete...ten cuidado...  
  
Seifer se da la vuelta y gatea hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Quistis toca sus labio con sus dedos recordando el beso de Seifer.  
  
Quistis-(.. ..amor..o solo...un beso....)  
  
  
  
Selphie, descansaba en una camilla en la enfermería del jardín fuertemente vigilada... Ella no podía creer lo que pasaba. Tenia mucho miedo, por cada hora que pasaba, los soldados traían muertos en sacos negros a la enfermería. Estaban matando rehenes. No sabia si entre esos muertos estaban sus amigos o esposo. Selphie estaba amarada ala camilla y sus piernas estaban encadenas. Ella no tenia armas ni magias. Esperando una muerte segura solo Selphie deseaba que no le hicieran daño a sus hijitos, y que pudieran crecer fuera de este ambiente. Sin mas que poder hacer Selphie se rinde ante el cansancio y cierra los ojos con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
Quistis gateaba silenciosamente por los conductos de aire...en el transcurso ve una ventanilla al ver estaba en la enfermería encima de la habitación de Selphie, pero ve que esta atada y fuertemente vigilada. No podía hacer ruidos. Pero tenia que avisarle de lo que iba a pasar. Después de unos segundos se le ocurre un plan. Quistis se acerca ala ventanilla y con un una pequeña cantidad de saliva le lanza pequeña gotas de saliva al rostro de Selphie. Selphie siente gotas de agua cayendo en su rostro a si que vagamente abre sus ojos y ve a Quistis a través de la ventanilla. Con un gesto Quistis le dice que mantenga silencio y que disimule. Quistis le enseña un arma con el lenguaje de señas le dice lo que habría de ocurrir en un par de momentos.  
  
Quistis- ( GRACIAS A Dios por la clase de señas)  
  
Quistis saca de su bolsillo un pequeño remedio y elixir, Selphie observa a los soldados conversando y muy distraídos. Con señas Quistis le dice que abra la boca para poder darle el elixir y el remedio desde arriba. Selphie obedece inmediatamente y Quistis con mucho cuidado invierte desde la ventanilla . Poco a poco Selphie consume el elixir y el remedio. Y siente como las pociones tomar efecto. Ahora estaba lista para pelear también..Quistis le lanza una pequeña navaja cerca de las manos. para que la utilice para liberarse en el momento del ataque. Con señas ambas se dicen suerte y que tuvieran cuidado. Con silencio Quistis desaparece de la vista y Selphie se prepara para liberarse y salvar a sus hijitos.  
  
Selphie- ( EL MOMENTO DE LA VENGANZA COMIENZA YAA!!!!! PAAA-YAHHHH)  
  
  
  
Seifer gateaba por los conductos de aire en dirección hacia la oficina. De paso se encontró con una ventanilla muy rara estaba tapada con algo...cuando Seifer toca se mueve rápidamente y revela una estudiante mirando por el lado contrario de la ventanilla. Ella comienza a llamar a los estudiantes  
  
Estudiante # 67- miren!!!!!!!!!!!! Vinieron a recatarnos  
  
Seifer sale de la ventanilla y todos muy emocionados comienzan a aplaudir y a gritar de felicidad pero Seifer les dicen que guarden silencio inmediatamente Annie corre hacia Seifer ..  
  
Annie- Seifer!!! Estas bien!!! Donde esta Zell y los demas  
  
Seifer- no sé decirles solo se que yo y la instructora Trepe no fuimos capturados y tenemos un buen plan de ataque. pero necesitamos la ayuda de todos ..  
  
Estudiante # 234- no tenemos armas ni magias  
  
Seifer- necesito a dos voluntarios que se atrevan a venir conmigo hasta la armería....los demás se quedaran aquí a esperar ....hasta que volvamos con armas para todos...alguien esta en desacuerdo.??  
  
Nadie responde nada  
  
Seifer- Annie y tu vengan conmigo...como te llamas..  
  
Jack- me llamo Jack pero me dicen Joker  
  
Seifer- ok..necesito que mantengan la calma vendremos en unos minutos...  
  
Seifer y sus seguidores se van por el conducto en busca de la armería  
  
  
  
en la oficina oscura Delacrox miraba a través de la ventana se acercaban al pueblo de Balamb. Delacrox iba a quemar el pueblo con toda su población si no se cumplían sus demandas. Delacrox pedía el gobierno de Esthar y Galbadia. Pero ninguno quería ceder con sus demandas así que tenia que amenazarlos. De momento un soldado entra ala oficina  
  
Soldado # 876- señor!  
  
Delacrox- que quieres  
  
Soldado # 876- dos estudiantes féminas han escapado por los conductos de agua .y no pudimos hacer nada. patrullamos el lugar para haber si quedaban mas estudiantes y no hayamos a nadie mas señor.  
  
Delacrox- ......  
  
Soldado # 876.- cuales son sus ordenes ....señor  
  
Delacrox-....a un alto oficial al mando , córtale la cabeza y llévala a donde están los rehenes y amenázalos con que si vuelven a intentar otro ataque...morirán  
  
Soldado # 876- señor a quien vamos a matar  
  
Delacrox se da la vuela y se sienta en el escritorio...habre un par de archivos y lee los nombres de los y los perfiles de varios Seeds  
  
Soldado # 876- a leonhart señor?  
  
Delacrox- no.....todavía no....es hijo del presidente de Esthar....y podemos persuadir al presidente con el....a Rinoa Heartilly ....tampoco..es hija del general Caraway...también podemos persuadir al su padre..tengo que escoger a alguien conocido pero importante...  
  
Soldado # 876- kinneas o Dincht  
  
Delacrox- nooo son poca cosa para el sacrificio....  
  
Soldado # 876- pero aquien señor  
  
Delacrox mira en el escritorio y ve una foto del grupo de los héroes del jardín, pero en esa foto estaba incluidos Edea y Cid. Edea y Cid estaban sentados en unas sillas. Squall, y Rinoa estaban al fondo, Irvine y Selphie ala derecha de Cid y Zell y Quistis ala derecha de Edea.  
  
Delacrox- mata a......Edea Kramer.....pero primero traiga la a mi.....  
  
El soldado se va , pero Delacrox siguió observando la foto detalladamente...algo muy fuerte sentía cuando observaba la foto .....al observar al joven de cabello rubio...algo muy familiar se apreciaba en ella...  
  
Delacrox- quien eres?... y por que tu imagen me a tormenta de esta manera  
  
Delacrox busca en los archivos datos sobre la joven desconocida. Al encontrar el archivo siente su corazón palpitar fuertemente.  
  
Delacrox- por que tengo miedo ...de abrir el archivo...quien eres...  
  
Delacrox abre el archivo y se encuentra con el acta de nacimiento de Quistis..  
  
Delacrox- Trepe, Quistis

Edad – 20

Fecha de nacimiento- 4 de octubre de 2134

Tipo de sangre- B

Padres- desconocidos Adoptada por los Trepe

Tipo de Arma- Látigo de cadena

Grado- Seed 30 A

Tipo de poder especial- Magia azul  
  
Delacrox al leer la ultima frase busca la foto de Quistis en el record. En la foto estaba Quistis en su uniforma de Seed. la foto era de cuerpo completo.  
  
Delacrox- .....no puede ser.....!!!SOLO MI MADRE Y YO UTILIZAMOS MAGIA AZUL!!  
  
Delacrox saca una foto vieja de su madre ...ambas eran idénticas...  
  
Delacrox- ........hermana....mi hermana esta viva......  
  
  
  
N/A- R R!!! PLEASE NO SE OLVIDEN Y SEAN BUENA GENTE


	9. chatper IX

Él mas fuerte de todos  
  
N/A- DE NUEVO LE AGRASDESCO ALA GENTE KOOL QUE ME ESCRIBE LOS RR .....WIPPII!!! estoy súper HAPPY..perdonen los errores de escritura no soy muy buena con el español  
  
  
  
Carpeta IX  
  
Liberación y Reunión  
  
  
  
Seifer y sus seguidores llegan ala armería. Seifer mira alguna señal de enemigo. y ve a dos soldados jugando un juego de cartas. Seifer se acerca ala ventanilla y dice un hechizo para dormir a los soldados. Ambos soldados caen al piso dormidos. Seifer quita la ventanilla y todos entran ala armería.  
  
Joker- esto fue fácil....  
  
Seifer saca una pistola y le coloca un silenciador,  
  
Annie- que vas a ser...  
  
Seifer le dispara a los soldados en la cabeza matándolos al instante.  
  
Seifer- son mucho mas fuertes que nosotros...si no los matamos nos mataran a nosotros. Busquen sacos y mochilas y cárguenlas de armas y elixires. Annie y joker obedecen a Seifer inmediatamente. Cargan sus enormes mochilas de toda clase de armas. Seifer también carga su mochila de armas..  
  
Seifer- tomen...esto son radios..así podremos atacar al mismo tiempo...tomare el uniforme de este soldado para poder salir..Así llegare mucho más rápido a donde estén los lideres. Vuelvan y esperen la señal de ataque. Annie estas al mando del ataque estudiantil organízalos y ponlos en orden. Quiero que dividas en grupos y traten de salvar a los niños. Y atacar a los soldados lo mas que puedan....  
  
Annie- crees que puedas llegar solo..  
  
Seifer- no se..pero lo intentare...  
  
Joker-...buena suerte Almasy  
  
Seifer- igual..  
  
Todos se dan apretón de manos. Annie y Joker toman las mochilas pesadas y vuelven a moverse por medio de los conductos de aire. Seifer le quita el uniforme a uno de los soldados y se viste con el.  
  
Seifer- ( por lo menos tienen caretas y no me reconocerán fácilmente)  
  
Seifer coge su radio de oído y tarta de comunicarse con Quistis.  
  
Seifer -[ Trepe...habla Almasy copias]  
  
Quistis -[ copio..que pasa]  
  
Seifer- [cambio de planes podré entrar mas rápido a los lideres...tengo disfraz..]  
  
Quistis- [ perfecto....estoy cerca de la oficina....atacare al líder cuando comience el ataque]  
  
Seifer- [ queee!!! Estas loca no podrás sola!! Espera por apoyo]  
  
Quistis-[ será un ataque sorpresa y si lo haré yo puedo y podré Almasy..solo esperare el momento preciso]  
  
Seifer-[...............................entendido]  
  
Quistis-[..suerte..y no veremos en la oficina..]  
  
Seifer-[ ten cuidado Quistis...cambio y fuera]  
  
Seifer se prepara y sale fuera a enfrentar su destino  
  
  
  
Annie y Joker llegan al salón donde la población estudiantil los esperaba con ansias Algunos estudiantes ayudan con las pesadas mochilas  
  
Annie- estoy al mando por ordenes de Almasy...todo el mundo participara del ataque...tomen sus armas y fórmense en 10 grupos ..quiero que se formen ..ya  
  
Estudiantes y Seeds – si señora!!!  
  
  
  
Quistis llega silenciosamente hasta la oficina por los conductos de aire. Quistis se acerca lentamente ala ventanilla...estaba bastante oscuro ..pero se podía apreciar un hombre sentado en el escritorio de Cid...de momento las puertas se abren y revela dos soldados y entre ellos estaba Edea de rehen  
  
Delacrox- Edea....tanto tiempo sin vernos...  
  
Edea mira al hombre a los ojos...y sintió miedo entre sus huesos  
  
Edea- Delacrox..........eres...tu..el jefe de todo esto......  
  
Delacrox- si...Edea....sabes por que estas aquí no es cierto...  
  
Edea- asumiré mi muerte con dignidad Delacrox...pero te pido de favor que no mates a mis niños...  
  
Delacrox-..niños..no Edea..ya son unos adultos......no sentirán dolor..te lo prometo..  
  
Edea-.......  
  
Delacrox- antes de tu muerte necesito que me aclares algo....por que me mentiste......cuando te pregunte acerca de mi hermana hace 10 años atrás  
  
Edea-..Era por el bien de tu hermana Delacrox.. ...no podía permitir que la llevaras por el camino del mal...yo crié a esa niña como mi hija....no podía darle un futuro del mal  
  
Delacrox- ¡la separases de su familia como tu marido hizo conmigo!  
  
Edea-......no atormentes a tu hermana ahora Delacrox..ella es feliz como esta  
  
Delacrox- yo la quiero conocer....quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido quiero darle lo que se merece....un reino...  
  
Edea- no la conoces Delacrox...ella no busca poder ni dinero...  
  
Delacrox-......la sangre domina mas que todo Edea....mi hermana tendrá el lugar mas prestigioso de todos será la perla de mis ojos....  
  
Edea una pequeña luz roja cerca de la cabeza de Delacrox..Era de un arma...Edea sigue con la vista la luz hasta llegar hasta la ventanilla del conducto del aire..allí ve la sombra de alguien...Delacrox rápido se percata del asunto y se mueve del lugar justo a tiempo...  
  
Quistis-(demonio me descubrió)  
  
Delacrox le dispara a Edea en la cabeza.....Quistis observo como Delacrox le disparo...un grito de coraje salió de los labio de Quistis. Quistis con su magia tumba el tumbo de aire y cae en la oficina...Rápidamente le comienza a disparar a Delacrox con todo lo que tiene pero todas las balas se desviaban....era como una especie de magia muy fuerte....  
  
Quistis –morirás bastardo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quistis pronuncia un hechizo.....pero nada tuvo efecto....  
  
Delacrox- no puedes usar magia azul contra mi.....  
  
Quistis saca su latigo y corre hacia el...pero Delacrox fácilmente la paraliza...  
  
Quistis- MALDITO!!!!!COBARDE!!!!LA MATASTES!!!!!  
  
Delacrox-.....que valientes eres ninguna mujer jamás se había enfrentado a mi...con solo un látigo ...eres tan fuerte y valiente como madre  
  
Quistis- SUELLTAMEEEE!!!  
  
Delacrox- se que la muerte de Edea es muy difícil....pero tengo el poder de volverla ala vida.....solo necesito que te calmes..hermana....  
  
Quistis-....que...DE QUE HABLAS MALDITO.!!  
  
Delacrox- no me reconoces hermanita..soy tu hermano mayor...Delacrox Trepe...somos hijos de Adel...tu eres la hija perdida de una de las brujas mas poderosas del mundo.. Te separaron de mi cuando apenas tenia 3 meses de nacida y te entregaron en manos de Edea.....  
  
Quistis- NADA DE LO QUE DICES ES CIERTO BASTARDO!!!!  
  
Delacrox- mirame!!!  
  
Quistis observa a Delacrox...sus ojos...eran idénticos a los de ella...ambos eran rubios..y algunos gesto faciales eran los mismos...  
  
Delacrox- solo hay una manera de comprobar todo esto.....  
  
Delacrox descubre se brazo...y le muestra un signo muy raro....eran las mismas Aguila que estaba en la espada de Quistis....  
  
Delacrox- sabes...si en realidad eres mi hermana...tienes que tener un tatuaje similar en tu espalda baja...Quistis Cierra sus ojos ....  
  
Delacrox vira a Quistis y baja un poco su falda...revelando el hermoso tatuaje  
  
Delacrox- ....vez que estoy diciendo la verdad...  
  
Quistis- no me importa quien eres....la mataste....  
  
Quistis abre sus ojos...lagrimas bajando por su rostro.....  
  
Delacrox- le daré una oportunidad de vida...si tu me lo pides hermana...te daré todo lo que quieras....ven conmigo....  
  
Quistis mira el cuerpo de Edea ....  
  
Quistis- dale la oportunidad de vida.....ella y este Jardín son mi familia  
  
Delacrox – yo soy tu familia...aquí solo eres un numero..un soldado....  
  
Quistis- te equivocas..ellos son mi familia...  
  
Delacrox- acaso tu familia te perdonaría..si cometes un error...  
  
Quistis-....  
  
Delacrox-...claro que no.....  
  
Quistis- por favor...dale la oportunidad de vida.....  
  
Delacrox limpia con sus dedos las lagrimas del rostro de Quistis....  
  
Delacrox- te lo concederé por que eres mi hermano...y te voy a demostrar que soy el único capaz de amarte y complacerte como tu UNICA familia...  
  
Delacrox se arrodilla al lado del cuerpo de Edea..y con un par de palabras...la sangre derramada vuelve a su lugar en el cuerpo de Edea...Edea abre sus ojos y con un respiro profundo vuelve a caer en inconciente  
  
Delacrox- solo esta inconsciente....pero necesita atención medica....  
  
Quistis abraza a Delacrox....ambos comienzan a llorar....ya no estaban solos...  
  
De momento Seifer y Squall entran ala oficina....  
  
Seifer- SUELTALA BASTARDO!!  
  
Squall- DONDE ESTA MI ESPOSA E HIJA!!!  
  
Delacrox solo los observa pero aun Quistis seguía en sus brazos..  
  
Squall- ya no tienes salida!!!! Tu ejercito esta perdiendo poder..devuélveme a mi familia!!!  
  
Seifer- QUISTIS SAL DE LOS BRAZOS DE EL!!  
  
Pero Quistis no respondía solo los miraba como si no los conociera  
  
Squall- sal de los brazos del bastardo!!!!! Para poder matarlo  
  
Delacrox comienza a reírse... Delacrox-....Como quieran..pero tu hija y esposa se irán conmigo....  
  
Squall corre hacia delacrox con su gunblade pero Quistis le quita el gunblade con su latigo...  
  
Quistis- no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hermano..Leonhart...  
  
Seifer- de que hablas!!! Estas loca o que..el es el enemigo Trepe...!!!SOLO SAL DEL MEDIO PARA TERMINAR CON TODO ESTO...  
  
Delacrox- nos veremos en....otra ocasión...hermana...ven conmigo..  
  
Delacrox habré un portal en la pared...y se acerca a el..El extiende su mano hacia ella..  
  
Quistis- no puedo.....hermano...lo siento...  
  
Delacrox- te encontrare y me darás la razón...Leonhart , Almasy..ganaron esta vez...pero para la próxima...no correrán la misma suerte...seré mucho mas fuerte...mis soldados serán inmortales...y no estaré solo.........TENGO A TU FAMILIA LEONHART....  
  
Delacorx desaparece y un grito de Rinoa ..se escucha en el ambiente....  
  
Squall- NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RINOAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Squall corre hacia el portal pero el portal desaparece...Squall comienza a golpear la pared....Squall se arrodilla y comienza a golpear el piso...Seifer ...observa a Quistis... Ella estaba al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Edea...  
  
Squall- eres una perra!!!!!!!!!!!! Quistis perdí a mi familia por tu maldita culpa!!!!  
  
Squall se levanta y se dirige a ella con furia pero Seifer lo detiene con su gunblade...  
  
Seifer- no cometas locuras Leonhart...  
  
Quistis observa con dolor lo ocurrido...pero no podía hacer nada  
  
Quistis- Squall....  
  
Squall- CALLATE!!!!!! NO QUEIRO ESCUCHARTE LARGATE DE AQUÍ....!!!  
  
Seifer toma el cuerpo de Edea en su brazos y le dice a Quistis..que lo siga..al salir..todo estaba en la normalidad todos los soldados desaparecieron...todos los estudiantes y Seeds estaban confundidos...en un momento estaban peleando difícilmente y en otro momento desaparecieron..Seifer sigue su camino hacia la enfermería...y allí había un caos .,Heridos y muertos por todos lados...la doctora estaba corriendo de lado a lado ayudando en todo lo que podía..  
  
Seifer- debemos ayudarla...pondré a Edea en un lugar seguro...ayudaremos a los heridos.  
  
Quistis solo mueve su cabeza...y desaparece entre los heridos  
  
  
  
Después de largas hora de ayudar a los heridos...Seifer decide tomarse un descanso...observa el dolor entre los estudiantes al entrar ala enfermería y enterarse que perdieron a un ser querido o a un gran amigo...todo por culpa de aquel bastardo.... Seifer no sabia que decir ni pensar..ahora Quistis enfrentara cargos por ayudar a un terrorista...y por la complicidad de la desaparición de la familia de Squall. ¿en realidad Quistis será familia de aquel sujeto?...la noticia del parentesco de Quistis con Delacrox se estaba regando rápido por el jardín. Sabia que iban a coger represarías contra Quistis.  
  
{ Quistis Trepe podría presentarse por la oficina del director Cid}  
  
{ Quistis Trepe podría presentarse por la oficina del director Cid}  
  
Seifer escucho la vos de Xu llamando por el intercom  
  
Seifer ve a lo lejos Quistis caminando hacia la oficina...tenia un gesto facial muy serio...no expresaba nada..Estudiantes y seeds le gritaban pero no se atrevían a tocarla.  
  
Seifer- ( buena suerte Trepe)  
  
  
  
Al llegar ala oficina Cid, Xu, Nida y Squall la esperaban... Cid tenia un rostro de pocos amigos mientras Xu y Nida estaban sin emoción. Squall estaba observándola fijamente a los ojos.  
  
Cid- sientese  
  
Quistis- señor prefiero estar de pie  
  
Cid- sabe por que esta aquí no es cierto  
  
Quistis- si señor  
  
Cid- explique por que ayudo al terrorista a escapar  
  
Quistis- no tengo explicación por mis actos señor..pero asumo toda mi responsabilidad  
  
Cid- no es tan fácil como cree...esta acusada por complicidad a un terrorista internacional y por la desaparición de la familia de un alto funcionario de este jardín.  
  
Quistis- lo se señor  
  
Cid- esta despedida y detenida por eso cargos. Trepe  
  
Quistis observa a sus compañeros..y luego a Squall  
  
Squall- no es suficiente el castigo señor...  
  
Cid – que sugiere Leonhart.  
  
Squall- que se castigue públicamente...si se encierra en una prisión ...el terrorista la podrá liberal fácilmente y no pagaría por lo que hizo..como comandante de este jardín le pido que me de la autorización para tomar el castigo la Srta. Trepe en mis manos señor  
  
Cid- que tipo de castigo señor  
  
Squall- 100 latigazos en presencia de la población estudiantil.  
  
Quistis- estas loco!!! Prefiero cien años de prisión  
  
Xu- yo también me opongo señor creo que es algo excesivo  
  
Squall- si no la castigan de esta forma no respondo por mis actos hacia ella...  
  
Xu- es inhumano!!!  
  
Cid-....  
  
Squall- permitió que casi mataran a Edea ¡!Cid!!!  
  
Quistis- ..señor es absurdo el castigo que esta sugiriendo el señor leonhart  
  
Cid- ...Trepe...mañana será su día de castigo...preséntese en el salón de reuniones...luego de esto podrá irse del jardín...si se escapa será clasificada como enemigo potente del jardín.  
  
Xu- pero señor!!  
  
Cid- hee dicho!!!!  
  
Quistis- ...si señor...  
  
Cid- por seguridad será encerrada. Nida , Xu .....llévensela  
  
Xu, fue la ultima en responder al llamado pero tenia que hacerlo por mas amigas que fueran no odia traicionar a su trabajo.  
  
  
  
Triste!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero no se preocupen TODO LLEVA SUS CONSECUENCIAS!!! ESTMOS LLEGANDO AL PUNTO DE ACCION!!! YEAHHH  
  
RR PLEASE LOS ESPERO CON ANCIAS  
  
. 


	10. chatper X

Él mas fuerte de todos  
  
N/A- wwiiipiiiiiiii estoy happy ...gracias cmo siempre a los lokillos que me escriben los RR SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO.....WIIPIII  
  
También me da gusto a alguien por lo menos le agrade Eve ........jejeje  
  
Acostumbro a escribir todo los días...pero para esta carpeta necesitaba inspiración, por eso me tarde un poquito.  
  
A todos los fans de Quistis esta carpeta puede ser un poco dura....pero todo lleva a sus consecuencias  
  
  
  
Dolor

Todo en el jardín volvió ala normalidad aunque había muchos muertos y herido la mayoría volvió a tranquilizarse. El servicio funeral se celebraría en unos días. El jardín se había deteriorado y Cid tenia miedo a otro ataque así que decidieron Esconder el Jardín entre las montañas De trabia...La noche ere muy fría y oscura...Seifer caminaba por los grandes pasillos del jardín dando la ronda preventiva. Hasta escuchar unos ruidos cerca de las habitaciones. Seifer alertado corre hacia donde los ruidos...y para sorpresa se encuentra a Xu sentada en el piso con una botella de vino. Estaba llorando de coraje, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Seifer se pone en pie rapidamente  
  
Seifer- .....no crees que es un poco tarde para beber ...Xu  
  
Xu- calla..tee!!! usgh ..tedes ..no saben..aquienn...todos somos ..bashuuuurass... jip..  
  
Seifer- nunca recuerdo haberte visto Borracha Xu...que pasa tu novia te dejo?? Jajajajajajaj  
  
Xu- caaaalla..te...hip....yo no soy..leshhhbiana...esto..y hip..triste..por..que somo cerdos.....somos..nume..hip..ross...  
  
Seifer- estas borracha...ven te llevare a tu habitación.  
  
Xu- no me toques..hipp...quiero morirme hoy..no soportare lo ..hip..que ocurrira mañana...hippp  
  
Seifer-.....que ocurrira xuuu...jaja  
  
Xu-....  
  
Xu se arodilla al piso y comienza a llorar...  
  
Xu- sere el verdugo de mi amiga....mi casi hermana  
  
Seifer- de que hablas...  
  
Xu- hip....mañana ...hip castigaran a Quis...hip..con cien lati...gasos..y yo sere Quien se los dara...hip  
  
Seifer-QUUEEEE!!!! Eso es absurdo!!! La mataran!!! La desfigurarann!!! QUIEN FUE EL COBARDE QUE AUTORIZO ESTO!!  
  
Xu- sabes...hip....ya no hay nada que...hip hacer....todo esta planeado...  
  
Seifer- no lo permitire!!!!  
  
Xu- ....hip..y desde cuando...te interesan tanto Quistis...hee??  
  
Seifer- no te importa estas borracha....yo lo impedire...  
  
Squall- ella tendra que pagar por la desaparición de DESAPARICI"N DE MI FAMILIA...  
  
Seifer se da vuelta y ve a Squall entre las sombras sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y en sus manos había un pequeño sobre y en el se escurría un liquido....sangre....  
  
Squall- están torturando a mi familia ....Y YO HARE LO MISMO ...NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEA LA PERRA VA A PAGAR .....IS EL QUIERE TORTURAR YO LO HARE PEAORRRR....  
  
Seifer- SQUALL ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA..!!!SQUALL REACCIONA  
  
Squall le enseña la carta a Seifer  
  
Squall- enviaron este sobre ....con sangre..y...el dedo de Rinoa....EL MALTIDO ESTA MATANDO A RINOA....NO SOPORTARE ALGO COMO ESTO....ELLA PAGARA POR HABERLO AYUDADO..!!! Y TU NO IMPEDIRAS NADA...GUARDIAS ARRENTENLO ....Y DEJENLO HAY HASTA QUE SE ACABE EL CASTIGO...  
  
Cinco Seeds salen de las sombras y arrestan a Seifer  
  
Seifer- noooooo!!!!! Suéltenme SQUALL QUE HACES!!!!  
  
Squall – no impedirás el castigo...LLÉVENSELO Y VIGÍLENLO BIEN!!  
  
Seifer trata de escaparse pero no tuvo éxito...  
  
Seifer- TE AREPENTIRASSS SQUALLLL!!!!  
  
Seifer y los soldados desaparecen entre las sombras....  
  
Squall observa a Xu mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y con una botella de Vino. Squall se acerca a ella..y le quita la botella de vino..  
  
Xu-....renuncio Squall....no sere parte de esto..  
  
Squall le da una cachetada en la cara  
  
Squall- es tu trabajo Xu...no permitiré que lo abandones..y si lo haces traicionaras al jardín....y ya sabes lo que pasa con los traicioneros.....  
  
Xu-....lo siento señor...  
  
Squall-..antes del castigo..tendré una charla..con ella.  
  
  
  
Seifer fue llevado a las pequeña prisiones que tenia el jardín...los soldados lo encierran y se quedan cerca de la prisión para vigilarlos. Seifer observa el lugar, muy oscuro..Húmedo..con una simple cama de metal ,las barras eran gruesas Tenia una ventanilla con barrotes que te permitía observar hacia fuera y hacia mucho frió..Seifer observa las otras prisiones..y ve la sombra de una persona entre los barrotes..  
  
Seifer- ( debe ser Trepe..)....Quistis....soy yo Seifer...  
  
Quistis-.......que haces aquí..  
  
Seifer- Squall me trajo para aca.... ....Quistis se el castigo que te darán...trate de impedirlo...  
  
Quistis- es inútil...me mataran mañana...solo quería decirte..que..me dio mucho gusto...ser tu instructora...y me hubiera gustado ..conocerte de otro modo...  
  
Seifer-.......NO DEJARE QUE TE MATENNN NOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seifer trata de romper los barrotes..pero nada  
  
Quistis- Seifer...no puedes hacer nada...son indestructibles..  
  
Seifer trata de observar a Quistis pero todo estaba oscuro...  
  
Quistis-....sabes Seifer..nunca te lo dije..pero..siempre me gustaste mucho...  
  
Seifer- ya lo sabia...  
  
Quistis- jaja...si claro  
  
Seifer- como puedes reírte en un momento como este...  
  
Quistis-..no se...me hiciste reír..  
  
Seifer-( vamos díselo tonto sabes que también ella te gusta) ...Quistis...yo.  
  
De momento se escuchan las puertas de la entrada de la prisión revelando a Squall...y el sobre ensangrentado...los Seeds llevan a Squall a la prisión de Quistis...y dejan a Squall entrar..una pequeña luz en la celda se prende..Squall le tira el sobre a Quistis en el rostro  
  
Squall- mira!!! Lo que le están haciendo a mi familia por tu culpa!!!  
  
Quistis- Squall por favor..  
  
Squall- yaaa!!!!! CALLATE!!!....eres una perfecta desconocida...están matando a mi familiaa!!! Por tu culpa..!!! desgraciada pagaras lo que me hicistes...  
  
Squall recoge el sobre y se va muy enfadado de la prisión.  
  
Seifer- quistis estas bien...  
  
Quistis- .....  
  
Seifer- Quis....  
  
Quistis.....déjame sola...  
  
Seifer aunque la oscuridad reinaba y no podía observar a Quistis , sabia que estaba llorando..  
  
  
  
Al otro día. Toda la población del jardín se encontraba en el quad ( donde rinoa se cayo que Squall la tuvo que salvar blah blah).. Cid, Xu, Nida y Squall estaban enfrente de la población Detrás de ellos había dos tubos de metal..Cid pidió la atención de todos..  
  
Cid- estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar el castigo de cien latigazos a la acusada Quistis Trepe..sus crímenes fueron...Complicidad con terroristas, Ayudar con la desaparición de la Familia Leonhart, Traición y intento de homicidio a Edea Kramer. Selphie y Irvine miran con horror al ver a dos soldados traer a Quistis encadenada..Muchos estudiantes le gritaban y abucheaban. Los soldados encadenan los brazos de Quistis en los dos tubos de metal quedando completamente descubierta..Un soldado le Quita el chaleco a Quistis y le pone un pequeño trapo amarado al cuello . El soldado mira con lastima a Quistis y le da un pequeño pedazo de madera para que se lo pusiera en la boca..para que no se escucharan los gritos de dolor tan fuertes..  
  
Cid- el castigo comenzara ahora...  
  
Todos los estudiantes miran a Xu...caminar hacia atrás...con un látigo...se da la vuelta hacia la desnuda espalda de Quistis. Con un rostro sin ninguna expresión Xu da un par de latigazos de practicas en el suelo...Selphie , se va del lugar llorando silenciosamente  
  
Cid- comienza...ya  
  
Xu levanta el látigo y con toda su fuerza golpea la espalda de Quistis...  
  
Quistis- aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggg  
  
Xu..un latigazo...!!  
  
  
  
Selphie escuchaba los gritos de dolor desde lejos....corrió hasta no escucharlos mas..se dirigió hasta enfermería donde descansaba Edea..  
  
Selphie- Edea...por que esto esta pasando...mi amiga la están mutilando y no puedo hacer nada.  
  
Edea habré sus ojos..lentamente  
  
Edea-..Que...le están..haciendo...a mi niña  
  
Selphie- Edea estas bien!!....gracias a DIOS ESTAS BIEN..  
  
Edea- que es lo..que esta pasando..Sefie  
  
Selphie- algo muy terrible ...están masacrando a Quistis..!!Cid y Squall se volvieron locos..están acusando a Quistis por crímenes absurdos...  
  
Edea- yo no puedo permitir esto..ven ayúdame a prepararme lo mas antes posible quiero detener esto ..!!es absurdo!! Cid y Squall van a conocer ME..  
  
  
  
Muchos Estudiantes salían horrorizados del Quad no soportaban ver el castigo...Edea y Selphie se dirigían lo mas rápido posible hacia el Quad. Al llegar ve a muchos estudiantes pero no se podia observar a Cid , ni Squall..  
  
Selphie- ¡! AUN LADO ¡!! NECESITAMOS PASAR!!! SALGAN DEL MEDIO O NO REPONDO  
  
Los estudiantes y Seeds dejaban pasar a Edea y a Selphie. Edea ve a un cuadro deplorable...ve a Quistis colgando de sus brazos de los tubos de Metal . La espalda de Quistis estaba destrozada..y parte de los brazos..sangre y heridas terribles..El castigo se detiene  
  
Edea- CID KRAMER COMO TE ATREVEZ!!!  
  
Cid- EDEA!!. Estas bien!!  
  
Edea se acerca cuidadosamente a Quistis...con lagrimas en sus ojos desata a Quistis y cuidadosamente la toma entre sus brazos....  
  
Squall- Edea...  
  
Edea- me han decepcionado todos ...principalmente..tu Cid..te desconozco...  
  
Edea observa a Quistis..ella estaba como muerta...  
  
Edea- Selphie..ayúdame con ..  
  
Squall- Nooo!!!  
  
Squall corre hacia Edea y le quita a Quistis de sus brazos  
  
Squall ella tiene que morir...  
  
Squall corre hacia el final del Quad...  
  
Edea- noooo squall!!!!  
  
Squall mira el cuerpo moribundo de Quistis...ella habré los ojos un poco..sin compasión la tira hacia fuera.......  
  
Edea- NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Selphie y Edea corren hacia el borde para poder ver a Quistis. Edea pronuncia un hechizo y Selphie también..Tratan de detener la caída de Quistis. Pero no tienen éxito... Quistis desaparece entre los árboles rápidamente.  
  
Selphie- nooooooo.....  
  
Selphie se da vuelta y observa a Squall en los ojos...y trata de atacarlo pero Edea la detiene.  
  
Edea- cuando te des cuenta de lo que haz hecho..espero que el cargo de conciencia..no te mate...  
  
Edea y Selphie se van del lugar  
  
  
  
Selphie , empacaba todas sus pertenencias mientras Irvine la observaba...  
  
Selphie- no me quedare en un lugar como este...yo y mis niños nos largaremos para El jardín de Trabia...  
  
Irvine- Squall dio una advertencia Selphie...  
  
Selphie- no me importa...te quedas con el cerdo..o te vienes con tu familia  
  
Irvine-.....tenemos que apresuradnos....antes que sea demasiado tarde...  
  
  
  
Tres días después  
  
Edea, Selphie, Irvine y varios estudiantes desaparecieron del jardín...Seifer seguía en prisión. Todo en el jardín estaba paralizado...no se daba clases y los estudiantes estaban sin ningún tipo de actividad. Todos temían....Un grupo de búsqueda buscaba el cuerpo de Quistis pero no dieron resultados con el..dieron a la conclusión que el cuerpo cayo en un rió y la corriente se llevo el cuerpo..Ya que se encontró piezas de ropa en la orilla del rió. Zell seguía inconsciente por el veneno así que Squall decidió trasladarlo al hospital de Deling para mejor tratamiento.  
  
  
  
Rinoa y su hijita descansaban en una cama..Encerradas en algún lugar remoto..No las trataban mal..le daban comida a ella y a su bebe... frisas para el frió y ropa para vestir.. Había pasado semanas desde el incidente. Rinoa no estaba con una muchacha insoportable llamada Eve, ala otra muchacha la trasladaron a otra celda y no saben de Ella.  
  
Eve- me muero de aburrimiento.  
  
Rinoa- ...si..yo también...  
  
Eve-....cuando nos recataran...  
  
Rinoa- no se...quizas mi Squall me recate...  
  
Eve- baaaa el flaco pelu ese  
  
Rinoa- para tu información ese flaco pelú salvo al mundo alguna vez  
  
Eve- no me importa...  
  
Rinoa- eres insoportable...  
  
Eve- con orgullo...  
  
En la pequeña celda la puerta tenia una ventanilla con barrotes ella podía mirar hacia el pasillo...Eve se dirigió a la puerta para observar lo que pasaba. Estaban en una especie de cueva..gigantesca..se escuchaban los gritos de practicas de los soldados...esta vez los soldados eran mucho mas fuertes y algunos eran bestias que parecían humanos...Eran miles de soldados...  
  
Eve- si esos soldados atacan no me gustaría estar en el lugar atacado.  
  
Rinoa- no te preocupes...Squall y mis amigos nos recataran...  
  
Eve- JAAAAA....nadie podrá con estas bestias...aunque algunos soldados...estan buenos...  
  
Rinoa- por favor....ya..Deja de mirar a esos soldados son nuestros enemigos.  
  
Eve- si no me rescatan me matan...así que tengo que alimentar mi pupila...cuanto tiempo a pasado?  
  
Rinoa- tres meses..  
  
Eve-...demonios...  
  
Eve sigue observando a los soldado y observa a Delacrox dirigiéndose a los soldados...estaba muy feliz...eso era muy raro en el. Desde el ataque siempre estaba malhumorado y ahora estaba dando un discurso...Eve y Rinoa escuchaban con atención....  
  
Delacrox- ha llegado la hora de recuperar nuestro reino....ha llegado la hora..de vengar todo lo que nos han hecho...la hora del reinado oscuro a comenzado...el nacimiento de Ultimecia esta en camino....controlaremos este planeta....El planeta es muy grande...así que dividiré el planeta en dos...yo controlare una mitad..y el otro pedazo..lo controlara...la nueva Bruja...como todos saben tenemos en nuestro poder ala bruja Rinoa..y a su descendiente...también ..tenemos ala madre de Ultimecia...y...a una entrometida..que no durara mucho...  
  
Eve-( me van a matar..)  
  
Rinoa- te van a matar Eve...  
  
Eve- cállate y sigue escuchando..  
  
Delacrox- ....Somos miles..y lo mas importante somos inmortales...solo mueren si yo lo decido..Ustedes saben perfectamente que tienen que servirme..quiero vengar lo que me han hecho....  
  
Bestia- ARGGG USTED ES NUESTRO AMO..Y PELEAREMOS POR USTED  
  
Delacrox- no solo me obedecerán...tendrán dos lideres.. a mi..y a la nueva Bruja...es igual que poderosa que yo..  
  
Rinoa-..Sheila!!! es Sheila!!!la nueva bruja es Sheila!!!  
  
Eve- y yo soy Ultimecia!!!! Por favor...ya cállate..  
  
Delacrox- si alguien no respeta ala bruja ...bueno que mejor que dar una demostración...Quiero que conozcan a su nueva líder....  
  
Unas puertas enormes se habren y....  
  
  
  
booommm!!! Hasta la próxima carpeta.......  
  
POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS RR...LOS ESPERO... . 


	11. chatper XI

El mas fuerte de todos  
  
N/A- ..algunos dirán que soy mala pero es parte de la historia....  
  
La historia original Eve tenia que morir pero tengo mejores planes para Eve. GRACIAS A LOS LOKILLOS QUE SIEMPRE ESCRIBEN SUS RR... hacen... mucho efecto en la historia.  
  
Habrá muerto Quistis?  
  
  
  
Carpeta XI  
  
Enemigos y amigos  
  
  
  
Rinoa-..Sheila!!! es Sheila!!!la nueva bruja es Sheila!!!  
  
Eve- y yo soy Ultimecia!!!! Por favor...ya cállate..  
  
Delacrox- si alguien no respeta ala bruja ...bueno que mejor que dar una demostración...Quiero que conozcan a su nueva líder....  
  
Unas puertas enormes se abren y....  
  
Una mujer....se aparece enfrente de los miles de soldados....Adel...  
  
Todos los soldados incluyendo bestias gigantescas se arrodillaron ante la presencia de Adel...Delacrox baja su cabeza en respeto...  
  
Adel-......TRAIGAN...A .UN SACRIFICIO.....  
  
Delacrox- como ordene....madre...Traigan a Eve...  
  
Eve- (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG)  
  
Rinoa- mucho gusto en conocerte...Eve...  
  
Dos Soldados abren la puerta de la celda llevándose a Eve..  
  
Eve- POR FAVOR NO ME MATENNN!!!!!!  
  
Cierran la puerta de la celda...dejando a Rinoa asustada...y sola..los soldados ..llevan a Eve ante la presencia de Adel...  
  
Eve- por favor..no me mate..se lo suplico....  
  
Delacrox le da una espada de oro a Adel...  
  
Eve- SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR....PORFAVORRR.....  
  
Eve de nuevo se orina...provocando la risa de los miles de soldados...hasta la de Delacrox...Adel observa a la muchacha asustada...  
  
Adel- NO PUEDO MATAR A ESTA PORQUERIA..NO ES SUFICIENTE SACRIFICIO PARA MI....  
  
Eve-( POR QUERIA YO!!...BUENO..Por ahora..)  
  
Delacrox- llévensela ala celda...la mataremos después....  
  
Eve llora de felicidad..y los dos soldados la devuelven a su celda..Rinoa..Sorprendida..también empezó a reírse de Eve...  
  
Eve-....de que te ries..  
  
Rinoa- he presenciado muchas muertes en mi vida...pero nunca habia visto a alguien orinándose e tan graciosamente..como lo acabas de hacer..  
  
Eve- (gracias a Dios por mi incontinencia urinaria)  
  
Rinoa- ven vamos a seguir..escuchando...  
  
Adel observa a los miles de soldados...y el recuerdo de la muchacha le recordo..que..ella tenia una hija..  
  
Adel- DELACROX DONDE ESTA MI HIJA....  
  
Delacrox-....madre...algo muy grave...a ocurrido...  
  
Adel-......DONDE ESTA MI HIJA DELACORX...TE DI TODOS MIS PODERES PARA QUE LAS PROTEGIERAS...INCOMPETENTE!!! DONDE ESTA MI HIJA...  
  
Delacrox- madre..mi hermana...la han asesinado...  
  
Adel- AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHRRRRRRRR  
  
  
  
Los cielos volvieron a enrojecerse ....el grito de bestias se escuchaban....Una lluvia imparable comenzó a caer...Pero esta vez todos los cielos del mundo se enrojecieron Caos y pánico estaban pasando..Entre las naciones...El presidente de Esthar, Galbadia, Trabia, Dollet y el nuevo presidente de Centra..Estaban reunidos secretamente.  
  
14:00 Gradidi Forest Esthar secret base  
  
Presidente Esthar, laguna- Señores todo se esta complicando cada vez mas...hemos recibido amenazas de guerra en estos pasados dos días y creo que nos estamos enfrentando a una nueva bruja...  
  
Presidente Galbadia, Montgoberry- creo que hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores..Podemos derrotarlos fácilmente con la ayuda de los Jardines y nuestros ejércitos.  
  
Presidente Trabia, Miller- El jardín de trabia ya dio su visto bueno para participar de la guerra y mi ejercito también esta en espera de ordenes..  
  
Presidente Dollet , Joverdini- Mi ejercito esta listo...pero a quien nos enfrentamos?  
  
Laguna- según la información de radares y servicio secreto...a una guerra de magia..es decir a una bruja.. pero esta vez esta bruja tiene un ejercito muy poderoso. También tenemos sospechas del Desaparecido terrorista Delacorx Trepe  
  
Joverdini- acaso Tepe no es el apellido de uno de los héroes del mundo?  
  
Laguna- lamentablemente si..Trepe tiene parentesco con el terrorista pero fuentes de información me dicen que Trepe a muerto..  
  
Miller- uno menos para nuestra parte...y donde esta Leonhart...  
  
Laguna- en espera de ordenes...al igual que el jardín de Galbadia...  
  
Presidente , Centra, Gino- todos los que aniquilaron a Ultimecia están presente? Ellos saben de esta guerra los contrataron?  
  
Laguna- si pero lamentablemente esta vez están separados...esta vez pelearan en distintos jardines y ejércitos. Y eso es algo muy malo...La esposa de Leonhart ...quizás este prisionera de Dealcrox..y leonhart solo atacara cuando crea convincente...tiene miedo ala ejecución de su familia.  
  
Gino- ósea son dos menos...  
  
Laguna- en realidad son Tres perdidos...Heartilly, Trepe, y Dincht..han desaparecido solo están disponibles Leonhart en el jardín de Balamb Tilmitt y Kinneas en el Jardín de Trabia...  
  
Miller- necesitamos a Gente que sepa de magias...  
  
Laguna- tenemos a dos buenos candidatos... Edea Kramer y Almasy...pero también esta desaparecidos  
  
Joverdini-...podemos usar los radares para ubicarlos fácilmente...claro con el permiso del presidente de Esthar...  
  
Laguna- utilizen los radares..ellos son los mas apropiados para luchar contra la bruja..  
  
  
  
Seifer observaba los rojizos cielos de F.H.(fisherman Horizon) ....Seifer luego que lo liberaran de la prisión, escapo del Jardín...y se dirigió a F.H.. Era un lugar muy tranquilo...donde nadie lo molestaría..pero los acontecimientos que estaban pasando esos días..no lo dejaban dormir...sabia que ocurría una guerra...Todos en el pueblo se mantenían en sus casa por seguridad...la fuerte lluvia..El color rojo de los cielos espantaba a mucha gente...el pueblo parecía fantasma...Seifer sabia que tarde o temprano la guerra llegaría a el...por que esconderse?..Seifer caminaba por las solitarias calles DE FH hasta que un hombre se le acerco...  
  
Hombre- eres Seifer Almasy...  
  
Seifer- si lo soy..Quien eres tu..  
  
Hombre- soy del servicio secreto de Esthar y vengo por usted.. lasa naciones han requerido de su participación en la guerra..  
  
Seifer- y si no quiero  
  
Hombre- tendremos que usar la fuerza..  
  
Un relámpago cae y alumbra las sombras de la calle revelando a varios soldados escondidos...  
  
Hombre- usted decide..  
  
Seifer-.......................................en donde nos vamos?  
  
  
  
Secret base...  
  
20:00  
  
Zell caminaba acompañado de varios soldados en la base secreta, necesitaban su ayuda para la guerra, al llegar al salón de reuniones, Zell se sorprende al encontrar a todo los presidentes de la naciones y par de sus amigos...Selphie y Irvine estaban sentados ala derecha del presidente de Trabia , Squall estaba ala derecha de su padre, el presidente de Esthar... Seifer estaba de pie cerca del presidente de Galbadia. Edea estaba sentada ala derecha del presidente de centra..  
  
Laguna- bienvenido al equipo de las naciones...Dincht...sabemos los problemas ocurridos entre ustedes esperamos que se olvide de sus problemas y trabajen como equipo. Sientese por favor..  
  
Zell observa el rostro de cada uno de sus compañeros...todos tenían expresiones serias, pero nadie se miraba a los ojos especialmente Squall. El solo miraba un punto imaginario en alguna pared. Selphie y Irvine mantenían su vistas hacia laguna. Edea y Seifer Solo escuchaban. Zell sabia que nadie se soportaba unos con culpas de no haber impedido nada otros con cargos de conciencia de mentiras y acciones deplorables.  
  
Laguna – me imagino que saben por que están aquí..una nueva guerra de magias y brujas a comenzado y necesitamos la ayuda de nuestros héroes..  
  
Seifer- yo no soy un héroe..  
  
Laguna- pero tiene una gran experiencia en batallas de este tipo Almasy...y lo necesitamos..  
  
Seifer- no trabajare con un asesino...  
  
Squall- NO SOY UN ASESINO!  
  
Laguna- basta!!...ya dije..lo que tenían que hacer con sus problemas personales...  
  
Seifer- claro que lo eres!!! Mataste a Quistis...deberías estar en prisión bastardo!! No se como soportas el cargo de conciencia Leonhart...  
  
Squall- CALLATE ALMASY SINO TE MATA LA GUERRA TE MATO YO!!!  
  
Edea- YA BASTA AMBOS!!  
  
Squall y Seifer observan a Edea..Seifer pide disculpas a Edea y se tranquiliza..  
  
Laguna- como iba diciendo....  
  
De momento El Dr. Odine entra ala sala de reuniones..  
  
Odine- Lamento interumpir ezta linda converzazion, pero no pudo evitar ezcuchar la dizcuzión entre loz caballeroz aquí prezentez...y quiero aclarar..que falta una perzona en ezta reunión...quiero presentarles a una persona que noz ayudara a acabar con la guerra de magia...  
  
Las puertas se abren revelando a nada mas y nada menos que a Quistis...estaba vestida con un brassier metálico dejando su estomago ala vista..en sus caderas tenia un cinturón que aguantaba dos fuertes látigos..una falda larga negra arropaba sus piernas ..la falda tenia en cada lado nos grandes aberturas dejando expuestas las piernas de ella..Tenia unas botas negras que le llegaban a la rodilla...también una capa larga negra con un signo muy raro..su cabello estaba suelto..caía como cascada entre sus hombros...tenia maquillaje oscuro dándole una tonalidad misteriosa...Todos se quedan muy sorprendidos al ver a Quistis con vida...  
  
Edea-...Quistis??  
  
Edea se dirige hacia ella pero Quistis da un paso hacia atrás...  
  
Quistis- peleare para terminar esta porquería...pero no significa que aya olvidado todo lo que me han hecho...  
  
Squall- tu debes estar muerta!!!  
  
Quistis- no leonhart los árboles y el rió aguantaron mi caída....  
  
Odine- la encontramos moribunda..la trajimos al laboratorio y restauramos su cuerpo con la mayor tecnología posible..y descubrimos que ella es una bruja..es hija de Adel..la magia que posee ayudo a la recuperación fantástica de la joven...  
  
Squall- como confiar en ella!!! Es familia del terrorista!!!  
  
Quistis- mientras estuve herida me di cuenta de que no tengo familia Leonhart...ni amigos..asi que después de que extermine al terrorista..tenemos cuentas que resolver...  
  
Squall- guardas tus amenazas...  
  
Laguna- BUENO!...ya que estamos reunidos..por que no empezar el plan de ataque...  
  
Quistis se sienta apartada de todos...Seifer nunca dejo de observarla...  
  
  
  
Eve y Rinoa dormían Tranquilamente hasta que...  
  
Delacrox- Rinoa!! Eve!!! Es hora de la guerra!!  
  
Eve y Rinoa despiertan Rápidamente y ven a Delacrox y a un par de soldados..  
  
Delacrox - es tiempo del fin del mundo...la guerra apocalíptica comenzara hoy!!!!  
  
  
  
N/A- esta carpetita fue un poco aburrida pero es necesaria para aclarar algunos puntos  
  
Les prometo que la próxima carpeta los tendrá en tensión!!!!  
  
DEJEN LOS RR PLEASEEEE!!!  
  
. 


	12. chatper XII

El mas fuerte de todos  
  
N/A- Esta carpeta es una de las mas emocionante de la historia en si, pero no significa que se haya acabado la historia, solo esta empezando, esta guerra solo es el comienzo de la vida de nuestros Héroes.  
  
le dejo estas preguntas  
  
¿Por qué Squall trato de matar a Quistis si solo secuestraron a su familia?  
  
¿ Estará Seifer enamorándose de Quistis?  
  
¿ Tomara Quistis venganza?  
  
Todo esto y mucho más en "Él mas fuerte de Todos"  
  
¡Gracias a:  
  
Idril Aarethel  
  
Riku-kun  
  
Rinoa witch  
  
Nathalie   
  
vinagre  
  
Mai Valentine2  
  
Que siempre escriben sus RR U GUYS ROCK!!!  
  
  
  
Carpeta XII  
  
El comienzo de la guerra  
  
  
  
La tensión entre Todos en la sala de Reuniones cada vez se ponía peor,  
  
Laguna- según las cartas de amenaza la guerra se efectuara en el desierto, los ejércitos de la nueva bruja nos esperaran all  
  
Joverdini – será muy fácil por que no bombardearlos con una bomba nuclear y terminamos con el asunto  
  
Dr. Odine- estamos hablando de una guerra de magiaz, ellos tendrán sus campos anti aéreos magia protegerá a los ejércitos seria inútil.  
  
Miller- y Armas de Alto calibre?  
  
Dr. Odine- nos les harían daño nuestros enemigos están hechos por magia. Hay que acabarlos con magia y a espadas. Hay que decapitarlos o no desaparecerán  
  
Seifer- esto será como una guerra medieval  
  
Dr. Odine- si.  
  
Zell- podemos usar aviones  
  
Laguna- hace dos horas atrás las bases de aviones explotaron ...no tenemos fuerza aerea  
  
Gino-estamos sin fuerza aerea!!! Por Dios  
  
Squall- tenemos cuatro aviones por parte del jardín de Balamb y Cuatro por El jardín de Galbadia un total de ocho  
  
Gino- no es suficiente!!  
  
Squall- estos aviones son gigantescos llamados Ragnarorks  
  
Laguna- los aviones Dragones creo que serán muy útiles  
  
Seifer- Quien se encargara de la protección aérea?  
  
Laguna- Tilmitt y Dincht serán los comandantes del aire, Almasy, Leonhart y Kinneas se encargaran se el ejercito en tierra...Kramer y Trepe son las mas poderosas en magias se encargaran de aniquilar a Delacrox y a la nueva bruja  
  
Squall- no estoy de acuerdo yo quiero destruir al maldito de Delacrox  
  
Quistis-confórmate Leonhart yo lo matare.  
  
Edea- no tienes suficiente magia fuerte para enfrentarte a el.  
  
Squall- no importa lo matare con mi gunblade  
  
Laguna- Squall es una orden  
  
Squall- ( yo haré lo que yo quiera)  
  
Seifer- con cuantos hombres contamos para pelear?  
  
Miller- 10,000 hombres armados y 2,000 cybors  
  
Zell- y cuanto se subestima que sea el numero de hombres enemigos  
  
DR. Odine- según los radares de magia.......20,000  
  
Irvine- uuuuuuuffff esto será divertido  
  
Seifer- hmmm...sera muy difícil ganarles...  
  
Laguna- tenemos reservas de soldados pero por ahora no podemos dejar alas naciones indefensas  
  
Seifer-...  
  
Quistis- estaré un tiempo ayudando al ejercito de tierra, cuando reduzcan el numero de enemigos, buscare a Delacrox  
  
Laguna- perfecto  
  
De momento un soldado entra ala sal de reuniones corriendo  
  
Soldado- ¡ YA ESTAN REUNIDOS EN EL DESIERTO SON MILIS Y MILIES Y ENTRE ELLOS HAY BESTIAS!! NOS HARAN PEDAZOS  
  
El soldado le da unas fotos a laguna y laguna abre sus ojos de lo asombrado que estaba Seifer se acerca para ver ...  
  
Seifer- oooooohhhh JAJA NOS VAN A COMER VIVOS!!  
  
Squall – no hay tiempo que perder!!! Todos a sus puestos ..suenen la alarma de emergencia .  
  
Irvine- HAYYYY PAAARRYYYYY!!!  
  
  
  
Rinoa y Eve estaban en la sima de una montaña rocosa desde hay se podía ver todo el desierto, Rinoa estaba sorprendida por la inmensidad del ejercito de Delacrox, Todos los soldados y bestias no hacían ningún ruido lo que hacia más escalofriante no se escuchaba nada entre los miles de soldados y bestias. cuidadosamente Eve le dice a Rinoa  
  
Eve- crees que ganemos esta batalla..  
  
Rinoa- no se..Eve....esta vez tengo mucho miedo.  
  
Eve- sabes Rinoa lamento haber sido muy arrogante contigo pienso que res una buena persona  
  
Rinoa- igualmente Eve  
  
Eve- espero no orinarme esta vez ya creo que hiedo bastante a orín no crees  
  
Este comentario hizo que se le escapara una carcajada a Rinoa enojando a Adel que estaba observando a su ejercito  
  
Adel – GUARDEN SILENCIO!!! OH QUIERN MORIR ANTES DE LO PREVISTO  
  
Rinoa y Eve vieron al horizonte una larga fila de soldados eran el ejercito de las naciones  
  
Eve- hay estan!!!  
  
Eran muchos pero no comparados con el ejercito enemigo a lo lejos se podía observar Tres figuras sobresalientes , estaban en caballos  
  
Rinoa- Squall!! Seifer y Quistis!!! Están aquí!!!  
  
Delacrox estaba enfrente de su gran ejercito y también lo estaba Vicent ambos corrían de esquina a esquina de su ejercito observando a sus soldados. Vicent saca una gran bandera negra y corre de lado a lado provocando una gran grito de guerra de su ejercito, esto provocó un gran sonido intimidando a los soldados de las naciones, el grito era tan fuerte que las espadas y equipo vibraba.  
  
Seifer- nos están intimidando  
  
Quistis no podemos permitirlo  
  
Seifer y Quistis corren con sus caballos de lado a lado de su ejercito provocando otro grito de guerra todos alzaban sus espadas y gritaban tan fuerte que algunas bestias y soldados enemigos miraban a delacrox con un poco de temor.  
  
Vicent camina con su caballo hasta el centro del desierto ,Seifer hace lo mismo alli ambos se encuentran  
  
Vicent- listo para morir bastardo  
  
Seifer- en todo momento....no permitiré que ganen esta batalla  
  
Vicent- bueno que empienze la batalla  
  
Seifer y Vicent se dirigen de vuelta a sus ejercitos  
  
Squall- que paso  
  
Seifer- quieren pelear  
  
Quistis- no lo hagamos esperar  
  
Un silencio increíble se sintió por un par de segundos, Quistis levanta sus espada y grita corriendo con su caballo, Delacrox hace lo mismo y todos los ejércitos comienzan a correr hacia la dirección de su contrincante, Rinoa y Eve observaban con pánico lo que estaban apunto de ocurrir todo lo veían muy lento, como si el tiempo se hubiera atrasado Poco a poco el ejercito se acercaban unos a otros , le sonido de los miles y miles de soldados de ambos ejercito producían un pequeño temblor y un gran sonido espantoso La hora cero llego y miles de soldados chocan a gran velocidad unos contra otros un mar humano peleaban unos contra otros, Quistis y Delacrox son los primeros en chocar unos contra otros el impacto fue tan grande que ambos salieron volando por los aires pero como ambos eran magos podían controlar la fuerza de gravedad sacando unas alas enormes , Delacrox poseía unas grandes alas negras mientras Quistis unas enormes alas azules quedando en el aire.  
  
Seifer por suerte no fue derrumbado de su caballo seguía cortando cabezas de sus soldados enemigos desde su caballo, Squall se lanzo desde su caballo para pelear con facilidad, Ruidos de grandes bestias se escuchaban por los cielos eran dragones controlados por Adel lanzando bolas de fuego hacia el ejercito de las naciones. Hasta que los Ragnarok salen rápidamente para acabar con los dragones.  
  
Selphie- Ragnarok #1[ listo para atacar con mísiles ]  
  
Zell- Ragnarok # 2 [listo para tacar con ametralladora]  
  
Fujin- Ragnarok# 3[ Raganarok listo]  
  
Xu-Raganarok# 4[¡! NO ATAQUEN A Adel!! Repito no Ataquen a Adel hay rehenes!!]  
  
Selphie- [afirmativo!!][ equipo aereo al recate no dejare que mis nenes vivan esta peasadillas niños esta pelea se las dedica su mami whooooooooooooojoooo!!!!!]  
  
Seifer es derrumbado se su caballo quedando alado de Squall  
  
Squall- almasy estas vivo ¡!! No duraras mucho  
  
Seifer- ya veras de lo que soy capaz!!  
  
Seifer comienza a contar el numero d enemigos caídos por su espada  
  
Seifer- 89! 90!!! WWWWOOOOO ESTO ES DIVERTIDO!!!  
  
Mientras tanto en el otro extremos del desierto donde Edea y un grupo de soldados esperaban ordenes, todos estaba en una alta montaña con arcos  
  
Edea – disparen flechas!!!  
  
Los 100 soldados al mando de Edea disparan a lo alto flechas hiriendo a muchos soldados enemigos.  
  
Rinoa y Eve observaban la gran guerra sin poder hacer nada  
  
Rinoa- tenemos que ayudar  
  
Eve- yo no ire hay no duraría ni dos segundos  
  
Rinoa- yo podría usar mis poderes pero no puedo dejar a mi hija,  
  
Rinoa y Eve observan a Adel muy ocupada dirigiendo a los dragones en el cielo.  
  
Eve- podemos escapar de aquí...esta entretenida  
  
Rinoa- yo podre usar mis poderes unirme a Edea y asi podríamos derrotar a Adel.. Eve necesito que escapes con mi hija a un lugar seguro. Ten  
  
Rinoa le pasa asu hijita a Eve . Eve observa el lugar y encuentra una pequeña bajada que la ayudar a escapar. Rinoa tenia una pequeña daga en su bota y se la pasa a Eve. Conteo de tres Rinoa saca sus hermosas alas blancas y le lanza un fuerte hechizo a Adel, Eve sale corriendo hacia la bajada para escapar, Adel se enfurece y comienza a Atacar a Rinoa.  
  
Eve corre por la peligrosa bajada y se tropieza con una pequeña roca lanzando a Eve y ala bebe por los aire...con un rápido moviendo Eve se coloca de espada al suelo ubicando a la bebe en sus pecho, Eve cae de espalda en el suelo resbalando todo el resto del camino.  
  
Quistis y Delacrox peleaban fuertemente en los aires con magia y a fuerza de espadas  
  
Delacrox – hermanita hermanita!!! Eres una traidora!!!  
  
Quistis- no me llames asi!!! No soy tu hermana  
  
Quistis lanza un fuerte hechizo corrompiendo a Delacrox. Quistis vuela hacia el con toda su fuerza ambos caen cerca de la montaña donde estaba Adel. Delacrox se quita a Quistis de encima lanzándola hacia las rocas..  
  
Mientras tanto  
  
Seifer- 2,798!!! 2,799!!! Cuantos llevas Leonhart!!!  
  
Squall- 3,003!!! 3,0004!!!  
  
Seifer- maldito suertudo no permiteri que mates mas que yo!!!  
  
Seifer saca otra espada y comienza a matar de dos en dos  
  
Selphie y sus compañeros aéreos tenia problemas en los aires  
  
Zell-[ me quede sin misiles!!!] [estoy en problemas]  
  
Selphie- [ no te desesperes Zell!!]  
  
Un enorme dragón lanza una bola de fuego hacia el avión de Zell derrumbando un ala de avion  
  
Zell[ medei!!! Medei!!! Me dieron ¡!! No puedo controlar los controles  
  
Xu- [ Zell sal del avion!!!]  
  
Zell trara de presionar el botón para salir impulsado del avio pero no funcionaba  
  
Zell-[ no fuinciona!!!! Voy a morir]  
  
El avion de zell se derrumbo en el océano levantando una gran ola y agua por todos lados  
  
Selphie- [ Zelll!!!!!!!!!!!! Maldita bruja matastes a Zelll]  
  
Los soldados de las naciones se reducían y los soldados enemigos dominaban en numero  
  
Irvien y varios soldados salen con troses de guerra a toda velocidad hacia el campo enemigo  
  
Irvine- llego la artillería pesada!!!!!!!  
  
Los troces tenían fuertes ametralladoras en el asiento del pasajero Irvien se prepara y comienza a disparar a sus enemigos  
  
Irvine – por tu selphie!!!! Te amo!!!!  
  
Los troces llegan al punto cero atropellando al enemigo y disparando a todo el que estaba en el paso  
  
Eve caminaba lejos del lugar de la batalla , y una gran bestia aparece entre la arena  
  
Eve- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGG!!!!  
  
La bestia corre hacia ella a toda velocidad  
  
Eve comienza a correr por todo el desierto  
  
Mientras tanto ...  
  
Quistis peleaba con su hermano...el cansancio dominaba los músculos de Quistis Delacrox era muy fuerte para ella. Delacrox lanza un hechizo tumbando a Quistis al suelo, sangre de la boca de Quistis comenzó a fluir  
  
Delacrox- hermanita querida estas herida jajajajajaja esto te pasa por traidora  
  
Quistis- ahg....todo esto...lo haz provocado..tu..querías matarme desde un principio para quedarte con mis poderes..nunca ...quisiste mi bienestar...pero como eres un cobarde envenenaste la mente de Squall para que el lo hiciera..  
  
Delacrox comienza a aplaudir..  
  
Delacrox- que inteligente eres...pero lamentablemente no duraras mucho  
  
Delacrox alza su espada para matar a Quistis pero ella con sus pocas fuerzas le introduce la espada en el estomago al mismo tiempo que el a ella cerca del corazón...ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos...Delacrox da unos pasos hacia atrás quitándose la espada.. Quistis se pone en pie increíblemente con la espada atravesada...Delacrox iba a pronunciar un hechizo para restaurarse pero Quistis corre hacia el y ambos caen al vaci  
  
Rinoa y Adel peleaban ...un fuerte golpe tumbo a Rinoa hacia el suelo ...Rinoa no podía contra Adel...  
  
Adel- PREPARATE A MORIR!!!  
  
Un fuerte viento Hizo que Adel soltara sus espada....de la nada poco a poco un Ragnarok aparece al borde de la montaña ...Era Selphie ...ella comienza a Disparar disparos hacia Adel ,destruyéndola en miles de pedazos....una fuerte explosión de Magia alumbro los cielos ...todos los soldados miran hacia el cielo...  
  
Mientras tanto..  
  
Eve corría y corría huyendo de la bestia hasta que su camino se acabo quedo sin salida  
  
Eve- AHHHHHGGGGG  
  
Eve cubre a la bebe con su pecho y se cierra los ojos .....  
  
Y no ocurre nada...solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su brazo...al abrir sus ojos la bestia estaba a centímetros de su cara y su brazo estaba introducido en la boca de la bestia....sangre comienza a bajar de la boca del animal. Eve sorprendida saca el brazo de la boca de la bestia, por instinto Eve dejo su brazo extendido con la daga introducción la daga en la boca del animal matándolo instantáneamente. El enorme animal cae al suelo... Nerviosamente Eve, observa al animal y se observa la falda  
  
Eve- no me orine.....y mate a la bestia...!!no me orine!!!!!!! Eve siente su otro brazo mojado...la bebe se habia orinado....  
  
Eve- .....pequeño engendro!!!me orinaste!!!!......bueno que va....SIIIIIIIIIIIII SOY LIBREE!!!!!!!!  
  
Eve mira hacia el cielo y ve una fuerte luz que alumbra todo....  
  
Una fuerte Explsion ocurre y un fuerte viento asota el desierto una tormenta de arena corria por todo el desierto, Eve cubre ala bebe entre su pecho y brazos y se agacha en el suelo...  
  
Los soldados paran de pelear y todos se cubren de la gran tormenta de arena, Los Raganarorks pierden control..y se estrellan en el desierto....un gran terremoto...ocurrió al mismo tiempo dividiendo el desierto en dos ....los fuertes vientos de la tormenta de Arena se dirigían hacia el gran cráter creando un tornado...el gran tornado se estaba llevando a todo el ejercito de Delacrox de vuelta al infierno...Bestias y miles de soldados caían por los fuertes vientos del tornado....gritos y lamentos se escuchaban en el fondo del cráter....  
  
El cráter se cerro con toda su fuerza, el terremoto cesa y los vientos..paran... y un silencio arropa el desierto.....  
  
  
  
NA – wwwwwwwwwwwwoooooojoooooo termine la carpeta!!!!  
  
ESPERO SUS RR CON MUCHAS ANCIAS.... 


	13. chatper XIII

Él mas fuerte de todos  
  
N/A- estoy muy feliz....!!! GRACIAS A LOS LIKILLO SE SIEMPRE POR SUS RR....  
  
Esta carpeta es el principio de muchos nuevos problemas, especialmente para Seifer, Quistis y Squall.  
  
Quizás en un par de carpetas mas la historia cambie a R...mucha mas violencia y quizás un carpetita de amor...claro no es seguro y no va hacer un nc-13 pero por seguridad quizás lo cambie.  
  
  
  
Carpeta- XIII  
  
Solo una batalla mas en la lista  
  
  
  
Un silencio arropaba el desierto....solo el viento y una fuerte tormenta se aproximaban...Todos los soldados buenos y malos desaparecieron del desierto..la fuerte tormenta de arena, los enterró vivos.....Seifer enterrado bajo arena despierta y sale de la arena, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo..estaba herido..una espada la corto cerca del antebrazo...la arena se pegaba a su herida haciéndolo mas doloroso. Seifer mira a su alrededor...todos desaparecieron..  
  
Seifer- ...donde están todos??  
  
Seifer camina varios pasos hasta que se tropieza con una pequeña roca..al mirar era la cabeza de alguien. Seifer se agacha y jala por la greñas al enterrado al sacarlo era Squall  
  
Seifer-.....Squall..despierta  
  
Seifer le da una cachetada despertando a Squall. Squall comienza a escupir arena y a mover su cabello para limpiar la arena.  
  
Squall- Almasy..nunca me dio tanto gusto volverte a ver...gracias..  
  
Seifer- baa de nada...bueno..tenemos trabajo que hacer..tenemos que desenterrar a los sobrevivientes...  
  
Squall- ganamos  
  
Seifer- ...parece que si  
  
Squall y Seifer – GANAMOS!!!!!!  
  
Ambos brinca de emoción y se dan un fuerte apretón de manos...al darse cuenta se sueltan...  
  
Squall- ...creo..que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer...  
  
Seifer- si...  
  
Al pasar el tiempo Squall y Seifer desenterraron a cientos de soldados la mayoría estaban heridos otros perdidos...Seifer encontró los Ragnaroks todos cayeron en el mar...excepto uno que estaba casi destrozado cerca de la montaña...donde estaba Adel...Squall buscaba desesperadamente a Rinoa..el avión se estrello en la montaña ...Squall llego a la cima de la montaña donde Selphie y Rinoa fumaban un par de tabacos ( al estilo cubano) celebrando su triunfo. Rinoa al ver a Squall corre hacia el y ambos se abrazan y se besan apasionadamente  
  
Squall- Rinoa mi amor estas bien..  
  
Rinoa- solo con un par de heridas pero bien..  
  
Squall- donde esta la niña  
  
Rinoa- chamfle!!! Lo había olvidado por completo..la tiene EVE!!!  
  
  
  
Eve y la bebe no quedaron enterrados..Eve sabia que si quedaba agachada la tormenta la enterraría..así que arriesgándose se metió en la boca del gran animal...para cubrirse de los fuertes vientos y de la arena...pero todo tiene sus consecuencias...al terminar la tormenta el animal casi quedo enterrado menos la parte inferior de la boca..en la parte superior habia mucha arena..el peso de la arena hizo que se cerrara dejando a Eve y A Rionses atrapadas dentro de la boca oscura del animal...por suerte Eve fumaba...y tenia un encendedor...con eso se alumbro un poco  
  
Eve- nos vamos a quedar sin aire....tengo que pensar en algo debo explotar al este T- Rex...  
  
Eve se quedo pensando un rato....y un fuerte mal olor se sintió...la bebe se había hecho pupu...eso le trajo una buena idea a Eve....  
  
Eve- bebe!!! Tengo un plan!!!...aunque muy arriesgado...pero será lo único que nos salve de morir ...  
  
Eve coloca a la niña muy pegada de los dientes del animal...Eve gateo hasta ..la garganta del animal....poco a poco se volvia mas extrecho...y tubo que utilizar la daga...rompiendo la piel del T-rex..llego hasta el estomago...hay...se preparo para gatear lo mas rápido posible hacia la boca ...iba a provocar una explosión ...con los jugos gástricos y químicos del estomago del t-rex.  
  
Eve- ( gracias por la clase de química)  
  
Eve tira el encendedor dentro de del jugo gástrico y gateo pero la explosión fue antes de lo provisto...la fuerte explosión exploto el estomago del t-rex...lanzando a Eve..fuera del cuerpo...por los aire.....sangre saliva y líquidos malolientes cayeron en el cuerpo de Eve...  
  
Asustda eve..se recupera y llega al animal otra vez...lo único que no exploto delo animal fue la cabeza y parte del cuello ....E ve desentierra un poco la cabeza...y con toda su fueraza abre la boca del animal...y encuentra a la bebe muy buen...la bebe al ver a Eve..comenzo a reirse...  
  
Eve- ...........de..que...te ries....engendro del demonio....eeeeehh!!!!!  
  
Rionses...ebii  
  
Eve- que!! Dijistes!!! Hablaste....fui tu primera palabra...  
  
Eve saca a Rionses de la boca del t-rex...a lo lejos vio a Rinoa y Squall corriendo hacia ellas  
  
Eve-.....Rionses...somos héroes  
  
  
  
Zell despertó de su estado de inconsciencia...sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar...pero también sentía agua....al mirar bien..estaba dentro del Ragnarok debajo del mar...pero el ragnarok por dentro no tenia mucha agua..  
  
Zell- estoy vivo.....tengo que salir de aquí..pero como...  
  
Zell vio un pequeño revolver...tenia que disparar al cristal para que la presión del agua pudiera entrar y romper los cristales así el podría salir ala superficie. Pero tenia un pequeño problema tenia una pierna rota..Tendría que nadar con su pierna fracturada.  
  
Zell- vivir..o no vivir.......  
  
Seifer buscaba y desenterraba soldados..cientos de soldados lo ayudaban..Encontraban también muchos muertos....pero la preocupación de Seifer aumentaba..no encontraba a Quistis...  
  
  
  
_...un hermoso jardín rodeado de flores acariciaba la delicada piel de Quistis...al horizonte un mar cristalino y un cielo infinitamente hermoso adornaba ese dia.. Quistis tenia un hermoso vestido blanco...y un ramo de flores nunca antes vistas pero sumamente bellas....  
  
Quistis-..Estoy..muerta?  
  
Un figura se apareció al horizonte una hermosa mujer con dos niños...un niño y una pequeña bebe..Los tres jugaban bajo la sombra de un frondosa árbol de frutas...Un hombre apareció con un hermoso collar ...era un hermoso zafiro azul..único en su clase El hombre no era un hombre, tenia alas..unas grandes y azules alas...parecía un ángel...  
  
Niño – papa!! Ven a jugar...  
  
Era una familia feliz...pero todo se enrojeció....Unos soldados vinieron a atacar a la inofensiva familia, el hombre ángel , saca sus espada y trata de defender a su familia.. Pero eran muchos los soldados...un soldado en particular..asesino al hombre ángel..la mujer trato de correr con sus hijos pero no podía con ambos.. la madre hace un esfuerzo..pero el mismo soldado que mato al hombre ángel atrapo a la mujer...y la mato...al matar a la mujer , hirió al niño gravemente..no era su intención..pero..lo hirió perdiendo mucha sangre..La bebe quedo tirada en los brazos de su muerta madre...el soldado por lastima , recoge a la bebe y la esconde entre unos mantas..y los soldados roban el hermoso collar de zafiro...  
  
El niño no estaba muerto solo herido, al ver a su madre muerta comenzo a llorar  
  
Niño- mamiiiiiii!!!! No te vayas mamaaa!!!! Ven mamita no te duermas!!!!!!  
  
El niño abraza a su madre..y recoge a su hermanita del suelo...una mujer aparece de la nada...era Artemisa...  
  
Artemisa- quieres venganza..  
  
Niño-....quiero a mi mami...  
  
Artemisa- quieres venganza...  
  
Niño- ..si..  
  
Artemisa se arrodilla y toca la cabeza del niño..el niño comienza a gritar..y una llama rojo arropa al niño pies a cabeza.....  
  
Artemisa- tienes el poder para revivir muertos....pero serán malignos...tu mami estará viva pero no sera la misma....  
  
Artemisa desparece...el tenía mucho miedo sentía su cuerpo arder..en llamas..unos soldados..vuelven a aparecer..pero est vez..eran diferentes los soldados se llevaron a la bebe y se llevaron al niño apartes los separaron....el niño por un intento de escapar utilizo sus nuevos poderes , y lamentablemente ciega la vida de un soldado...ellos meten al niño en una celda y se llevan a su hermana en un camión....  
  
Quistis ve este depravadle situación...y siente un mano en su hombro..al voltearse era delacrox, estaba muy herido..y sus ojos estaban completamente negros..  
  
Delacrox- me mataste.....y tu querida familia...mato a la nuestra..tenias razon..eres uno de ellos..tu mataste a mi familia....  
  
Quistis siente que la voz de Delacrox y esa frase se volvían cada vez mas fuertes..hasta que tuvo que gritar  
  
Quitis- AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!_  
  
  
  
Quistis- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quistis despierta y se ve en el desierto sola...casi enterrada en la arena..no se podía mover..su cabeza estaba cubierta de sangre y la espada de Delacrox atravesaba su pecho.. Todo lo veía borroso, no podía escuchar nada...todavía escuchaba la voz de delacrox ...  
  
Quistis- (esta vez...no tendré..la misma suerte...moriré.......................sola...)  
  
El tiempo parecía eterno..los cielos se oscurecían y la muerte no llegaba...el dolor era cada vez peor. En forma de eco escucho unos ladridos de perro. Lentamente y borrosamente ve la imagen de un perro acercándose a ella..al llegar a ella le lame la cara ensangrentada de Quistis, y en forma de eco se escuchaban los ladridos del perro. La visión de Quistis.. se enrojece por la sangre..y lo ultimo que pudo ver fue la sombra de un hombre y el sonido de su nombre al horizonte.  
  
  
  
Lentamente Quistis abre los ojos, y ve una fuerte luz...  
  
Quistis- donde...estoy...  
  
Poco a poco recupera su vista ....estaba en un hospital y no era la enfermería del Jardín o los tecnológicos laboratorios de Odine.  
  
Seifer- por fin te despertases bella durmiente....  
  
Quistis- cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo...  
  
Seifer-hmmm te sorprendería si te dijera que llevas 3 meses en coma...  
  
Quistis- tres!!!  
  
Seifer- si..pero no te esfuerces estas muy débil  
  
Quistis-....se acabo..todo...verdad  
  
Seifer- por ahora todo esta bajo control...  
  
Quistis- por ahora?  
  
Seifer- cuando estés totalmente recuperada podrás enterarte de los sucesos... Pero..mira eres una heroína..sales en todas las portadas de los periódicos al igual que los demas..pero como tu mataste al terrorista te dedicaron una pagina para ti...  
  
Quistis-...no quiero leer nada...  
  
Seifer-...ok...  
  
Quistis mira a su alrededor y ve muchas flores, canastas, peluches, toda un pared de tarjetas de recuerdos y de recuperación...  
  
Quistis- que...que..esto esto??  
  
Seifer- increíblemente los estudiantes y Seeds del Jardín quieren mostrar sus disculpas contigo y te han enviado todas estas arreglos y detalles..CREEME habían muchísimas mas..las otras flores están guardadas y otras pues se dañaron con el tiempo..PERO..te deje los mas importantes ...aquí esta los de tus amigos...tarjetas de instructores..arreglos de presidentes....y el mio  
  
Quistis, sonríe al escuchar lo ultimo..  
  
Quistis-..quiero ver el tuyo...  
  
Seifer-....no te burles...no es gran cosa...  
  
Seifer le trae un pequeño peluche azul...Quistis lo toma en sus manos  
  
Seifer- .....no digas nada..ni se lo digas a nadie...no me gusta que la gente sepa que tengo un punto débil..  
  
Quistis-...y......cual es...tu punto débil....  
  
Seifer-.....eres tu....  
  
De momento Selphie entra con Rinoa a la habitación y gritan de sorpresa al ver a Quistis despierta..  
  
Selphie- ¡!!!!!QUISTY ESTAS BIEN!!!!!  
  
Rinoa- por fin que mucho dormiste!!!!!...estas bien como te sientes...  
  
Quistis-...muy...adolorida..  
  
Selphie- bueno es para mal...te rompiste 7 costillas, el brazo Izquierdo, tienes hematomas por todo el cuerpo , laceraciones..un golpe en la cabeza y....te atravesó una espada cerca del corazón....casi nada...  
  
Rinoa- todos estamos muy sorprendidos Quistis...eres de...hierro..  
  
Selphie- Edea nos hacia tomar mucha leche y vitaminas...pero Quistis parece que se tomo un frasco completo....  
  
Selphie y Quistis se comienzan a Reír...  
  
Rinoa- enserio??  
  
Selphie-....Rinoa era una broma..  
  
Rinoa-...oh...  
  
Seifer- después te quejas por que Rionses parece que tiene mentalidad de un niño atista  
  
Rinoa- ..callate...  
  
Selphie- todavía estas aquí!!!...  
  
Seifer- si por que....  
  
Rinoa- tenemos que hablar con Quistis en privado...por que no nos buscas unos cafes  
  
Seifer-.........no  
  
Selphie- pues solo vete....  
  
Seifer observa a Quistis  
  
Seifer- quieres que me vaya Quistis....  
  
Quistis-....solo....buscame un café ...tengo ganas de tomar uno...por favor....  
  
Seifer toma su gran abrigo gris y se va del lugar...  
  
Selphie- no han notado algo raro en Seifer....  
  
Rinoa- esta mas tranquilo....mas....gentil....  
  
Selphie- enamorado....  
  
Selphie y Rinoa miran a Quistis  
  
Quistis- de mi no es...no he hecho nada para que se enamore de mi.....saben que siempre andamos peleando....  
  
Rinoa- del odio nace el amor....  
  
Quistis...callate....  
  
Rinoa- jajajaja.....  
  
Quistis- a propósito como están los demás...  
  
Selphie- Irvine solo se rompió una pierna..Zell solo tiene pulmonía ...bueno Xu , Fujin Nida...están muy bien...Squall..también....no murieron estudiantes....en la batalla..solo murieron soldados de Galbadia, Esthar y Trabia...no se Utilizaron Seeds ni estudiantes para la guerra...  
  
Quistis-..(Squall....).....eso es muy bueno...  
  
Rinoa- Quistis..Supe lo que paso entre ustedes..y se que fue un grave error dudar de ti de esa manera...Squall esta muy arrepentido..al igual que muchos estudiantes y Seeds que estuvieron de acuerdo..recuerda Delacrox también tuvo que ver en esto....espero que no afecte nuestra amistad...  
  
Quistis- claro que no Rinoa...  
  
Rinoa- volverás al Jardín..!?  
  
Quistis- no...  
  
Selphie y Rinoa- ¡!!POR QUE ES TU HOGAR!!!  
  
Quistis- no quiero...sufrí mucho allí...no quiero recordar malas experiencias...además tengo planes de comprar mi propia casa..y ..El Dr. Odine me ofreció Trabajo en los Laboratorios  
  
Seifer llega con los cafes...  
  
Seifer- aquí tienen mugres...toma Quistis...  
  
Selphie- QUE ROMÁNTICO!!!  
  
Seifer- cállate enana!!...  
  
Quistis- gracias chicos por estar aquí conmigo...  
  
Seifer- hable con el Dr. Podrás irte cuando quieras siempre y cuando descanses 2 semanas  
  
Quistis- no puedo estar dos semanas sin hacer nada...  
  
Selphie- ordenes del Dr.!!Tendrás que irte con nosotros al jardín para asegurarnos que no te pongas a trabajar...así que no hay excusas esta vez!!!  
  
Quistis- puedo cuidarme sola..chicas...además no quiero ir al jardín, y no cambiare de opinión  
  
Selphie- no puedes estar sola!!!..necesitas atención!..ya se..Seifer tiene una pequeña casa en F.H!!! es un lugar tranquilo y podrás quedarte mientras te recuperes!!!  
  
Seifer abre los ojos enormemente...  
  
Seifer- En mi casa!!!!!...es demasiado pequeña...además..no le gustaría a Quistis..es...muy barata......  
  
Quistis- no tienes que hacerlo me podré quedar en Esthar en el palacio presidencial...Laguna me ofreció quedarme allí antes de la guerra es un hombre muy amable  
  
Selphie- y guapo....muy sexy  
  
Seifer-( seifer idiota...piensa!!!..si se va para Esthar...no la vaz a poder ver...el estúpido del presidente le hechos el ojo a Quistis...y si ella se va la perderás man!!!y desde cuando me importa tanto esta mujer...admítelo Almasy te gusta...)...AUNQUE...puedo hacerle unos arreglos...para que se vea decente..necesitas un lugar apartado del bullicio y de la gente por u tiempo lo que recuperas tus energías y puedas poder trabajar por ti misma.  
  
Selphie- perfecto te irás con Seifer!!!  
  
Quistis- no se...no quiero ser un estorbo para nadie...  
  
Seifer-no lo serás..será un placer tenerte en mi casa..  
  
Quistis- (...muy raro de seifer)....ookk...  
  
Selphie- te trajimos ropa y cosas para la higiene...creo que quieres darte un buen baño  
  
Quistis- siiiii....  
  
Quistis trata de levantarse pero siente algo ne su estomago al levantar la frisa..ve un pequeño tubo en su ombligo..y..en sus partes privadas....  
  
Selphie- te recomiendo que te quedes aquí mientras llamo al Dr. Y te quite..los tubitos..  
  
Rinoa trata de esconder su risa y Seifer solo se tapa la boca con cu mano...  
  
Quistis- ¡!!!TENGO TUBOS HASTA EN EL .......  
  
  
  
UN POQUITO ABURRIDA...pero esencial..  
  
Las próximas carpetas serán mucho mas divertidas  
  
Próximamente en El mas fuerte de todos  
  
Estara Squall realmente arrepentidos?  
  
Que paso con Sheila y Artemisa?  
  
Seifer tendrán buenas intenciones con Quistis?  
  
Todo esto y mucho mas en el mas fuerte de todos....  
  
DEJEN RR COMO SIEMPRE ¡!!  
  
PEACE GUYS!!!! 


	14. chatper XIV

El mas fuerte de todos  
  
N/A- ESTA CARPETA CASI ES UN **SEIFTIS **COMPLETO solo una advertencia para el que no le agrade esta pareja...  
  
  
  
Carpeta- XIV  
  
Zafiro Azul

  
  
Squall estaba sentado en su gran escritorio en su oficina, hay muchos problemas y pedidos de seeds, ahora eran mucho más famosos y las naciones pedían la participación de seeds en sus países, pero el no estaba para el trabajo se sentía frustrado, y no sabia por que, todo le salía mal y se sentía de mal humor todo el tiempo, no sabia por que razón, Squall se puso a mirar archivos de viejas misiones y encontró la misión de Artemisa, un retratos de los héroes en una pagina de un periódico estaba recortada en el archivo.. al mira estaban todos sus amigos...pero al ver a Quistis , se recordó de su madre...Squall saca su diario ( una idea de Selphie para no olvidar por culpa de los GF)..y comienza a escribir  
  
_ Esto no se a terminado después de la guerra contra Artemisa todo se aclaro en mi mente..Las pesadillas de la muerte de mi madre por fin las veo con claridad...recuerdo que tenia 3 años y había un estruendo de guerra, estaba atacando el pueblo mi madre me escondió en un armario por mi seguridad ..pero por los pequeños agujeros del viejo armario, entraron nos soldados y una mujer..esa mujer tenia unos ojos en particular...que nunca los olvidare..esa maldita mujer entra y mata a mi madre sin piedad...mi madre tenia un collar..muy raro..y ella se lo quito..y luego la mujer mira hacia el armario ..y pude ver esos ojos.....los malditos ojos de Adel....la madre ..de una de mis compañeras...desde ese día jure vengar la muerte de mi madre sea como sea... crei olvidar esa promesa..pero hace unos cuantos meses atrás la promesa volvió a mi cabeza..al ver la traición de..Quistis..ella es sangre de la asesina de mi madre..y ella tiene que pagar...no importa como..ni..cuando pero juro por mis hija que pagara con sangre...la muerte de mi madre...  
  
_Squall cierra el diario y lo guarda junto a una foto de su madre..Squall toma el intercom  
  
Squall-[ cadete Eve Sender....cadete Eve Sender favor de presentarte ala oficina principal]  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos  
  
Eve- me llamo señor  
  
Squall- tengo una misión para ti  
  
Eve- ..p..ppara mi...peee..roo  
  
Squall- es muy facil...solo tienes que espiar a alguien  
  
Eve- a quien  
  
Squall – necesito que seas muy discreta ...una misión secreta no pueden saber de tu presencia...  
  
Eve- quien señor?  
  
Squall- necesito que me informes acerca de Quistis Trepe..no puedo perder el rastro  
  
Eve- queeeeee!!!! A ella...nooooo!!!!  
  
Squall- es una orden!!!...  
  
Eve-( maldito..pelu!!0..si señor  
  
Squall- empezaras desde hoy...tendrás que ir a F.H. y encontrar la casa de Seifer Almasy..te hospedaras en el hotel y cambiaras tu apariencia..el jardín tomara los gastos... Ella es enemigo del jardín y quiero tener a mis enemigos ala vista  
  
Eve- (mejor no pregunto)..si señor  
  
Squall- puedes irte...  
  
  
  
Seifer y Quistis viajaron a F.H....Seifer andaba un poco nervioso..aunque no era la primera vez que llevaba una mujer a su casa se sentía muy nervioso con Quistis...  
  
Quistis- es muy tranquilo este pueblo...  
  
Seifer- si....  
  
Quistis- falta mucho para llegar a tu casa....?  
  
Seifer- no...ya llegamos  
  
Al llegar ..estaban en un puerto...  
  
Quistis- seifer...tu casa es..un barco....  
  
Seifer- ..si...gane este barco en una apuesta de poker... no es gran cosa  
  
Quistis- es precioso...seifer..esto es una antigüedad..  
  
Quistis entra al gran barco antiguo...era muy grande.. y de madera..con grandes velas, y una cabina de capitán..los diseños eran clásicos .Aunque estaba un poco mal trecha era muy bonita...parecía un barco pirata ..lo único que le faltaba era un cañón...  
  
Seifer- antes de que preguntes..es un barco pirata...  
  
Quistis-...Quien fue el idiota en apostar..este ...barco...  
  
Seifer-....el general Caraway..estaba borracho ese día...bueno..este es mi hogar...  
  
Quistis entra a la cabina del capitán...un poco desordenada..pero muy espaciosa..tenia una gran cama y unos muebles..un pequeño escritorio y un globo terráqueo ...y un gran cuadro con una hermosa pintura de una mujer semi desnuda recostada de unas rosas blancas y rojas  
  
Quistis- muy..linda..tu habitación...  
  
Seifer- puedes tomar la cama...yo tomare el sof  
  
Quistis- seguro?  
  
Seifer- si...  
  
Quistis-..muy lindo el cuadro de pintura...  
  
Seifer- lo pinte yo...  
  
Quistis- si claro...y yo hice a la moraliza  
  
Seifer- enserio!...contrate a una modelo y la pinte..eso es todo  
  
Quistis- enserio pintas...así?  
  
Seifer- si...y que...no es gran cosa...  
  
Quistis- cuando compre mi casa quiero tener un cuadro como ese...pero de mi...  
  
Seifer-.......(....no pienses...mucho..no digas nada...)...que ..bien  
  
Quistis- ..me podrías pintar?... Seifer-(....Dios por que me castigas de esta forma!!!...sebes que me daria un ataque al corazon si la veo denuda!!)...bueno...si..(sera el dia de tu muerte...aunque..muy buena muerte)  
  
Quistis- bien....  
  
Seifer-...hee....(di algo tonto)...quieres..comer..algo...  
  
Quistis- claro...  
  
Seifer- no soy buen cocinero...pero prepare unos emparedados...  
  
Quistis- si quieres puedo cocinar yo...  
  
Seifer-........no sabes cocinar..nunca has cocinado en tu vida...  
  
Quistis- ...claro que si...en una misión me toco ser Jeff de un restaurante y aprendí mucho...bueno si quieres...  
  
Seifer- claro..ven la cocina esta en el otro lado...  
  
  
  
Rinoa y Selphie acababan de llegar y se encontraron con Eve..que se hiba del jardín..  
  
Rinoa- Eve!!! Para donde vaz no tienes clases??  
  
Eve- mis padres tuvieron un accidentes..y voy para el hospital  
  
Rinoa- oh...quieres que te acompañemos  
  
Eve- nono!! Estaré bien...nos vemos chicas  
  
Eve se va corriendo del lugar  
  
Selphie- Eve esta rara  
  
Rinoa- ..contesto bien...sin repugnancias..  
  
Selphie- ..Eve no era huérfana?  
  
Rinoa- si...  
  
Selphie- esto me huele a gato encerado...ven vamos a seguirla..mis bebes no estan aquí...  
  
Rinoa- ni la mía tampoco..así que tenemos tiempo de sobra...  
  
Selphie- Heartilly and Tilmitt espías...ven...  
  
  
  
Seifer esperaba ansiosamente la comida de Quistis..  
  
Seifer- ( .....no huele mal....pero..y si me envena..)  
  
Quistis- ya esta listo...  
  
Seifer va a la cocina y encuentra un plato de pasta muy bien adornado...con salsa y carne..  
  
Seifer- se..ve bien...  
  
Seifer prueba la comida y decide hacerle una pequeña broma a Quistis...  
  
Seifer-( JEJEJEJEJ....)....AAAAAHHHHGG  
  
Seifer se coloca ambas manos en la garganta  
  
Quistis- QUEE TE PASA!!  
  
Seifer- AAAHHHGGG..  
  
Quistis- te estas ahogando!!!  
  
Quistis le comienza a dar golpes en la espalda a Seifer , Seifer comienza a reírse histéricamente , Quistis confundida....  
  
Seifer- JAJAJAJAJA TENIAS QUE VER TU CARA DE IDIOTA!!!!!PARECIAS QUE TE ESTABAN JALANDO UNA TRIPA!!!!  
  
Quistis-......no es gracioso Seifer...me asustaste...  
  
Quistis se va de la cocina, dejando a Seifer solo riéndose  
  
Seifer- era una broma de bienvenida!!! Que amargada....  
  
Seifer sigue comiendo..y se atraganta..con un pedazo de carne  
  
Seifer- aaanggg...( me ahogo)...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHGGG  
  
Seifer sale corriendo de la cocina y encuentra a Quistis sentada leyendo una revista tranquilamente en el borde del barco...  
  
Seifer- AAAAHHHHHHH  
  
Quistis solo seguía leyendo la revista  
  
Quistis- te pasa algo...  
  
Seifer- AAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGG  
  
Quistis observa a Seifer que estaba casi negro por falta de aire...  
  
Quistis- HAYYY ES DE VERDAD!!!!..  
  
Quistis corre hacia la espalda de el y comienza a dar los primeros auxilios. Seifer pudo escupir el pedazo de carne....y comenzó a respirar profundamente..Quistis se empezo a reír histéricamente  
  
Quistis- JAJAJAJAJA TENIAS QUE VER LA CARA DE IDIOTA QUE TENIAS CUANDO DE ESTBAS AHOGANDO JAJAJAJA  
  
Seifer se enfado y toma Quistis entre sus brazos  
  
Quistis- QUE HACESSS SUÉLTAME PATAN!!!!  
  
Ella se movía como loca pero Seifer es mucho mas fuerte que ella...Seifer se acerca ala borda...  
  
Seifer- espero que el agua este tan fría que te congele los pensamientos  
  
Quistis- seifer noo!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOO!!!!  
  
Seifer suelta a Quistis al mar....y le lanza una goma de hule....Quistis sale a la superficie sorprendida....  
  
Quistis- bastardo!!!! De que logre subir te vaz a repentir!!!  
  
Seifer- no te escucho desde aya bajo!!!!! Y vas a tener que nadar mucho para darle la vuela al barco...ajajajaja...creo que dormiré una siesta lo que logras subir...  
  
Seifer quita la rampa de acceso del barco...  
  
Quistis- me voy a ahogar tonto!!!! Saca la escalera.....!!!  
  
Seifer- no creo...si un ejercito no pudo contigo...no creo que un bañito acabe contigo..eres una plaga!  
  
Quistis- te arrepentirás!!!!  
  
Seifer- para poder treparse al barco sin rampa tendrás que convertirte en el hombre araña  
  
Quistis- estúpido!!  
  
Seifer- yo también te quiero...  
  
Seifer se va ala cabina y se acuesta un rato....  
  
  
  
Rinoa y Selphie encontraron a Eve en la estación de trenes...  
  
Rinoa- EVE amiga mia que sorpresa...  
  
Eve- RINII Y SELPY..que..que hacen aqu  
  
Selphie- sabes...no nos gusta que nos cojan de pendangas...  
  
Eve- claro que no..a quien le gusta  
  
Selphie- sabemos que eres huérfana y no tienes novio....que diablos haces fuera del Jardín..sabe que esta prohibido irse sin autorización más tu que sabes mucho ....  
  
Rinoa-...creo que ..Daremos un paseo..por la estación...  
  
Eve-..no me hagan daño....  
  
Rinoa y Selphie llevan a Eve a un lugar apartado de la vista de todos  
  
Eve- no soy lesbiana!!!!  
  
Selphie- iiiiiaaaakkkk quien dijo que te vamos a violar...te vamos a golpear si no nos dices que demonios haces aquí!!  
  
Eve- acaso no me puedo escapar de ves en cuando...  
  
Rinoa- noooo...eres una joyita Eve..no puedes estar suelta por hay sabes mucho de lo que esta pasando con los lideres y tenemos las sospechas que Squall te mando para hacer un trabajito sucio...  
  
Eve- y que me van a ser..haaaa..  
  
Selphie aguanta a Eve por ambos brazos..Rinoa saca un navaja..muy filosa...  
  
Eve- no pueden matarme!!!! Salve a tu hija!!!  
  
Rinoa- te lo agradezco mucho....pero...no se...nos divertiremos un poco con mi navaja...  
  
Eve- ......oooooookk..les diré pero no me hagan daño....por favor...me voy a orinar...  
  
Selphie- ..quee!!  
  
Rinoa – es cierto Selphie ...se orina cuando se asusta..  
  
Selphie se aleja un poco de Eve  
  
Selphie- habla!!!  
  
Eve- Squall me mando a espiar a Trepe..en F.H...todavía no confía en ella..  
  
Rinoa- hay Squall...por que le tendrá tanto odio...hay algo mas...siempre Squall tuvo algo...contra ella  
  
Selphie- si...  
  
Rinoa guarda la navaja...y Selphie suelta a Eve  
  
Eve- en verdad..iban a matarme?  
  
Rinoa- nop..es una navaja de mentira se la quite a un niño en el Jardín  
  
Eve- pero Squall me va a despedir si no hago el trabajo  
  
Selphie- nosotras nos encargaremos de eso  
  
  
  
Después de varios intentos de escala ..Quistis decidió nadar hasta el muelle..  
  
Quistis- ( maldito..Patán..pero ya vera la venganza es buena!!!!)  
  
Quistis toda empapada decide hacer un plan ...Quistis se sienta en el muelle a esperar y a pensar...un viejo pescador se le acerca y le da una manta para el frió...  
  
Pescador- tome señorita...para el frió...  
  
Quistis- gracias..no tenia que molestarse...  
  
Pescador- no es nada chikita...que haces mojada por aquí..no deberías estar en tu casa?  
  
Quistis- ...decidí tomar un chapuzón...y descansar en el muelle( maldito Almasy)  
  
Pescador- el agua esta muy fría esta temporada se va a enfermar señorita...para mañana tendrá una gripe espantosa...la temperatura del agua..esta helada  
  
Quistis- si..ya me di cuenta...  
  
Pescador-sabe tienes unos ojos muy lindos...un azul zafiro...como la unica joya sacada del mar...el zafiro azul..lo conoce?  
  
Quistis- he leeido sobre el ( y he soñado con el)....dicen que es único en su clase...  
  
Pescador- invaluable....  
  
Las tarde se hacia fria y le neblina empesaba a arropar el lugar  
  
Pescador- la neblina...esta empezando a salir..creo que debe irse a su casa señorita..es muy peligro estar afuera ...  
  
Quistis- se defenderme yo solo señor..gracias por la frisa...  
  
Pescador- bueno..yo me voy....los peces me llaman...tome tengo algo para usted... Creo que le servira...  
  
Quistis- no gracias ..no puedo aceptar nada de usted no lo conozco...  
  
El pescador le dio un pequeño sobre viejo...en esos momentos...  
  
Seifer- Quisstisss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Donde estas ¡!!!! Loca!!!! La neblina esta saliendo ven sube antes que te enfermes  
  
Quistis vuelve a mirar al pescador...pero...se había desaparecido  
  
Quistis- que diablos..donde esta? no se pudo haber ido tan rápido....  
  
Seifer- oye tu....ven....  
  
Quistis observa el sobre y lo abre...era el zafiro azul....Seifer se acerca a ella...  
  
Seifer- que miras tanto..  
  
Seifer observa el zafiro azul...  
  
Seifer- de donde sacaste eso....  
  
Quistis- me lo dio..un pescador...anciano...  
  
Seifer-....cuando?..te he estado observando desde hace rato..y no haz hablado con nadie..  
  
Quistis- casi ahora estaba hablando con el..!!!  
  
Seifer- estabas hablando sola..!!!  
  
Seifer toca la frente de Quistis y estaba helada  
  
Seifer- creo que el frió te esta haciendo delirar  
  
Quistis- no estoy loca!!! El viejo pescador me dio el zafiro!!!  
  
Seifer coge a Quistis entre sus brazos y la lleva dentro del barco hacia la cabina...y la acuesta en la cama..  
  
Quistis- no estoy loca...ni me siento enferma...  
  
Seifer-...te preparare una sopa no te muevas...cuando vuelva quiero verte en ropa seca y si no te haz cambiado lo haré yo entendido..  
  
Quistis- si mama!!...y en tus sueños me vera sin ropa..y sabes que me vengare por lo que me hiciste..  
  
Seifer- si esta bien..ya cállate y cámbiate vengo en un par de minutos...  
  
Seifer cierra la puerta..dejando a Quistis confundida...  
  
Quistis-(..que demonio esta pasando....)  
  
Quistis saca el zafiro y lo toma en sus manos...  
  
Quistis-( te pareces tanto...al zafiro de aquella mujer en le sueño...bueno..si ese sueño fuese verdad..al zafiro de Adel...que tiene que ver este estúpido zafiro...)  
  
Quistis se levanta de la cama y se mira frente al espejo...pero no ve su reflejo...  
  
Quistis- ( que demonio esta pasando!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
_Pppooonnteee el safiirrrooo_  
  
Quistis da un brinco del susto  
  
Quistis- quien eres!!...o..que eres..  
  
_Ppoonnttee el zafffiiroooo_  
  
Quistis observa el zafiro...y se lo coloca lentamente en le cuello...y ve el reflejo de una mujer..pero no era ella misma..era la misma mujer que vio en sus sueños...la mujer sonrió..brevemente...pero sangre comenzó a salir de la boca y ojos de la mujer..y poco a poco se convirtió en el reflejo de la bruja malvada que todos conocían como Adel..de piel púrpura..sus ojos no tenían color solo negros..tenia unos enormes tatuajes en la cara..y un cabellos rojizo..que simulaba sangre..pero la imagen también le sonrió..la imagen se borra y muestra una vieja escena en la vida de Quistis..era en la guerra contra Artemisa ..cuando estaban peleando contra Adel Rinoa estaba secuestrada por ella ..colocada en el pecho de Adel para absorber sus poderes...no se escuchaba nada solo se vio quien dio el golpe final para acabar con Adel..Quistis...ella misma dio el golpe para acabar con Adel..  
  
Quistis- yoo..yoo.no sabia nada...  
  
_Me matastesssss  
_  
La imagen cambio a la guerra reciente con Delacrox...se vio como Quistis le enterraba la espada a Delacrox y el a ella..y como lo tumbo de la montaña...  
  
_Nosss traiiciioonnaastessss_  
  
Quistis- .....yo..no..quise...  
  
_Maaatasetes a tu familiaaaaaa....pero no fue tu ..cullpaaaaaa...el..te enveneno la menteee...ellos..te separaron de mi........_  
  
Quistis- quienes....  
  
La imagen revela la desagradable escena de muerte de aquella familia feliz pero esta vez Quistis pudo ver con facilidad..quienes fueron los asesinos..de su familia  
  
Quistis- LAGUNA Y CID!!!!!!  
  
  
  
N/A- el principio de la mala Quistis comienza ...en la próxima carpeta..  
  
Gracias como siempre a los lokillos con sus RR..  
  
U GUYS R SO KOOL 


	15. chatper XV

Él mas fuerte de todos  
  
N/A- nunca creí llegar a los 30 RR pero jejeje los tengo..gracias lokillos por sus RR  
  
Si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia favor de escribirlas en los rr con gusto responderé sus preguntas  
  
Lamento haberme tardado en esta carpeta, estaba en pruebas finales ya saben como es eso...  
  
  
  
Carpeta XV  
  
Amor en vispera de guerra  
  
  
  
Rinoa, Selphie y Eve comían unos mantecados mientras planeaban un plan para poder engañar a Squall sin resultar herida Quistis ni Eve..  
  
Rinoa- me siento muy mal engañado a Squall  
  
Selphie- no le haremos daño a Squall..estamos protegiendo a nuestra amiga  
  
Eve- mía no es..  
  
Rinoa- y que tienes en mente  
  
Selphie- Eve tendrá que darle informes falsos a Squall mientras una de nosotras le avisa a Quistis para que se esconda mientras nosotras aclaramos que es lo que esta pasando...  
  
Rinoa-...ok...  
  
Unos hombres entran a la tienda y tratan de asaltar al vendedor  
  
Hombre- DAME TODO EL DINERO QUE TENGAS O TE EXPLOTARE LA CABEZA CON MI ESCOPETA!!!  
  
Selphie observa a Rinoa , Rinoa Da una señal a Selphie con sus ojos, Rinoa pronuncia un hechizo apagando todos los focos de luz en el establecimiento , Selphie saca sus Nunchakus , y las luces prende rápidamente, Rinoa saca sus enormes alas bloqueando la vista de unos de los asaltantes Selphie con un grito de batalla , comienza a golpear al los asaltantes ...Rinoa llama a su perro Ángelo para que atacara a los restantes asaltantes fácilmente acabando con ellos...  
  
Rinoa- eso fue fácil....  
  
Selphie-.....donde esta Eve???  
  
Eve- aquí...estoy bien...  
  
Eve estaba escondida debajo de una mesa...  
  
El jefe del establecimiento sale de su escondite  
  
Jefe- voy a tener que cerrar el establecimiento son muchos asaltantes que han venido estos días....  
  
Selphie- por que hay tantos robos?  
  
Jefe- la bolsa de valores..a disminuido y muchas personas se han quedado sin empleo y han recurrido al robo..  
  
Eve- miren lo que encontr  
  
Eve tenia la identificación de uno de loa asaltantes  
  
Eve- trabaja para centra....para el ejercito de Central  
  
Rinoa- es imposible..Centra es una nación nueva no puede tener un ejercito solo guardia local  
  
Selphie- esto esta muy raro...hay mucho desempleo ..pero por que..  
  
Jefe- la reciente guerra pasada tubo muchas bajas para la economía los gobiernos perdieron muchos soldados y entre ellos padres de familia y ahora las familias están saliendo en busca de dinero incluyendo niños  
  
Eve- es muy grave..quien era el dueño de la mayoría de las industrias de Deling y Esthar?  
  
Jefe- Delacrox Trepe...era el dueño de la industrias petroleras prácticamente el movía el dinero en Esthar y Gabadia y no hay nadie que controle los negocios ahora...  
  
Todas- chamfle!!!  
  
  
  
Cid y Squall estaban en la sala de reuniones observando un televisor..estaban viendo los sucesos en la noticias  
  
Squall- esta muy grave la economía aya fuera..si no hay petróleo las naciones entre si Irán en guerra en busca de petróleo...  
  
Cid- si..Esto esta cada vez peor..Esthar tiene el poder económico por ahora ..por que tiene reserva de petróleo pero muy pronto de le agotaran y irán en guerra  
  
Squall- quien es el dueño de las industrias petroleras?  
  
Cid- Delacrox Trepe....y ahora las empresas le pertenecen a Quistis por ley y por orden de la constitución  
  
Squall- no puede ser!!!! No podemos dejarle en manos el petróleo ella es enemiga!!!! Estaríamos en su poder!!!  
  
Cid- nosotros estábamos en el poder de Delacrox ..fácilmente pudo cortarnos el suministro de petróleo..pero la ambición acabo con su vida..Quiso tener en su poder todo..  
  
Squall- como pueden darle la industria ¡!! Si ella lo mato  
  
Cid- en guerra no hay caras ni nombres prácticamente Delacrox fue muerto por guerra no por nadie...así dice la constitución Squall  
  
Squall- que podemos hacer..pronto habrá otra maldita batalla!!!!  
  
Cid- Delacrox no era el único que tenia petróleo..F.H. tiene petróleo..  
  
Squall- es imposible..ese sitio es uno de los mas pobres del mundo  
  
Cid- por preservar el ambiente no se ha sacado petróleo...además que miles de familias pobres viven alli..  
  
Squall- podemos ubicar a esa familias en otro lugar y tomar control de F.H. antes que las naciones peleen por ese lugar  
  
Cid-......no se Squall nuestro deber es proteger  
  
Squall- maldita sea a quien protegeremos si no impedimos una guerra!!!  
  
Cid- Squall esto no es seguro..sabes muchos se opondrán!!  
  
Squall- no sea cobarde Cid!!! Tenemos que llegar antes que los demás  
  
Cid- solamente dos personas sabíamos este secreto de F.H. Laguna y yo..  
  
Squall- si tenemos el control Esthar no atacara..yo soy el hijo del presidente!!  
  
Cid-...Squall te dejo todo en tus manos....se que aras lo mejor para todos..  
  
Squall- no me deje solo en esto...necesito ayuda!!!  
  
Cid- tienes a un Jardín que te resguarda en todo...que mas quieres  
  
Cid se va de la sala de reuniones, Xu y Nida entran a la sala  
  
Xu- Squall necesitas algo?  
  
Squall- Nida prepara los rumbos del jardín hacia F.H...Xu quiero que hables con el Jardín de Galbadia necesito reunirme con ellos lo mas ante posibles en alta mar...  
  
Xu- si señor  
  
Nida- si señor  
  
  
  
Quistis comenzó a llorar fuertemente en la cabina..tenia sangre en la manos...el espejo se había roto en mil pedazos...Seifer escucho los sonido y fue corriendo ala cabina y encontró a Quistis en posición fetal llorando en la cama...  
  
Seifer- que te pasa Quistis....que tienes..  
  
Consternado Seifer se acerca a Quistis suavemente..le toca la frente y estaba hirviendo en fiebre, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre...  
  
Seifer- Quistis que hiciste por que lloras!!!  
  
Quistis-..mate a mi familia Seifer...todo el mundo lo sabia menos yo....todo el mundo me mintió toda mi vida a sido una mentira....no soy nadie..soy una asesina...!!!  
  
Seifer toma a Quistis entre sus brazos y la abraza fuerte..ella comenzó a llorar y a llorar..  
  
Seifer- shhhhhhh tranquilízate Quistis......todo va a estar bien....ssshhhhhhhh  
  
Quistis- nada va a estar bien!!! Tengo poderes de bruja!!!! No los quiero ,no quiero ser una asesina como mi madre no quiero seguir matando gente ...YA NO QUIERO VIVIR!!!!  
  
Seifer- SHHHHHH...tranquilízate Quis....no soporto verte llorar...  
  
Quistis- ....abrázame fuerte Seifer....no quiero estar sola en esto..tengo miedo...  
  
Seifer-..estaré contigo siempre.....no dejare que te hagan daño...shhhhhh....te lo prometo...  
  
Seifer limpia las lagrimas de Quistis con sus dedos...y le da un beso en la frente...y uno muy tierno y suave en los labios...ambos se quedan en silencio por mucho tiempo hasta que Seifer decide irse  
  
Seifer-..Quistis necesitas descansar....mañana hablaremos sobre esto...ok  
  
Quistis-..no te vayas Seifer..quédate conmigo esta noche...te lo pido..  
  
Seifer- Quisty..no creo que sea buena idea...  
  
Quistis le da un beso en los labios  
  
Seifer- no hagas eso...  
  
Quistis le vuelve a dar otro beso pero esta vez mucho más apasionado..  
  
Seifer sin mas que pedir toma a Quistis entre sus brazos y le responde apasionadamente....dos almas solitarias encontraron amor entre ellos... Seifer siempre había soñado en tener a Quistis entre sus brazos y amarla como ella se lo merecía...quería darle su corazón, alma y cuerpo, y ella quería sentirse amada ,quería sentirse mujer..  
  
Entre frases bonitas y besos sin fin ambos se desnudan,acarician y recorren sus cuerpos como nunca nadie lo había hecho, Seifer observa a Quistis intensamente a los ojos  
  
Seifer- te amo Quistis  
  
Y la pasión los arropo a ambos esa noche  
  
  
  
Los rayos de sol calentaban esa mañana. La suave brisa del mar entraba ala cabina del barco donde descansaban los nuevos amantes. Quistis descansaba en el musculoso pecho de Seifer..Los rayos del sol despertaron a Quistis..Ella lentamente abre sus ojos y siente el poderoso brazo de Seifer alrededor de ella. Cuidadosamente le da un beso en los labios y trata de levantarse de la cama pero Seifer la toma de las caderas y la vuele a el.  
  
Quistis- buenos días..  
  
Seifer- hmmmm buenos...días...para donde vas tan temprano....  
  
Quistis- voy a tomar un baño...es mediodía...  
  
Seifer- quédate aquí durmiendo un ratito  
  
Quistis le da otro beso pero esta vez feroz..  
  
Quistis- levántate..Quiero dar un paseo por el pueblo..Anda no seas..una pelota..  
  
Seifer- dame otro beso..  
  
Quistis- con gusto..  
  
Ambos se envuelven en el beso..hasta que ella decide romper el beso..  
  
Quistis- hmmmm..que rico..pero creo que es hora de levantarnos...y darnos un buen baño juntos..  
  
Seifer- suena interesante...pero tengo una mejor idea..  
  
De momento suena la risa de unos niños y al ellos mirar unos niños estaban mirando por la ventana del barco..  
  
Seifer- heeeeeeeeee...ustedes largo de aquí!!!!...demonio no guarde la rampa!!  
  
Los niños no hacen caso y siguen mirando y riéndose..Seifer se ve obligado a levantarse los niños sorprendidos al ver a Seifer desnudo se van corriendo del barco...Quistis se sentía un poco tímida a ver a Seifer de esa forma..pero ese gran paisaje no se lo podía perder  
  
Seifer- si sigues mirando mi trasero, no saldremos de aquí hasta mañana  
  
Quistis-( como demonios sabia que estaba mirando su trasero....)..¿Dónde esta el baño?  
  
Seifer- está abajo...en el sótano del barco..  
  
Ambos se visten y bajan al sótano...después de dos horas en el baño salen los enamorados muy felices ala superficie del barco allí encontraron a los niños otra vez jugando de piratas  
  
Seifer- oigan!!!! Les dije que se fueran!!!  
  
Varios niño se van pero dos se quedan abordo..uno de ellos se acerca a Quistis le da unas flores  
  
Niño-usted es muy bonita..!!!  
  
Los niños corren y se van del barco  
  
Seifer- haz presenciado el nacimiento de nuevos Trepies  
  
Quistis- jeje...que tiernos...  
  
Seifer- sabes Quistis....yo creo que tener poderes como los tuyos no es malo al contrario encuentro que es algo muy bueno lo que te esta pasando  
  
Quistis- estos poderes causaron la muerte de mi familia...  
  
Seifer- todo tiene cosas buenas y malas...pero depende del uso que le des a tus poderes Ven te mostrare algo..  
  
Seifer toma a Quistis de la mano y la lleva a caminar hasta el centro del humilde y pobre pueblo  
  
Muchas familias vivan en casitas pobres, algunos en casas de cartón pero todos parecían muy felices, niños jugando , las madres reunidas hablando y padres dedicados ala pesca  
  
Seifer- con tus poderes puedes proteger a estas personas Quistis...créeme tendrás una gran familia. Usa tus poderes para bien no para mal  
  
Quistis- tienes razón...Seifer..  
  
Seifer- siempre tengo la razón  
  
Quistis lo rempuja juguetonamente y comienzan a correr por el pueblo hasta que un niño corre gritando  
  
Niño- DOS JARDINES SE DIRIGEN HACIA ACA!!!! LOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO!!!  
  
Esto alerta a varias personas,  
  
Seifer- esto esta mal,  
  
Quistis- que crees que vengan a hacer ac  
  
Seifer- no se pero tenemos que averiguarlo  
  
Seifer toma a Quistis de la mano y corren hacia la casa del alcalde, pero el alcalde ya estaba en camino para recibir a los del jardín  
  
Alcalde- otra vez en mi pueblo los Jardines!!creí decirles que se fueran de aquí no quiero violencia en mi pueblo!!  
  
Seifer- señor pido permiso para hablar con ellos  
  
Alcalde- hablare yo con ello...quien rayos eres tu!!  
  
Seifer- soy Seifer Almasy señor ex -Seed , yo puedo hablar mas fácilmente con ellos y pedirles su retirada  
  
Alcalde- se como trabajan ustedes!! Todo es violencia hablare con ellos y punto  
  
El alcalde se va a esperar que llegaran los Jardines al puerto gigantesco  
  
Seifer- no creo que lo escuchen...esto suena muy raro..Quistis ve al pueblo y reúne a los habitantes y escóndelos en un lugar seguro, no sabemos si también te vienen a buscar escóndete tu también,  
  
Quistis- no te dejare solo en esto!!! Solo le avisare a la gente pero después vuelvo a tu lado Seifer  
  
Seifer sabia que no podría ganar esta discusión, así que le da un beso en los labios  
  
Seifer- ok..date prisa  
  
Quistis le da un ultimo beso y corre a toda velocidad hacia el centro del pueblo, Seifer saca su gunblade y corre hacia el puerto en espera de un destino inesperado  
  
  
  
N/A- LA PROXIMA CARPETA SERA MUY INTERESANTE  
  
ESPERO SUS RR  
  
PEACE!! 


	16. chatper XVI

El mas fuerte de todos   
  
Nota aclaratoria , Final Fantasy le pertenece a Square Soft  
  
  
  
Carpeta XVI  
  
Tormenta de guerra

  
  
  
  
Rinoa , Selphie y Eve tomaron el tren hacia Timber, el pueblo estaba un tanto inquieto, así que Rinoa quiso averiguar la razón, preguntándole a uno de sus viejos amigos Zone y Watts. Ellos estaban en el viejo tren restaurado ( ya saben se destruyo por Galbadia si no lo recuerdan) al ellos ver a su vieja amiga corren hacia ella y le dan un fuerte abrazo  
  
Rinoa- como están chicos!!! Que esta pasando??  
  
Zone- parece que va a ver otra guerra, se vieron pasar a los dos Jardines al mismo tiempo por aquí, dicen que están en F.H.  
  
Selphie- por que!!! Se suponía que estaban en Balamb  
  
Rinoa- necesito que nos transportes aya Zone  
  
Zone- ¡QUEEE!! Estas loca,  
  
Selphie- necesitamos saber lo que esta pasando  
  
Watts- están mas seguras aqu  
  
Rinoa- por favor!!! Squall puede cometer una locura y necesito impedirlo!!  
  
Zone- no se por que te casastes con el siempre me pareció un tipo raro  
  
Rinoa- Zone me debes un regalo de bodas, aquí esta tu oportunidad de dármelo llévanos con tu tren a F.H.  
  
Zone- ( hayyyyy siempre soy tan estúpido) esas vías no se usan desde hace muchos años, podriamos tener un accidente  
  
Watts- yo podría ir con mi moto y revisar , además nosotros utilizamos esas vías los otros dias  
  
Zone le da un fuerte codazo a Watts  
  
Zone- Watts!!! Trataba de engañarlas!!  
  
Rinoa- no tienes salida Zone  
  
Zone- ok, ok, ok, vengan pero si hay alguna batalla no peleare!!  
  
  
  
Seifer, el Alcalde y varios pescadores esperaban que salieran del Jardín alguna persona para dar explicación de su llegada al tranquilo pueblo de F.H. La puerta de metal se habré revelando a Squall, Xu y Nida  
  
Alcalde- que hacen aquí creí haberles dicho que nunca mas volvieran!!  
  
Squall- necesitamos hablar con usted  
  
Seifer- no tienes nada que hacer aquí Leonhart!! Lárgate con tu Jardín de niños  
  
Squall- vengo en paz Almasy, necesito hablar con el alcalde de negocios  
  
Alcalde- yo no tengo nada que negociar con ustedes mercenarios!! Quiero que retiren sus Jardines de aquí inmediatamente  
  
Squall perdiendo la paciencia saca sus gunblade, Seifer también lo saca pero varios pescadores aguantaron a Seifer  
  
Squall- no tengo mucho tiempo para usted Alcalde o negociamos pacíficamente o lo haremos a la fuerza y créame no le va a gustar  
  
Seifer- se que piensas hacer Leonhart y no lo permitiré!! El petróleo le pertenece al pueblo  
  
Squall- que inteligente eres Almasy, pero si no quieren negociar usaremos la fuerza...que dice Alcalde  
  
Alcalde-......eeehhr...vengan a mi casa a discutir mejor este asunto  
  
El Alcalde antes de irse le dice algo al oído de Seifer  
  
Alcalde- { prepárate a una batalla creo que te voy a necesitar esta vez a ti y a tu amiga bruja mi pueblo esta en riesgo de quedarse sin nada}  
  
Seifer- si señor, nos veremos luego Leonhart  
  
Seifer y los pescadores se retiran, dejando al asustado Alcalde solo con Squall  
  
Alcalde- síganme por favor  
  
  
  
Quistis termino de avisar al pueblo de la batalla , todos se escondieron en lugares seguros, todo el pueblo estaba desierto, Seifer y los pescadores se dirigen a ella  
  
Quistis- que querían?  
  
Seifer- Quieren apoderarse del pueblo...  
  
Pescador # 1- no permitiré que arruinen mi hogar!!  
  
Seifer- escuchen todos, estas personas son muy fuertes no podrán pelear contra ellos, lo único que pueden hacer es proteger a sus familias si ellos se acercan,  
  
Pescador # 2- USTEDES son mas que dos!! Por Dios ellos son cientos  
  
Seifer- se que son dos jardines...  
  
Quistis- tengo una idea...tendremos que deshacernos de el jardín de galbadia  
  
Pescador # 3- como!!  
  
Quistis- necesitamos de sus herramientas y su ayuda.. el jardín de galbadia no esta en el puerto no hay espacio para dos jardines, necesitamos que en una pequeña y diminuta barcaza se dirijan hasta el motor de ese jardín. Allí encontraran unas puertas que los mandara al tanque de aceite, necesitamos que hagan una falla al tanque de aceite para que el enorme Jardín se largue en busca de aceite.  
  
Pescador # 4- y el otro jardín?  
  
Seifer saca su gunblade  
  
Seifer- yo me encargare de el  
  
Quistis- necesitamos que lo hagan lo mas antes posible  
  
Pescadores # 2- va a hacer un poco difícil entrar, las puertas están selladas incluso parte de ella están bajo el agua..pero podemos entrar con un poco de trabajo  
  
Seifer- ese es el espíritu ...  
  
Pescador # 4 – y que esperamos adelante con el plan!! chicos le dejamos el pueblo en sus manos  
  
Quistis- no dude en que lo protegeremos con todas nuestras fuerzas señores..adelante con el pan  
  
  
  
Squall y el Alcalde estaban reunidos,  
  
Alcalde- dejen a mi pueblo en paz, no tenemos nada que ofrecerles somos pobres!!  
  
Squall hace una señal con sus dedos y Xu le trae un maletín negro a Squall  
  
Squall- te daremos 130, millones de Gils si nos das el mando de la ciudad de F.H. renunciando a tu poder legislativo de Alcalde y gobernador de este pueblo, que dice Alcalde....  
  
Xu abre el maletín mostrando los billetes de a cien en paquetes enormes  
  
Alcalde- ...yyy si no quiero  
  
Nida saca un revolver  
  
Squall- usted y las personas de este pueblo serán evacuadas ala fuerza y no soy responsable de las muertes y accidentes que vayan a ocurrir  
  
Alcalde- ustedes no pueden hacer eso!! Es inhumano!!  
  
Xu- todas la naciones le deben millones de Gils a los Jardines por su participación en la guerra pasada, nosotros salvamos el mundo y ustedes nos deben dinero, como son una pequeña nación no pueden pagar la gran cantidad, así que cobraremos nuestra deuda a apropiándonos de este pueblo.  
  
Nida- le estamos dando este dinero para que desaparezca de aquí sin dejar rastro, y déjenos al mando del pueblo. Hágalo por el bien de la ciudad alcalde.  
  
Xu saca un contrato y un bolígrafo y se lo pasa al Alcalde, en ese contrato el Alcalde renunciaba al poder de la ciudad otorgándoselo a los Jardines. Sin mas remedio el Alcalde tomo el bolígrafo e implanto su firma en el contrato cediéndole los poderes a los Jardines. Xu toma el contrato en sus manos y se va corriendo del lugar, dejando a Nida y A Squall solos con el Alcalde. Squall le tira el maletín de dinero al ex Alcalde  
  
Squall- lárguese hoy mismo de aquí y de paso le dirá a su pueblo que tiene nuevo líder  
  
Xu corrió fuera de la casa del Alcalde, una fuerte lluvia azotaba a F.H. Xu se dirigía corriendo y luchando contra la lluvia hacia el Jardín tenia que guardar los documentos en un lugar seguro, pero un fuerte golpe en sus piernas tumba a Xu hacia el frió suelo metálico de las calles de F.H. Xu. Tirada de boca hacia el suelo trato de levantarse pero algo la aguantaba desde su cuello no la dejaba levantarse, Xu pudo observar que era la pierna de alguien aguantándola tratándola de ahogar la con el agua que se estaba estancándose en el suelo por la fuertes lluvias, pero con un fuerte movimiento Xu logra liberarse y tumbar ala otra persona al suelo. Rayos y Relámpagos comienzan a caer y la lluvia aumenta mucho mas , Xu se levanta rápidamente del suelo y se pone en posición de batalla sacando un enorme látigo negro. Ella ve la sombra de la otra persona también sacando un látigo pero la fuerte lluvia impedía la visibilidad clara. así que Xu solo podía ver ala otra persona borrosamente y con ropas negras .  
  
Xu- vamos maldito!!! Enséñame lo que tienes bastardo!!  
  
  
  
Squall y Nida se preparaban para irse del lugar pero las lluvias eran muy fuertes  
  
Squall- nos quedaremos aquí mientras tanto finalice la lluvia  
  
Nida- no creo que cese pronto , creo que estamos en medio de una Tormenta  
  
Squall- pues no me arriesgaré a salir con esta lluvia estamos en el medio del mar y el fuerte viento y las enormes olas no pueden hacer daño, estamos seguros aqu  
  
De momento escuchan la voz de Xu no muy alejado del lugar  
  
Nida- todavía Xu esta aquí Señor esta en las vías del tren..pero la lluvia no me deja ver  
  
Squall- verifica que es lo que esta pasando  
  
Nida- pero la lluvia señor!!  
  
Squall- es una orden  
  
Nida sale del lugar y un fuerte golpe se escucha, Squall alertado saca su gunblade y se acerca cuidadosamente ala puerta y al llegar ala puerta ve el cuerpo de Nida tirado en el suelo y a Xu a lo lejos peleando con alguien a fuerza de latigazos al Squall darse cuanta que era un ataque era muy tarde un fuerte puño lo tumbo hacia el suelo. Rompiéndole la nariz al instante, Seifer entra empapado con cara de furia con su gunblade hacia Squall  
  
Seifer- no te apoderaras de nada Leonhart, te haré otra cicatriz en tu carita para que te recuerdes de mi toda la vida maldito!  
  
Squall se recupera rápidamente dándole una patada a Seifer en el estomago enviándolo hacia afuera..  
  
Mientras tanto...  
  
Xu y la persona preparaban sus látigos..produciendo fuertes sonidos con ellos en el agua que estaba en las calles, los sonidos eran espantosos..  
  
Xu- no creo que me ganes bastardo soy una experta en todo tipo de armas y con este bebe te decapitare  
  
Persona- enséñame lo que tienes  
  
Xu lanza un fuerte latigazo hacia la persona pero fácilmente lo esquiva con su látigo  
  
Xu- como es posible!!! Nadie podía detener mis ataques excepto  
  
Quistis – excepto tu mejor amiga  
  
Quistis se quita las capas revelando su figura hacia Xu,  
  
Xu- Quistis!!....  
  
Quistis jala su látigo hacia ella al igual que Xu,  
  
Quistis- siempre fui mejor que tu en todos los aspectos Xu...nunca pudiste ganarme en una batalla, y esta no será la excepción  
  
Quistis saca otro látigo pero este era dorado y a ambos los suena en el piso produciendo un sonido que a Xu le hizo temblar hasta los huesos.  
  
Xu- Quistis somos amigas...no tienes que hacer esto  
  
Quistis- y por que no pensaste eso cuando me estabas dando los latigazos heee!!!  
  
Quistis lanza su primer golpe hacia Xu quitándole el látigo y dejando a Xu indefensa  
  
Xu- atacaras a alguien indefenso Trepe  
  
Quistis- no...  
  
Quistis tira sus látigos muy lejos del alcance de ambas  
  
Quistis- te golpeare con mis manos hasta que pidas misericordia!!!  
  
Quistis corre hacia Xu tumbándola hacia el piso, Quistis pudo aguantar a Xu en el suelo con su peso y golpear con ambos puños en la cara. Ella comenzó a contar todo los puños que le daba a Xu  
  
Quistis- uno ¡! Dos ¡! Tres!!  
  
  
  
Seifer cayo fuertemente en el suelo mojado..Squall da un fuerte brinco hacia Seifer con su gunblade pero Seifer pudo esquivar el golpe mortal de Squall, Ambos se ponen de pie mirándose unos a otros fijamente a los ojos.  
  
Seifer- esta ves no saldrás con tu linda carita Leonhart  
  
Squall- tu saldrás muerto!!  
  
Ambos hombres comienzan una batallas con sus gunblades a muerte  
  
  
  
Zell y Irvine tenían un mal presentimiento sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, ellos estaban en espera de ordenes, ambos jugaban un partidito de poker en la oficina de Squall  
  
Irvine- oye Zell no crees que se están demorando mucho y el clima esta muy mal  
  
Zell- sip  
  
Irvine- no crees que debemos dar un vistazo  
  
Zell- nop  
  
Irvine- vamos no seas cobarde  
  
Zell- acabo de salir de una pulmonía para estar mojándome en la lluvia Irvine  
  
De momento se escucha la vos de Nida por medio de los radio auxiliares  
  
Nida-[ essstamoosss siennndooo atacados....refuerzos]  
  
La transmisión del radio se corta pero otra transmisión se escucha  
  
[ esto es el jardín de galbadia, nos estamos retirando debido a una falla de aceite y estamos en peligro , repito esto es el jardín de galbadia, nos estamos retirando debido a una falla de aceite y estamos en peligro]  
  
Irvine- QUE TE DIJE ANIMAL HAY PELIGRO!!! VAMONOS  
  
Zell- hay otro mes con terapias respiratoria, medicinas amargas y una gripe espantosa  
  
Irvine- camina!!!  
  
  
  
Rinoa y compañía se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia F.H.  
  
Watts – los pronososticos del tiempo aseguran que estamos atravesando una tormenta ¡! Y pronto a convertirse en ciclón ¡!  
  
Zone- Rinoa no puedo atravesar el puente es muy peligroso el mar esta bravo las olas pasan de los 25 pies tocando el borde del puente es muy peligroso!!!  
  
Rinoa toma a Zone de la mano  
  
Rinoa- la vida de muchas personas depende de nosotros en estos momentos, no solo por la guerra sino por la tormenta!! Tenemos que evacuar la ciudad Zone!!  
  
Zone observa la esperanza y valor en los ojos de su amiga  
  
Zone- aguántense muy fuerte por que atravesaremos el puente sea como sea  
  
  
  
los fuertes vientos poco a poco iban destruyendo la ciudad, partes de casa y barcos salían volando y las fuertes lluvias y olas empezaban a arrasar en la ciudad. El cansancio agoto a Quistis dejando a Xu desfigurada pero consiente  
  
Quistis- ...es..to no se..acaba..me debes..37 ...puños..mas  
  
Xu- ..si...  
  
Quistis trata de ponerse en pie pero los fuertes vientos se lo impiden  
  
Quistis- Xu dejemos nuestras riñas para otro día necesito tu ayuda,  
  
Xu- ahhhhgg..que quieres  
  
Quistis- hay muchas familias escondidas en el centro de la ciudad y la tormenta los matara necesitamos evacuarlos,  
  
Xu- tendremos que llevarlos al Jardín lo mas pronto posible...  
  
Quistis ayuda a levantar a Xu y ambas aguantándose una de la otra se dirigían al centro del pueblo  
  
Zell, Irvine acompañados de varios Seeds se dirigieron hasta la puerta que daba acceso hacia el puerto pero las fuertes olas despegaron el Jardín del puerto.  
  
Zell- no podemos salir!!! El Jardín se despego!del puerto!  
  
Irvine- caeríamos en el mar picado si intentáramos saltar es una distancia muy grande  
  
Los fuertes vientos comenzaron a entrar dentro del Jardín tumbando a todos lo que estaban cerca de la puerta , cerrándola con una presión increíble. Zell se recupera rápidamente y tarta de abrir la puerta pero sus intentos son en vanos  
  
Irvine- van a morir afuera!!!  
  
  
  
N/A- que pasara con nuestros héroes averigüe esto y mucho mas en :  
  
El mas fuerte de todos  
  
ESPERO RR!!! 


	17. chatper XVII

El mas fuerte de Todos  
  
  
  
Carpeta XII

Calma en el medio de la tormenta   
  
El tren llega a F.H. Rinoa, y compañía se baja del tren, como Watts lo había dicho la tormenta se había convertido en ciclón y los fuertes vientos azotaban ala pobre ciudad. Con dificultad Selphie se acerca a Rinoa y le dice con todas sus fuerzas Selphie- Rinoa!!!! Tenddreeemoss que buscar alaass personas rapido ¡!!! O vamos a morrriirr porr loss fuertess vientos!! Me imagino que esttaaa en el ceeentrrooo dell pueebloooo en eell refuuugioooo!!!  
  
Watts -o lo que queda de ellll!!!!  
  
Rinoa- Tenemos que darnos prisaa!!!  
  
Mientras tanto  
  
Quistis y Xu llegan al pequeño refugio, habían muchas familias asustadas, especialmente los niños, Al ver Xu a estas personas , lastima y culpabilidad entraron en su corazón,  
  
Quistis- escúchenme todos!! Hay una fuerte tormenta y si no evacuamos el lugar moriremos ahogados o los fuertes vientos nos mataran!!!  
  
Mujer #1- a donde iremos ¡!! No tenemos lugar a donde ir!!  
  
Xu- el jardín le proveerá refugio!!pero tenemos que darnos prisa la tormenta cada vez esta peor!!  
  
Todos se preparaban para marcharse del refugio pero ven a Nida correr hacia el refugio muy asustado  
  
Nida- el jardín se a despegado del puerto no hay salida del pueblo!! Vamos morir  
  
Nida cierra las puertas del refugio  
  
Xu- estas seguro de lo que dices!!  
  
Nida- si..si...XU que le paso a tu rostro  
  
Xu- me lo merecía..  
  
Quistis- donde esta Seifer y Squall!!  
  
Nida- siguen pelando a pesar de la tormenta  
  
Quistis abre las puertas y sale corriendo  
  
Xu- QUISTIS NOOO!!!!  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde  
  
Mientras tanto  
  
Squall y Seifer seguían peleando a pesar de la tormenta. Pero sus cuerpos estaban muy agotados y peleaban muy lentamente, la casa del Alcaldía no soportaba mas y partes de esta empezaron a caer, Seifer pudo cubrirse de los escombros pero Squall no corrió la misma suerte los escombros cayeron encima de Squall dejándolo sepultado, Seifer quedo un poco mal herido un pedazo de metal le atravesó la mano y estaba atrapado con los escombros. Seifer no podía salir por si solo, Seifer vio que Squall no estaba muerto, Tenia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y sus piernas estaban atrapadas en los escombros. Squall gritaba de dolor, Quistis escucho los gritos de dolor y corrió con mucho esfuerzo hacia ellos, vio a Seifer atrapado con el pedazo de metal  
  
Quistis- Seifer mi amor esta bien gracias a Dios!!  
  
Seifer- ayúdame a quitar esto o moriré aqu  
  
Quistis- ala cuenta de tres...uno..dos...TRES!!  
  
Quistis quita el pedazo de metal y Seifer grito de dolor como nunca había gritado en su vida, Quistis rompe parte de su camisa y la envuelve en la mano de Seifer.  
  
Seifer- tenemos que salir de aqu  
  
Cuando ambos se preparaban para ir, Squall grito de dolor, Quistis ve a Squall atrapado y muy mal herido,  
  
Seifer- Quistis vamonos!!!  
  
Seifer jala a Quistis por el brazo pero Quistis decide ayudar a Squall  
  
Seifer- ¡QUE HACES QUISTIS EL TE QUIERE MATAR!!  
  
Quistis- no lo hago por el lo hago por Rinoa y su hija ..ayúdame Seifer!!!  
  
Seifer ve a Quistis quitando con dificultad los escombros,  
  
Seifer- demonios!!  
  
Seifer comienza ayudar a Quistis, la tormenta estaba en su punto mas fuerte todo volaba a su alrededor, pedazos de casas, barcos, escombros volaban como proyectiles por los fuertes vientos y lluvia, Además que las fuertes olas estaban destruyendo partes de la ciudad. Quistis logra liberar las piernas de Squall y Seifer el resto del cuerpo.  
  
Squall- creo que me rompí una pierna!!  
  
Seifer- Te ayudaremos a caminar!!  
  
Seifer ayuda a Squall a levantarse, Quistis pone un brazo de Squall alrededor de los hombros de ella al igual que Seifer con su otro brazo y comienzan a caminar con mucha dificultad hacia el refugio.  
  
Mientras tanto  
  
Selphie pudo encontrar el refugio con toda las personas dentro de el  
  
Xu- Selphie!!! Que haces aquí!!  
  
Selphie- hay un tren esperando por nosotros en la vieja estación hay que evacuar este maldito lugar!!!  
  
Rinoa- tenemos que largarnos de aquí de prisa!!!  
  
Rinoa y Selphie toman a varios niños entre sus brazos al igual que Zone y Watts, todos con dificultad corren hacia la estación de tren aquí Eve esperaba en el tren muy nerviosa  
  
Eve- apúrense creo que el puente no resistirá mas!!  
  
Todas las personas suben al tren  
  
Rinoa- donde esta Squall!!??  
  
Xu- el esta en el Jardín vamonos ya!!!  
  
Rinoa da una señal, para que Zone arranque los motores del tren, Nida mira a Xu a los ojos, pero Xu baja su cabeza. De momento se escuchan los Gritos de Seifer y Quistis, Selphie los ve  
  
Selphie- paren el tren!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eve- no podemos si lo paramos no volverá a prender y nos quedaremos aquí!!!  
  
Rinoa- SQUALLL ¡!!! CORRAN LO MAS QUE PUEDAN  
  
Seifer , Quistis y Squall trataban de correr pero la pierna de Squall dificultaba correr y la velocidad del tren aumentaba. Watts extendió su mano y Squall fue el primero en entrar. La velocidad del tren seguía aumentando, Seifer y Quistis brincaron al mismo tiempo y Zone y Selphie los ayudaron a entrar al tren los cuatro caen al piso muy fatigados. Rinoa mira a Xu muy decepcionada por la mentira  
  
Selphie- gracias a Dios están bien!!  
  
Squall- aaaaahhhhhgggg mi pierna  
  
Rinoa rompe el pantalón de Squall y ve una espantosa herida  
  
Rinoa- estas perdiendo mucha sangre!!! Necesitas a un medico pronto!!  
  
Rinoa mira a Quistis a los ojos, Quistis sabia de heridas ella trabajo con la Dra. Por un tiempo. Quistis le dio lastima su amiga y se arrodillo al lado de Squall.  
  
Quistis- ten le la cabeza firme  
  
Rinoa obedece de inmediato, Seifer se acerca a Quistis y le ayuda aguantando la pierna de Squall.  
  
Quistis- Squall tienes la pierna rota, tendré que enderézala y esto te va a doler  
  
Squall- haz lo necesario!  
  
Rinoa pone su mano en la boca de Squall, y Quistis de un fuerte movimiento enderezando la pierna de Squall  
  
Squall- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHGG  
  
Selphie le pasa un pedazo de metal bastante grande a Quistis. Ella amarra la pierna de Squall al pedazo de metal haciendo presión. Pero la herida seguía sangrando  
  
Quistis- necesito Alcohol para desinfectar la herida  
  
Eve tenia una pequeña botellita de licor escondida entre su ropa, tomo un ultimo trago y se la paso a Quistis . Ella derramo el licor en la herida  
  
Squall- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhggggg ESTO DUEEEELEEE  
  
Quistis- te ayudara a cerrar la herida mientras recibes atención medica.  
  
Selphie ayudo a Quistis a envolver la pierna de Squall con unos trapos para aguantar la sangre  
  
Quistis- Rinoa ejerce presión en la herida para que la sangre se aguante un poco  
  
Rinoa- ok...  
  
Quistis agotada se sienta en una esquina del tren , Seifer se le acerca y le limpia las manos con un trapo mojado,  
  
Seifer- tienes un corazón increíble Quistis..  
  
Quistis- no es para tanto lo hice por mi amiga...  
  
Seifer le da un tierno beso en los labios y se sienta a su lado y la abraza tratando de calentar sus fríos y mojados cuerpos  
  
Seifer- te amo  
  
Quistis- yo también a ti  
  
  
  
Zell estaba furioso en el jardín tirando y rempujando todo lo que encontraba a su paso Irvine sentado en el suelo sin saber que decir  
  
Irvine- Zell, se que es difícil  
  
Zell- perdí a uno de mis mejores amigos aya fuera como quieres que me sienta!!!  
  
Irvine- también era mi amigo pero ya no podemos hacer nada y con destruir todo no haras nada!!  
  
Annie- chicos les tengo peores noticias  
  
Irvine- que  
  
Annie-................trato de llamar a Rinoa al celular y no me contestan al igual que Selphie  
  
Irvine- que tratas de decir  
  
Annie- ellas no estan en el Jardín  
  
Irvine- QUEEE!!!!!DESD CUANDO DONDE ESTAN!!!  
  
Annie- es.. ehl...que..Ellas emprendieron un viaje hacia Deling city y Después me llamaron que se dirigían a F.H.  
  
Irvine- MI ESPOSA ESTA EN F.H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Annie- lamentablemente si  
  
Irvine- NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Irvine sale corriendo hacia la puerta donde conectaba el puerto hacia F.H. y trato de abrirlas. Zell lo aguanta de los brazos, ambos estaban llorando  
  
Irvine- SELPHY!!!!!!!!! REGRESA MI AMOR!!!!!!! SUÉLTAME ZEELLL!!!!TENGO QUE BUSCARLA!!!  
  
Zell- CON ESTA TORMENTAS TE MATARAS TU TAMBIEN!!!ADEMÁS NO HAY ACCESO HACIA F.H.  
  
Irvine se arrodilla a llorar silenciosamente mientras Zell lo abrazaba dándole consuelo  
  
Irvine- ella no esta muerta Zell , ellos no están muertos puedo sentirlo en mi corazón  
  
Zell no contesto solo lo abrazo mas fuerte, Annie ve una sombra que se acerca ve a Edea acercándose al Ellos  
  
Edea- niños no teman,  
  
Edea los abraza a ambos  
  
Edea- ellos no están muertos, los radares del Jardín detectaron un tren en la vías antiguas, con las descripciones del tren de los Forest Owl , y ya saben que si ese tren estaba allí Rinoa también y Rinoa siempre anda con Selphie, lo mas probable es que hayan ido a evacuar la ciudad.  
  
Irvine se levanta del suelo rápidamente al igual que Zell  
  
Zell- a donde se dirigía ese tren!!  
  
Edea- se acaba de ir de rumbo a Timber, a toda velocidad  
  
Irvine- y que esperamos!!!  
  
Edea- no hay nadie que dirija el jardín, no sabemos como manejarlo  
  
Zell- YO lo manejare!!  
  
  
  
El tren iba a toda velocidad era un largo y peligroso camino, dentro del tren el frio estaba atacando alas familias, Todos estaban juntos tratando de encontrar calor unos con otros, pero él frió era muy fuerte. Eve era la única que no estaba mojada,( no salió del tren por miedosa) y no tenia tanto frió como los demás.  
  
Selphie- tengo friooo  
  
Seifer- todos tenemos frio  
  
Rinoa-cuanto falta para llegar?  
  
Zone- una hora de viaje, y si la tormenta sigue nos retrasaremos mas  
  
Watts- hay que hacer fuego  
  
Seifer- el tren esta cerrado completamente el humo nos asfixiaría  
  
Squall comenzó a toser muy fuerte , Rinoa le toca la frente y estaba hirviendo en fiebre  
  
Rinoa- Squall esta enfermo , esta hirviendo en fiebre  
  
Quistis- eso es normal con una herida así, además la hipotermia nos esta empezando a atacar  
  
Selphie- Hipo que?  
  
Quistis- Hipotermia, es una enfermedad que mata al organismo por el frió y la humedad, no se duerman o será su ultimo sueño  
  
Seifer abraza fuertemente a Quistis y recuesta sus cabeza en el hombro de ella  
  
Quistis- no te puedes dormir Seifer  
  
Seifer- solo estoy descansando, mis párpados me pesan y me siento muy agotado, solo cerrare los ojos y descansare  
  
Quistis quita la cabeza de Seifer y suavemente lo recuesta en sus muslos, Seifer abre sus ojos suavemente al sentir un pequeño pinchazo en la nariz  
  
Seifer- aauch..no puedo evitar cerrar mis ojos, necesito mantenerme ocupado con algo  
  
Quistis- y que tienes en mente  
  
Seifer pone sus manos en el rostro de Quistis y la trae hacia El  
  
Quistis- Seifer!! Hay mucha gente aqu  
  
Seifer- me encanta ser el centro de atención  
  
Quistis levanta un poco sus piernas para tener a Seifer mas cerca mientras él la abraza por las caderas y se comienzan a besar apasionadamente. Selphie ve este extraño suceso y llama silenciosamente a Rinoa que hablaba con Squall, Ambos ven a esta nueva pareja,  
  
Rinoa- se ven tan lindos verdad Squall  
  
Squall- si lo que sea  
  
Rinoa- sabes que le debes unas disculpas muy grandes a ambos  
  
Squall- ......  
  
Rinoa- Squall  
  
Squall- hablaremos de esto después  
  
Eve y Watts pudieron hacer un poco de chocolate caliente para todos en una pequeña maquina en el tren, al Eve ve a los nuevos enamorados y se llena de furia y celos, Ella se acerca a ellos e interrumpe  
  
Eve- aaaaaaajjjjeeeeeeemmm!!! les traje chocolate caliente  
  
Ambos se enderezan y cuando van a tomar sus tazas de chocolate Eve se les cae las tazas de chocolate caliente encima de Quistis  
  
Quistis- aaaaaahhhhhggg  
  
Seifer- cual es tu problema Eve!!!  
  
Eve- nada se me resbalaron!!  
  
Selphie- se claro te vi cuando las derramastes en ella!!  
  
Rinoa- por favor calmensen!!  
  
Eve- se me cayeron yaaa!!  
  
Seifer- pide disculpas!!  
  
Eve- no pediré disculpas por algo que fue un accidente!!  
  
Selphie- ningún accidente!!! Te vi!!!  
  
Eve- tu que sabes enana!!  
  
Selphie- ¡enana tu abuela!  
  
Selphie corrió hasta Eve pero Watts la aguanto justo a tiempo  
  
Selphie- suéltame!!!  
  
Quistis- ya basta Selphie no vale la pena...no sabe lo que hace es una mocosa  
  
Eve- ¡!yo mocosa ya veras!!  
  
Eve se lanza encima de Quistis y la agarra de los cabellos y comienza a jalar los con toda su fuerza, Seifer trata de separar a Eve de Quistis pero mientras la trata de separar mas fuerte se agarraba de los cabellos de Quistis, Selphie logra zafarse de Watts y corre hacia Eve y trepándose en la espalda de Eve tratando de ahorcarla con sus brazos  
  
Selphie- suelta a mi amiga ¡!!  
  
Eve- aaaaahhhgg!!  
  
Watts- Selphie sueltala!!!  
  
Rinoa- ya bastaaaa!!!!  
  
Watts logra separar a Selphie de Eve y los tres caen al piso, Eve tenia en sus manos parte del cabello de Quistis.  
  
Eve- mira que tengo aquí!!!!! Tu mugroso cabello ¡!  
  
Quistis toca su cabeza y la furia se apodero de Quistis , Ella trata de correr hacia Eve pero Seifer la aguanta  
  
Quistis- SUELLLTAAMEEE!!!! LE DARE UNA LECCI"N QUE NO OLVIDARA!!  
  
Seifer aguanta a Quistis fuertemente y se la lleva lejos de Eve  
  
Eve se levanta y se sacude un poco y del coraje trata de golpear a Quistis tirándole una taza, pero no le da a Quistis, le da Rinoa que se había levantado en esos mismos momentos, El golpe hizo que Rinoa cayera al suelo moviendo bruscamente a Squall  
  
Squall- AAAAAHHHHHGGG yaaa basssstaaaaa!!!  
  
Rinoa enfadada trato de tirarle los pedazos de taza que quedaron pero Squall le aguanta la mano y la sienta a su lado  
  
Squall- no quiero mas peleas!!  
  
Xu y Nida sorprendidos y paralizados con los acontecimientos comienzan a reirse histericamente  
  
Xu- jajajjajajajajaja esta sera una larga nocheeee!!!  
  


N/A- TAAAAANNN TAANNNNN  
  
YA saben cualquier duda con la historia me lo dejan saber en los RR,

PEACE!!! 


	18. chatper XVIII

El mas fuerte de Todos  
  
N/A- GRACIAS como siempre por los RR y también quiero agradecer a los lokillos que me han enviado E-mails  
  
YOU GUYS ROCK!!!  
  
  
  
Carpeta XVIII  
  
Un comienzo  
  
  
  
Quistis estaba enfadadísima con Eve , por la pelea sucedida, aparte que no se pudo defender, le arrancaron parte de su cabello y no le pudo tocar ni un pelo a Eve. Seifer la aguantaba de los brazos fuertemente para que no saliera corriendo a donde Eve. Quistis escucho la risa histérica de Xu y Nida, y más coraje le entraba  
  
Quistis- de que diablos te ríes XU!!! Quieres que termine de darte la paliza que me debes!!  
  
Xu muy sorprendida deja de reírse inmediatamente al igual que Nida  
  
Seifer- Quistis cálmate!  
  
Quistis- como quieres que me calme si una mocosa me acaba de dar en la madre y no pude hacer nada!  
  
Seifer- es una niña!  
  
Quistis- una niña!!! Es una estúpida que me las va a pagar!  
  
Seifer- Quistis, peores cosas te han pasado y no te haz vengado, y te vas a vengar de una niña!!  
  
Quistis- y por que la defiendes tanto!!!! Te gusta??!!! Por que no vas corriendo donde ella!!  
  
Quistis comienza a golpear a Seifer pero el, le agarra fácilmente las manos y las pega de la pared  
  
Seifer- tranquilízate primero que nada! No me gusta ella ni la estoy defendiendo! Estoy tratando de que no cometas una locura de golpear a una menor de Edad!!  
  
Quistis- gggrrrr suéltame o gritare!!  
  
Seifer- grita todo lo que quieras  
  
Quistis hace el intento de gritar pero Seifer le da un beso en ese mismo momento y no la deja gritar,  
  
Seifer- cada vez que intentes gritar te daré un buen beso  
  
Quistis- suéltame!!  
  
Seifer le da otro beso pero esta vez Quistis se tranquiliza  
  
Quistis- ok me tranquilizare...  
  
Seifer- esa es mi Quistis...  
  
Quistis- mi Quistis?? Que yo sepa no tengo dueño  
  
Seifer- pues si tienes dueño y se llama Seifer Almasy  
  
Quistis- interesante  
  
Seifer y Quistis comienzan a besarse pero Selphie los interrumpe  
  
Selphie- ajjeeemmm chicos si siguen así van a tener muchos hijos no creen  
  
Ninguno de los dos le hace caso, Selphie decide tratar de nuevo  
  
Selphie- aaaaaajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjeeeeemmm chicosssss paren un rato quiero decirles algo!!  
  
Ninguno de los dos le vuelen hacer caso, Selphie decide tratar por ultima vez  
  
Selphie- QUISTIS TREPE Y SEIFER ALMASY DEJEN DE PAJAREAR!!!!!!!  
  
Quistis y Seifer se asustan mordiéndose uno a otros los labios  
  
Quistis- aaaauuuccchhh Séifer  
  
Seifer- aaaaahhgg Quistis!!!  
  
Selphie- por fin!! Necesito que me digan que van hacer con esta gente?? Hay muchos niños y mujeres sin hogar ahora y no tenemos refugio  
  
Quistis- es cierto,  
  
Seifer- habla con Squall...y déjanos solos por favor  
  
Seifer trata de besar a Quistis de nuevo pero Selphie jala a Quistis y se la lleva a otro lugar  
  
Selphie- no pueden estar un tiempo separados!!!! Y eso que acabo de enterarme que están juntos me imagino cuando pase un mes!!  
  
Quistis- lo único que nos queda seria hablar con Squall que refugie a estas personas por un tiempo, mientras se restaura la ciudad  
  
Selphie- si.....oye....eso entre tu y Seifer va enserio?  
  
Quistis- .....creo que si  
  
Selphie- espero que no te arrepientas Seifer es un chico muy inestable  
  
Quistis- Selphie, Seifer me ama y yo lo amo  
  
Selphie- segura???  
  
Quistis- ssssiiiiiii  
  
Quistis pone una cara como si se hubiera perdido en el espacio  
  
Selphie- Quistis vuelve a la tierra!!  
  
Quistis- lo lamento es que comencé a pensar mucho  
  
Rinoa que las vio hablar se une a la conversación  
  
Rinoa- que tal  
  
Quistis- como esta Squall  
  
Rinoa- pues todavía tiene fiebre, pero se le pasara pronto  
  
Selphie-sabes tengo en mis manos la actividad del año!!!!!  
  
Rinoa- que actividad?  
  
Selphie- las naciones quieren dar un agradecimiento muy especial a los Jardines por su cooperación y valentía en la guerra pasada y yo soy la coordinadora de la actividad no es increíble!!!  
  
Selphie salta de emoción  
  
Quistis- te felicito Selphie será la mejor actividad del año  
  
Rinoa- me alegro por ti!!! Y donde piensas hacer esta actividad?  
  
Selphie- en el palacio presidencial!!  
  
Quisis- ( laguna, maldito laguna ).......  
  
Rinoa- que te pasa Quistis?  
  
Quistis- nada solo creo que tengo jaqueca  
  
Quistis se retira un poco enojada  
  
Selphie- si no me equivoco se enojo  
  
Rinoa- esto me huele a gato encerrado  
  
  
  
Después de un largo viaje de lluvias, vientos y extrañas peleas y el tren llega a Timber donde ayuda humanitaria esperaba a la población de F.H. rápidamente recibieron atención medica contra la hipotermia y la gripe , Squall fue atendido por su herida en el hospital mas cercano , mientras todos esperaban que el Jardín llegara hasta Timber.  
  
Mientras tanto en el hospital todos esperaban por Squall  
  
Rinoa, caminaba impaciente por los pasillos del hospital, tenia frió además que quería salir para poder ver a su hijita, Selphie, dormida en una incomoda silla , Seifer con una mano vendada hablaba con Watts y Zone , Quistis solo observaba a Seifer tomándose una taza se chocolate caliente, Xu recibía tratamiento contra múltiples heridas faciales y Nida solo observaba televisión tranquilamente. Nida aburrido de ver televisión se puso a observar sus alrededores , miro la figura de Rinoa,  
  
Nida- ( hmmm muy linda, pero casada con el jefe)  
  
Miro a Selphie  
  
Nida- ( muy linda tambiennnnn...hmmm..pero..muy inquieta además de estar casada con un pistolero no gracias no quiero un tiro en mi trasero  
  
Nida mira a la figura de Quistis  
  
Nida- ( hmmmmmm...que rica esta!!! Pero....tendra algo con Almasy....)  
  
Seifer nota como Nida observa a Quistis maliciosamente. Seifer se dirige a el  
  
Seifer- Nida necesito hablar contigo  
  
Nida- ahhh...si claro  
  
Seifer y Nida se van a un pasillo desolado  
  
Nida- y que se te ofrece  
  
Seifer le da un puño con todas sus fuerzas Nida cae inconsciente en el suelo  
  
Seifer- no sueñes con mi mujer  
  
  
  
Irvine, Zell y Edea llegaron al hospital como representación del Jardín, Selphie despertó y corre a Irvine y ambos se abrazaron y besaron muy contentos. Edea abraza a Quistis al igual que Xu  
  
Zell- la gente fue distribuida en albergues para desastres en Timber, no tenemos que preocuparnos por ellos  
  
Edea- como esta Squall  
  
Rinoa- estamos esperando al Dr. Pero según he visto parece que anda bien  
  
Edea- gracias a Dios. Xu? Que te paso en tu rostro?  
  
Xu- una larga Historia  
  
Edea- Quistis mi niña estas bien?  
  
Quistis- si mama Edea  
  
Quistis sonríe suavemente y ambas se abrazan de nuevo  
  
De momento Squall sale del cuarto en una silla de ruedas por su pierna, aparte de una herida sufrió una fractura muy seria, así que no podía usar su pierna por mucho tiempo Rinoa se acerca a el y le da un besito en los labios  
  
Rinoa- ven tenemos que regresar al Jardín necesitas descansar  
  
Todos comienzan a caminar menos Quistis y Seifer que acababa de llegar  
  
Seifer- ya te vas niño pubertad??  
  
Todos miran hacia atrás  
  
Edea- donde se van a hospedar niños?  
  
Seifer- no se en algún hotel por ahora  
  
Rinoa- no tienes dinero  
  
Seifer- conseguiré  
  
Squall- si quieren pueden volver al Jardín es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes  
  
Quistis y Seifer se miran sorprendidos  
  
Edea- por favor niños vengan con nosotros  
  
Squall- sus habitaciones de vuelta con toda las pertenencias que dejaron,  
  
Seifer- no  
  
Selphie- vamos será muy lindo que todos volvamos hacer la familia que solíamos ser  
  
Quistis- no somos una familia nunca lo fuimos y nunca lo seremos!  
  
Quistis camina fuera del lugar  
  
Squall- yo hablare con ella creo que le debo una disculpa  
  
Squall camino solo hasta las afueras del hospital donde vio a Quistis sentada en un pequeño muro  
  
Squall- Quistis  
  
Quistis- que quieres Squall  
  
Squall- ........se que las cosas nunca volverán hacer como antes  
  
Quistis- nunca hubo un antes Squall  
  
Squall- ............antes pensaba que...nunca necesitaría de un amigo para nada ni ellos de mi pero en F.H. vi que .....tu amistad era verdadera y estoy muy arrepentido de lo que te hice sinceramente  
  
Quistis- ya no hay disculpas que valgan Squall....nunca fuimos amigos siempre te alejabas de mi cuando te necesitaba y por que ahora quieres ser mi amigo ...creo que no hace falta esa humillación Squall  
  
Squall- ......solo quiero que vuelvas a Jardín eso es todo...  
  
Quistis- volveré con una condición  
  
Squall- ......  
  
Quistis- quiero volver con mi antiguo empleo y quiero que mi opinión sea importantes para las decisiones del Jardín  
  
Squall- trato hecho  
  
  
  
Tres días después  
  
Eve contaba sus aventuras a sus compañeros estudiantes en el salón de clases, todos muy atentos escuchaban a Eve alabarse y contar la historia, las clases comenzarían ese día, debido a los sucesos y problemas del Jardín. Eve termino sus historia  
  
Estudiante- woa Eve eso fue increíble!!  
  
Eve- no fue nada , ahora soy casi un Seed, BUENO se puede decir que soy superior a ustedes ya saben tengo experiencias en batallas...y no le temo a nadie ni a nada.  
  
Todos los estudiantes se sientan rápidamente al escuchar los ruidos de las puertas eléctricas del salón de clases, Xu entra con varios estudiantes mas  
  
Xu- tomen asiento por favor..  
  
Todos se sientan y prestan atención a Xu  
  
Xu- como ya saben las clases fueron suspendidas por problemas pero todo se resolvió y las clases seguirán su rumbo normalmente  
  
Eve- usted será nuestra instructora??  
  
Xu- claro que no , yo estaré acargo de otros asuntos en el Jardín, el instructor Kinneas renuncio a su puesto como instorctor para realizarse completamente como Seed  
  
Todos los estudiantes hacen ruidos de alegría y algunos hasta aplauden  
  
Xu – bueno no celebren tanto tenemos un Instuctor que se encargara de ustedes por este nuevo año escolar  
  
Las puertas del salón se abren revelando al nuevo Instroctor  
  
Eve abre los ojos y se pone en pie rapidamente  
  
Quistis- buenos Días jóvenes seré su Instructor por estos 7 meses que nos quedan de año escolar  
  
Los estudiantes varones quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Quistis de vuelta y algunas muchachas tambien por que eran Trepies la unica que no quedo contenta fue Eve que tenia su boca abierta sorprendida  
  
Eve- que hace ella aquí!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quistis- sere su instructora y por favor sientese ya me molesta su presencia de esa forma  
  
Los estudiantes se ríen y comienzan a burlar a Eve  
  
Xu se va del lugar dejando a Quistis sola con sus estudiantes  
  
Quistis- para los que no me conozcan soy la instructora Quistis Trepe, y les estaré dando magia y teoría quiero que saquen sus cuadernos y....  
  
Eve todavía seguía en pie mirando a Quistis muy enfadada todos los estudiantes observaban a Eve  
  
Eve- no permitiré que seas mi instructora jamás perra!!!  
  
Eve intenta irse pero un fuerte látigo tomo su mano y la jala hacia el suelo, todos los estudiantes con sus bocas abiertas muy sorprendidos con el rápido movimiento, Eve no tuvo tiempo para levantarse una fuerza la levanto y la dejo en los aires flotando,  
  
Quistis- no soportare ningún tipo de insulto en mi clase y segundo cállate y siéntate antes que te reviente contra las paredes, créeme seria un placer para mi y no me arrepentiría jamás Sender,  
  
Quistis deja el hechizo soltando a Eve al suelo de cantazo, todos tratan de aguantar la risa al ver el rostro de espanto de Eve, ella se sienta rápidamente sin decir palabras  
  
Quistis- bienvenidos a mi infiernos niños  
  
  
  
N/A – SE QUE ME TARDE UN POCO EN ESTA CARPETA YA SABEN COSAS DEL COLEGIO  
  
RR PLEASE 


	19. chatper XIX

El mas fuerte de todos  
  
Carpeta XIX  
  
Un pequeño paseo  
  
  
  
Eve moría de aburrimiento con la clase de magia todo era leer y leer y escuchar a Quistis, ella miraba el reloj y las manecillas parecían moverse lo mas lento posible, Eve dejo de escuchar y coloco su cabeza entre sus brazos para dormir. Pero un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza la levanto. Al ver todo sus compañeros la observaban y Quistis la miraba con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho  
  
Quistis- Srta. Sender esto no es un cuido de niños para que tome su siestita en estos momentos si quieres tomar una siestita puedes irte del salón en confianza y nunca mas preocuparte por volver .  
  
Eve- que hora es?  
  
Quistis mueve sus ojos hacia arriba y sigue su clase  
  
Eve- esto esta aburrido  
  
Quistis- tiene algún problema te puedes ir y nunca mas volver  
  
Eve- por que?  
  
Quistis comenzado a perder otra vez la paciencia cierra su libro  
  
Quistis- Jóvenes gracias a que su compañera Sender que esta aburrida creo que pararemos la clase de teoría por hoy, pero como no quiero que se sigan aburriendo tendrán cinco horas de ejercicio de pura aventura y diversión sin descanso......los haré fuertes muchachos  
  
Todos hacen ruidos de desagrado y varios estudiantes miran a Eve con cara de amenazas pero Eve sin miedo a nadie también se les enfrentaba  
  
Eve- ES INJUSTO!!!  
  
Quistis- creo que serán seis horas  
  
Eve- queeeeeeee!!!!!! Esta loca!!!  
  
Quistis- siete  
  
Eve- lo voy a acusar!!!!  
  
Quistis ocho y si sigues quejándote seguiré aumentando  
  
Eve- usted no puede hacerlo!!!!  
  
Estudiante- callate tontta!!!!!  
  
Eve- callame pues si eres valiente!!!  
  
Estudiante- con gusto!!!!  
  
Quistis- BASTA!! Nadie se revolcara en mi salón de clases , irán a sus habitaciones y se cambiaran de ropa y los espero en el parque en 5 minutos y el que no se presente despídase de este Jardín. Y si yo llego primero al parque serán nueve horas de castigo!  
  
Todos se levantan de sus asiento rápidamente excepto Eve  
  
Quistis- que esperas!!!  
  
Eve- pues que me saquen del Jardín entonces  
  
Quistis se acerca a ella y la toma por el brazo y la saca del salón de clases  
  
Quistis- tienes cinco minutos y si no te veo te buscare con mi látigo.  
  
Quistis se va para cambiarse y Eve, sin otro remedio corre a su habitación a cambiarse  
  
Eve- ya vera!!! De lo que soy capaz!!!!  
  
  
  
Rinoa y Selphie caminaban rumbo a sus habitaciones y de momento ven varios estudiantes corriendo nerviosos a sus habitaciones a cambiarse, algunos ni se molestaban en cerrar las puertas, Rinoa le pregunta a un estudiante  
  
Rinoa- oye que les pasa por que tanto apuro y nerviosismo??  
  
Estudiante # 14- la instructora Trepe esta molesta y nos quiere en el parque en cinco minutos!!!  
  
El estudiante sale corriendo como loco a su habitación  
  
Selphie- uffffff recuerdo cuando yo tomaba clases en Trabia, tenia que pasar por esto todo el tiempo  
  
Rinoa- gracias a Dios que no soy Seed  
  
Selphie- tienes algo que hacer?  
  
Rinoa- no ya le di de comer a mi bebe y esta dormidita en la guardería  
  
Selphie- igual los míos... quieres ver como es un entrenamiento Seed a máxima potencia  
  
Rinoa- sippp!!! Oye...pero el dijo un parque...en el jardín no hay un parque  
  
Selphie- es cierto...Quistis es mala ahora ellos tendrán que buscarla en el Jardín  
  
  
  
Varios estudiantes lograron vestirse rapidísimo pero las dudas del parque les vinieron ala mente  
  
Estudiante # 23- oigan saben donde esta el parque?????  
  
Estudiante # 12- nooo y tu  
  
Estudiante # 23 – estamos perdidos  
  
  
  
Después de una hora varios estudiantes fueron al Quad y allí Quistis se encontraba parada esperando a sus estudiantes. Ella estaba vestida con una camisilla negra que decía Seed en letras amarillas por el pecho y un pantalón de ejercicios negros también que le llegaban a los pies y unas botas fuertes para correr. Sus manos sostenían el látigo. Según pasaba el tiempo todos los estudiantes llegaron al excepto Eve. Rinoa y Selphie llegaron y saludaron a Quistis  
  
Quistis- hola chicas que hacen aquí  
  
Rinoa- queríamos verte trabajar y preguntarte por que tienes a estos estudiantes afuera?  
  
Quistis- se portaron mal eso es todo  
  
Selphie- jejeje que tontos  
  
Quistis – sin en dos minutos Sender no llega ustedes pagaran  
  
..pero de momento Eve llega toda fatigada y se pone en posición  
  
Quistis- Sender!!! Por que llegas ahora  
  
Eve- me perdí  
  
Quistis- eso no es forma de contestarme Sender, usted me dirá Instructora al igual que todos ustedes  
  
Eve- ....( baaaaaaaa...) si instructora  
  
Selphie- jejeje  
  
Quistis- ( jeje) de que se ríe Tilmitt  
  
Selphie- y que instructora...jajajajajaja por que no solo te llaman Trepe  
  
Quistis- Tilmitt sabe por que no le da una demostración a estos estudiantes de cómo se debe ser un verdadero Seed y se pone en posición para que nos acompañe en los ejercicios......  
  
Selphie cambia su cara de felicidad a una muy seria y confundida  
  
Selphie- hablas en serio??????  
  
Quistis- si....pónganse en posición es una orden de su superior  
  
Selphie- ( aaaaaaaaaaahgggg por abrir mi boca).. si instructora  
  
Selphie se acomoda entre los estudiantes mientras Rinoa se queda calladita para no provocar la atención de Quistis  
  
Quistis- empezaremos con ejercicios de lagartijas { push ups } y de abdominales.  
  
Todos los estudiantes incluyendo Selphie se colocan en el piso y se preparan para hacer lagartijas. Aunque Selphie era Seed , no estaba en s mejor condición física por el embarazo,  
  
Quistis- todos lo harán al mismo tiempo......contando fuertemente!!!!  
  
Todos comienzan a hacer lagartijas { push ups}  
  
Quistis- uno!!!!!dossss!!!! tres!!!!!  
  
Zell que estaba cerca del lugar escuchaba los ruidos de los estudiantes contando y al ver decidio tambien hacer push ups  
  
Zell- heeee yo quiero!!!!  
  
Zell se tira al piso a hacer push ups al lado de Selphie  
  
Rinoa observaba el rostro de Selphie y le provocaba una risa incontrolable , Quistis se dio cuenta  
  
Quistis- te provoca mucha gracia ver a Tilmitt hacer ejercicios??  
  
Rinoa cambia su cara a una seria tratando de aguantar la risa  
  
Quistis- por que no la acompañas  
  
Rinoa- bueno...no se ve tan difícil que digamos  
  
Rinoa se acomoda en el piso y trata de hacer varios push ups pero se rinde fácilmente  
  
Quistis- quiero que cuenten lo mas fuerte posible!!!!! Siete!!!!! Ocho!!!  
  
Squall observo este acontecimiento y decidió dar un vistazo  
  
Squall- por que están afuera Trepe?  
  
Quistis- mal comportamiento señor  
  
Squall- no me llames señor...creo que tomare control de esto  
  
Al Rinoa escuchar esto trata de levantarse del suelo pero Squall no se lo permite  
  
Squall- Rinoa creo que debes hacer ejercicios para que mejores tu condición física  
  
Selphie- jajaja de esta no te salvas!!!  
  
Squall – tu tambien Trepe ponte en posición de ejercicios  
  
Rinoa- jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nadie se salva  
  
Quistis- ( aaaaaaaahhh...demonios)  
  
Quistis se acomoda en el piso y comienza a hacer lagartijas  
  
  
  
Después de mucho ejercicio Squall decide dejarlos libres, Rinoa , Selphie súper agotadas se quedan en el piso respirando profundamente Zell y Quistis solo se sentaron a descansar  
  
Selphie- creo que necesito hacer mas ejercicios...  
  
Rinoa- yo no quiero saber de ejercicios por un buen tiempo...  
  
Zell- oigan chicos tengo que hacer unas compras y quisiera que me acompañaran  
  
Rinoa- ssssssssiiii para salir de aquí ya me estoy aburriendo mucho, además tengo que comprar pañales a Rionses  
  
Selphie- igual yo..no estaría mal salir a tomar aire fresco  
  
Squall- ustedes las mujeres cuando dicen salir a tomar aire fresco en otras palabras significan gastar todo el dinero que este en tarjetas de crédito en por querías  
  
Zell- amen  
  
Rinoa- claro que no!!! Solo compraremos lo esencial  
  
Zell- si claro...  
  
Irvine y Seifer se acercaron a ellos y los acompañaron en la charla  
  
Irvine- de que hablan?  
  
Selphie- Irvine prepárate por que nos vamos de compras  
  
Seifer- jajajajajaja buenas suerte amigo.  
  
Quistis- no se de que te ríes tanto si tu también iras conmigo  
  
Seifer- queeee!!!! Yo no iré a ningún lado eso son cosas de mujeres  
  
Rinoa- que machista Almasy  
  
Seifer- dije que no iré y punto mi ultima decisión  
  
Quistis- ok como quiera pero atentes a las consecuencias  
  
Seifer- que consecuencias??  
  
Quistis- bueno ire a cambiarme los espero en el estacionamiento  
  
Squall- ok  
  
Quistis se va al igual que Zell , Irvine aunque no quería ir siempre complace a Selphie en todo así que también se fue con Selphie a cambiarse para irse de compras. Solo quedaban Rinoa, Seifer y Squall  
  
Rinoa- bueno chicos los dejo ire a cambiarme...Squall no te demores mucho..ok  
  
Rinoa se va corriendo para alcanzar a Selphie  
  
Seifer- y tu iras con ellos?  
  
Squall- no me queda otro remedio  
  
Seifer- te gusta ir de compras con mujeres???  
  
Squall- claro que no...pero siempre que vamos a hacer compras Rinoa me recompensa por la noche..  
  
Squall se va dejando a Seifer pensando  
  
  
  
Por mas que Seifer se quejo termino hiendo de compras por miedo a las consecuencias que podría tener con Quistis. Al llegar a las enormes tiendas. Rinoa le pasa la bebe a Squall para que la cuide al igual que Selphie con los dos bebes a Irvine. Ellos tenían que esperar que ellas terminaran de ver toda la tienda mientras ellos esperaban .  
  
Squall- que aburrido  
  
Rionses- cheche!!  
  
Squall- quee quieres bebe??  
  
Rionses- cheche!!!  
  
Squall mira a Irvine pero Irvine estaba muy ocupado tratando de cambiarle un pañal a su hijito  
  
Squall- mi amor no te entiendo....  
  
La nena empezó a llorar fuertemente pidiendo "cheche"  
  
Irvine- debe tener dolor o algo por que no la paseas por la tienda  
  
Squall desesperado comienza a mover suavemente a la bebe para ver si cesaba de llorar, pero esto la hacia llorar mucho mas  
  
Irvine- oye creo que mejor me voy a dar un paseo antes de que los míos comiencen a llorar también  
  
Squall- heyyy no me dejes solo!!!  
  
Rionses- cheeecheee!!!!  
  
Squall ve a Seifer y a Quistis desde lejos y va a donde ellos  
  
Squall- Quistis ayudame!!!!  
  
Quistis toma a la bebe entre sus brazos y le pregunta  
  
Quistis- que te pasa Rionses??  
  
Rinoses- checheeee!!  
  
Seifer- leche?  
  
Quistis- tiene hambre Squall. Por que no buscas la mamila de leche  
  
Squall- están en el auto  
  
Seifer- pues ve y buscala!!  
  
Squall sale corriendo en busca de la mamila  
  
Rionses sigue llorando y Quistis comenzó a perder paciencia  
  
Quistis- Seifer por que no aguantas a Rionses lo que voy en busca de Rinoa ella debe tener la mamila, Squall se esta demorando mucho  
  
Seifer- pero...  
  
Quistis- solo por un rato no me tardare...  
  
Seifer toma a la bebe entre sus brazos y la bebe deja de llorar inmediatamente. Quistis ve este acontecimiento y se sorprende  
  
Quistis- eres bueno para los niños  
  
Seifer – ve y busca la mamila!!  
  
Quistis sale en busca de Rinoa en la gigantesca tienda. Seifer decide dar una pequeño paseo con la niña  
  
Seifer – no me gustan los niños a si que te pediré de favor de que te comportes y no hagas nada innecesario  
  
La niña miraba a Seifer sin pestañar muy seria.  
  
Seifer- no me mires así ....me das escalofríos...  
  
Mientras tanto ......  
  
Irvine les cantaba una canción a sus bebe a ver si se dormían. Pero ellos lo miraban con sus ojitos muy abiertos casi como si estuvieran asustados. Uno de los bebes vomito el carrito donde Irvine los cargaba.  
  
Irvine- demonios!!!! Vomitas mas que yo!!...huyyyy  
  
Irvine toma a uno de los bebes y lo pone en una caja envuelto en sabanas mientras el otro lo limpiaba con un pañuelo y trataba al mismo tiempo de limpiar el carrito de bebe  
  
Un hombre que estaba tomando las cajas sin querer se lleva la caja donde estaba el bebe sin que Irvine se diera cuenta. Cuando Irvine termina de limpiar el carrito toma al bebe y lo pone en el carrito pero cuando va a tomar el otro bebe que estaba escondido en la caja, ya no estaba. Irvine abre sus ojos y desesperado comienza a buscar en todos partes la bendita caja y a su bebe. La desperacion hizo que Irvine corriera a buscar al bebe dejando el otro atrás en el carrito solito. Quistis que aun buscaba a Rinoa encontró el carrito de los bebes de Selphie solo. Quistis corre y chequea el carrito encontrando a un solo bebe. Quistis toma el carrito y se va en busca de Selphie o Irvine. Iribe encuentra a Zell en el departamento de deportes en compañía de Annie.  
  
Irvine- Zelll!!!! Se me perdió un bebe!!!lo puse en una caja!!! Y alguien se llevo la caja!!!ayuden a buscar la caja!!!  
  
Zell- QUUEEE!!! Selphie te va a matar!!!  
  
Annie- y el otro bebe??  
  
Irvine piensa un rato y sale corriendo en busca de su otro bebe, Annie y Zell de dividen para ayudar a Irvine.  
  
Mientras tanto  
  
Seifer y la bebe de Squall esperaban la dichosa mamila. Seifer se acordó de unos negocios que tenia y necesitaba hacer una llamada telefónica. Pero Quistis se había llevado el celular. Así que tenia que hacerlo desde el teléfono publico de afuera de la tienda. Ambos salen de la tienda y Seifer encuentra el Teléfono. Cuando comienza a marcar los números Rionses también apretaba los números impidiendo que Seifer hiciera la llamada correctamente. Un poco enfadado pone a Rionses en el suelo mientras hacia la llamada. Rionses mira hacia la traficada carretera y su curiosidad hizo que comenzara a gatear sin que Seifer se diera cuenta. La niña gatea por suerte hasta el mismo medio de la carretera sin que ningún auto le hiciera ni un rasguño, ningún conductor se percataba de la bebe en el medio de la calle. Seifer termina su llamada y cuando va a tomar a Rionses del suelo no la encuentra. Por instinto Seifer lentamente mira hacia la carretera y al ver a Rionses en el medio de la calle....  
  
Seifer- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Seifer ve a Rionses diciéndole adiós con su manita a el  
  
Seifer- NO TE MUEVAS!!!!  
  
Seifer trata de moverse entre le trafico de autos y cuando Rionses esta a centímetros de las manos de Seifer un auto atropella a Seifer enviándolo seis metros hacia delante.  
  
Mientras tanto  
  
Squall tenia un grave problema. Al bajarse todos del automóvil no se había percatado de que dejo las llaves dentro del auto y ahora no las podía sacar. La mamila estaba en el asiento delantero esperando por Squall. El sin otro remedio saca su gunblade para romper el cristal del auto pero dos guardias de seguridad lo detienen  
  
Guardia- alto hay no se mueva!!!  
  
Squall- están cometiendo una equivocación  
  
Guardia # 2- alce las manos!!!  
  
Mientras tanto  
  
Irvine aviso a las autoridades de la desaparición de sus hijos. Quistis cansada de buscar a Selphie o a Irvine decide detenerse para ver unas pelucas que caerían muy bien en alguna misión Seed que tenga que esconder su identidad. Quistis comienza a medirse pelucas y gafas de sol y se las mostraba al bebe. También había chaquetas largas negras, así que también se las midió con las pelucas y las gafas de sol. Annie que se encontraba por hay vio a esa extraña mujer midiéndose chaquetas negras, Annie ve el carrito de bebe que tenia al lado de ella. Annie reconoció el carrito de bebe y silenciosamente se dirige a ella. Cuando llega a ella le toca la espalda y al ella voltearse Annie le da con todas sus fuerzas un puño en el rostro haciendo que la mujer brincara cayera hacia atrás tumbando muchas cosas que estaban cerca. Annie toma el carrito de bebe y observa ala mujer tirada en el suelo , Annie se acerca a ella y al ver bien era Quistis inconsciente en el suelo. Annie grita silenciosamente muy nerviosa. Se acerca a Quistis y trata de despertarla.  
  
Rinoa y Selphie estaban haciendo fila para medirse unos vestidos. Selphie y su instinto de madre sabia que algo andaba mal. Selphie vio a un hombre dejar un par de cajas cerca de ellas. La curiosidad era tan grande que Selphie se salió de la fila a ver que contenían esas cajas su corazón palpitaba rápidamente al acercarse alas cajas...Rinoa la llama por que ya era el turno de Selphie para entrar a medirse ropa. Selphie se aleja lentamente. Ambas entran a los medidores. Zell paso por allí rápidamente y vio las cajas inmediatamente toma las cajas con mucho cuidado y revisa los interiores y efectivamente encontró al bebe de Selphie dormidito entre unas frisas. Zell sale corriendo en busca de Irvine.  
  
Seifer se levanta de la carretera adolorido, mucha gente estaba alrededor de el. Pero al recordarse de Rionses se levanta muy rápido buscándola, dejando a mucha gente anonadada por la recuperación de Seifer. Seifer ve a Rionses a lo lejos cerca de unos perros Seifer corre hasta ella y la toma entre sus brazos y la abraza fuertemente ....  
  
Quistis logra recuperar el conocimiento y se ve sentada en el piso acompañada de Annie.  
  
Annie- estas bien!!!  
  
Quistis recordando lo sucedido se levanta y se quita todo lo que no era de ella.  
  
Annie- lo lamento tanto Quistis creí que era una secuestradora de niños por eso te golpee fuertemente!! Lo lamento mucho  
  
Quistis se toca el rostro y siente sangre y mucho dolor en su rostro  
  
Quistis- con que me golpeaste?  
  
Annie- con una manopla que Zell me dio para defensa personal  
  
Quistis enfurecida se voltea para no mirar a Annie.  
  
Annie- .....nos vamos??  
  
Quistis se vira rápidamente golpeando a Annie tirándola al suelo inconsciente  
  
Quistis- nos iremos después que te despiertes...  
  
  
  
N/A LAMENTO HABERME DEMORADO MUCHO!!! ES QUE ME FALTABA INSPIRACIÓN Y MI NOVIO QUERIA QUE NOS FUERAMOS DE FIN DE SEMANA LEJOS...ya saben..en fin DEJEN COMO SIEMPRE RR LOS ESPERO CON ANCIAS!!! 


	20. chatper XX

N/A- gracias a las personas que escriben los rr se los agradezco como siempre  
  
Leí unos rr y alguien tiene un punto muy clave que se me olvido aclarar. Los hijos de Selphie se llaman Iván y Stephanie gracias por acordármelos alhsiekpr  
  
  
  
Carpeta XX  
  
Comprando problemas  
  
  
  
Zell encontró a Irvine y le entrego a su hijo perdido. Irvine muy feliz y aliviado abraza a Zell y le da un beso en la frente.  
  
Zell- heyyyyyyyy no es para tanto!!  
  
Irvine- ufffff que alivio  
  
Zell – ya encontraste tu otro bebe?  
  
Irvine- Quistis me lo entrego , lo había encontrado solo.  
  
Zell- no haz visto a Annie?  
  
Irvine- fue ala cafetería a comprar hielo con Quistis  
  
Zell- por que?  
  
Irvine- tuvieron un pequeño malentendido...  
  
Zell- oh....  
  
Irvine- Quieres comer algo..tengo mucha hambre te invito  
  
Zell- ook..  
  
  
  
Seifer adolorido estaba cansado de escuchar a Rionses llorar por leche. El ve una maquina de sodas y saca un par de monedas y le la botellita de soda a Rionses. Ella la agarra con gusto y se bebe completa. Seifer se vuelve a sentar en la banqueta a esperar. La bebe se duerme en los brazos de Seifer. El se sentía muy raro al estar cuidando a Rionses, pero no era un sentimiento malo era extraño. Sentía que el ser que tenia en sus brazos era tan indefenso y necesitaba protección  
  
Seifer- ( que te pasa Almasy!!! Deja de estar pensando en sentimientos paternales!!! Nunca tendrás familia!....bueno eso es una posibilidad remota.....yo amo a Quistis..por que no puedo tener familia??....una cosa es que ella me ame ....otra que se quiera casarse conmigo.. .....pero vale la pena tratar...!! jamás Almasy no se comprometerá a nadie tengo que ser libre para hacer lo que yo quiera...pero........después será tarde y me arrepentiré ....es muy temprano...para pedirle matrimonio..no llevamos ni un mes de novios..)  
  
Seifer ve una tienda de joyería.  
  
Seifer- ( dar un vistazo no me compromete a nada................solo un vistazo..)  
  
Seifer se pone en pie cuidadosamente para que Rionses no se despertara y entra ala joyería.  
  
  
  
Selphie y Rinoa aun seguían mediándose ropa en los probadores. Selphie termino de medirse la ropa pero aun Rinoa seguía dentro  
  
Selphie- heyy Rinni apúrate  
  
Rinoa- aaahhgg yaa mismo salgo  
  
Selphie- estas bien??  
  
Rinoa- siii es que el pantalón no me quiere subir!!  
  
Selphie- pues cámbialo por uno de una talla más grande  
  
Rinoa- jamas!! No cambiare de talla!!  
  
Selphie- pero...  
  
Rinoa- el pantalón me lo pondré como que me llamo Rinoa Heartilly!  
  
Selphie- bueno....  
  
De momento se escucha el sonido del pantalón rompiéndose.  
  
Rinoa- upsss Selphiee.....tengo un pequeño problema...  
  
Selphie- rompiste el pantalón cierto...  
  
Rinoa- algo así...  
  
Selphie- siempre haces lo mismo Heartilly no entiendes que después de tu embarazo aumentaste de peso...  
  
Rinoa- .....estoy gorda...  
  
Selphie- claro que no....solo..aumentaste de peso..  
  
Rinoa- pero tu distes a luz en estos día y parece que nunca hayas tenido hijos como eso es posible!!!  
  
Selphie- dos razones....Irvine me cuido en el embarazo impidiendo que comiera como cerdo..algo que tu no hiciste.....y la otra fue hacia ejercicio durante mi embarazo...y los resultado fueron que solo aumentara cinco libras...teniendo gemelos...  
  
Rinoa- si claro eso es un record Gines  
  
Selphie- ....quítate el pantalón para poder irnos  
  
Rinoa- no pagare por el pantalón...cuesta 220gils  
  
Selphie- Rinoa eso no es honesto!  
  
Rinoa- el que este libre de pecado que lance la primera piedra....  
  
Selphie- esta bien!! Pero apúrate antes de que nos vean  
  
Rinoa se cambia rápidamente y sale del probador y le muestra el pantalón a Selphie. Estaba roto por el mismo medio. Esto causa que Selphie se ría incontrolablemente.  
  
Rinoa- Selphie shhhhhh se darán cuenta  
  
Selphie- jajajajaja es..que ajajajajJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Selphie se arrodilla a reirse pero Rinoa le pega con el pantalón roto.  
  
Rinoa- levántate de hay  
  
Selphie se levanta muy seria  
  
Selphie- eso me dolió sabes...  
  
Rinoa- peores cantazos te han dado  
  
Selphie que también tenia un pantalón en sus manos golpea a Rinoa con el .  
  
Rinoa- heeeyyyyy por que me pegas!!  
  
Selphie – tu empezaste!!  
  
Rinoa le vuelve a dar con el pantalón.  
  
Selphie- ya veras!!!  
  
Rinoa y Selphie comienzan a correr por toda la gigantesca tienda.  
  
Mientras tanto....  
  
Zell y Irvine comían tranquilamente sus emparedados acompañados de Annie. Ella sostenía hielo envuelto con plástico y lo tenia en su rostro para bajar la hinchazón del fuerte golpe.  
  
Annie- Quistis no golpea como mujer...auuchh  
  
Irvine- jejejeje  
  
Zell- hablare con Quistis..ella no puede estar golpeándote a si  
  
Irvine- Annie la golpeo primero con una manopla  
  
Zell- ohhh...entonces no tengo nada que resolver..  
  
De momento entran ala cafetería Squall un poco enfadado y se sienta en la mesa con sus amigos  
  
Irvine- que te..  
  
Squall- no preguntes...  
  
Una fuerte alarma comienza a sonar y todos se asustan el lugar comienza a llenarse de súper modelos y se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban ellos. Entra las modelos un hombre con un micrófono se acerca a ellos.  
  
Anunciador- FELICIDADES amigos se acaban de ganar un día con nuestra modelos BUD LIGHT!!!  
  
Annie- queeeeeeee!!!! Nada ningunas modelos ellos están comprometidos!!!  
  
Anunciador-OHHH OOOHHH CREO que hay una intrusa!!!! Muchachas sáquenla de aquí!!!  
  
Varias modelos sacan a Annie con dificultades fuera de la cafetería.  
  
Annie – ZELLLLL!!! SAL DE HAY INMEDIATAMENTE!!  
  
La fuerte música impide que Zell, Irvine y Squall escuchen  
  
Annie- gggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto  
  
Seifer entra ala joyería a observar las distintas sortijas de compromiso que habían. Pero de momento entran un ladrón gritando  
  
Ladrón- todos al suelo!!! Ahoraaaa!!!! o los mato!!!! A todos  
  
Todas las personas que se encontraban en el interior se tiraron al suelo menos Seifer que observaba a aburrido lo que pasaba.  
  
Ladrón – acaso eres sordo dije que al suelo todos!!!!  
  
Seifer- tengo a una bebe durmiendo baja la voz!!  
  
Ladrón- no me importa!!!! Tírate al suelo o te lleno de plomo!!!  
  
Seifer- si quieres robar no me importa pero mantén tu voz baja o la bebe se despertara!!!y si se despierta te arrepentirás  
  
Ladron- CALLATE Y TIRATE AL PISO!!!  
  
Rionses abre sus ojitos y comienza a llorar  
  
Seifer – ya me hiciste enfadar  
  
Seifer fácilmente golpea al hombre en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente. Rionses vuelve a cerrar sus ojitos para dormir. Las personas de la tienda comienzan a aplaudir  
  
Seifer- ¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Todos Se quedan paralizados  
  
Seifer- esta dormida!!  
  
Seifer decide que es mejor irse de la joyería antes que Rionses vuelva a despertar.  
  
  
Quistis paseaba por el departamento de deportes y mucha gente estaba reunida alrededor de un cuadrilátero de lucha libre. Quistis se pone a observar  
  
Hombre- el que sea capaz de derivar a Sansón se gana 4,000 gils y un equipo de deportes completo de su preferencia esto esta auspiciado por la súper mega tienda del siglo pero eso no es todo también se gana esta hermosa motora deportiva valorada en 50,000 gils!!! Para inscribirse solo pague 10 gils  
  
Muchos hombres hacían fila para inscribirse, Quistis solo se queda observando.  
  
Un gigantesco y grotesco hombre aparece en el cuadrilátero. Era calvo y tenia un bigote grueso tenia una gigantesca panza y era muy peludo. Sus dientes eran amarillos y algunos no los tenia, tenia cicatrices por todo sus cuerpo. En su espalda tenia un tatuaje obsceno y también tenia un enorme arete en su oído izquierdo. Quistis mira a este sujeto y le provocaba asco y repulsión.  
  
El hombre comienza a escupir y a hablar muy fuerte  
  
Sansón- nadie me podrá derrotar!!!NADIEEEEEEE!!!ningún hombre podrá con Sansón el gigante  
  
Cámaras de televisión se encontraban allí también varios reporteros cubrían ese evento.  
  
Reporteros- Buenas tardes a todos en el noticiero está aquí cubriendo el evento del año la mega tienda del milenio esta auspiciando un increíble reto a los clientes de estas tiendas El increíble gigante Sansón esta retando a los clientes a una lucha hardcore si el cliente derrota a Sansón se lleva una estupenda motora deportiva valorada en 50,000 gils y 4,000 gils en efectivo  
  
El primer hombre entra al cuadrilátero era un hombre muy fuerte , pero Sansón rápidamente lo toma por el cuello y lo tira hacia fuera dejándolo inconsciente  
  
Reporteros – wooaaaa!!! Increíble la fuerza de Sansón!!  
  
Mientras tanto  
  
Annie estaba cansada de buscar a Rinoa y a Selphie. Así que decidió tomar justicia en sus manos. Annie entra corriendo ala cafetería muy enfadada comienza a sacar una por una a las modelos agarradas por los pelos hasta poder llegar donde estaban los muchachos. Pero eran muchas y la volvieron a sacar.  
  
Annie- grrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!  
  
Annie solo se sienta en unas cajas a esperar , pero vio a Rinoa y a Selphie corriendo por la tienda dándose con pantalones.  
  
Annie- chicassssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa y Selphie dejan no dejan de pelear  
  
Annie- sus esposos están con otras mujeres!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa y Selphie dejan de pelear  
  
Ambas – qqqqqquueeeeee!!!!!  
  
Annie- unas estúpidas modelos los tienen encerrados en la cafetería!! Y necesito su ayuda para sacarlo  
  
Selphie- ya va ver Kinneas en lo que se metido!!  
  
Rinoa- Y Leonhart no se queda atrás!!  
  
Annie- ni Dincht!!  
  
Todas entran ala cafetería Selphie saca un par de navajas  
  
Selphie- ssssoo perras dejen a mi ESPOSO EN PAZ O EXPLOTARE LOS MUCHOS CENOS DE CILICON QUE SE ENCUANTRAN AQUÍ!!  
  
Todas las modelos se miraron y rápido se fueron de la cafetería dejando a los muchachos solos en la mesa muy asustados. Ellos están lleno de lápiz labial rojo por todos sus rostro tenian confeti en sus cabellos y ropa además de tener cerveza en sus manos.  
  
Rinoa- Squall Leonhart- Loire ven inmediatamente aquí!!!  
  
Squall mira a los muchachos y lentamente se levanta y llega a Rinoa. Ella lo toma de la oreja y lo saca de la cafetería Squall quejándose por todo el camino. Selphie llama a Irvine solamente moviendo el dedo. Irvine mira a Zell y Zell mira a Annie que estaba mirándolo como si fuera a matarlo.  
  
Selphie- ..KINNEAS LEVANTATE INMEDIATAMENTE DE HAY!!  
  
Annie- Dincht tu también!!  
  
Irvine- esto dolerá...  
  
  
  
Muchos hombre trataron de derivar a Sansón, algunos entraban con sillas otros con bates de metal , algunos hasta con manoplas pero nadie lograba derivarlo. Quistis que estaba cansada de ver esto decidió irse. Pero la voz del horrendo hombre la llama  
  
Sansón- oyeeee tu muñeca no quieres estar con un hombre de verdad JAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Quistis- con gusto lo haría pero no lo veo por ningún lado amigo..  
  
Mucha gente comienza hacer burlas del comentario y Sansón fácilmente perdió la gracia  
  
Sansón- CÁLLENSE!!! POR QUE NO VIENES AL CUADRILATERO Y LO AVERIGUAS TU MISMA PERRA!!  
  
Quistis- perra será tu abuela además no quiero dejarte inconsciente en el suelo...  
  
Otra vez comienzan a burlarse de Sansón, mucha gente comenzó a llegar llenado el lugar por completo. Las cámaras de Televisión trataban de tomar video de todo lo que esta pasando.  
  
Sansón- SUBE ACA QUE TE VOY HACER MUJER!!!  
  
Quistis- no se con que...  
  
Un reportero con mucha dificultad se acerca a Quistis  
  
Reportero- acepta el reto contra el gigantesco Sansón, usted seria la única mujer en la historia que se subirá a un cuadrilátero con el.  
  
Quistis escuchaba ala gente animándola. Así que no tuvo otro remedio que inscribirse y pagar 10 gils. Quistis se sube al cuadrilátero suavemente.  
  
Sansón- JAJAJAJA VAMOS AVER QUE TIENES MUÑEQUITA  
  
Alguien le lanza un bate de metal a Quistis para que se pueda defender con algo en el cuadrilátero.  
  
Sansón- JAJAJAJA QUE VAZ HACER DARME CON EL BATECITO  
  
Quistis- te daré tan fuerte con mi rodilla en el rostro que el agua de mi rodilla saciara tu sed cerdo  
  
Sansón- PUES QUIERO VERTE INTENTAR  
  
Quistis se acerca suavemente a Sansón al llegar muy cerca de el Quistis se levanta parte de su camisa mostrando su sostén haciendo que los cientos de hombre comenzaran a gritar de emoción Sansón abre sus ojos enormemente, pero Quistis rápidamente se vuelve a tapar y con el bate de metal golpea a Sansón en la cabeza. Un silencio se sepulcral se sintió de momento Sansón se queda paralizado, Quistis lo toca con un dedo rempujando hacia atrás. El gigantesco hombre cae hacia el cuadrilátero como un enorme edificio produciendo un sonido enorme. Nadie producía ruido todo el mundo estaban asombrados por la astucia de Quistis. Hasta que alguien grito  
  
Hombre- QUUUEEEE MUJER!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos comienzan a aplaudir fuertemente,gritando y diciéndole cosas agradables a Quistis. Muchos reporteros trataron de Entrevistarla pero Quistis solo quería irse en su nueva motora y sus 4,000 gils. El auspiciador del concurso le entrega la llave de la motora y sus 4,000 dólares.  
  
Auspiciador- la ganadora!!!!! Y que ganadora!!!!! Quistis Trepe!!!!! La nueva campeona de laS mega tiendas!!!!  
  
  
  
N/A DEJE RR CHICOS LOS ESTARE ESPERANDO!!!! 


	21. chatper XXI

**El mas fuerte de todos  
**  
**N/A**- **WOAA POR FIN ESCRIBO NO?? Si ya se que me tarde un poquito no mas en escribir esta carpeta, gracias a la gente que se dio a la tarea de escribir sus RR creanme me dieron animos de seguir escribiendo. Pues no les puedo dar escusas por la tardanza por que fue puritita vagancia ...me dio un block mental que no sabia que escribir ni nada pero gracias a un amigo que sin querer queriendo me dio una estupenda idea para seguir escribiendo!!!  
  
Me mandaron unos emails muy gracioso acerca de la historia y le voy aclarar la duda.  
  
Para Vinagre!!  
  
Quistis no es una super mujer solo supo manajar al enorme gigante con un batazo en la cabeza, pero esta situacion hara que Quistis y Seifer tengan bastantes problemas en las proximas carpetas. Y todavia no tengo un final bien planeado , pero creamenme le va encantar!!! El mas fuerte de todos va a salir a la luz y va ser el personaje menos esperado**.  
  
**Para La lola!!  
  
Me quedo anomadada de la habilidad que tienes para escribir te aconsejo que escribas una historia!! Tu email fue le mas que me dio gracia....NO hare que quistis y selphie tengan 7 hijos ...por favor!!! Jajajajaj gracias por escribir!! Oye dejame un RR...**  
  
**Para los que nos recuerdan lo ultimo que paso  
  
Los chicos fueron de compra, Rionses porpoco es calcomania en la calle,los bebes de Irvine se pierden Squall se libro de un lio de policias, Selphie y Rinoa no saben nada acerca de sus hijos, Irvine, Zell y Squall gozan de un café alrededor de muchas chicas!! Quistis gana un concurso de lucha libre gracias a un bate y se gana una motora. Seifer aburrido y adolorido espera su liberacion sobre Rionses.  
**  
  
  
Carpeta XXI  
  
**Sueños  
**  
  
  
Despues de un largo dia de compras y sucesos inesplicables todos vuelven al Jardin muy cansados y agotados.Todos caminan silenciosamente hasta sus habitaciones sin decir ni una sola palabra.  
  
Selphie agotada se tira todos los paquetes de compra hacia un lado y se acusta boca abajo en la cama , mientras Irvine acostaba a los gemelitos en sus cunas.Al volver a la cama ya Selphie se habia quedado profundamente dormida. Sin mas que hacer y un poco desilucionado prende la television y comodamente comienza a ver sus programas favoritos...al pasar varios minutos queda dormido...  
  
_Irvine caminaba por un caluroso y arenoso desierto. Estaba en el medio de la nada todo era arena su alrededor y el sol quemaba su rostro y le provocaba una sed insoportable, el solo tragar le producia un dolor que parecia que se le desgarraba la garganta. Camino por lo que parecian horas. Su cuerpo no soportaba mas y se desplomo en una duna de arena callendo cuesta abajo. No podia moverse estaba muy debil y su cuerpo le pedia agua.  
  
Irvine-....que es esto..por que estoy aquí....agua....quiero agua.....  
  
Su vision comenzo a desvanecerse pero una figura femenina se le pone en frente. No era Selphie era mucho mas alta y tenia cabello gris muy largo. La vision de Irvine impedia que pudiera reconocerla, Ella se arodilla frente a Irvine con una botella . Ella la pone en los labios de Irvine y gustosamente Irvine bebe el conetenido de esta. Pero el sabor le era muy extraño pero la sed era mucho mayor que la curiosidad y se bebio el contenido de la botella rapidamente. Su vista se recupera y pudo reconocer ala mujer era Fujin  
  
Irvine- y tu que haces aquí??  
  
Fujin le contesta pero sin mover sus labios  
  
Fujin- lo mismo te puedo perguntar a ti Kinneas  
  
Irvine- ....que hago aquí como llegue aquí!!! Donde esta Selphie!!  
  
Fujin- muchas preguntas para muchas respuestas...no soy quien crees que soy solo tome la figura humana de alguien aquien conoces...  
  
Irvine- quien eres??  
  
Fujin-...eso no importa..lo importante es que te vengo a dar una avertencia a ti y a tu familia...les espera un futuro horible ...  
  
Irvine-....pero..que.??  
  
Fujin extiende su mano y el paronama del desierto cambia a una ciudad ...era la ciudad de Balamb pero estaba destruida, fuego y llanto de personas se escuchaban..Irvine no se podia mover solo podia observar las desagradables imágenes. Fujin señala un par de persnonas que se podian ver a lo lejos. Pero sus rostros se posian ver con facilidad y claridad. Eran 5 jovenes y todos estaban fuertemente armados sus ropas eran negras y vestian capas negras . Pero al otro extremo habian tres jovenes mas pero estos estaban acompañados por una mujer ..esa mujer era ultimecia que sonreia malignamente hacia Irvine ...ella lucia muy joven casi de la misma edad de los jovenes .Entre los 5 jovenes Irvine pudo reconocer a dos de los eran sus hijos crecidos y los restantes 3 dos eran varones uno de ellos muy parecido a Zell y el otro era como Squall pero su cabello era largo y negro. La ultima era una mujer muy hermosa pero tenia un gunblade en sus manos y su rostro presentaba coraje y dolor. Era identica a Rinoa pero sus ojos eran grises como los de Squall en su cuello colgaba el collar de Squall.  
  
En el otro extremo donde estaba Ultimecia habia dos varones y otra hermosa mujer. Todos eran rubios los varones eran gemelos identicos y eran increiblemente parecidos a Seifer pero estos eran muchos mas altos y fuerte de lo que Seifer era sus ojos eran azules pero mostraban un rostro de odio y venganza hacia el otro grupo de jovenes , la hermosa mujer era muy parecida a Quistis pero esta tenia su cabello suelto y en sus manos tambien tenia un gunblade. Sus ojos eran verdes muy parecidos a los de Seifer. Sus labios mostraban una molestosa sonrisita muy familiar y con una de sus manos le tira un beso a el grupo de jovenes contrarios. Ultimecia hace un gesto de batalla y todos los jovenes comienzan a pelear entre ellos. Irvine vio como sus hijos fueron los primeros en morir a causa de la espada de uno de los gemelos Almasy. Eran muy poderos tenia poderes de magias muy fuertes ademas de que Ultimecia los estaba ayudando con sus magias Luego el hijo de Zell cae ...solo los hermanos Leonhart quedaban en pie muy mal trechos. Los gemelos agarran a muchacho y se lo llevan para matarlo lejos y con varias apuñaladas muere desangrado en una esquina. Rinonses grita de dolor al ver a su hermano morir sin compacion, con un ultimo intento Rionses levanta su gunblade para atacar a la joven hermana de los gemelos pero ella levanta la mano tirando un pequeño fuego de su mano tirando a Rionses al suelo muy debil y sin fuerzas de seguir viviendo. La mujer se acerca a ella y le vanta su gunblade dejando una enorme herida desde la frente hasta los labios de Rionses. Irvine vio como la sangre fluia sin para y podia escuchar los gestos y gritos de dolor de Rionses.  
  
Mujer- vaz a morir como tu padre...pero no ahora... quiero que sufras al saber que todos tus amigos y familiares estan muertos y estas sola ...vendre por ti...y la proxima no correras tanta suerte...para la proxima tomare tu corazon y se lo dare a los T- rex de desayuno...  
  
Rionses-....eres..una..traicionera....pero que se espera de la hija de su padre...la traicion corre en sus venas....eres la marioneta de Ultimecia...AL IGUAL QUE TU PADRE!!!  
  
La mujer pone su bota en el cuello de Rionses tratandola de aficciar  
  
Mujer- eres patetica....la gran comandante de los Jardines ...esta a mis pies rogando por aire....sabes ..siempre quize venir este dia...hace un año cuando tu maldito padre mato al mio jure que lo pagarian...mi padre tenia razon..ustedes son pateticos...debiles...  
  
Rionses-...aaahgggrr ustedesss sonnn marionesstass............aaaaaaaaagggggghhh  
  
La mujer retira su bota del cuello dejando a Rionses respirando profundamente. Los gemelos se colocan al lado se su hermana y comienzan a Reirse de Rionses. Irvine mira hacia su alrededor ya no soportaba mas ...fujin habia desaparecido ..y Irvine podia moverse libremente...todo era muy real..Irvine toma se su capa su escopeta y hace un ruido para cargar la escopeta llamando la atencion de los tres jovenes asesinos. Ultimecia ya habia desaparecido...pero los tres sorprendido jovenes sacan sus armas y rapidamente apuntan a Irvine.  
  
Irvine- tiren sus armas o los matos bastardos!!!  
  
Mujer- .......Irvine??? es imposible!!! Tu estas muerto!!!!  
  
Irvine- estoy vivito y coleando perra!!! Quien eres!!!  
  
Mujer-.....soy Nicol Almasy.....no me recuerdas tio?ellos son Steve y Sifer..los gemelos  
  
Irvine- yo no soy tu tio!!!! Matastes a mis hijos!!!perra!!!!  
  
Irvine dispara pero la bala es detenida por unos de los gemelos por medio de una magia  
  
Nicol- ......agarrenlo...  
  
Los gemelos corren hacia Irvine Irvine seguia disparando pero ellos facilmente esquivaban las balas de la escopeta los gemelos llegan a Irvine y lo tiran al suelo de un fuerte golpe en el rostro rapidamente los desarmen y lo comienzan a golpear salvajemente. Irvine a pesar de ser fuerte y grande no podia hacer nada los gemelos eran mucho mas fuertes y altos. Nicol lentamente se acerca a el...uno de los gemelos pone en pie a Irvine mientras el otro seguia golpiandolo ..al llegar a el... Irvine pudo observar claramente el rostro de la mujer era identica a Quistis pero tenia los odiados ojos de Seifer...  
  
Nicol- de donde vienes...eres..irvine Kinneas..joven...muy joven.......acaso algun hijo bastardo de Kinneas...  
  
Irvine-....maldita...ahhgr  
  
Nicol rompe la camisa de Irvine y pone su mano en el pecho de Irvine . El comienza a gritar de dolor al ella retirar su mano Irvine observa su pecho ella habia dejado la mano marcada en el pecho le habia hecho una cicatriz ..  
  
Nicol- para que te recuerdes de mi....  
_  
Irvine despierta gritando y con un dolor espantoso en su rostro y pecho Selphie asustada tambien despierta de un brinco la habitacion estaba oscura y no se podia ver nada..Selphie escuchaba la respiracion rapida y profunda de Irvine. Selphie prende la luz y ve a Irvine muy sudado y asustado. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos sus nariz botaba un poco de sangra y en su pecho habia marcado una mano ..como una especie de quemadura. Selphie muy asustada se acerca a el  
  
Selphie- IRVINE QUE TE PASO!!!QUIEN TE HIZO ESO!!!  
  
Irvine se levanta rapidamente para ver a sus hijos..para su alivio dormian tranquilamente. Selphie toma sus manos y le pregunta una vez mas  
  
Irvine-.....Selphie...tuve una vison muy real...era horrible...era...  
  
Irvine siente un dolor en sus costillas muy fuerte , su boca comienza a sangrar sus rodillas se debilitan y ematomas y golpes comeinzan a salir..sin razon..Selphie comeinza a gritar histerica  
  
Squall y Rinoa escucharon los ruidos levantandose rapidamente en busca de sus armas , corriendo en busca de los gritos. Zell que se enconraba en un encuentro matutino con el baño tambien escucho los gritos desesperados de Selphie y sale corriendo para ayudarla. Quistis y Seifer se levantaron asustados tambien en buscas de sus armas y fueron a donde los gritos salian todos llegan al mismo tiempo al igual que otros seed que tambien estaban cerca. Squall entra y ve a Irvine muy mal herido.  
  
Squall- que demonios paso!!!!  
  
Selphie- NO SE!!!! NO SE!!!  
  
Rinoa- calmate Selphie hay que llevarlo a la enfermeria!!  
  
Seifer- Dincht ayudame a levantarlo!!!  
  
Entre la ayuda de Zell y Seifer pudieron llevar a Irvine a la enfermeria. Squall mando a varios Seeds a dar rondas preventivas mientras los demas se quedaban en la enfermeria preocupados por Irvine.  
  
Quistis- Selphie...que paso  
  
Selphie- no lo se todo estaba muy bien hasta que Irvine se desperto gritando y cuando encendi la luz lo vi muy mal herdio y asustado  
  
Zell- Selphie no me digas que lo golpeastes por celos!  
  
Selphie- no seas idiota zell!!!!  
  
Rinoa-..esto me suena muy raro..el unico que puede expplicarnos es Irvine...  
  
  
  
Una carpetita corta para saciar la sed de curiosidad no mas!! Crenme escribi esta carpeta muy rapido y si encuentran algunos errores ortograficos mis disculpas, **NO ME TARDARE TANTO EN ESCRIBIR LA PROXIMA CARPETA PROMETIDO!  
**  
DEJEN RR COMO SIEMPRE!!!!!!!!!  
  
**PEACE**


	22. chatper XXII

**El mas fuerte de todos  
**  
  
  
Carpeta XXII  
  
**Hijos malditos**  
  
  
  
Irvine abre sus ojos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza ataca sus sentidos, ademas la luz lastimaba sus ojos. Su garganta gritaba por agua y sus huesos carecian de descanso. Suavemente voltea su cabeza hacia un lado y ve a Selphie dormida en una incomoda silla con una fina frisa cubriendo sus pecho y parte de sus piernas.Lentamente toca la frente de Selphie tratandola de despertar, ella abre sus ojos rapidamente y grita de emocion al ver a Irvine lucido.Selphie brinca de emocion y abraza a su esposo .  
  
Selphie- Irvy!!! Mi amor por fin te despiertas!!!!  
  
Irvy- que ..paso..  
  
Selphie- te desmayastes ...y no volvistes a despertar..alguien o algo te golpio tan fuerte que te dejo inconsiente y muy mal herido...  
  
Irvine trata de recordar lo sucedido pero no recuerda nada  
  
Irvine- ...no recuerdo nada...  
  
Selphie- encerio??  
  
Irvine- solo recuerdo haberme quedado dormido a tu lado el dia en que fuimos hacer compra...y luego...nada mas... ¿hace cuanto tiempo he estado dormido?  
  
Selphie- tres meses...fuiste envenenado con magia...  
  
Selphie vuelve a abrazar a su esposo aguantado sus lagrimas de emocion.  
  
Irvine-.....Selphie...tengo miedo....  
  
  
  
Rinoa nerviosamente recoria su cuarto de lado a lado, Quistis y Annie jugaban y juego de cartas en la cama de Rinoa.  
  
Quistis- gane....dame la carta de Zell  
  
Annie- ohhhh!!! Quisty!!! Zell me va a matar!!! No puedes escoger otra? ZELL JUGO MAS DE 50 JUEGOS CON MUCHA GENTE PARA PODER GANARLA LA CARTA!!!  
  
Quistis- sorry baby...quiero la carta de Zell  
  
Rinoa- como pueden estar peleando por unas cartas cuando yo estoy muriendome de nervios!!!ademas nunca le ganaras!!!! Ella es la reina de las cartas en el jardin!!  
  
Annie- oh....tramposa  
  
Quistis-calmate Rinoa nada va salir mal!!!  
  
Rinoa- claro ustedes lo toman a relajo claro no es a ustedes que le va a afectar!!  
  
Annie observa su reloj de mano  
  
Annie- ya paso la media hora creo que debes chequear  
  
Rinoa corre hacia el baño pero se detiene en la puerta  
  
Rinoa- no...no puedo ver....Quistis ve a ver tu  
  
Quistis deja salir un suspiro y camina hacia el baño, Rinoa se sienta en la cama con sus manos en la boca casi comiendose las uñas. Al pasar varioa segundo Quistis sale con una prueba de embarazo y con una una sonrisa malgna en sus labios.  
  
Quistis- preparate para recibir al proximo Leonhart ...Rinn  
  
Rinoa- NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Seifer y Raijin jugaban un partido de baloncesto mientras Fujin leeia un periodico sentada en los bancos de espectador.Era un partido rudo por eso Fujin decidio no jugar. Seifer encesta una canasta de tres puntos y gana el partido.  
  
Seifer- yeahhhhh!!!! Almasy rules here!!! Nadie me gana en esta porqueria bebe!!  
  
Raijin- baahhhh solo tuvistes suertes sabes  
  
Ambos se acercan a Fujin todos mal olientes y sudados. Fujin siente el mal olor de los enormes hombres y los mira a ambos con cara de disgusto  
  
Fujin- BAÑARSE AHORA!!  
  
Seifer abraza a fujin pegandole todo el sudor en la ropa de Fujin , ella bruscamente trata de salirse, un fuerte golpe en las partes nobles de Seifer hizo que la liberara. Seifer cae al suelo de dolor. Fujin mira a Raijin y le da una fuerte patada en la tibia dejandolo brincando de dolor.  
  
Raijin- aaaaaaaaahhhhgggg fujinnn!!!!  
  
Fujin se aleja un poco y vuelve a su activida , Raijin ayuda a ponerse en pie a Seifer, aunque un podo adolorido se vuelve a sentar cerca de Fujin. Ella lo mira con cara amenazadora.  
  
Seifer- no era para tanto FU....  
  
Fujin- .....  
  
Raijin- rayos si que apesto a caballo..sabes..  
  
Seifer- yo tambien..ven vamos a las duchas no quiero que Quistis me vea de esta forma..quedate aquí Fu vendremos en 15 minutos quiero salir a janguaer con ustedes mas a la noche  
  
Fujin- Afirmativo  
  
Ambos hombres recorren su camino hasta las duchas del gym , por suerte era hora de clases y las duchas estaban vacias. Ambos se van a sus duchas y comienzan a enjavonarse  
  
Raijin- oye Seifer sabes?  
  
Seifer- que..  
  
Raijin- la relacion de Quistis y tuya ..va enserio sabes  
  
Seifer-....bueno...si..aunque no lo paneaba asi pero...ya cai profundo me enamore de ella  
  
Raijin- kool sabes  
  
Seifer- y tu?  
  
Raijin- bueno tengo a una chica en mi mira pero es chica dificil sabes  
  
Seifer- quien FU???  
  
Raijin – jajaja no no Fu tiene un amor planotico que nunca habla de el.....sabes me gusta XU  
  
Seifer- XXXXXXXXUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! POR DIOS!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Raijin – que tiene de malo????  
  
Seifer- JAJAJA XU ES LA HIJA DEL DIABLO!!!! JAJAJAJA POR FAVOR HERMANO PARA QUE QUIERES A ESA BRUJA!!!  
  
Raijin un poco molesto apaga la ducha y toma su toalla y se va a vestirse  
  
Raijin – para tu informacion encuentro que es una mujer muy atractiva sabes  
  
Seifer apaga la ducha y pone su toalla alrededor de su cintura  
  
Seifer- jajaja..como quieras Raijin..suerte....  
  
Raijin termina de vestirse y se va dejando a Seifer pensativo en una banca en salon de duchas cerca de los lockers. Seifer siente a alguien acercandose y se esconde por precausion, Seifer ve que era Quistis , estaba un poco sucia y venia riendose Annie la seguia.  
  
Annie- pobre Rinny otro hijo mas!!  
  
Quistis- sii ...que bien no...oye Annie haz mejorado en tu magia nunca antes me habias logrado dar un golpe de magia..mira como me dejastes..  
  
Annie- pero siempre terminas patiandome el trasero...  
  
Quistis mira a su alrededor y no ve a nadie  
  
Quistis- bien no hay nadie las duchas son nuestras!!  
  
Annie- oye y si entra un varon?  
  
Quistis- para eso esta la tarjeta de instroctors....solo la paso por aquí y listo nadie puede entrar!!  
  
Quistis deja la trajeta en un de los bancos y se desviste rapidamente y comienza a ducharse. Annie que luchaba por quitarse una bota se quedo sin habla al ver a Seifer salir de su escondite, el le tapa la boca y la saca del salon de duchas, cerrandolo con la trajeta de seguridad.  
  
Quistis que tenia sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del agua noto lo callado del lugar.  
  
Quistis- Annie??? Estas hay..??  
  
Ella apaga la ducha y observa hacia los lockers ..Annie no estaba  
  
Quistis- Annie??.....que raro...  
  
Quistis toma su toalla y se cubre con ella. Lentamente y mirando hacia todos lado se caerca hasta la puerta para asegurar de que este cerrada y efectivamente estaba cerada  
  
Quistis-......hmmm...a lo mejor se le habra olvidado algo...  
  
Quistis va hacia su locker y no encuentra su ropa ni su apreciado latigo.  
  
Quistis- aaaaaaahgggg maldita me hizo una trampa!!! Me la va a pagar!!  
  
Las luces se apagan dejando a Quistis frisada en su lugar asustada a muerte. Todo estaba muy oscuro, solo unas pequeñas ventanas alumbraban el lugar con los opacos rayos de sol de la tarde.Quisis corre hacia la puerta y la trata de abrir pero era inutil , estaba cerrado con el seguro de la tarjeta.  
  
Quistis- Annie si esto es una de tus estupidas bromas ya no es graciosa!!!! Termina con esto!!!! Ahora!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pero nada se escuchaba solo el eco de sus gritos. Quistis alertada y respirando profuntamente se pega de una pared pendiente a cualquier ruido y movimiento. Quistis siente unos ruidos a lo lejos en las duchas una de ella se abrio y comenzo a botar agua. Quistis sentia que su corazon se hiba a salir de su pecho. Lentamente caminaba hasta la ducha preparada para recibir cualquier golpe en cuelquier momento.Seifer sale corriendo hasta Quistis sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ella siente los paos y rapidamente se vira hacia la direccion de los ruidos pero cuando se voltea siente que la agarran de los brazos. Ella comienza a gritar y a moverse, pero al darse cuenta de quien era su presunto violador. Deja de moverse y lo mira asustada. Seifer comienza a reirse pero no la suelta  
  
Quistis- Seifer no fue gracioso..  
  
Seifer- te he dicho muchas veces que no te vengas a duchar aquí y tu no haces caso..pues te quize dar un pequeño aviso de lo que pudiera pasarte.  
  
Quistis aliviada tambien se comienza a Reir, pero Seifer no la soltaba la aguantaba con fuerza hacia el.Seifer la miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto en su vida  
  
Quistis- ya puedes soltarme...............que miras tanto....  
  
Seifer- eres hermosa....y mas cuando estas asustada....  
  
Quistis- chistosito...  
  
Seifer- sabes todo el mundo conoce a la Quistis Trepe fuerte , la reina de hielo, la que nunca llora ,la casi perfecta la mujer fuerte...pero yo tengo la dicha de conocer tus miedos tus sentimientos...tus debilidades....tus fallas....y eso me hace el hombre mas afortunado del mundo...  
  
Quistis sonrie y le da un tierno beso en los labios. Seifer toma a Quistis con un solo brazo mientras el otro quitaba la tolla que la cubria.Quistis solo miraba a Seifer a los ojos sin pestañar mientras sus manos recorian el pecho de Seifer acarisiandolo alimentando la pasion. Seifer se quita su toalla y ambos se transladan hacia las duchas. El prende las duchas haciendo que el agua caiga entre sus cuerpos.Besos interminables, carisias y ruidos de placer se mezclaron en el lugar dandole una oportunidad de amarse a los atrevidos enamorados.Al terminar de hacer el amor ambos caen al suelo de cansancio, Seifer se sienta en el piso mojado sentando a su amante en sus muslos envolviendola entre sus fuertes brazos.  
  
Quistis- esto fue...divertido...  
  
Seifer-..hmmmm quieres intentarlo de nuevo????  
  
Pero su momento de amor fue interumpido cuando la puerta de las duchas se abre. Un instroctor con varios estudiantes entran. Quistis y Seifer rapidamente se levantan y se esconde en el primer escondite que encontraron....el cuarto de limpiesa que quedaba en un rincon del salon....  
  
  
  
Eve recoria las calles balamb era su dia libre y decidio pasarlo en la tranquila ciudad de balamb. Ella disfrutaba de un rico y sabroso mantecado de fresa. Pero alguien le quita el mantecado y se lo tumba al suelo al ver quien fue el desgraciado era nada mas y nada menos que Sheila la muchacha desaparecida despe la ultima guerra  
  
  
  
**Dejen RR CHICOS LOS ESTARE ESPERNADO  
  
PEACE!!!!!!**


	23. chatper XXIII

**El mas fuerte de todos**  
  
**Advertencia esta carpeta tienen un contenido de violencia fuerte  
**  
  
  
Carpeta XXII  
  
Destino impredecible  
  
  
  
Eve asombrada observa a su compañera, Sheila se veía muy diferente, además de tener un recién nacido en sus manos Eve cautelosamente la observa  
  
Eve- creí que te habían matado...  
  
Sheila- soy mas fuerte que un león...pude escapar y un grupo de soldados de Esthar me encontraron y viví estos meses allí..entonces fue cuando me entere de que mi madre había dado a luz a esta niña, pero desafortunadamente falleció en el parto  
  
Eve- ohh. Lo lamento...y para donde vas ahora con esa bebe?  
  
Sheila- vuelvo a mi casa...a el Jardín Galbadia ...solo quería saludar..  
  
Eve- oh si eso es bueno, yo crecí hay...  
  
Sheila-...nos vemos en el Jardín..  
  
Eve- si..  
  
Sheila camina pero Eve la detiene  
  
Eve- oye se me olvidaba. ¿Cómo se llama la niña?  
  
Sheila- Ultima...  
  
  
  
Zell y su grupo de niños entraron a las duchas después de un día agotador de juegos y de ejercicios. Los niños corrían y jugaban de pelea en las duchas mientras Zell un poco cansado estaba sentado leyendo una revista de peleas que encontró. Su lectura es interrumpida cuando la risa de los niños aumenta a carcajadas, Zell se levanta de su asiento y se dirigió a las duchas. Unos de los intrépidos y traviesos niños tenia un sostén en su cabeza y estaba haciendo maromitas como el hombre araña. Zell se ríe un poco pero su intuición de instructor hizo que el niño parara y volvieran a las duchas quitándole el sostén.  
  
Zell- ( estudiantes irresponsables dejando ropa interior tirada....hmm...me pregunto de quien será?......un momento..Que me importa eso..soy un hombre comprometido....genial estoy hablando conmigo mismo..)  
  
Mientras tanto en ese mismo lugar, Quistis y Seifer escondidos en el pequeñísimo salón de limpieza, escuchaban la risa y las voces de niños. Ambos estaban abrazados y muy incómodos y apretados.  
  
Quistis – demonios! No es hora que los estudiantes estén aqu  
  
Seifer- shhhhh habla bajo que nos pueden escuchar y cálmate chico pareces cabra loca  
  
Quistis- hace calor y tengo un palo de escoba molestándome cerca del trasero como quiere que me calme!!  
  
Seifer- solo necesitamos estar callados para que no nos escuchen..eso es todo..  
  
Quistis-...Seifer sabes que pasaría si me descubren ..me despedirían de mi puesto como instructora  
  
Seifer- jajá te imaginas eso ..la gran Quistis Trepe encerrada en un cuarto de limpieza desnuda con su flamante y guapo novio Seifer Almasy  
  
Quistis- flamante....tu..por favor no me hagas reír..  
  
Seifer- ooohh crees que no soy flamante...quieres comprobar que tan flamante soy?!  
  
Quistis- yo no he dicho nada Seifer.. ¿además aquí que vas a mostrar?  
  
Seifer-ya veras..  
  
Los niños terminaron sus duchas y estaban vistiéndose tranquilamente hasta que un ruido muy "raro" les llamo la atención, provenía del cuarto de limpieza. Los niños y Zell poco a poco se acercan ala puerta y todos paran sus pasos cuando vuelven a escuchar otro ruido.  
  
Niño- que es ese ruido?!  
  
Zell- no se..  
  
Niño # 2- parece que están matando a un animal?...  
  
Zell- ...si..eso debe ser..debe de haber algún animal escondido.hay..  
  
Niño # 6 – y si es un grat!! O un murciélago gigante como los de la caverna de fuego!!  
  
Todos los niños comienzan gritar y salen corriendo del lugar dejando a Zell solo. El se prepara...pero..algo le decía que eso no era un animal...así que siguió su instinto y decidió tocar ala puerta  
  
Zell- quien anda hay!  
  
Seifer- esta ocupado!  
  
Zell da un brinco al escuchar que realmente había alguien hay  
  
Zell- que demonios haces hay!! Sal inmediatamente o llamare al staff del Jardín  
  
Seifer- esta bien..pero necesito mi ropa..GALLINA MONGA!  
  
Zell- Seifer!!! Con quien andas hay!!  
  
Seifer- con quien crees...la pregunta del millón  
  
Zell- Quistis!!! Tu eras animal en peligro!  
  
Quistis- Zell!! Por favor búscanos la ropa para poder salir de aquí.  
  
Seifer- están detrás de los bancos!!  
  
Zell muerto de la risa busca la ropa y Seifer la toma con precaución, y rápidamente ambos se visten y salen del salón de limpieza  
  
Seifer- ni una palabra de esto Dincht...la reputación de Quistis esta en juego y sa algo ocurre te mato  
  
Zell- no problem...para la próxima vez....háganlo en algún cuarto...jajjaja  
  
Quistis de la vergüenza se había ido desde que salió y Seifer trato de correr para alcanzarla.  
  
Rinoa nerviosamente caminaba hacia la oficina de su amado esposo, ya era seguro de que iba tener otro hijo a la corta edad de los 19. Bueno aunque no se tenia que preocupar por su situación económica pero si por su salud mental, si un bebe era muchísimo trabajo, tiemnpo y paciencia ella no se podía imaginar dos al mismo tiempo. Rionses era muy pequeña para valerse en algunas cosas y el nuevo bebe le costaría su libertad completa.  
  
Rinoa- ( bueno Selphie tiene dos....y vive normal....bueno Selphie tiene la energía de 100 niños al mismo tiempo ella puede con 5 si es necesario. ¿ Cómo lo tomara Squall?...bueno..Ya llegue..Tengo que decirle..)  
  
Rinoa se encuentra con la secretaria de Squall y ella le permite pasar sin inconveniencia. Al entrar Squall estaba en una pequeña reunión con un par de Seeds. Rinoa le hace un par se señas que esperaría en la parte trasera de la oficina que el terminara para poder hablar y Squall acepta. Al pasar varios minutos los Seeds se despiden y salen de la oficina.  
  
Squall- que haces aquí Rinny?  
  
Rinoa se acerca a su esposo y se sienta en el escritorio. Ella le pasa un sobre sin decir nada, el lo toma y comienza a leer.  
  
Squall- .......embarazada de nuevo..?  
  
Rinoa- si...... que opinas  
  
Squall la observa seriamente provocando que ella se pusiera muy nerviosa.  
  
Rinoa- no...no...quieres a este bebito?  
  
Squall se pone en pie y con un gran suspiro dice..  
  
Squall- ¡!! ES FANTÁSTICO!!  
  
  
  
Irvine salió de la enfermería desobedeciendo las ordenes de la doctora Kadawaki y fue directo hacia la oficina de Squall , Selphie trataba de detenerlo pero era inútil. Sin preocuparse por avisar entra ala oficina asustando a Rinoa y a Squall. Ambos se quedan sorprendidos Al ver a Irvine lucido  
  
Squall- Irvine!! Estas ....bien..  
  
Rinoa- que haces aquí deberías de estar descansando!  
  
Selphie- trate de decírselo pero no me hace caso!!  
  
Irvine- Squall tengo algo muy serio que decirte ...Ultimecia esta viva y tiene la edad de nuestros hijos!!! Lo que me paso fue una visión!! La vi en mi visión!  
  
Squall-....es imposible!  
  
Rinoa- ohh nooo...  
  
Irvine- yo quiero irme de aquí lo mas antes posible  
  
Selphie- estas loco si esa mujer esta viva hay que eliminarla!  
  
Irvine- Selphie su estuvieras en mi lugar no dirías lo mismo la visión fue horrible y no quiero poner a mi familia en peligro si no me das un traslado para Trabia me iré con mis hijos sin permiso hoy mismo Squall NO QUIERO QUEDARME AQUÍ!!!! NO QUIERO!!!!  
  
Irvine da un fuerte golpe en el escritorio asustando a todos  
  
Squall- .........PRIMERO QUE NADA CALMATE KINNEAS!  
  
Irvine lo mira seriamente pero respiraba profundamente, las puertas se abren entrando Quistis y Seifer corriendo con armas en mano  
  
Seifer- que demonios sucede aquí!!!  
  
Todos se dan la vuelta , Irvine observa a Quistis y Seifer y los mira a ambos a los ojos ,La herida en su pecho comienza a dolerle y sangre comienza a bajar de su nariz. Furia y angustia se podían ver en el rostro de Irvine  
  
Quistis- Irvine...estas............bien?  
  
Irvine grita fuertemente asustando a todos y de repente levanta su mano y suelta una fuerte magia hacia Seifer mandándolo a volar por los aires y aterrizando en una pared, Seifer quedo inconsciente, Squall que estaba sorprendido descuido su gunblade y con un movimiento casi imposible de ver Irvine toma el gunblade y dispara hacia Quistis hiriéndola en el medio de la frente. Todo se quedo en silencio y todo paso lentamente, el cuerpo de Quistis se desploma, Mientras todos observan aterrorizados la escena Irvine lanza el gunblade hacia Seifer enterrándoselo en el pecho.Rinoa y Selphie comienzan a gritar histéricamente y Squall salta su escritorio tumbando a Irvine hacia el suelo golpeándolo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Rinoa corre hacia Quistis y sus manos se llenan de sangre, Rinoa llorando toma parte del cuerpo de Quistis y lo levanta hacia ella. Selphie se había desmayado, Xu, Nida que corrieron cuando escucharon el disparo hacia la oficina ven a Seifer con el gunblade de Squall enterrado en su pecho. Nida corre hacia el y le toma el pulso, Xu entra y se encuentra con la desagradable escena. Squall camina hacia Seifer, y observa a Nida  
  
Nida- no..no hay pulso......  
  
Squall observa a Seifer, el tenia sus ojos medio abiertos y sangraba por su herida sin parar, Squall con su mano le cierra los ojos, Xu sale de la oficina empapada en sangre y con lagrimas en su rostro  
  
Xu- Squall leonhart queda arrestado como sospechoso de la muerte de los Seeds Quistis Trepe y Seifer Almasy  
  
  
  
17 años después  
  
El jardín de Balamb estuvo de luto por tres meses, Squall fue puesto en libertad por que Rinoa y Selphie declararon a su favor, Irvine no fue acusado por que se dio a relucir que fue poseído por alguna fuerza maligna. Irvine cayo en una fuerte depresión. Selphie y Irvine desaparecieron del mapa después de eso. Zell angustiado por lo que había pasado, comenzó se entrego ala bebidas alcohólicas, y en una noche de bebida y confusión se acostó con Fujin que tambien estaba bebiendo por la muerte de su mejor amigo. Esto atrajo muchos problemas, por que Fujin quedo embarazada de Zell, rompiendo el lindo noviazgo que tenia con Annie, Zell se mudo para el Jardín de Galbadia, al pasar el tiempo Zell conoció a la verdadera y dulce Fujin , aunque no fueron pareja son muy buenos amigos y comparten la custodia del niño. Squall pudo superar todo muy bien, Rinoa aunque tubo un buen tiempo con depresión, la olvido por el bien de sus dos hijos, Squall sigue como comandante y Rinoa es su mano derecha. Los cuerpos de Quistis y Seifer fueron perdidos, un grupo de terroristas robaron el Ragnarok, donde los cuerpos de ambos Seeds iban a ser transportados a Esthar para la ceremonia Religiosa. El Ragnarok nunca fue encontrado.  
  
Squall estaba sentado en la oficina , era un hombre diferente, su cabello estaba como el de su padre, lucia muy joven , como si los años no hubieran pasado en el. Estaba mucho mas fuerte y mucho mas maduro. Rinoa no cambio nada solo en su comportamiento, ya no era la joven llena de vida e inquieta ahora el la mujer hecha y derecha en el cual todos en el nuevo y renovado Jardín admiraban y respetaban.. Ella vestida de su uniforme de Seed estaba sentada tomando nota de lo que su esposo decía  
  
Squall- ya creo que es todo por hoy...estoy agotado....  
  
Rinoa se levanta y trata de estirar su cansado cuerpo, llevaba horas sentada trabajando con su esposo. Después de un largo bostezo se acerca a su esposo y le da un beso en la frente  
  
Rinoa- yo tambien....te amo.  
  
Squall- yo tambien..te amo..  
  
Squall sienta a su esposo en su muslo y la abraza y ambos se comienzan a besar apasionadamente, hasta...  
  
Rionses- ajemmmmmmm....chicos por que no se van para el cuarto...  
  
Ambos jóvenes padres se asustan y se ponen en pie, Rionses estaba parada en el marco de la puerta , tenia su uniforma estudiantil  
  
Squall- que te hemos dicho sobre avisar cuando vas a entrar a la oficina  
  
Rionses- me gusta llegar con estilo....  
  
Rinoa- y tu hermano?  
  
Rionses- estudiando para el examen de Seed...esta en su habitación.  
  
Squall observa a su hija por un momento, era mucho más bella que su madre. Sus ojos eran grises con los de el, su cabello largo negro, que le quedaba en la cintura, Su piel blanca y suave, su cara sin imperfecciones, tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado y era un poco mas alta que su madre.Su único defecto era el no seguir ordenes y dejarse llevar por lo que su fuerte y valiente corazón le indicara.  
  
Squall – deberías estar estudiando...ya fracasaste una vez...no puedes fallar de nuevo..  
  
Rionses- solo falle porque golpee al idiota que no quería seguir mis ordenes..eso es todo..so no ya lo hubiera pasado, además lo se como la palma de mi mano. Además falta 4 meses!  
  
Squall- como quieras...  
  
El telefono suena y Rinoa lo toma  
  
Rinoa- Jardín de Balamb oficina del Director ......si..........ok  
  
Rinoa cuelga el teléfono  
  
Squall- quien era?  
  
Rinoa- Xu lo nuevos estudiantes llegaron ...y los trasladados de Galbadia y Trabia tambien estan el pasillo principal  
  
Rionses- yo tengo que ver esto!!  
  
Rionses sale corriendo hasta llegar al elevador, pero por mala suerte tuvo que esperar a sus padres que estaban tomando un largo tiempo, al par de segundo todos bajan a lobbie don un grupo de estudiantes los esperaban , al igual que Xu y Eve, ( se graduó y es una Seed de prestigio)  
  
Xu- atención!! El director del Jardín acaba de llegar  
  
Todos lo estudiantes le dan el saludo militar a Squall y bajan sus manos cuando Squall le hace la señal. Xu se acerca y le pasa los expediéntese los estudiantes a Rinoa y le dice al oído.  
  
Xu- te sorprenderás quienes están aquí...  
  
Squall los observa a todos y comienza a caminar de esquina a esquina observándoles las caras y se detiene en tres personas en particulares  
  
Squall- díganme sus nombres sus edades y de donde son  
  
¿??- Stephanie Kinneas, tengo 18años señor soy de Trabia  
  
¿??- Ivan Kinneas, tengo 18años señor soy de Trabia  
  
¿??- Zack Dincht , tengo 17 años señor soy de Galbadia  
  
¿??- Ultima....tengo 17 años señor soy de Galbadia  
  
Squall- cual es tu apellido....  
  
Ultima- no tengo  
  
Squall- ponte uno ahora  
  
Ultima- Zone..Ultima Zone  
  
Squall- ok, bienvenidos a todos ...xu le abra dado al introducción ...mañana empezaran sus entrenamientos a primera hora del día....y...  
  
Una motoras deportivas se podían escuchar a lo lejos Squall y demás van ala entrada del jardín ( restauraron el Jardín como antiguamente estaba) para poder ver quienes eran  
  
Eran Tres motoras negras muy bien equipadas con diseños japoneses negras y metálicas. Squall saca su gunblade, Rinoa y Xu sacan sus armas, pero las motoras se estacionan. Las personas se bajan de las motoras y se quitan los cascos, revelando dos jóvenes gemelos y una hermosa chica. Todos con gafas ,estiduras negras y gorras.  
  
Squall- quien demonios son y que hacen aquí??  
  
Nicol- soy Nicol Almasy y ellos son Steve y Sifer Almasy somos los hermanos Almasy y tenemos una estupida orden de asistir al este lugar  
  
La joven le pasa unos papeles a Squall, eran del gobierno de Esthar  
  
Squall- son del nuevo Jardín de Esthar....y por que tienen el apellido Almasy??  
  
Nicol- ,,,hmm..no naci de un arbol sabes  
  
Squall- mas respeto niña soy el director  
  
Nicol- uuyy que miedo,,me..  
  
Rionses- oye niña callate!!! Mas respeto con mi padre!!  
  
Rionses camina hacia el frente pero al ver Nicol era mucho mas alta que ella pero Rionses no tenia miedo  
  
Nicol- y de donde sale esta ...ve a crecer enana, acaso tu papi nose puede defender solo?  
  
Rionses trata de atacarla pero Rinoa la aguanta  
  
Squall- Quitense esa patética ropa y encuéntrense conmigo en 10 minutos Xu enseñales sus habitaciones y su nueva vestimenta  
  
Todos los jóvenes siguen a Xu , Rinoa se acerca a Squall  
  
Squall- escuchastes y vistes lo que vi....  
  
Rinoa..si..sabes lo que significa..verdad..  
  
Squall- Almasy..y Trepe están vivos...  
  
  
  
Todos los jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos del Jardín siguiendo a Xu.  
  
Xu- aquí están sus habitaciones, cámbiense y encuéntrense con el Director centro de entrenamiento, Tienen 5 minutos  
  
Xu se va dejando a los jóvenes en el pasillo de las habitaciones  
  
Stephanie- hola chicos como ya todos saben me llamo Stephanie pero mis amigos me dicen Stef...jejeje  
  
La energética chica era la mas pequeña en estura , su cabello era marron y tenia un peinado ( como el de Selphie pero su cabello era mucho mas corto y con high lights rojos) tenia ojos azules y tenia un figura estupenda.  
  
Rionses- hola soy rionses mucho gusto en conocerte Stef  
  
Zack – soy zack..saben alguno sabe donde queda la cafeteria me muero de hambre!!  
  
Zack tenia cabello gris y tenia un peinado al estilo rockero su cabello estaba de puntitas tenia un ojo marrón y otro azul era de estatura media, y un tatuaje de un parte de su cara y cuello  
  
Rionses- mucho gusto en conocerte Zack!!  
  
Nicol – que patéticos se escuchan por favor!! Esto es una academia militar no un club social!  
  
Zack cual es tu problema!!  
  
Nicol- callate niño cepillito ...primero que nada ...necesitas tamaño y valor para dirijirme la palabra idiota  
  
Nicol era mas alta que Zell y lo señalaba amenazante Zack le hizo frente pero los enormes gemelos estaban parados detrás de ella  
  
Nicol- si eres valiente...enfréntate a ellos  
  
Zack-phhssss  
  
Zack solo camina hacia atrás  
  
Rionses- alejate si!!no queremos problemas!  
  
Nicol- ja..no ire a ningún lado estas parada enfrente de mi habitación mugre ¡ mueve a un lado!  
  
Nicol rempuja a Rionses pero Stephanie la aguanta, Rapidamente cierra la puerta  
  
Los gemelos se van a sus habitaciones  
  
Zack- cual es su problema!!  
  
Stepahie- tiene las hormonas en high...oye donde esta mi hermano??  
  
Ivan dialogaba con unas muchachas tenia una voz de galán y era muy guapo como su padre, tenia ojos verdes y un cuerpo espectacular, era un cazador de mujeres.  
  
Rionses- es el??  
  
Stephanie- si...siempre hace lo mismo..ten cuidado con el jejeje  
  
  
  
pasaron diez minutos y todos estaban en el centro de entrenamiento excepto por nicol, Squall esperaba impaciente, hasta que escucha los pasos de alguien y efectivamente era Nicol caminaba lentamente con una sonrisa muy familiar. La sonrisa fastidiosa de Seifer. No se había cambiado como lo acordado. Con toda su calma se pone en posición.  
  
Squall- que crees que estas haciendo??  
  
Nicol- ..lo que me da la gana  
  
Squall se acerca a ella y le quita las gafas y la gorra revelando un hermoso rostro y un increíble cabello rubio largo. Sus ojos eran verdes azulados, como los de su padre pero sus facciones faciales eran como los de su madre. Squall le quita parte de la ropa dejándola en un pantalón y una camisa apretada, Ivan que estaba observando dio un sivido  
  
Ivan- woa muñeca!! Aquí esta tu papa!!  
  
Squall – basta!!....60 lagartijas ahora y 20 mas por llegar tarde,,,  
  
Nicol-.....  
  
Squall- y dirás si señor..  
  
Nicol da su sonrisa molestosa  
  
Nicol- SI...señor...  
  
Squall los demás de 15 vueltas y empezaremos la charla  
  
2 horas después todos caminaban de regreso.  
  
Sifer- no esta nada mal este Jardín  
  
Nicol- como puedes decir eso es patético verdad Steve..  
  
Steve solo hace una seña como de afirmación , perdió el habla cuando era muy pequeño , por un accidente con químicos quemando sus cuerdas vocales.  
  
Sifer- bahhh a mi me gusta...bueno ya llegamos buenas noche hermanita  
  
Sifer besa la frente de su hermana al igual y su otro hermano  
  
Nicol- los vera mañana en el desayudo...  
  
Nicol se queda en el medio del pasillo hasta que un fuerte golpe la tumba al suelo,  
  
Nicol- ten cuidado por donde caminos peque...  
  
Un joven apuesto extendia su mano....  
  
  
  
**LA CARPETA MAS LARGA QUE HE ESCRITO!!!  
  
POR FAVOR DEJEN RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. chatper XXIV

**El mas fuerte de todos**  
  
N/a – solo queria aclarar que este símbolo **{{}} significa hablando lenguaje en señas**   
  
Carpeta XXIV

**Conociendo**  
  
  
  
Nicol observa atentamente al Joven apuesto que extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantar del suelo, pero por alguna razón sus piernas se quedaron paralizadas, se quedo sentada como una boba en el piso observando al joven.  
  
¿??- .........piensas quedarte hay?  
  
Nicol – aan.....gu...te....no..no  
  
Nicol extiende su mano y el joven la ayuda a levantarse del suelo, el joven solo sigue su camino,  
  
Nicol- oye cual es tu nombre??  
  
¿??- no son tus negocios....  
  
El joven desaparece en la esquina de corredor sin mirar hacia atrás  
  
Nicol- quien demonios se cree...estúpido...  
  
Nicol entra a su cuarto murmurando incoherencias pero un poco anonadada de su comportamiento con el joven  
  
  
  
A las 8:00 am el salón de la Sra. .Sender ( Eve) estaba lleno de los estudiantes candidatos al próximo examen de Seeds.  
  
Eve- buenos días jóvenes como seré su nueva instructora por este año escolar. Soy la instructora Sender...y  
  
Nicol alza su mano  
  
Eve- atenderé preguntas al final de la clase  
  
Nicol – es muy importante  
  
Eve- te aseguro que puede esperar que termine lo que voy a decir  
  
Nicol- no no puedo  
  
Eve- ( pasiensa no dejes que te saque de las casillas)...Nicol...responderé su dudas al final de la clase  
  
Nicol baja la mano, pero la vuelve a levantar  
  
Eve- ( grrrrr) ok que quieres?  
  
Nicol- puedo ir al baño?  
  
Eve- (ggggggggrrr)........no  
  
Nicol- sabe que me puede dar un paro renal?  
  
Eve- no creo que te de Nicol  
  
Nicol- por favor trateme como de usted..no la conozco  
  
Eve- okkk Nicol..  
  
Nicol- Srta Almasy para usted Sender  
  
Eve- instructor Sender!!  
  
Eve da un fuerte golpe en su escritorio ya estaba enfadada esto provoco que varios estudiantes se rieran, pero Eve los mira y la risa desapareció inmediatamente. Nicol solo dio su risa molestosa  
  
Nicol- tsk tsk tsk mal genio instructor?  
  
Eve- ...basta sal de mi salón inmediatamente!!  
  
Nicol- perfecto además no quería estar aquí de todos modos, no quiero tomar clases con mediocres instructores como usted  
  
Todos abren sus bocas en asombro, , Eve camina hacia ella y la toma del brazo y la pega contra la pared pero Nicol se suelta y rempuja a Eve para zafarse  
  
Eve perdió la paciencia inmediatamente  
  
Eve- eres como tu madre.....una maldita perra!  
  
Nicol abre sus ojos y golpea a Eve en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas los estudiantes corren a separar a Nicol se la indefensa Eve. Nicol golpeaba a Eve en el rostros sin parar. La tenia tirada en el piso hasta que sus hermanos la separaron de Eve,  
  
Nicol- NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR EL NOMBRE DE MI MADRE #$# TE QUEDA GRANDE EN TU BOCA!!!!!  
  
Eve limpia la sangre de su rota boca , se pone en pie  
  
Eve- largate!!!!!!!!  
  
Sifer toma a la fuisriosa Nicol de ambos brazos y la saca del salón  
  
Sifer- eres una loka!!! Woaaaaa hermanita!!  
  
Nicol- larguémonos de aquí ¿donde esta Steve???  
  
Sifer- no fue a clases.....creo que se quedo comiendo en la cafeteria vamos a ver  
  
Ambos hermanos caminan hasta la cafetería y encuentran a Steve sentado con Rionses, el sonreia y reia hablaba en lenguaje de seña con Rionses. Nicol camina hasta ellos  
  
Nicol – vaya vaya vaya.....miren a quien tenemos aquí ...ohhhh una celebridad la enana nena de papi....  
  
Rionses- que quieres Nicol  
  
Nicol- nada niña...solo quiero que te alejes de mi hermano...  
  
Steve observa a Nicol al los ojos  
  
Sifer- vamonos Bro...  
  
Steve observa a Rionses, El lentamente se pone en pie y le dice adiós a Rionses con señas ambos gemelos se van de la cafetería dejando a ambas chicas  
  
Nicol- si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hermano......te arrepentirás  
  
Nicol se da vuelta y se une a sus hermanos  
  
Rionses- shhh cual es su problema??  
  
  
  
Varios Semanas pasan y el incidente de Nicol y Eve no paso a oídos de Squall, Nicol no asistía ala clase de Eve ni Sifer, pero Steve nunca faltaba, engañaba a sus hermanos diciendo que iba ir a tomar una sieta y asistía a clases. Eve dio su clase normalmente ese día y al finalizar  
  
Eve- ESTO ES TODO POR HOY PUEDEN IRSE , todos salen del salón excepto Steve y Rionses  
  
Rionses- hola steve..por fin tendremos acción no crees!!!  
  
Steve {{ si.. que tipo de armas usas}}  
  
Rionses- uso un fuerte arco y flechas..y tu?  
  
Steve- {{ Gunblade....igual que mi padre y mi hermano}}  
  
Rionses- e oído hablar de tu padre y madre....magnifica historia...  
  
Steve- {{ si...adoro a mis padres .oye te gustaría ir hoy a cenar conmigo....}}  
  
Rionses- .....hmmm claro..sabes era muy tierno para ser un Almasy ..tus hermanos son muy...agresivos..  
  
Steve- {{ Nicol nunca a tenido amigos por ese mal genio que tiene solo nos tiene a nosostros...pero esta con nosotros es muy amable y mi madre..pero cuando hay alguien desconocido se esconde detrás de la mascara de hierro y malicia }}  
  
Rionses- por que??  
  
Steve- {{ fuimos atormentados cuando pequeños, nos molestaban mucho por que éramos hijos de Seifer Almasy ya sabes la historia...Nicol es muy sentimental...y toma todo muy enserio..y siempre terminaba peleando con los niños y niñas del salón...nunca tuvimos amigos. Por esa razón Nicol y Sifer son de esa manera..}}  
  
Rionses- ohh eso explica muchas cosas...  
  
Steve- {{ tienen miedo de tener amigo y ser heridos como herramos en la niñez}}  
  
Rionses toma la mano de Sifer  
  
Rionses- sabes que puedes confiar en mi...Steve...  
  
Steve- { lo se....}  
  
Ambos se observan a los ojos y como un magneto Rionses le da un tierno beso en los labios a Steve...Rionses se separa rápidamente  
  
Rionses- lo siento nunca me había pasado esto!!! Perdón!!! Perrr...  
  
Steve besa a Rionses esta vez apasionadamente...Nicol y Sifer pasaban por el área y observan este suceso  
  
Nicol- .......al parecer...Steve nos a estado engañado todo este tiempo....para estar con..esa perra  
  
Sifer- .....vamonos de aquí..perdimos a nuestro hermano...  
  
  
  
Stephanie , Zack y Iván se encontraban en la biblioteca  
  
Stephanie- no puedo creer que nuestro padre hayan sido tan buenos amigo y que no se hayan visto en 18 años!!!  
  
Zack- si increíble!! Sabes e estado pensando en volverlo a reunirlos!!  
  
Ivan- creo que es mala idea  
  
Zack y Stephanie- por que!!  
  
Ivan- si nuestros padres se separaron fue por una razón fuerte no creen  
  
Zack- si pero ha pasado mucho tiempo!!! Todo se olvidara cuando se vuelvan a ver!!  
  
De momento entra Sifer un poco enfadado , todos se le quedan mirando  
  
Ivan- oye amigo se te perdió el camino a la perdición heee??? Creo que esta en el otro lado del Jardín. Esto es un decente no un nido de ratas amigo  
  
Todos en la librería se rieron del comentario Sifer solo se dirigió al final de la biblioteca, tomo un libro y se sentó en una silla apartada de todos.  
  
Zack- me equivoco pero el grandullón sin celebro tomo un libro?  
  
Stephanie- creo que fuiste muy rudo con el no crees?  
  
Ivan- naaa eso tipos son sordos les resbala todo lo que digan de ellos...  
  
Stephanie- sabes no quiero enemigos aquí..ire a disculparte de mi parte  
  
Stephanie camina hasta Sifer, El tenia unos espejuelos y leía atentamente,tomaba apunte de cosas que leía , parecía un libro muy complicado, libros que no leerían tipos como el...  
  
Stephanie- ..heyy...  
  
Sifer se quita los espejuelos y los esconde y guarda todo  
  
Sifer- aléjate de aquí mugre  
  
Stephanie- por que siempre eres de esa forma!! Por eso no tienes amigos!!!  
  
Sifer se pone en pie y se va del lugar sin decir nada dejando el papel de apuntes, Stephanie toma el papel y lee , era muy difícil del leer , y entender, se trataba sobre magias y métodos científicos muy sofisticados, Ella vuelve a la mesa  
  
Stephanie- oigan chicos parece que tenemos a un genio en el Jardín miren esto!! El hombre es un genio miren sus complicados apuntes...!!  
  
Zack- tuvo que haberlos robado de algún lugar es bastardo no tiene celebro...  
  
Iván- interesante creo que estamos empezando a conocer a los hermanitos Almasy  
  
  
  
Nicol se sentía muy sola caminaba por el centro de entrenamiento, hasta que encontró un lugar apartado escondido de la vista fácil. Cuidadosamente entra pero sorprendentemente no estaba solo, el joven apuesto que se tropezó las semanas pasada estaba allí contemplando el atardecer, al sentir los ruidos se da vuelta y se da cuanta de la mujer  
  
Nicol- no te preocupes me ire  
  
¿??- .........no molestas  
  
Nicol detiene sus pasos  
  
Nicol- ......enserio?  
  
¿??- no...  
  
Nicol camina hasta una esquina y se sienta en la borda para contemplar el amanecer, después de minutos de silencio Nicol decide probar su suerte  
  
Nicol- te llamas..si es que no te molesta esta vez contestar.....  
  
¿??- Drake ......  
  
Nicol- soy Nicol.......  
  
Drake- ..........eres hija de Seifer Almasy no es cierto  
  
Nicol- si..  
  
Drake- .....que tipo de arma usas....?  
  
Nicol- látigos  
  
Drake- Seifer Almasy no usaba látigos  
  
Nicol- pero mi madre sí...  
  
Drake- ......uso mi padre  
  
Nicol- .....ohh..eso explica el perecido..eres hijo de Leonhart..  
  
Drake- quiere probar tu suerte con una pelea...  
  
Nicol- con gusto niño enséñame lo que tienes  
  
Ambos sacan sus armas y se ponen en posición de pelea, Drake saca su gunblade, y Nicol dos latidos largos y fuertes  
  
Drake corre hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas para atacarla pero Nicol tira una magia de fuego haciendo que Drake cayera en el suelo y con uno de sus fuertes látigos le corta parte de el rostro ( como Squall), y sangre comienza a bajar..Nicol sonríe, pero Drake suelta su gunblade y pone ambas manos en su rostro. Nicol guarda sus látigos,  
  
Nicol-..........hmmm....linda cicatriz .....  
  
Drake levanta su rostro ensangrentado y se pone en pie  
  
Drake- estas loka!!!!!! me pudiste háber matado!!!  
  
Nicol- tu me ibas a matar niño...si no te hacia eso  
  
Drake-peleas tu padre....  
  
Furia entra en la venas de Nicol y vuelve a sacar sus látigos pero Drake la tumba al suelo y la prensa sus manos del suelo y pone todo su peso encima de ella atrapándola en el suelo, quedando solo a centímetros de distancia, la sangre se Drake caía en el rostro de Nicol..  
  
Nicol- suéltame..!!!  
  
Drake la besa salvajemente pegándole la sangre de la boca y parte de su rostro  
  
Drake- ......escúchame bien niña no me importa que tan ruda sea y quien demonio seas debes dar gracias de ser mujer o si no te hubiera matado hace 5 segundos atrás...  
  
Drake se levanta dejando a Nicol escupiendo la sangre que se estaba en su boca  
  
  
  
**PROXIMA CARPETA  
  
LOS VIEJOS AMIGOS SE REUNEN Y NUEVOS Y GIGANTESCOS PROBLEMAS APARECEN!!!  
  
RR PLEASE ......AUNQUE SEA UN HELLO! **


	25. chatper XXV

**El mas fuerte de Todos**  
  
  
  
Carpeta XXV  
  
**Encuentro**  
  
  
  
Seifer caminaba junto a su esposa en la orilla de una hermosa playa, propiedad de ambos, contemplaban la simpleza de la naturaleza y de un hermoso amanecer. Quistis recostaba su cabeza del hombro de su esposo mientras el la abrazaba de las caderas  
  
Seifer- nos estamos poniendo viejo...  
  
Quistis- claro que no Seifer estamos en nuestros mejores tiempos  
  
Seifer- claro tu lo dices sin ningún problema por que eres bruja y no envejeces ..Normalmente..mírate pareces de 20 teniendo 38...  
  
Quistis- te digo la verdad..luces mucho mas apuesto y sexy ahora que cuando tenias ..20..  
  
Seifer- ooohh y por que..??  
  
Quistis- ahora luces mas hombre mas masculino...estas mucho mas fuerte y tu voz es mas fuerte...y seductora....además..  
  
Quistis rempuja a Seifer a la arena y se coloca encima de El...  
  
Quistis- ..me vuelves Loca con tu forma de hacerme el amor...  
  
Seifer da una vuelta quedando el encima de su amada esposa...  
  
Seifer- hmmmm...eso me gusto...  
  
Ambos se besaban apasionadamente hasta que escuchan la voz de su sirviente de confianza acercándose  
  
Sr. Guazábara – Discúlpenme señores por interrumpir su velada pero tengo un mesanje de emergencia para usted Sr. Almasy.  
  
Seifer- quien?  
  
Sr. Guazábara- El Sr. Leonhart del Jardín de Balamb dijo que era urgente que se presentara,  
  
Seifer- hmm ya se dio cuenta..pero como?  
  
Sr. Guazábara- se supone que no le informe de esto pero haré una excepción..Los jóvenes pidieron un Traslado hacia el Jardín de Balamb  
  
Quistis- queeee!!!!!!  
  
Quistis se pone en pie y corre hacia la casa ...  
  
Seifer- esto será.....un grave problema...  
  
  
  
Unas horas Antes...  
  
Zell dormía tranquilamente al lado de su esposa Annie después de largos años de reconquistacion y paciencia, Annie perdono a Zell y ahora viven como marido y mujer. Pero el ruido del teléfono despierta a Zell ....el toma el teléfono y responde  
  
Zell- mas vale que sea muy importante.....  
  
Squall- así le respondes a un viejo amigo Dincht...  
  
Zell confuso se sienta en su cama..  
  
Zell- con quien hablo..?  
  
Squall-.....Squall Leonhart...  
  
  
  
Selphie escalaba las espinadas y Frías montañas de la cordillera de Trabia junto a Irvine, Al llegar a la cima los esposos contemplaba el gran paisaje de Nubes, nieve y altos picos de montañas.  
  
Selphie- estas seguro de hacerlo...aquí...esta muy alto...  
  
Irvine- le da un toque mas excitante a nuestra aventura....  
  
Selphie- arriba o abajo?  
  
Irvine- abajo!!!  
  
Ambos esposo sonríen maliciosamente, Irvine corre hasta un extremo de la montaña y vuelve a correr hacia el otro lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia el aire cayendo a velocidad increíble de la enorme y alta montaña, Selphie le sigue ...ambos caían al a toda velocidad .. Selphie comienza hacer marometas por unos segundos y saca su paracaídas...Irvine saca el suyo quedando flotando en los aires y llegando sanos y salvos a tierra donde los esperaban un Jeep junto a dos Seeds de Trabia  
  
Seed- tenemos un mensaje muy urgente del Jardín de Balamb para ustedes...Tienen que ir reunirse con el director de ese jardín para mañana a primera hora del día dijo que era muy urgente!!  
  
Selphie y Irvine se miran muy confundidos...  
  
  
  
A las 3:00 am  
  
Nicol descansaba en su habitación mirando el techo, estaba muy aburrida, ya que sus hermanos, ahora tenían cosas que hacer, Steve siempre estaba con Rionses. Sifer desaparecía sin decir nada, Así que se puso a pensar en el rarísimo encuentro entre ella y Drake  
  
Nicol- ( el hombre debe estar loco!!! COMO se atreve a besarme de esa manera jamás había sido besada de esa manera tan vulgar.......un momento nunca he besado a nadie... Todos los hombres son iguales...solo buscan placer ....PERO YO no seré el juguete de nadie soy Nicol ...esos labios se sintieron tan....tan.....tann....  
  
Nicol toca sus labios recordando el beso...  
  
Nicol-( se sintieron tan bien.................!!!!!!!queeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! que demonios estoy pensando!!!! Nicol cálmate estas loca eso fue lo mas asqueroso que me hubiere pasado en la vida!!!) ..  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su celular suena , lentamente Nicol estira la mano, y toma su celular, era su madre  
  
Nicol- hola mama  
  
Quistis- (Nicol....que demonios haces en Balmb!!)  
  
Nicol- aaaaahhhhhsssshhhh puesss yoooo..  
  
Quistis- (sabes cuan peligroso puede ser ese lugar!!! )  
  
Nicol- ma cálmate parece cabra loca  
  
Quistis ( mas respeto SRTA....tienes que salir de ese lugar inmediatamente es muy peligroso)  
  
Nicol- no mami no iré a ningún lado yo y mis hermanos tomamos una decisión  
  
Quistis- ( y desde cuando ustedes toman decisiones!!! Son menores de edad y mientras sean menores de edad estamos acargo de ustedes)  
  
Nicol- tengo 17 mama!! Se cuidarme sola y mis hermanos también  
  
Quistis- ( si no regresan al Jardín de Esthar en dos días ......te iremos a buscar)  
  
Nicol- te diré una cosa....mama!!  
  
Quistis- escúchame tu a mi!! Sabes que ustedes son mi única familia y los amo con todas mis fuerzas no quiero que esos bastardos en el Jardín les hagan daño entiéndeme!)  
  
Nicol- yo también te amo pero ya tome una decisión......seré un Seeds como tu y mi padre..y en este Jardín es donde único podré llenar mis sueños de convertirme en alguien  
  
Quistis-( Nicol no me desafíes...)  
  
Nicol- ya lo hice...  
  
Nicol cuelga el celular, y asombrada de cómo le contesto a su madre tapa su boca con una mano y se sienta en el piso a pensar en que lió se había metido, era la primera vez que desafiaba a su madre  
  
  
  
Dos días después  
  
Zell y Annie llegaron al puerto de Balamb desde una embarcación del Jardín de Galbadia Zell era instructor al igual que su esposa. Zell lucia un poco nervioso e impaciente  
  
Annie- Zell todo va a estar bien..  
  
Zell- si lo se..es que...ya sabes.....no los he visto desde hace mucho tiempo .....donde esta Ángela?  
  
Annie busca a su alrededor y encuentra que su hija se adelanto en visitar a su abuela la Sra. Dincht,  
  
Ángela- Mama , Papa la abuela los esta esperando!! Vengan tiene docenas de hotdogs esperándonos!!!  
  
Ángela corre hacia la casa, La joven tenia cabello rubio como su padre y ojos azules, era la copia femenina de Zell físicamente pero sentimentalmente era como su madre, tímida y sincera.  
  
De momento sienten una fuerte brisa y una enorme sombra que cubre el lugar, la gente miraba hacia los cielos y al ver era el legendario Ragnarok desaparecido hace 18 años, pero se veía diferente no era de color rojo si no negro. Se veía mucho mas sofisticado y grande, tenia un extraño símbolo de una cruz alrededor de una serpiente. Ángela sale a ver acompañada de su abuela  
  
Ángela- papi que es eso...??  
  
Zell sorprendido le contesta  
  
Zell- es el Ragnarok.....pero....  
  
Annie- mira se dirige al Jardín... deben de haberlo encontrado y restaurarlo...se ve...genial...  
  
Angela- quiero guiarlo!!!!  
  
  
  
Selphie y Irvine llegaron en un taxi al grandioso y restaurado Jardín de Balamb. Irvine no quería entrar, pero sabia que tenia que superar su miedo. Selphie emocionada le paga al chofer y carga una maleta, mientras Irvine cargaba el resto  
  
Selphie- ha pasado tanto tiempo......extraño tanto eso dias..aquí...  
  
Una voz emocionada se puso escuchar a la entrada del Jardín , Selphie y Iribe miran hacia esa dirección y observan una mujer emocionada corriendo hacia ellos  
  
Selphie – RIIIINIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Selphie suelta su maleta y corre a toda velocidad, Ambas al llegar se abrazan, brincan y se besan de felicidad,  
  
Selphie- rinniasidotantotiempotengotantascosasquecontareamigamiatequierotanto!!!!!  
  
Rinoa-yotambientequieroamiga!!  
  
Irvine llega hasta ala entrada y es recibido por Rinoa con abrazos y besos  
  
Selphie- no has cambiado nada!!!  
  
Rinoa- tu tampoco!!!claro te vez ahora toda una señora de respeto jejeje  
  
Squall llega a ellos y los recibe con una gran sonrisa y abrazos  
  
Squall- bienvenidos a su casa chicos  
  
Selphie- Squall!!!! Que mucho cambiaste!!! Te ves fenomenal!!!  
  
Squall- vengan a mi oficina, Irvine deja las maletas aquí las llevaran a tu habitación de inmediato hay algo que quiero contarles..  
  
  
  
Zell se despide de su madre y se dirige al Jardín de Balamb en el camino no pudieron observar de nuevo al Ragnarok pero no había aterrizado, había desaparecido, al llegar fueron recibidos de la misma forma que Selphie y Irvine , todos estaban en la oficina hablando y disfrutando hasta que la duda entra en Zell.  
  
Zell- por que nos mandaste a llamar Squall...  
  
Squall-...quiero que aclarar muchas cosas...además de necesitar su ayuda...  
  
Irvine- que cosas...y que clase de ayuda..  
  
Squall- Irvine tenias razón...Ultimecia esta viva...  
  
Irvine- se los dije a todos pero me tiraban de loco!!  
  
Rinoa- pero hay una noticia que los espantara a todos..y alegrara al mismo tiempo..  
  
Zell- que?  
  
El escritorio y varios accesorios de oficinas comienzan a temblar y una gran sombra arropa el Jardín Squall y compañía salen de la oficina hacia un balcón donde podían ver todo...al salir sorprendidos al ver el Ragnarok encima del Jardín. Squall saca su gunblade..  
  
Squall- que demonios  
  
Zell- acaso no es tuyo???  
  
Squall- nooo!! el Ragnarok desapareció por el robo de aquello terroristas!!  
  
Irvine saca su escopeta, Rinoa su arco y Selphie sus nunchakus..  
  
Todos acompañados de varios Seeds salen de Jardín, estudiantes curiosos se encontraban en la entradas todo acumulados y tratando de ver lo que ocurría. Squall y compañía se acercaron al lugar donde había aterrizado el Ragnarok. Todos esperaban que se abrieran las compuertas. Las compuertas se abren y las escaleras automáticas. Squall ve un hombre bajando las escaleras, estaba vestido de negro, tenia un chaleco largo y los mismo símbolos que tenia el Ragnarok tenia gafas y su rostro era muy familiar, era un hombre grande y fuerte por lo que Squall pudo ver al acercarse.  
  
Rinoa le dice al oido a Selphie  
  
Rinoa- de donde salio ese modelo..!!  
  
Al acercarse Squall pudo reconocer al hombre  
  
Serifer- hmmm que patéticos se ven....jajjaja..hola gallina mongo,  
  
Zell- Almasy!!!!!  
  
Selphie se desmaya , Irvine se quedo paralizado, Zell se enfado..pero estaba sorprendido Rinoa, paralizada también y Squall mirando atentamente a Seifer..  
  
Squall- tienes muchas cosas que explicar Almasy...  
  
Quistis- no no tenemos..  
  
Todos miran hacia la escalera donde Quistis estaba parada con látigo en mano  
  
  
  
**Dejen RR como siempre gracias MIA VALANTINE**


	26. chatper XXVI

**El mas fuerte de todos**  
  
  
  
Carpeta XXVI  
  
**Revitalizado Enemigo**  
  
  
  
Todos se voltean haber a Quistis bajando poco a poco la escalera del Ragnarok, Irvine suelta su escopeta y pone ambas manos en su cabeza, Squall guarda su gunblade  
  
Squall- ...bienvenidos..ala vida..  
  
Seifer- no vinimos aquí a ver a nadie solo queremos llevarnos a nuestros hijos de aqu  
  
Irvine- ..por que lo hicieron!!!  
  
Seifer- ....  
  
Irvine- estos 18 años he vivido con el cargo de conciencia de su muerte y resulta que nunca los mate!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seifer se acerca a Irvine..  
  
Seifer- se me olvidaba  
  
Seifer le da un golpe en el rostro rompiéndole los labios, Squall y Zell aguantan a Seifer  
  
Seifer- ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A RECLAMAR NADA!!  
  
Rinoa- lindo reencuentro....  
  
Squall- Zell lleva a Irvine a la enfermería, Almasy y Trepe pasen a mi oficina  
  
Selphie se levanta del suelo y Quistis se le acerca  
  
Quistis- buuu  
  
Selphie se vuelva a desmayar..  
  
  
  
Intercom- los cadetes Steve, Sifer y Nicol Almasy favor de presentarse ala oficina del Director. Los cadetes Steve, Sifer y Nicol Almasy favor de pasar ala oficina del Director.  
  
Los tres hermanos se reúnen en el elevador  
  
Sifer- saben por que nos andan llamando??  
  
Nicol- ......  
  
Steve ( no.. ¿que te pasa Nicol?)  
  
Nicol- no te importa  
  
Sifer- oye cual es tu problema  
  
Nicol- ninguno...  
  
Steve- ( tu no eres así..haz cambiado..)  
  
Nicol- ustedes también...ya no tengo hermanos...  
  
El elevador se abre , y Nicol sale a toda velocidad  
  
Sifer- eres una egoísta!!  
  
Nicol para su camina y se voltea  
  
Nicol- ¡ venimos aquí con un sueño un propósito!! Y ustedes dos lo han roto!!! Me han abandonado!! Me han dejado solo por irse con mujeres y escaparse de la quieren que me sienta..!!! egoísta noooooo herida siii!!  
  
Sifer- hemos estado juntos por 18 años...por unas semanas que hemos estado separados no significa nada!!  
  
Nicol- ustedes no entienden...por que tienen a alguien a su lado siempre!! Yo no!!! Steve tiene a la Rionses y...tu  
  
Sifer- tu no sabes nada!!!!  
  
Seifer- que demonios esta pasando!!!  
  
Los tres hermanos se quedan paralizados al ver a su padre  
  
Steve-( que haces aquí?)  
  
Seifer- que haces tu aquí....que demonios hacen aquí!!  
  
Sifer- Venimos aquí por que queríamos ser mas que unos simples estudiantes, aquí es donde único podemos probar quienes realmente somos y llenar nuestras ganas de triunfar  
  
Seifer- lo único que estas buscando es matarte...  
  
Sifer- si muero moriré con honor...no quiero ser un fraude..no quiero ser una pagina en blanco...  
  
Seifer- No lograras nada buscando la muerte!!  
  
Seifer siete una gentil mano en su hombro y al voltearse ve a su madre Edea...  
  
Edea- Seifer amor si no mal recuerdo esas son las exactas palabras que me decías cuando asistías al este Jardín.....  
  
Seifer- es diferente....  
  
Edea- Dale una oportunidad ya hable con Quistis en la oficina...por que lo discuten..entre ustedes...por favor niños pasen a la oficina...  
  
Los tres jóvenes entran a la oficina , y fueron recibidos por un abrazo de su madre, a pesar de todos Quistis los extrañaba mucho..  
  
Squall- por favor siéntense, que han decidido  
  
Nicol- mama queremos quedarnos se que podemos lograrlo...podemos ser Seeds como ustedes..aquí es donde verdaderamente podemos ser lo que queremos ser...  
  
Quistis observa los ojos de su hija  
  
Quistis- ......pueden quedarse....  
  
Squall- muy bien, cadetes regresen a sus activididades..necesito hablar con sus padres  
  
Los jóvenes se despiden de sus padres y le dan el saludo militar a Squall  
  
Intercom- Los Seeds Kinneas, Tilmitt. Dincht, Candy y Heartilly por favor de presentarse a la oficina del director  
  
Seifer- para que los llamas  
  
Edea- necesitamos su ayuda, necesitamos unir fuerzas...  
  
Squall- hay una nueva amenaza....Ultimecia esta viva..  
  
Quistis- es imposible, la matamos, además su nacimiento estaba programado para 200 años después de nosotros, técnicamente y genéticamente es imposible  
  
Edea- según las investigaciones del Dr. Odine Ultimecia ya nació, la guerra de Adel hizo que se adelantara el nacimiento, el genoma humano que produce que Ultimecia naciera fue traído por magia al mundo actual, y implantado en algún humano común y corriente.  
  
Seifer- hace cuanto tiempo  
  
Edea- desde la guerra de Adel  
  
Quistis- prácticamente estamos buscando a un individuo con la edad de nuestros hijos,  
  
Edea- prácticamente si.  
  
Squall- eso no es lo peor  
  
Edea- Quistis, se sospecha que los genomas estén en tu ADN  
  
Seifer- y eso significa?  
  
Edea- que algún familiar de la sangre de Quistis es Ultimecia  
  
Seifer- Ultimecia es mujer!!!..............................Nicol  
  
Quistis- pero no Nicol no nació con ningún tipo de magias, aun tengo todos mis poderes,  
  
Edea- ese es nuestro temor Quistis, te han tratado de matar dos veces por fuerzas malignas para quitar tus poderes  
  
Seifer- Quistis tenia un hermano....  
  
Squall- pero murió hace mucho tiempo  
  
Quistis- .....antes de morir....me dijo que toda aun acababa de comenzar....a mi han matado dos veces y no he muerto....creen que mi hermano ...le haya pasado lo mismo que a mi...  
  
Edea-.....puedes ser...ambos son poderosos magos y brujos...debe de habar algun tipo de encantamiento entre ustedes  
  
Seifer- ósea que mi hija no es Ultimecia  
  
Edea- si tu hermano no tuvo hijos lamentablemente la única sospechosa será Nicol....  
  
Squall- por eso necesito toda su ayuda...ustedes y los demás son a los únicos que puedo confiar para hacer este trabajo...Quistis si tu hermano esta vivo...ya sabrás que hacer....  
  
Edea saca una espada envuelta en una tela fina de oro y se la entrega  
  
Squall- es la espada de Adel....la espada del águila la que perdiste en la guerra  
  
Edea- si Delacrox esta vivo..el hechizo entre ustedes se romperá cuando uno de ustedes muera por el filo de la espada...  
  
Seifer-....y que pasara con el que viva?  
  
Edea- tendrá todos los poderes de ambos...  
  
Quistis- pero si tengo todos los poderes Ultimecia vendrá a mí para matarme y tomar los poderes!!  
  
Squall- ese es el no sabemos el paradero de la persona , al tener todo los poderes ella ve vendrá a ti..hay será cuando la matemos definitivamente...  
  
  
  
Zell, Irvine y Selphie tomaban un café, Edea les había explicado todo lo ocurrido entre Seifer y Quistis. Irvine estaba muy contento aunque un poco sorprendido y enfadado. Rionses entra de manos con su Novio Steve dejando boquiabiertos a los tres experimentados Seeds.  
  
Zell- acaso esa no es la hijita de Rinoa??  
  
Irvine- bueno ya no es hijita  
  
Selphie- que rápido pasa el tiempo ayer estaba cambiando pañales y hoy...los estoy viendo irse por sus propios caminos  
  
Irvine- si...oye Zell no sabia que tenias hijos  
  
Zell- bueno tengo dos...Zack y Ángela  
  
Selphie- bien por ti y Annie!!  
  
Zell- bueno...solo Ángela es hija mía y de Annie..Zack no es hijo de Annie...  
  
Irvine que estaba bebiendo café en esos mismo instantes por poco se ahigaba  
  
Selphie- adoptivo?  
  
Zell- no el es mi hijo....el es hijo de Fujin..  
  
Selphie...wwwwwwoaaaaaaaa eso si que es noticia!!! ...pero Fujin y tu nunca tuvieron una relación  
  
Zell- una noche de bebidas...  
  
Irvine- ooohh picaron  
  
Irvine siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho, su vieja herida le dolia.Selphie pone una mano en su hombro  
  
Selphie- te sientes bien??  
  
Irvine- si...solo la herida me molesta un poco...  
  
Zack, Stephanie, Drake y Iván entraron ala cafetería y empezaron hacer una larga fila para poder ordenar  
  
Stephanie- oye alli estan nuestros papas!!!  
  
La hiperactiva joven brinca y saluda a sus Papas  
  
Zack- que harán aquí??  
  
Drake- negocios...  
  
Ivan- que sabes acerca de eso?  
  
Drake- nada solo decía...  
  
Rionses se acerca a sus amigos y los acompaña ala larga fila  
  
Rionses- que hay chicos!!!  
  
Zack- y tu enorme amado?  
  
Rionses- tuvo que salir un momento  
  
Nicol que acababa de ordenar, traía en sus manos una bandeja, con un plato de ensalada y pollo, y un buen vaso de jugo de Frutas. Una joven entra corriendo tropezándose con Nicol, ambas cayeron al suelo, derramando todo los alimentos. Llamando de los que estaban en la fila  
  
Ángela- disculpa si no fue mi intención..  
  
Nicol se pone en pie  
  
Nicol- sabes lo mucho que tarde para ordenar esta miseria y tu me acabas de arruinar mi almuerzo...niña  
  
Ángela- ..perdón...no fue mi intención...  
  
Zack- déjala en paz!!!! Ya te pidió disculpas!!  
  
Rionses- métete con uno de tu tamaño!!  
  
Nicol- vaya vaya vaya ....miren quienes acaban de entrar al funeral de la niña....  
  
Zack- si la tocas te arrepentirás!!  
  
Nicol- hhuuuu que miedo que vas a ser ..golpialme con tus golpecitos...por favor alejate eres patético..  
  
Rionses- te lo advierto Nicol...  
  
Nicol- cállate que no es contigo!!..Fenómeno!!  
  
Stephanie- por eso no tienes amigos!!  
  
Nicol- que es esto pulguitas club!!... si esa niña no recibe un golpe de mi parte uno de ustedes lo va a recibir...por ella..  
  
Rionses- adelante ...  
  
Cuando Nicol levanta su puño un arma en su espalda la detiene  
  
Irvine- ni un movimiento mas jovencita voltéate suavemente...y pon tus manos en tu cabeza ahora  
  
Nicol se voltea , y Irvine abre sus ojos....  
  
Irvine- tuuuu.......eres tuuuu.......  
  
Nicol- que...esto no es asunto tuyo viejo..lárgate...ohhhhh si eres el papa de dos de los miembros de pulguitas club..  
  
Selphie le baja el arma a Irvine  
  
Zell- Almasy callese y vaya a la oficina inmediatamente  
  
Nicol- y quien demonios eres para darme ordenes  
  
Zack- no le hables asi!!!  
  
Nicol- jaaaaaaaa si esto es una reunion de bobolones en el mismo lugar de tal palo tal astilla  
  
Angela- callate!! Te daré tu merecido  
  
La niña brinca hacia Nicol pero Ella la recibe con una magia que manda a volar a Ángela hacia atrás del impacto...( **la bolita de fuego que mando a volar a Squall en la pelea de Seifer y el .principios del juego)  
**  
Rionses y Stephanie saltan hacia Nicol y comienzan a pelear las tres. Zack y Zell corren hacia Ángela, mientras Selphie trataba de separarlas, Irvine estaba inmóvil..Drake y Ivan observaban  
  
Ivan- pégale duro!!!!! Hermanita!!! Tu puedes  
  
Nicol golpea a Stephanie en la nariz rompiéndosela y dejándola inconsciente, Selphie toma a Stephanie entre sus brazos  
  
Selphie- Ivan ¡!! Separalas!!  
  
Ivan- no puedo aposté a Rionses 100 gils!!!  
  
Rionses toma una bandeja de una mesa y se la tira a Nicol. Ella se esquiva , la bandeja cae en la cabeza de Ivan , tirándolo al suelo. Nicol saca los látigos y, los estudiantes en la cafetería se reunieron en un enorme circulo de espectadores gritando y animando a las peleadoras  
  
Nicol sonríe maliciosamente, al golpear sus látigos contra el suelo  
  
Nicol- esto va hacer muy divertido!!!  
  
Cuando los látigos van a toda velocidad hacia Rionses. Drake lanza una mesa para evitar que los látigos golpeen a su hermana. Los látigos golpearon tan fuerte la mesa que fue partida en muchos pedazos. Drake corre hacia Nicol tumbándola en el suelo. Los látigos caen en el suelo muy lejos de el alcance de su dueña..Drake aguanta fuertemente las manos de Nicol contra el suelo evitando que pueda moverlas.  
  
Drake- jaque mate....  
  
Drake siente el filo de un gunblade en su cuello, Nicol sonríe maliciosamente, Sifer tenia su gunblade amenazando a Drake  
  
Sifer- suéltala o te decapito  
  
Squall- Nadie se mueva  
  
Squall pone su gunblade en el cuello de Sifer...  
  
Seifer- si lo tocas te mato Leonhart  
  
Seifer pone su gunblade en el cuello de Squall  
  
Nadie se movió todos estaban en posiciones congeladas..no se sentía ni un solo respiro, los estudiantes todos asustados ninguno se movía ni decía nada esperando lo peor  
  
Rinoa- esto se acaba aquí!!  
  
Rinoa toma su arma y apunta hacia Seifer  
  
Rinoa- lo tocas y te mato...Almasy....  
  
El aire estaba seco y muy tenso...todos respiraban muy rapido...esperando cualquier movimiento  
  
Rinoa- ganamos Almasys...suelten sus armas!!! No estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros!!  
  
Quistis- tienes razón pero en estas circunstancias hay que tomar medidas drásticas  
  
Quistis pone el filo de la filosa espada del aguila en la espalda de Rinoa  
  
  
  
**TAAAAAAAAANNN TANNNN LOS DEJE EN TENSI"N JEJEJEJE  
  
ESPERO SUS RR...  
  
Gracias por los rr que siempre escriben....**


	27. chatper XXVII

**El mas fuerte de todos**  
  
**_N/A- JAAAA los deje en la parte mas culminante de la carpeta anterior jejeje..pero hoy aumenta la accion!!! Gracias por los RR U GUYS ROCK!!! Escribi esta carpeta con tanta emocion que cai del escritorio de emocion cuando la termine. Chamfle.......  
  
Advertencia- Lenguaje fuerte Y ALTO CONTENIDO DE VIOLENCIA  
  
_**  
  
Carpeta XXVII  
  
**Revivido**  
  
  
  
Quistis tocaba la espalda de Rinoa con la filosa espada, Rinoa quedo paralizada mientras los demas, todos tensos y nerviosos no se movian  
  
Zell- Por favor no cometan ninguna locura!!!  
  
Seifer- Solo suelten las armas!!!  
  
Squall- NO voy a soltar nada hasta que tu hijo no la suelte!!  
  
Rinoa-Nadie se mueva solo suelten las armas ¡!! Aaaaaahhh  
  
Quistis comienza a empujar la espada poco a poco , casi cortando a Rinoa  
  
Quistis- suelten a mis hijosss!!  
  
Squall- nadie se mueva hasta que tu hijo quite su espada!!  
  
Todos gritaban alterados y muy enfadados, Rinoa lentamente levanta sus manos y suelta su arma, Quistis la toma del cabello y le pone la espada en la garganta  
  
Rionses- Sueltala!!!  
  
Quistis-nadie se mueva!  
  
Seifer- vamos niño no tienes salida levantate despacio y esto se acabara!  
  
Drake suelta a Nicol y se levanta, y pone sus manos en la cabeza, Squall deja de apuntar pero no suelta su gunblade. Sifer levanta su gunblade pero listo para atacar. Quistis da un paso hacia atrás, y poco a poco se aleja un poco, Nicol se levanta y sonrie maliciosamente

Nicol- jaque mate niñito leonhartNicol le toca los labios a Drake y le da un golpesito en la cara, Drake baja sus manos de coraje para rempujarla , pero como un movimieto casi tan rapido como la luz todos vuelven a sus pociciones de ataque , Drake tenia sus manos en el cuello de Nicol, Sifer tenia su espada en el cuello de Drake, Squall tenia tambien su espada en la espalda de Sifer, Seifer tenia su gunblade en la cara de Squall. Rinoa solo pudo dar un paso , pero Quistis la tomo del cabello y puso la espada en el su cuello.  
  
Nicol- Tsk, tsk tsk tsk...Los Leonhart no saben aceptar que perdieron esta vez....  
  
Seifer- sueltala!!!!  
  
Drake- no hasta que no suelten a mi madre y padre!  
  
Quistis- sueltala!!!  
  
De momento todas las armas comienzan a temblar hasta salir volando y pegarse del techo de la cafeteria. Todos cambian sus vistas hacia las Armas. Rionses aprovecha y corre hacia Quistis tumbandola al suelo, Squall golpea a Seifer con su codo en el estomago, Dejandolo sin aire. Sifer toma a Drake por la cabeza y lo tumba al suelo abriendole la herida en el rostro. Rinoa le tira una magia de agua a Sifer , enviandolo metros hacia atrás chocando con la multitud y con una pared. Nicol tira una magia de fuego hacia Rinoa rempujandola tambien hasta la multitud y hacia unas mesas. Quistis ahora muy enfurecida, saca sus alas y con un hechizo de electricidad electrocuta a Rionses , dejandola inconsiente Squall corre al auxilio de su Hija pero Zell con su brazo lo tumba al suelo, Irvine Vuelve a rempujar a Seifer que se estaba levantando del suelo y lo amenaza con su escopeta. Selphie tumba a Quistis de una patada por la piernas, y la amenaza con sus nunchakus evitando que se ponga en pie. Irvine hace un ruido con su escopeta.  
  
Irvine- nadie se mueva!!!!! Probaran un tiro por el trasero  
  
Todos los estudiantes comienzan a aplaudir y a gritar de emocion y de alivio. Como un abrir y cerrar de ojos las lujosas ventanas de cristal de la cafeteria se rompen, todos gritan y se agachan, varios alterfactos explotan y mucho humo toxico entra, una nube blanca ocupa todo el lugar, Cuando la nube se dispersa muchos Monstruos entran por las ventanas destruyendo todo a su paso. Eran los mismos monstros que alguna vez lucharon contra los viejos Seeds hace 18 años atrás. Los monstros estaban en una larga fila que cubria de esquina a esquina. Toda las personas en ese lugar tratan de correr pero una fuerza sobrenatural los quita del suelo y los pega a la pared ejerciendo tanta presion en sus cuerpos que muchas estudiantes y Seeds se estaban quedando sin aire. De entre los Monstros sale una figura muy familiar. Quistis que luchaba por respirar pegada a la pared abre sus ojos al ver a su hermano Vivo.  
  
Delacrox- Nos volvemos a ver ....hermanita....  
  
Quistis que con mucha dificultad podia respirar  
  
Quistis- aaanhg de,,la..croxxx..........  
  
Delacrox- larga vacaciones ....tienes una hermosa familia, pero que pena que no podamos dialogar mas por que te vine a proponer un trato....sabes mis planes para revivir a mi reina Ultimecia y todo eso verdad. Pero lamentablemente para lograrlo necesito todo los poderes de las brujas que aun estan vivas....osea...tu..Rinoa...Edea..y..Ellone....las cuatro brujas restantes...Tu la bruja Azul....Rinoa..la bruja angelial....Edea..la vieja sabia y ex maligna...y Ellone ....la ama y señora del tiempo...son la quimica perfecta para poder revivir a mi Reina. Pero solo puedo adquirir sus poderes si me los entregan ...no matandolas..si las mato .pasaran de generacion en generacion....y ya sabes seria penoso seguir matando miembros de la familia...asi que este es mi trato.Quiero que Rinoa, Edea y tu vengan conmigo ....oh....matare a su familia ...tan facil como eso..que decidenQuistis observa a su alrededor y ve a su familia y cientos de estudiantes agonizando por la falta de aire.  
  
Rinoa- ahhggt IRE CONTIGO!!!Rionses que fue a la unica que el hechizo no toco por estar inconciente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rionses mira a su padre y a su familia agonizando ...asi que tubo que tomar una medida drastica..explotar el lugar...sabia que no tenia tiempo...y que todos caerian al suelo..y algunos podrian hasta fallecer...pero...tenia que hacer algo..Rionses se pone en pie  
  
Rionses- ultima!!!!!!!...  
  
Delacrox- NOOOO!!!!  
  
Una enorme bola verde y negra cubre el lugar y hace que el piso se rompa en mil pedasos. Los monstros caen con el piso junto a Delacrox...Rionses brinco hacia la puerta y callo en un lugar seguro. Las personas que estaban en la pared fueron soltadas pero todas cayeron. Quistis y Rinoa sacan sus alas y vuelan , con solo una mirada se ponen deacuerdo y pronuncian un hechizo. Todas las personas quedan flotando en el aire...pero eran muchas y Quistis y Rinoa comienzan a temblar ......  
  
Rinoa- AAHHHRR BUSQUEN LA FORMAAA DE SUBIRRR!!!!!  
  
Rinoa comenzo a gritar era demasiado peso para ella y sus poderes...dejando a Quistis con todo el peso....Quistis comenzo a gritar de dolor..pero no podia permitir que toda esa gente muriera, y menos su familia...Las venas en su cuerpo comenzaron a marcarse en la piel...su piel comenzo a desgarrarse y sus manos a sangrar. La magia estaba comenzando a envenenar su sangre.. Edea y varios Seeds llegaron hacia el lugar. Edea saca su alas negras y trata de ayudar a Quistis. Los seeds estiraban sus manos para alcanzar a los que estaban flotando. Pero estaban muy lejos. Edea pronunciaba cientos de hechizos pero ninguno podia sostener ni ayudar a Quistis. Las venas de Quistis comenzarona colorearse azules y sus ojos se tornaron blancos lleno de venas rojas...Rinoa logra recuperarse y se une a Edea . Steve y varios seed comienzan a gritarles a las personas que se agarraran de una larga y gruesa soga que pudieron conseguir. Pero era muy poca para las cientos de personas La ropa de Quistis comenzo a romperse mostrando los musculos tensos , tembloros de los brasos y piernas de Quistis. Rinoa y Edea tratan de aguantar el peso pero no soportaban el dolor. Quistis comenzo a gritar como nunca en su vida, un grito de dolor tan fuerte que varias ventanas en el Jardin se rompieron.  
  
Nicol pronuncio un hechizo haciendo volar el techo de la cafeteria. Ella llama a su padre y a varios Seeds que tuvieran la magia de tornados y que se la aplicaran a ellos mismos para salir volando del lugar. Seifer, Squall , Zell, Irvine y varios seeds pronuncian el hechizo y un fuerte viento los levanta de ese lugar elevandolos fuera de la cafeteria hasta muy lejos. Quistis suelta el hechizo y se desmaya. Cayendo al vacio , Rinoa y Edea la agarran en el aire y la llevan hasta un lugar seguro. Steve toma el cuerpo inconsiente de su madre en sus brazos y hace un gesto de dolor al sentir su cuerpo tan caliente y herido. Las armas que estaban en el techo cayeron. Rinoa vuela rapido y las toma todas y vuelve a un lugar seguro.  
  
Los estudiantes y seeds que salieron volando estaban empezando a caer a las afueras del Jardin en los bosques, colinas , lagos y valles...caian con tan velocidad que era dificil que no salieroan sin un hueso roto.. Seifer cayo como meteorito en un lago, Zell rodo por toda una colina, Squall cayo en unos arboles rompeindo ramas hasta llegar al suelo. Irvine cayo en una colina muy empinosa hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, Selphie cayo en el estomago de un T- rex. Matandolo por el impacto. Los estudiantes y Seeds corrieron casi la msima suerte que ellos.Seifer sale del agua asustado y con un fuerte dolor en sus costillas, nado hasta la orilla y se quedo en el suelo respirando profundamente. Seifer ve a varios estudiantes nadar hasta la orilla y quedarse en el suelo respirando. Irvine llega rodando hasta el lago y para sentado cerca de Seifer. Todo algolpiado saca unos cigarillos de su chaqueta y comienza a fumar. Selphie que no creia lo que habia detenido su caida observaba asustada a T- Rex.  
  
Selphie- wwwwwooooohhooo!!!! No cenastes hoy!!! No cenates hoy!!!!!wwwoohhoooo!!!  
  
Selphie corre en busca de sobrevivientes de la caida. Zell que aun seguia rodando y golpiandose por la colina se detiene gracias a una roca que golpio su cabeza. Selphie que lo pudo ver corre a su auxilio y pronuncia hechizos para curarlo. Despues lo ayuda a ponerse en pie y lo lleva al lago donde los otros esperaban.  
  
Steve corria hasta la enfermeria para dejar a su herida madre acargo de la Dra. Kadawaki, dejandola en una camilla.  
  
Rinoa- Delacrox volvio!!!!  
  
S teve deja a su madre y saca su Gunblade y corre hacia su nuevo destino. Edea y Rinoa lo acompañan. El trio llega de nuevo ala cafeteria donde Delacrox flotaba tranquilamente en el enorme vacio.  
  
Delacrox- creen que con ese simple truco me van a derrotar!! Estan equivocados...y si piensan que sus amigos lograron salir del peligro....estan equivocados ..en el lago hay una sorpresa para todos ellos  
  
Steve lo miraba muy enfadado y con su Gunblade en mano. El escupe sangre. Con una voz muy gruesa y muy herida grita el grito de guerra.  
  
Steve- ¡ Sockwave pulsar!  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto..  
  
Squall logra ponerse en pie y llegar al lago donde todos se quejaban de dolor y se recuperaban de la gran caida. Squall se sienta al lado de Zell y Irvine. Curioso Squall observaba a Irvine hacer bolitas de humo con su cigarillo. Ivan , y Zack que estaban sentados en la orilla sintieron y pequeño temblor. Todos vieron a Nicol y Drake correr hacia ellos lucian my heridos y asustados.  
  
Drake- ¡ Una manada de T- rex viene hacia aca!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seifer- al agua todos!!!! Los T- rex le huyen al agua!!!  
  
La mayoria corre al agua mientras lo otros siguen corrien hacia otro lugar. Seifer les gritaba que se metieran al agua, pero solo seguian corriendo hacia el bosque y rockas altas. Zell fue uno de los que no se metio al agua. Gigantescos T- rex se podia ver acercandose a ellos. Mas asustados nadaron mas profundo.  
  
Zell y varios estudiantes entre ellos estaba su hija corrian a toda velocidad ignorando todo sus dolores y huesos rotos. cuando no sienten los Ruidos de los T-rex se esconden en una cueva .  
  
Estudiante # 4- los...perdimoss!!  
  
Zell- aaahhnn si...creo...  
  
Estudiante # 2- este Jardin es una por queria!! Mi padre es un importante Juez y hare que demande a este Jardin!  
  
Todos se quedan muy callados al sentir una respiracion muy fuerte. En el piso de la cueva habia pequeos charcos de aguas, estos espezaron a temblar con el ruido de pasos.  
  
Estudiante # 2- si me matan ..mi padre los demandaran aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh  
  
Un T-rex toma al estudiante con su filosos dientes y comienza a morderlo partiendo su cuerpo por la misma mitad. La sangre del estudiante cae en sus cuerpos y todos se quedan paralizados. Zell noto algo raro en el T- rex, no tenia ojos. Zell levanta su mano como señas para que nadie hiciera ruidos. El T- Rex comienza al olfatear acercandose a ellos. El T-rex puso su boca y nariz a centimetros del rostro deAngela , Zell muy nervioso trataba de pensar en algo rapido, ella cerro los ojos y dejo de respirar, pero sus manos y cuerpo temblaban. Zell cuidadosamente toma una piedra bastante grande y espera el momento apropiado, la vida de su hija dependia de ese movimiento. El T-rex la olfatea y se aleja unos centimetros, de momento comienza a rugir fuertemente, haciendo que todos gritaran.Todos nadaban y flotaban en el medio del lago. 15 T-rex rodeaban el lago, todos lucian muy furiosos y rujian a cada momento. Los estudiantes comenzaron a descontrolarse y a gritar de miedo. Seifer pensando en alguna forma de salir, pero estaban atrapados.  
  
Irvine- por que estaran enojado esto no es normal!!  
  
Drake- los T- rex solo se ponen asi cuando su reina se muere!!  
  
Squall- nadie mato a su reina!!  
  
Selphie- oohhh yo creo que si.  
  
Seifer- quee!!  
  
Selphie- cuando cai ...aterrize en el estomago de un T-rex matandolo de imediato...  
  
Squall- demonios...  
  
Los T-rex comenzaron a meterse en el agua,  
  
Irvine- no que los T- rex le temian al agua!!!  
  
Seifer- me equivoque!!! Naden!!!!!

3 T- Rex perseguian a varios estudiantes por las colinas, Entre ellos estaban Stephanie y Ultima corriendo y escalando altas rockas tratando de salvar sus vidas de los hambrientos T- rexs. Dos estudiantes fueron alcanzados por los filosos dientes y quedaron atrás muertos. Despues 3 mas hasta quedar Stephanie y Ultima. Las asustadas y cansadas jovenes llegaron hasta el final del camino, el fin de la montaña habia llegado a su limite. Las chicas se miran asustadas y los T- rex llegan a donde ellasestaban rujiendo y respirando profundo. Ambas se toman de la mano. El T- rex abre su boca enceñando su filisos dientes llenos de sangre y partes humanas. Las chicas cierran sus ojos esperando la muerte pero.......nada succede. Stephanie abre sus ojos y el T- rex aun seguian mirandolas fijamente. Ultima temblorosa, abre sus ojos. Ella levanta su mano lentamente. Stephanie abre sus ojos al ver lo que la ariesgada joven trataba de hacer. Ultima levanta su mano y toca la nariz del T-rex. El T-rex da arios pasos asia atrás asustado al igual que los demas.  
  
Stephanie lentamente observo a Ultima.  
  
Stephanie- estoy...viva.........! QUE DEMONIOS TIENES EN LA MANO!!!!  
  
  
  
Todas las personas en el lago se acumularon en el mismo centro todas juntas no tenian salidas y los t- rex se acercaban mas y mas  
  
Seifer- malditasea nunca pense morir de esta manera!!  
  
Un ruido y una gigantesca sombra cubre el lago todos observan hacia el cielo y ven el Ragnarok acercandose a ellos. Unas compuertas se habren revelando a Fujin con una gigantesca arma.  
  
Zack – mama!!!!!!!!

Fujin comienza a disparar miles de balas hacia los T- rex , austados los unico que pudieron ver fue la comosion del agua ,l ruido del arma y de los casquillos de balas callendo en el agua y en el suelo del Ragnarok. Caundo el arma deja de sonar. Todos miran a su alrededor y pudieron ver el agua roja por la sangre de la manada de los T-rex, los cuerpos desfigurados de los monstrosos animales flotaban alrededor de ellos. Todos cimienzan a gritar y a nadar hacia el ragnarok que acababa de aterizar en tierra.

Zell aprovecho el rujido del T- rex para tirar la piedra en la garganta del animal. Este comienza a ahogarse y a moverse de lado a lado. Todas las personas corren fuera de la cueva exepto Zell. Zell brinca y logra darle un fuerte golpe en la nariz, introducciendo su brazo enteramente por los conductos nasales. El T- rex comienza moverse bruscamente y Zell movia su brazo se lado a lado destruyendo los interiores del T-rex, Zell logra salirse arrancando un par de venas, El gigantesco animal cae al suelo ensangrentado y muerto, mientras Zell empapado por la sangre del animal y mocosidad por todo su brazo.  
  
Zell- no te metas con los Dichts!! Te deerote estupido hijo de perra!!!!!!!!!!!! Nadie ni nada me dara miedo ahora!!!  
  
Los nervios del T- rex aun estaban vivos y el animal hizo varios movimiento, Zell grita y sale corriendo de la cueva  
  


Mientras tanto...  
  
Edea, Rinos y Stve peleaban con Delacrox pero era inutil nada le podia hacer daño, Los Seeds que estaban en el resto del Jardin combatian monstros que lograron entrar al Jardin gracias a Delacrox. Rionses se une en la batalla con su madre, delacrox se sorprende  
  
Delacrox- vaya si tenemos a mi comandante si que haz crecido rapido  
  
Rionses- de que hablas estas demente!!!  
  
Delacrox- algun dia lo entenderas niña  
  
Rionses- te voy a matar  
  
Delacrox- como jejeje  
  
Rionses saca la espada del aguila y Delacrox se sorprende un poco pero vuelve ala normalidad.  
  
Delacrox- sabes que no puedes utilizar eso contra mi ....no me harias ningun daño...imbeciles  
  
Rionses- yo no...pero el si  
  
Rionses tira la espada hacia Steve ,el la agarra y señala a Delacrox. Delacrox saca una espada negra y se pone frente a frente a Steve.  
  
Delacrox- Adelante matame...  
  
Edea- NOOOOO!!!!! Si lo matas mataras a tu madre!!! Ambos tienen un hechizo  
  
Delacrox- vieja hechisera sabia.....  
  
Edea- por favor Steve tendremos que usar otro metodo para acabar con el  
  
Delacrox se acerca a Edea y la toma de cuello y la levanta en el aire Rinoa y Rionses corren hacia el pero el las paraliza. Steve no sabia que hacer. Delacrox suelta a Edea, sale volando del lugar sin explicacion....Delacrox vuela hasta escuchar los gritos de su hija...Ultima...la ve acompañada de otra chica que no reconocia. Ve varios T-rex atrapandolas en un risko. Delacrox pronuncia un hechizo penetrandole temor a los T- rex para que se fueran. Las muchachas se quitan un gran pero de encima.  
  
Stephanie- estoy viva..! QUE DEMONIOS TIENES EN LA MANO!  
  
Delacrox se coloca enfrente de las chicas,  
  
Delacrox- por fin nos conocemos hija mia...mi reina...  
  
Ultima- quien eres tu!!!  
  
Stephanie- tu nos salvastes??  
  
Delacrox- bueno salve a mi hija...tu fuiste un bono..  
  
Stephanie- oh  
  
Delacrox- ven conmigo hija y te dare riquezas...y todo lo que haz soñado....te reunire con tu madre y governaremos este mundo..juntos..tu seras mi reina...  
  
Stephanie- heee disculpa pero como haras eso señor  
  
Delacrox rempuja a Stephanie por el risko  
  
Ultima- ¡! Por que lo histes eres un asesino!!  
  
Delacrox- siguiendo tus ordenes..  
  
Delacrox la paraliza y la toma en sus manos y se desaparece. Los monstros en el Jardin tambien desaparecen .....y un silencio arropa el Jardin y una voz muy grusa dice  
  
Delacrox- volvere para mi reinado....  
  
**WIPPPII DEJEN RRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
**PLEASE**


	28. chatper 28

**El mas fuerte de todos**

N/a- esta carpeta es mucho mas tranquilas que las anteriores...

  
  
Carpeta 28

**Anacondas **

  
  
El Ragnarok aterriza y todos salen del lago a tierra gritando y aplaudiendo de la felicidad. Fujin y Raijin salen del Ragnarok permitiendo que todos subieran. Squall , Seifer, Fujin y Raijin suben a la sala de controles.  
  
Squall- cual es la situacion  
  
Fujin- Delacrox ha desaparecido junto a los mosntros la situacion esta bajo control en el Jardin. Muchos heridos y una fatalidad de 2 muertos. Ambos estudiantes  
  
Squall- cuan fue el daño  
  
Fujin- 23 % de perdidas ..la cafeteria es perdida total, El Jardin de Galbadia viene en camino para dar apoyo al igual que el Jardin de Esthar.  
  
Seifer- como esta Quistis?  
  
Squall- y Rinoa?  
  
Fujin- no tenemos informacion fuimos mandados por Edea hace unos minutos  
  
Raijin- En el Jardin estan haciendo un recuento de personas desaparecidas...en unos momentos reciviremos la informacion y comenzar con la busqueda  
  
Seifer- necesoto ir al Jardin no puedo esperar a que encuentren a los desaparecidos  
  
Fujin- tenemos ordenes extrictas para no abandonar esta area  
  
Squall- necesito ir con Rinoa y mi hija!! Soy el Headmaster!! Y es una orden de su jefe!!  
  
Irvine y Selphie entran a la sala  
  
Selphie- mi hija esta desaparecida!!!  
  
Irvine- al igual Zell y su hija  
  
Fujin observa a Squall y a Seifer. Luegos todos a Squall  
  
Squall-.....................debemos dividirnos en grupos........necesitamos voluntarios....  
  
Ivan- no hace falta iremos a buscar a nuestra familia  
  
Ivan, Zack y Drake los acompaaron en la reunion  
  
Squall- ...........  
  
Seifer- mientras mas personas mejor asi saldremos de este embrollo mas rapido  
  
Squall- Necitamos una persona mas dos personas mas  
  
Sifer y Nicol ya estaban alli escuchando todos  
  
Sifer- Mi hermana y yo iremos  
  
Squall- solo necesitaba dos para que se queden acargo de la poblacion mientras venimos necesitan atencion medica y ayuda  
  
Sifer- yo no quiero quedarme quiero ayudar!  
  
Ivan- ya dieron la ordenes!! Cual es tu problema!! No podemos perder el tiempo!!! Mi hermana esta en peligro!!  
  
Zack- al igual que mi padre y mi hermanita!!  
  
Sifer- no quiero ser niera de nadie!!  
  
Squall- Es una orden!!! Ustedes dos se quedan aquí!! Y los demas no vamos ahora  
  
Sifer mira a su padre, pero Seifer solo sigue su camino sabia que el no tenia mando en ese Jardin. Sifer sale de la sala enfadado. Nicol solo dio su saludo militar y se fue detrás de su hermano.  
  
Squall- Drake,Raijin iran conmigo. Seifer Fujin y Zack iran al nortre , Ivan , Selphie y Irvine iran al sur nos reuniremos aquí en 4 horas  
  
Seifer- hay equipos de busqueda disponibles y radio para comunicarnos...en el cuarto de armas del Ragnarok  
  
Squall- Despachados  
  
  
  
El caos en el Jardin aun prevalecia y la lista de desaparecidos ya estaba lista. Edea , Rinoa y Rionses ayudaban a los heridos mientras Steve, Xu y Nida ponian orden en el Jardin. Los heridos eran tanto que ocupaban toda la enfermeria , todo el pasillo para ir ala enfermeria y estaban empezando a llenar el salon de actividades. Por suerte el Jardin tenia todos los equipos necesarios y personal. Edea cansada se sienta en una camilla acompañando a un niñito asustado y muy herido. Edea le acariciaba los cabellos y el niño se sentia tan seguro acompañado de esa mujer.  
  
Niño- quien eres?  
  
Edea- soy Edea encargada del Jardin por ahora...  
  
Niño- woaaa eres la mama del director..  
  
Edea- algo parecido....descansa..tienes que curarte..  
  
Niño- tengo mucho miedo....no quiero dormir...  
  
Edea- nada te va a pasar...te vamos a proteger al igual que todos los niños del Jardin.....nada te va a pasar..duerme tranquilo...  
  
El niño cierra sus ojos en confianza y cae dormido. Steve entra a la enfermeria agotado y lleno de sangre por los heridos que ayudo a transportar hasta la enfermeria y al pasillo. Cansado se recuesta de la pades juento a la camilla donde estaba Edea. Ella le dio una sonrisa maternal y lo abraza.  
  
Edea- tienes la fuerza de tu padre..pero la humildad de tu madre...  
  
Steve solo sonrio  
  
Edea- tu madre va a estar muy bien...es mas dura que una piedra...no te preocupes...  
  
Steve- { como vamos a matra al enemigo...si mi madre puede morir...al matarlo...}  
  
Edea- tu madre tiene que quitarle la vida...pero es algo muy dificil...es su hermano....  
  
Steve- { mi madre nunca nos hablo de nada....}  
  
Edea- no queria preocuparlos ni darle una mala impresión de ella...hay muchas cosas que no saben..de tu madre y tu padre...los sacrificios y los problemas que an pasado..por estar juntos...y tener una familia normal...este Jardin a sido un calvario para tu madre...por eso tiene temor que ustedes esten en el Jardin...  
  
Steve le da un beso en la frente ala madura mujer y se va caminando hasta donde estaba descansando su madre. Quistis tenia muchos tubos en su cuerpo, sueros y medicinas contra el envenamiento de magias, aunque todos sabian que no hiba a morir sabian que podia afectar su cuerpo quedando en estado de coma o hasta vegetal. Steve se sienta en la cama y toma la mano de su madre.  
  
Steve- aggrr...no se que cosas habras hecho para tener una familia...pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti....te amo mama....y juntos derrotaremos a ese sujeto para que podamos ser una familia feliz...  
  
Rionses que estaba cerca escucho la voz de Steve por primera vez, silenciosamente pone su mano en el hombro de El  
  
Rionses- tienes una hermosa voz....  
  
Ella con un pequeño pañuelo le limpia las gotas de sangre que salian de la boca de Steve. Ambos novios se dan un largo beso y un abrazo, Quistis que no estaba inconciente solo descansando pudo ver todo y escuchar.  
  
Quistis- por..que..no..me ...que...tenias...novia..?  
  
Steve y Rionses se voltean a ver, Quistis los miraba con una sonrisa.Ambos se acercan a ella y la abrazan.  
  
Rionses- Sra. Almasy esta bien....  
  
Quistis-..si..solo estoy agotada...y un poco mariada...pero estare bien..  
  
Steve- ..{ mama ella es mi novia Rionses.....}  
  
Quistis- me alegro que...se entienndan.....espero que seann...muy su..noviasgo....  
  
Rionses- gracias....aunque sea usted la unica de nuestras familias que nos apoya...  
  
Quistis- al tiempo comprenderan....perdona por la carga de corriente...  
  
Rionses- ajajaj esta bien...estaba protegiendo a sus hijos ...yo tambien haria lo mismo si los tuviera.....  
  
Stve se sientia muy contento al ver que su madre y novia comenzaban a familiarisarse.  
  
Quistis- y Seifer...y mis otros hijos?  
  
Rionses- El ragnarok fue en busca de ellos...estan perdidos en los bosques y valles debido al tornado que les salvo la vida..pero no tenemos informacio sobre ellos..y cuatos sobrevivieron ala caida...  
  
Quistis se quita los tubos y agujas del cuerpo y se sienta, Steve trata de impedirlo pero su madre era muchos mas testaruda que el asi que logro ponerse en pie..un poco temblorosa y mareada.  
  
Quistis- llevame ala oficina...  
  
  
  
Squall y compañía fueron en busqueda de los desaparecidos. Mientras Sifer y Nicol se quedaron acargo en el ragnarok y de la poblacion que estaba alli.  
  
Sifer- esto es estupido...  
  
Nicol- son nuestras ordenes  
  
Sifer- ....quiero ayudar no quiero estar aquí cuidando a nadie...  
  
Nicol que estaba sentada en el asiento de piloto imaginandose que estaba guiando el Ragnarok se vira para mirara a su hermano  
  
Nicol- y desde cuando te interesa ayudar...que yo sepa solo te interesa tu y nosotros..nadie de nuestra familia esta en peligro..  
  
Sifer-..........que importa...no quiero estar aquí...ya han pasado dos horas y nada que nada...  
  
Nicol-...no sera...que te interesa....Stephanie??  
  
Sifer- NOOOO!!!!......SOLO QUIERO HACER ESTO POR QUE ESTOY ABURRIDO!!  
  
Nicol asustada por la reaccion de su hermano solo se vira aseguir imaginandose que esta guiando el Ragnarok  
  
Sifer- ..........y si fuera cierto.......nada pasaria.....Y DEJA DE ESTAR JUGANDO CON ESO!!  
  
Nicol- lo sabia te gusta a la enena Kinneas!!! JAJAJAJA!!!...VI como tus ojitos brillaban al verla por primera vez!!!!  
  
Sifer- ...callate..  
  
Nicol- te gusta la enana Kinneas...  
  
Sifer- callate  
  
Nicol comienza a cantar  
  
Nicol- Sifer Almasy y Stephanie Kinneas se van a cazar!!!!  
  
Sifer cansado de escuchar a su hermana comienza a correrla por toda la nave y todo los alrededores del lago  
  
Sifer- te voy a hacer tragar todo lo que estas diciendo!!!!  
  
Nicol- la amas!!!!! Y te mueres por ella!!!!!!!  
  
Ambos jovenes corrian por el bosque hasta que se cansaron, Sifer la toma por el brazo y le hace una llave  
  
Sifer- pideme perdon  
  
Nicol- no!!!! Jajajajaja no te pedire nada!!!  
  
Ambos jovenes brincan del susto cuando ryos y relampagos comienzan a caer acompañados de una fuerte lluvia.  
  
Sifer- tenemos que regresar  
  
Nicol- si..  
  
Pero al darse cuenta que estan en medio del bosque...  
  
Nicol- llegamos   
  
Nicol- sabes como regresar...  
  
Sifer-...phsssss claro nena..........heee..............es.......por......nose..estamos perdidos  
  
Nicol- demonios....y ahora..dejamos a una tripulacion soloa!!! Nuestras cabeza estaran rodando al llegar al Jardin!!  
  
Sifer- sabes no haz notado que siempre fracasamos por no seguir ordenes..  
  
Nicol-......hmm si....  
  
¿???-shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Ambos jovenes se miran asustados..  
  
Sifer- que demonios fue eso...  
  
¿???-sssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Nicol-...viene...... de...... esos .....arbustos  
  
Sifer- ve a ver  
  
Nicol mira a su hermano y lo golpea en el brazo  
  
Sifer- esta bien ire yo....  
  
Sifer toma un pedazo grande rama que estaba en el suelo y cuidadosamente se acercaba detrás de el agarrada de la espalda Nicol trataba de ver...Cuando se acercan al arbusto..Sifer lo mueve con la rama...pero nada habia adentro...  
  
Nicol-...que demonios fue eso...  
  
Sifer se voltea y se queda paralizado , Nicol observa la expresion de su hermano, y lentamente se voltea, al ver se queda sin aire  
  
Una gigantesca serpiende los estaba mirando frente a frente a solo centimetros del rostro de Nicol. ( como Anaconda ). Nicol abre la boca pero sin gritar y comienza a temblar. La anaconda abre su boca mostrando sus colmillos.  
  
Anaconda- ssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Nicol- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Nicol comienza a correr al igual que Sifer, la serpiente espera unos momentos y comienza a persegurilos. Nicol no dejaba de gritar y Sifer trataba de pensar en alguna forma de huir de la Anaconda.  
  
Sifer- ¡No podemos regrsar!!!  
  
Nicol-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!  
  
Sifer- deja de gritar!!!!escuchame!!! debemos escondernos!!!!  
  
Nicol- ookk!!!tengo un plan!!!  
  
Nicol sin parar de correr pronuncia un hechizo para poder correr y moverse mas rapido, pero la serpiende se acercaba a ellos  
  
Sifer mira hacia atrás y ve la anaconda abriendo su boca para comerselo. Ahora Sifer comenzo a gritar como loca  
  
Sifer- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggg  
  
Squall, Drake y Raijin escucharon los gritos y se alertaron.  
  
Squall- vamos!!!  
  
Nicol y Sifer se separan para confundir ala Serpiente, Aunque la serpiente habia desaparecido Nicol y Sifer seguien corriendo hasta encontrarse de Nuevo.  
  
Nicol- creo....que....la...perdimos........  
  
Sifer- corrrrrreeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Dos anacondas venian ahora a su direccion mucho mas rapidas. Squally compañía ve a los jovenes corriendo a los lejos y ve que ellos le hacian señales para que corrieran  
  
Sifer- corran!!!!!!!  
  
Al ver que era Squall comenzo a dispararles pero nada ocurria.....todos comienzan a correr  
  
Squall-separansen!!!!!  
  
Nicol y Drake se separan juntos Sifer se aleja solo , Squall y Raijin corren juntos...las serpientes perseguian a Nicol y Drake...y a Squall y Raijin.  
  
  
  
Sifer deseperado se escondio en una pequeñita cueva que solamente se podia entrar gateando....oscuro y a respirar profundo....y rapido......  
  
Sifer-..Nicol...demonios.....  
  
Una pequeña manita aparecio entre la oscurida..Sifer asustado trato de mirar..y la luz de la luna revelo a una hermosa niña media agolpiada vestida del uniforme del Jardin..Sifer sonrie..y saca una pequeña linterna de su chaqueta..y comienza revisar el rostro de la niña pero al ver detrás habian 5 niños mas..todos sentaditos en la oscuridad  
  
Sifer-....bingo...  
  
  
  
Squall y Raijin llegaron al fin de la montaña...y La anaconda los tenia atrapados  
  
Squall- algun plan....  
  
Raijin- no....  
  
Squall- tienes...alguna cuchilla  
  
Serpiente- ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Raijin- solo una....  
  
Raijin rapidamente le tira la granda mientras ambos daban sus ultimos pasos ..  
  
Squall- heeeeeeeeeeeee comeme estupida..  
  
Raijin- queeeeee!!!!!!!!  
  
Squall- ahora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La serpiente abra su gigantesca boca tragandose a Squall por completo. Raijin boquiabierto dio su Ultimo paso...cuando la serpiente abre la boca para comerse a Raijin....el cuello de la serpiender se parte en dos.....saliendo Squall todo baboso y ensangrentado...  
  
Raijin- ohhhhhhh Diossss  
  
Stephanie- alguien me podria ayudar!!!!  
  
Raijin mira hacia abojo en la punta del risko y pudover a Stephanie agarrada de una rama y de un pedazito de tierra e sus pies  
  
Raijin- esto ha sido un dia muy raro.....  
  
  
  
**bueno ya me canze de escribir....ademas de tener hambre.....DEJEN RR!!! GRACIAS A LOS LOKILLOS QUE SIEMPRE ESCRIBEN...**


	29. chatper 29

**El mas fuerte de todos  
**  
**N/A-Esta carpeta es un poco desagradable para persona sensibles de estomago  
**  
  
  
Carpeta 29  
  
**Busquedas y mareos**  
  
  
  
Nicol y Drake pudiron escaparse de la Anaconda ambos estaban escondidos entre unos arbustos respirando muy profundo y Rapido. La oscuridad de la noche estaba en su maxima potencia y casi no podian ver ni su propias manos. Estaban en la parte mas frondosa del bosque y oscura, ademas de no saber en donde estan.  
  
Drake- algun plan?  
  
Nicol- no...  
  
Drake- claro..que vaz a pensar....eres rubia...de todos modos...  
  
Nicol- callate......este ha sido el ...dia en...que mas....he toda ....mi ...vida.......  
  
Drake- no ..te pregunte..  
  
Nicol-....repungnante  
  
Drake-.......  
  
Nicol- no estamos en una situacion para estar peleando entre nosotros...tenemos que sobrevivir!..pero tenemos que trabajar juntos...y al parecer tu no estas deacuerdo ..  
  
Drake- .........perdon dijistes algo no te estaba prestando atencion?  
  
Nicol- grrrrrrrr  
  
Drake- si tienes deseos de hablar con aguien ......habla con un arbol..o con la Anaconda....  
  
Nicol- ¡OKKKKK HABLARE CON LA ANACONDA CREO QUE ELLA ME ESCUCHARA MEJOR!  
  
Nicol enfurecida se levanta murmurando incoherencias y comienza a caminar en el oscuro bosque. Drake sse quedo sentado descansado  
  
Drake- ¡ si te come la anaconda es tu problema!!  
  
Nicol- es mejor estar en el estomago de la Anaconda que contigo!  
  
Drake- blah blah......  
  
Nicol- ¡te odio!  
  
Los ruidos de los pasos de Nicol se dejan de escuchar por la lejania y Drake comienza a tener cargos de conciencia  
  
Drake-( ................no son mis negocios..ella decicio irse....)  
  
Nicol- aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh  
  
Drake escucho el ruido de la serpiente a lo lejos, y la ve corriendo hacia el  
  
Drake- demonios!!!  
  
Drake comienza a correr pero al sentir que no habia ruido miro hacia atrás y no vio a Nicol ni a la serpiente  
  
Drake- Nicol????!!!  
  
Drake desesperado y asustado comeinza a mirara hacia todos de animales extraños lo ponian mas nervioso, del suelo toma una roca filosa y comenzo a llamar a Nicol  
  
Drake- Nicol!!!!!  
  
Drake ve a la serpiente moviendose despacio a direccion contraria. En el cuerpo de la serpiente se podia ver otros cuerpos dentro de la piel marcados, uno de ellos se movia, cuerpos de humanos marcados en la piel de la gigantesca serpientes se los habia tragado completos. Drake repiro profundo y corrio a la serpiente la serpiente se voltea rapidamente y abre su boca lista para tragarse a Drake. La serpiente se traga a Drake completamente sin dificultad. Dentro de la serpiente todo estaba apretado y no habia aireen su cabeza podia sentir las botas de alguna persona, Drake esforsozamente mueve su brazo y con la filosa piedra comienza a destruir los tejidos del Monstro. La serpiente comienza a golpiarse contra los arboles y a moverse como loca, Sangre comenzo a salir dentro de la serpiente. Darke seguia lastimando la serpiente hasta poder sacar su brazo fuera del tejido de la serpiente , luego su otro brazo hasta sacar la mitad de su cuerpo. La serpiente aun viva trata de morder a Drake pero aprovecho la oportunidad de enterarrale la piedra en el ojo muchas veces hata dejarla ciega de ambos ojos, la serpiente se rinde y cae agonizando en el suelo son moverse. Drake comienza a romper los tejidos hasta salir completo, la serpiente habia muerto desangrada. Rapidamente se acrca a su boca y con la misma piedra corta uno de los filosos colmillos con la piedra, vacia el veneno en ellos y corre a seguir cortando la piel de la serpinte. Cuidadosamente abre la serpiente donde el cuepo d eNicol aun prevalecia hasta sacarla. Nicol estaba llena de saliva, sangre del animal y tejidos caidos, parecia inconciente y no respiraba. Drake pronuncia un hechizo para curar y Nicol despierta gritando y nerviosa mirando hacia todos lados casi llorando.  
  
Drake- calmate ya estas bien....shhhh tranquila..  
  
Drake abraza a la confundida Nicol confortandola..  
  
Drake- todo va estar bien...  
  
Nicol- me trago..una serpiente.....crei que hiba a morir...  
  
Drake- yo tambien...pero ya estamos bien..necesitamos buscar un lugar seguro hasta mañana....la lluvia esta empeorando...pero primero tenemos que sacar el cadaver que esta dentro de la serpiente...  
  
Nicol se recompone y ayuda a Drake a sacar el cadaver del cuerpo de la serpiente al ver era un instroctor que se retiraba ese año...tenia una herida en su pecho provocada por los colmillos y su cuerpo estaba violenta por el veneno de la serpiente. Nicol se voltea a vomitar y Drake con una ramita pullaba y trataba de voltear el cadaver. Nicol que vio que el cadaver se movio y la herida traspaso hasta la espalda y los intestinos se salieron cayendo en el suelo, Ella vuelva a vomitar mucho mas fuerte. Drake solo pone cara desagradable y comienza marearse.  
  
Nicol- que...diablos cres que .....estas haciendo??!!  
  
Drake- buscando....alguna arma...o algo que nos pueda ayudar...  
  
Drake reviso los bolsillos del difunto y encontro un celular y un lighter  
  
Drake- iiiaaaaacckkkkk...tiene un pedazo de mier...  
  
Nicol vuelve a vomitar  
  
  
  
Seifer, Fujin y Zacl encontraron a Zell y compañía depues de 4 largas horas caminado y buscando entre cuavas y bosques los encontraron un poco mal trechos pero bien. Todos volvieron al Ragnarok , Pero al llegar Seifer ve la cara de enfado y Angustia de Squall.  
  
Seifer- que pasa?  
  
Squall- nuestros hijos estan perdidos y no han llegado....  
  
Seifer- nuestros???  
  
Squall- Sifer y Nicol abandonaron el area designada , vi a Nicol y a tus hijos huyendo de dos serpiente gigantesca, Una de ellas la pudimos matar...pero la otra nosabemos de ella. Drake y Nicol se perdieron juntos pero Sifer..se perdio solo y no tenemos un maldito contacto de ellos...solo pudimos encontrar a Stephanie colgando de un risko...  
  
Seifer- ¡ Y QUE ESPERAMOS PARA BUSCARLOS!  
  
Ivan, Selphie y Irvine llagan acompañados de varios Seeds y estudiantes herdidos  
  
Selphie- no pudimos encontrar a mi hija....  
  
Squall- ya esta asalvo..esta resiviendo primeros auxilios...estar bien solo esta agotada  
  
Selphie- ire a verla...  
  
Selphie corre hacia el ragnarok  
  
Irvine- cual es la situacion?  
  
Squall- tenemos a tres desaparecidos....y varios muertos....  
  
Irvine- que piensan hacer.....buscar de nuevo....  
  
Seifer- ahora mismo iremos..pero con armas grandes..hay serpientes gigantescs en el bosque...y...  
  
El celular de Seifer suena...., un poco extraño ..el celular casi estaba incelbible...  
  
Seifer- ssi?  
  
{..papa..hfgjkyullllcccuuuuuuuuusssshhhhh}  
  
Seifer- Nicol!!!! Nicol!!!!!! Respondeme!!!!  
  
La llamada se corto el celular deja de servir  
  
Seifer- maldicion!!!!!!!  
  
Seifer revienta el celular contra el suelo  
  
Squall- vamos a buscarlos ahora...  
  
  
  
Nicol y Drake encontraron una cueva ..no era grande pero tampoco pequeña...  
  
Drake- estos sitios estan llenos de cuevas hay que tener un pcoco de cuidado...tenemos que hacer alguna fogata o moriremos de frio...  
  
Nicol- si....  
  
Ambos buscan leña y con el lighetr prenden fuego...ambos jovenes estaban empapados y alejados uno de otros  
  
Drake- no hay señal?  
  
Nicol- no...estabos en el medio del bosque ya intentado varias veces....  
  
Drake- ohh...  
  
La tormenta se pone aun mas fuerte y despues de media hora ambos estaban temblando de frio...Drake observo a Nicol temblando con sus rodillas pegadas a su cara y abrazandose ella misma. Drake- tienes.....frio....  
  
Nicol- aahh??un.... poquito...  
  
Nicol estaba comenzando a desonrientarse por el inteso frio y la ropa mojada en su cuerpo al igual que el....  
  
Drake- tenemos que quitarnos la ropa mojada....  
  
Drake con dificultad se pone en pie y comienza a quitarse la ropa  
  
Nicol abre sus ojos..  
  
Nicol- que.....haces.....?  
  
Drake- la ropa esta fria y mojada......nos dara una pulmonia si permanecemos con ella....quitatela....  
  
Nicol se refuso un poco pero sabia que era verdad...  
  
Nicol se quita toda su ropa hasta quedar en su ropa interior ambos ponen sus ropas cerca del fuego. Pero la fria brisa tocaba sus pieles y mas frio les provocaba  
  
Nicol- no se....... que..... es peor la..... situacion o el.... remedio?  
  
Drake se acerca a Nicol y se sienta detrás de ella abrazandola  
  
Nicol- que ...crees..que haces.....?  
  
Drake- el ...calor...del....cuerpo....es...lo...mejor...para...estas cosas...  
  
Nicol aunque se sentia muy incomoda...al tener un hombre casi desnudo tan cerca de ella..ta,bien se sentia...rara  
  
Nicol- ...gracias....  
  
Drake- ..........  
  
Nicol se voltea un poco y le da un tierno beso en los labios, Drake sonrie...y Nicol cierra sus ojos para dormir...  
  
Drake- ......woa  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente......  
  
Seifer- que demonios paso aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Drake y Nicol se despiertan asustados segados por la brillante luz y la gigantesca sombra Ambos logran ver a Seifer, junto a Fujin, Squall y Raijin. Ambos jovenes se miran y al darse cuanta que estaban abrazados y en ropa interior se separan rapidamente  
  
Nicol- Papa no es lo que crees!!  
  
Seifer- ¡QQQUUUUEE!!!!! QUE QUIERES QUE PIENSE AL VER A MI HIJA DE 17 AñOS DESNUDA AL LADO DE UN ESTUPIDO PATAN!  
  
Drake- señor Almasy aquí no paso nada  
  
Seifer trata de correr hacia Drake pero Raijin se lo impiden, Fujin les ordenan que se vistan y le da un par de mantas a ambos para el frio. Squall aunque sorprendido permanecia tranquilo y aguantando la risa..  
  
Drake se viste rapido y sale corriendo de la cueva acompañado de su padre.  
  
Seifer- ¡ tenemos una conversacion pendiente señorita!!  
  
  
  
**RR GUYS......please..  
  
.carpetita media rara no?**


	30. chatper 30

**El mas fuerte de todos  
**  
N**/A- Gracias como siempre a los lokillos.....por sus RR  
  
Nunca habian pensado ver a Seifer con celos paternales?...jejejejej**  
  
  
  
Carpeta 30!!!!!

**Niñera  
**  
  
  
La niñita toca la cara de Sifer que estaba dormido en la pequeña cueva, pero Sifer estaba tan cansado que siguio durmiendo. Los niños se acrcan y con ramitas comienzan a puyar a Sifer. Hasta que uno de ellos le metio un pailto por nariz, Sifer se sacude del susto, un poco confundido en donde estaba, al ver a los niños, se recordo de todo lo que habia pasado  
  
Niña- señor....esta bien...?  
  
Sifer- si...tenemos que salir de aquí....  
  
Niña- tenemos hambre...  
  
Sifer- que me vez cara de niñera....yo tambien tengo hambre...y no tengo comida..asi que solo quedense callados.  
  
Niño- amargado  
  
Sifer- amargado!!! No sabes que es ser perseguido por una gigantesca serpiente toda la noche y sin saber si tu familia fue devorada por ella!!! No sabes que es estar amargado niño!!!  
  
Niña- ten...  
  
La niña tenia la mitad de un dulce de chocolate.  
  
Niña- dicen que el dulce endulsa la vida....para que no estes amargado...  
  
Sifer mira a la niña y sonrie  
  
Sifer- gracias...quiero que todos se tomen de la mano y caminen detrás de mi....hay que llegar a casa  
  
  
  
Seifer caminando y regañando a Nicol , Drake hiba casi a 15 metros alejado de Seifer pero aun asi escuchaba con clardidad la conversacion. Hasta que Fujin se canso  
  
Fujin- ¡Seifer delalos vivir son jovenes y tienen derecho a estas cosas no seas un viejo inmaduro y machista!!! Viejo Chocho!  
  
Seifer- Viejo yyyyyyooooo!!!!!! JAAAA!!!! ESTOY EN MIS MEJORES AÑOSS!!  
  
Seifer sca sus brazo y le muestra sus musculos, El le plasma un besito a sus musculos  
  
Seifer- cuando haz visto unos musculos como estos!!! Cuando yo tenia 18 no tenia estos musculos...claro era muy fuerte y guapo..peroahora soy mas...  
  
Squall y Drake se comienzan a reir, provocando que Raijin tambien se riera, Nicolo mantenia sus risa escondida y Fujin solo sonrio  
  
Seifer- MIRA NIÑO MANTENTE CALLADO POR QUE TE ROMPO LOS HUESOS!!!  
  
Squall no soporto mas y empezo a reirse histericamente aguantandose el estomago, Seifer aprovecho y comenzo a correr a Drake por todo el bosque  
  
Fujin- niña preparate para escuchar la misma discusión todo el dia, nunca lo habia visto tan celoso  
  
Nicol- soy su unica hija hembra...nunca a querido ni que tenga amigos varones  
  
Squall- esta va imperdir semejante cosa...ahora mas que estan en la epoca de adolencentes...  
  
Fujin- no quiere llegar a viejo..  
  
  
  
Sifer caminaba con los 5 niños todos en filitas y juntitos, mientras el abria camino y estaba muy pendiente a animales salvajes. Pero hasta....  
  
Niña- señor Dante no esta.....  
  
Sifer- Dante?? Quien demonios es Dante?  
  
Niña- era el ultimo en la fila...  
  
Sifer- ¡DEMONIOS! QUEDENSE aquí.......nadie se mueva!!! Y si ven algun animal...griten y llamenme  
  
Sifer comenzo a caminar y los niños comenzaron a gritar, rapidamente vuelve y desesperado comienza a miarar hacia todos lados en busca del animal...  
  
Sifer- ¡ DONDE ESTA EL ANIMAL!  
  
La niña señala elo arbol, era una simple ardillita, Sifer respira profundo y cuenta hasta 10...  
  
Niña- no especificastes  
  
Sifer- niños...................dije que gritaran .........si VEIAN QUE ALGUN .........animal.grande!!!!  
  
Niña- ooooooohhhh ya comprendo...esta bien te avisaremos......  
  
Sifer se va caminando murmurando incoherencias, no muy lejos habia una gran cascada y Sifer cuidadosamente buscaba en los arbustos y arboles  
  
Sifer- odio a los niños......  
  
al llegar al tope de la cascada ve al niño trepado en el arbol tratando de tomar unas frutas que habia en la punta del arbol que peligrosamente estaban al borde de romperse y caer en la cascada, Sifer grita silenciosamente y pone ambas manos en la cabeza,  
  
Sifer- Dante no te muevas!!!!!  
  
Dante- tengo hambre!  
  
Sifer- NO te muevaz si te bajas te dare de comer pero primero tienes que bajar de hay....!!  
  
Dante- tengo hambre!!  
  
Sifer revisa sus bolsillos y encuentra el chocolate  
  
Sifer- Dios bendiga esa niña...!!!! mira tengo un gran chocolate!!!!!! Bajate y te lo dare!!!! Solo para ti!!!!  
  
El niño miro hacia abajo y vio el chocolate  
  
Dante- ok!!!!  
  
Cuando el ni ño coeminza a moverse la rama hace unos sonidos para romperse  
  
Dante- TENGO MIEDO!!!!!!  
  
Sifer- ¡ TENIAS HAMBRE NO MIEDO!!! BAJATE ANTES QUE SE ROMPA LA RAMA! MUEVETE!!!  
  
Dante trata de moverse pero la rama seguia partiendose apuntando hacia la cascada  
  
Sifer- ¡ NO TE MUEVAS!!  
  
Dante- TENGO MIEDO....!!!  
  
Sifer- voy a subir no te muevas!!!  
  
Sifer comienza a trepar el arbol, pero cuando casi esta llegando a Niño la rama se parte y el Dante queda colgando con sus ojos cerrados , Sifer lo tenia agarrado del pantalon  
  
Sifer- no....te muevas!!  
  
Los niños no muy lejos comienzan a gritar. Sifer abre los ojos de desesperacion,  
  
Sifer- te daras un pequeño cantasito te sortare al suelo...no ala cascada..te quedaras en el suelo hasta que yo regrese....  
  
Sifer mueve al niño hasta sortarlo en el suelo.....Dante cae en el suelo...y comienza a llorar del golpe, Sifer se suelta del arbol tambien cae al suelo de espaldas...  
  
Dante- auchhh....jajajaja  
  
Sifer sale corriendo , esquivando arboles arbustos piedras, varias veces se tropezo....callendose al suelo.....golpiandose con ramas sobresalientes al llegar todos los niños estaban sentaditos en el unas galletas...al mirar vio a Raijin , Fujin y Nicol..  
  
Nicol- Sifer!!!!!  
  
Nicol corre hacia su hermano y lo abraza fuertemente, Sifer repira profundamente y abraza a su hermana  
  
Nicol- desde cuando te dedicas a ser niñero..  
  
Todos llegan sanos y salvos al Ragnarok, donde otros aviones del Jardin habian llegado con ayuda medica y utencilios. Seifer y Drake ya estaban alli. Seifer al ver a Sifer lo abraza..pero despues  
  
Seifer- que demonios les paso!!! Por que abandonaron sus puestos!!!!  
  
Nicol- larga historia  
  
Sifer- AHHH SE me olvidaba tenemos una conversacion pendiente..y deja que lo sepa tu madre!!  
  
Fujin- Seifer!!!  
  
  
  
El Raganarok y los otros aviones regresaron al Jardin en el cual el Jardin de Galbadia se encontraba cerca, ayudando en la recontruccion y vigilancia. Al aterizar fueron recividos por Edea y Rinoa. Squall y Rinoa se abrzan y se dan un largo beso.  
  
Seifer- ya paren que dan nausias  
  
Edea- mis niños!! estan bien me alegro tanto que no hayan sufrido mayores condolencias  
  
Annie corre hacia Zell abrazandolo y besandolo, Fujin solo sigue su camino un poco enfadada.  
  
Seifer- donde esta Quistis?  
  
Edea- tu testaruda esposa esta negociando con el Jardin de Galbadia ..estan en una reunion en la oficina junto a Steve y Rionses. El Jardin de Esthar y Trabia viene en camino.  
  
Seifer- ...esta bien?  
  
Edea- estaba tan preocupada por ustedes que mando los aviones..y no a dormido...tienen que descansar...por que no van a tener fuerzas para poder pelear  
  
Squall- cual es la situacion?  
  
Rinoa- Los Jardines aceparon pelear con nosostros..pero no sabemos la situacion de Delacrox se espera que haya otra guerra...pero esta mucho mas fuerte....  
  
Seifer- según Stephanie....Delacrox tomo una rehen ....una estudiante de intercambio ..llamada Ultima  
  
Rinoa-.....tenemos que reunirnos de emergencia esto se esta poniendo feo...  
  
  
  
Steve y Rionses permanecian a los lados de Quists uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, mientras ella discutia los planes de ataque y defenza de los Jardines. Squall y compañia entran a la oficina.  
  
Rionses – papa!!  
  
Quistis- Seifer gracias a Dios estas bien!!  
  
Ambos esposos se abrazan  
  
Quistis- y los chicos estan bien?  
  
Seifer- solo estan cansados..  
  
Quistis- ...Señores les presento al Headmaster de Galbadia...Zell es el comandante del Jardin  
  
Zell- señor esta deacuerdo con unirnos?  
  
Director G.- Estoy de acuerdo comandante..quiero todas las tropas de El Jardin preparadas para cualquier cosa...esta acargo comandante...  
  
Zell- si señor  
  
Zell se retira acompañado de su esposa  
  
Irvine- El Jardin de Trabia viene hacia aca?  
  
Quistis- alas 16:OO lse espera que lleguen...sus superiores les dieron autorizo para tener el mando de las tropas que vengan a ayudar  
  
Selphie- yeahhh!!!........ajeeemmm....si señora  
  
Seifer- que tal nuestro Jardin?  
  
Quistis- di la autorizacion para que vinieran.....  
  
Seifer- y quien protejera a Esthar?  
  
Quistis- Parte del Jardin se quedara aya...solo vendran aviones con soldados  
  
Seifer- perfecto..  
  
Squall- que planean  
  
Quistis- según hemos visto...ya al parecer Delacrox encontro a Ultimecia...solo necesita nuestros poderes..y tendra control absoluto...  
  
Seifer-......puede tomar control de las mentes?  
  
Edea- lo mas probable..es que utilize...a los de mentes debiles....a los jovenes...tenemos que advertirlos...  
  
Seifer-.....odio..alos brujos....  
  
Rinoa- ajeeeeeemm  
  
Seifer- sin ofender...  
  
Quistis- hay mucho que hace...no podemos perder el tiempo..hay que prevenir a la poblacion estudiantil ahora mismo..  
  
Squall- ....nos reuniremos aquí alas 15:00 horas por ahora descansen todo lo que puedan..Despachados  
  
Todos dan su saludo militar y se marchan de la oficina , Donde Sifer y Nicol resivieron a su madre con abrazos  
  
Seifer- chicos vamos a la habitacion tenemos muchas cosas que informarles...ohhh se me olvidaba!! Trepe tu hija se ah portado mal!!!  
  
Nicol- PAPA!!  
  
  
  
**Esta carpetita estuvo un poquito fuera de lugar pero hay que aclarar detalles antes de empezar el enredo mayor!!  
  
RR GUYS **


	31. chatper 31

**El mas fuerte de Todos  
**  
**N/a- como ya pueden apresiar el gran final esta cerca, , woa...jejej Las proxima carpetas van a ser muy largas y llenas de accion, pero en la antepenultima carpeta ustedes tomaran una decisión, dependiendo la decisión que hayan tomado es según la carpeta final que van a leer, es decir habran dos finales uno bueno y uno trsite...pero eso depende que decidan.  
**  
  
  
Carpeta 31

**Sustos**  
  
  
  
Drake y Ivan les toco hacer guardia en los pasillos de las habitaciones al igual que muchos soldados alrededor del Jardin. Ambos se entretenian mucho hablando, eran muy amigos......pero cuan amigos eran?  
  
Ivan- heeeyy hermano....sabes se a regado un chisme por hay..de ti  
  
Drake- ...que  
  
Ivan- es verdad que dormistes con la diabla?  
  
Drake- queeee??!!  
  
Ivan- AAHHH no te hagas el bobo....sabes que es cierto  
  
Drake- quien es la Diabla??  
  
Ivan- la hija de Almasy....ese es su nuevo apodo...  
  
Drake- oh.........no...no es cierto....solo nos descansamos juntos..pero nada ocurrio....ella no me interesa...  
  
Ivan- si claro...........ella es un mujeron!!! Su unico defecto es su carácter.....pero eso se arregla cuando se enamore  
  
Drake- pues mira ver tu...acaso no eres un galan que todas las mujeres se mueren por ti...  
  
Ivan- Claro!!!...pero..ella...ya me advirtio y no quiero meterme en sus asusntos...pero tu sii  
  
Drake- que te hizo?  
  
Ivan- digamos que ya probe sus latigos....en mi cuello.....si que duelen  
  
Drake- ...que insinuas..  
  
Ivan- una apuesta  
  
Drake- que...apuesta  
  
Ivan- te dare 1,000,000 de gils si ganas esta apuesta  
  
Drake- un millon!!! De donde sacastes ese dinero...  
  
Ivan- aahhh no te preocupes por eso......lo que te estaba tratando de decir es....si logras que la diabla se enamore de ti....y logras acostarte con ella.....te dare los Gils....  
  
Drake- estas loco  
  
Ivan- ..........gallina  
  
Drake-.....no soy una gallina  
  
Ivan- ella no se tiene que enterar....solo haces tu trabajo...rompes con ella.... ya  
  
Drake- eso es jugar con los sentimientos de esa persona  
  
Ivan- la mujeres se le olvida rapido......no seas gallina!!  
  
Drake-...................nose  
  
Ivan- ...gallina...  
  
Drake- .......trato hecho  
  
Ivan y Drake se dan un apreton de manos..  
  
Ivan- mira....estamos cerca de la habitacion de la diabla.....por que no la saludas....  
  
Drake- son las 3:00 am.....  
  
Ivan- mejor!!! La veras en ropita de dormir!!! Toda buenota  
  
Drake- sssshhhhh...ok....  
  
Drake se acerco a la habitacion mientras Ivan se escondio entre las sombras. Drake toco la puerta varias veces........pero nadia contestaba...Drake mira entre las sombras hacia Ivan...  
  
Ivan- sigue tratando!!  
  
Por ultima vez Drake toco a la puerta..y un pequeño reflejo de luz se pudo ver ...La puerta se abre..revelando a Seifer en boxers , con sus cabellos revolcados ,con un bate de pelota y con cara de pocos amigos. Drake abre sus ojos pero se queda paralizado...Ivan se escondio lo mas que pudo entre las sombras aguantando la risa.  
  
Seifer- tienes ¡5! SEGUNDOS...para explicar que haces tocando a la puerta de mi hija a esta hora...  
  
Drake- yooo....pues...  
  
Seifer- 1  
  
Drake- ahhh..  
  
Sifer sale de su habitacion con otro bate de pelota...  
  
Seifer- 3  
  
Drake- ahh....solo..estaba dano la ronda...  
  
Sifer- a otro perro con ese hueso!!!  
  
Seifer- 5!  
  
Drake comienza a correr como loco , pero Seifer y Sifer no se muven , Seifer le hace una señal a Sifer para que lo perseguiera..  
  
Seifer vuelve a la habitacion  
  
Despues de varios minutos Drake dejo de correr tratando de respirar, aguantado de una pared. Un pequeñisimo ruido hizo que Drake brincara a tiempo, antes de que un bate de pelota aterizara en sus costillas, al virarse rapido ve a Sifer detrás de El.  
  
Sifer- te crees muy listo he...visitar a mi hermana a estas horas...y a provecharte de ella!!!  
  
Sifer trata de golpiarlo pero Drake esquiva todos los golpes por suerte.  
  
Sifer- sabiamos que hibas a intentar una porqueria como esta por eso cambiamos de habitaciones.....pero adivina que!!! Ella tiene a tres varones que no van a dejar que la toquen tipos como tu!!  
  
Sifer vuelve a tirar varios golpes hasta que uno de da en el estomago, Drake cae en el suelo agarrandose el estomago arrodillado de dolor. Sifer lo toma del cabello  
  
Sifer- si te vuelvo a sorprender te mato...  
  
Sifer lo suelta y se desaparece entre la oscuridad  
  
  
  
8:00 am  
  
Squall dormia tranquilamente en su habitacion...la brisa fresca de la mañana y los rayos del sol hicieron que El abriera los ojos lentamente, al virarse para abrazar a su esposa..la cama estaba vacia...  
  
Rinoa- buenos Dias...amor  
  
Squall se levanta y se dirije a Rinoa que estaba En la ventana de cristal observando el gran paisaje..a las afuras del Jardin. El la abraza y ambos se dan un beso de buenos dias  
  
Rinoa- es una hermosa mañana.....  
  
Squall- si...que observas tanto..  
  
Rinoa- el paisaje....estamos en visperas de guerra..y se..que todo esto puede desaparecer...y queria memorisarme cada detalle de lo que tengo...los arboles....la brisa fresca...los tibios rayos del sol....la hierba verde...  
  
Squall- nada va a pasar....  
  
Rinoa- quisiera creerte.....pero...tengo mucho miedo...que todo lo que tenemos desapareca...  
  
Squall- si algunas vez logramos derrotar a esa bruja.....por que no podemos ahora...  
  
Rinoa-.......no se Squall....  
  
Squall- nada pasara  
  
Rinoa- prometelo.....prometeme que nada te pasara ni a ti ni a mis hijos....  
  
Squall- ....te lo prometo....  
  
Con ese ultima frase ambos esposos se besan apasionadamente, como señal del trato que acaban de hacer.  
  
Squall- te prometo que nada ni nadie nos separara jamas....  
  
Rinoa- Squall.....  
  
Squall- que amor..  
  
Rinoa- si salimos bien de esta guerra sin daños ni perdidas....podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones junto al mar tu y yo...solitos....  
  
Squall- claro que si...en donde tu quieras...  
  
Rinoa- oh....se me olvidaba.......Squall  
  
Squall- que..  
  
Rinoa mira a su esposo directamente a los ojos  
  
Rinoa- creo que estoy embarazada...  
  
Squall- .............encerio????  
  
Rinoa-.....sip....  
  
Squall un poco anonadado abraza fuertemente a sus esposa, y la levanta en los aires  
  
Squall- te AMOO!!!  
  
  
  
Seifer despirterta solo en la cama simple de su hija, un poco confundido al principio pero depues de recordar detalles y ver el bate de pelota, se acordo claramente de los sucesos.  
  
Seifer- me siento como si estuviera..peleado con Quistis..durmiendo en la habitacion de mis hijos...  
  
Seifer se levanta y abre la ventana para observar y tomar un poco de aire fresco mañanero, un poco contrario a su habitacion en su casa, esta tenia una bella vista hacia los bosques y montañas...su habitacion tenia una hermosa vista hacia el mar....  
  
Flashback  
  
Seifer y Quistis caminaba de mano por la orilla de la playa observando su nueva casa junto al mar, Ambos muy contentos y realizados por tener su primer sueño realizado juntos  
  
Quistis- estoy tan feliz nuestra primera casa , y pronto vendra nuestro primer bebe!!  
  
Seifer- si....que sera ¿ un varoncito..o una niña?  
  
Quistis- no se..solo Dios y el tiempo lo diran.....  
  
Seifer- sabes tengo un presentimiento que este bebe no es uno.....creo que son dos..  
  
Quistis- yo tambien....tengo la barriga muy grande para tener 6 meses..ya casi no puedo caminar.  
  
Seifer- sea lo que sea....seran bien recividos en este mundo...........  
  
Quistis- te amo...  
  
Seifer- yo tambien te amo..........  
  
Seifer se arodilla en la arena y le da un pequeño beso en la barriga....  
  
Seifer- Quistis Trepe...te quieres casar conmigo....  
  
Quistis abre los ojos y abraza a Seifer diciendo que si muy contenta casi gritando  
  
Seifer sonreia al recordar esos hermosos momentos de su vida, pero su sonrisa se opaco cuando recordo que se encontraban en visperas de guerra.....una guerra que podia terminar con todo lo que conocia , amaba y protegia. Seifer observa el mar y ve barcos que se aproximan , era del Jardin de Esthar...el Jardin que el y Quistis habian fundado con el dinero que Delacrox dejo de las industrias petroleras, Ambos eran multimillonarios por la empresa de petroleo, pero ellos no le importaba mucho el dinero, tenian multiples centros para ayuda al podre y olfanatorios muy bien cuidados. Ademas de fundar el Jardin han ayudado a estudios de ciencia ect. Por eso pudieron restaurar el Ragnarok....un pequeño regalo de Quistis hacia Seifer el dia de su aniversario numero 13.....El siempre quizo algo grande para volar...Sabia que tenia una gran familia que proteger.....  
  
Seifer toma su ropa y se viste para enfrentar su nuevo y inexplicable destino  
  
  
  
Selphie comia una gallenas sin azucar con cara de desagrado dirigiendose a la oficina por una reunion urgente, la cafeteria se habia eliminado....haci que tenia que comer de lo que estaban proveiendo mientras tanto. Junto a ella estaba Irvine comiendo otra galleta sin azucar, mientras estaban en el elevador.....  
  
Selphie- odio las galletas sin azucar....  
  
Irvine- comeremos algo dulce despues  
  
Selphie- .......sabes que me pongo de mal humor si no tomo o como algo dulce por las mañana  
  
Irvine- si lo se...pero ya vistes que todas las maquinas de dulces y refrescos andan vacias todos tuvieron la misma idea de nosotros de comprar de las maquinas en los pasillos  
  
El elevador se abre y Zell y Annie dicen los buenos Dias a Selphie y Irvine. Ambos venian comiendo barras de cremoso chocolate con mani. Selphie abre los ojos por los chocolates  
  
Selphie- ¿! Donde consigueron los chcolates?!  
  
Annie- Zell y yo siempre tenemos reselvas...ademas en el Jardin de Galbadia estan ofreciendo comida para este Jardin...  
  
Selphie- ...muy bueno...pero no creo que caminar 3 millas hasta el pueblo de balam donde esta estacionado el Jardin sea buena idea...  
  
Zell- Selphie andas de mal humor??  
  
Irvine- cosas matutinas  
  
El elevador llega hasta el tercer piso y todos salen y son recividos por Squall, Rinoa, Edea , Xu y Nida.  
  
Squall- tomen asiento ...alfrente en la mesa encontraran los planes de ataque....en unos minutos empezaremos solo faltan los Almasys.......  
  
Seifer entra con su sonrisa favorita toma un asiento poniendo sus pies sobre la gran mesa tomando los planes en sus manos  
  
Zell- hablando del rey de roma y sus narices que asoma  
  
Seifer- algun problema Dincht  
  
Squall- donde esta Quistis?  
  
Seifer mira a su alrededor  
  
Seifer- crei que ya estaba aqu  
  
Selphie- podemos empezar la maldita reunion no tengo mucho tiempo  
  
Todos miran a Selphie muy sorprendidos  
  
Rinoa- te sientes bien??  
  
Selphie- perfectamente....sigamos con esta reunion por favor  
  
Seifer se rie un poco y sigue mirando los planes, Selphie lo mia y ve que en su chaleco habia una barra de chocolate y fresa. Selphie se levanta y se dirige a Seifer con un movimiento rapido le quita la barra a Seifer  
  
Seifer- ¡ heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! Ese era mi desayuno!!  
  
Selphie abre el empaque rapido y le da un moldisco al chocolate cerrando los ojosy haciendo ruidos de placer..Seifer le quita la barra , pero Selphie se la vuelva a quitar  
  
Selphie- ahora es mia!!  
  
Selphie escupe la barra de chocolate  
  
Seifer- ¡cochina!!! Era la ultima que me quedaba!!! Ya veras  
  
Seifer hace un gran buche de saliba como para escupir a Selphie pero Edea los compone justo a tiempo  
  
Edea-¡ Seifer, Selphie comportence como adultos maduros que son Por Dios parecen niños pequeños!! Sientense ahora mismo necesitamos empezar esta reunion!  
  
Edea con su tono de madre logra persuadir a ambos adultos  
  
Seifer- ......me las vaz a pagar...  
  
Selphie le saca la lengua y se vuelva a sentar al lado de Irvine reciviendo miradas anonadadas  
  
Squall- .........................................ok..................Rinoa...por favor podrias marcar el celular de Quistis para ubicarla por favor...mientras tanto...empezemos la reunion.....  
  
Rinoa marcaba aguantando la risa de todo lo ocurrido  
  
  
  
Quistis dormia pacificamente en la habitacion que compartieron ella y su hija la noche anterior, debido a Seifer y sus celos paternales. Quistis abre sus ojos y no ve a su hija durmiendo en la cama....Todo estaba oscuro y el reloj estaba apagado..Lentamente se sienta en la cama pero no despegando las frisas de sus cuerpo. Despues d eun rato de pensar...y convencerce que ya se acabo la noche...se levanta y se dirige al baño para asiarse.  
  
Drake que aunque un adolorido por el bataso que habia recivico siguio dando su rondas junto a Ivan que no paraba se reirse...  
  
Drake- solo 20 minutos para irme a dormir...y darte una paliza  
  
Ivan- ...que tonto Bro....jajaja te vistes tan gracioso.............heee te fijastes...en algo que cambiaron habitaciones  
  
Drake- ........  
  
Ivan- si Seifer estaba en la habitacion de ella eso significa que ella esta en la habitacion de el....por que no vaz y chekeas....  
  
Drake- estas loco....  
  
Ivan- estamos alfrente de la puerta....si sale uno de los gemelos te prometo que te ayudare a escapar....pero piensalo son 1,000,000,000 gils  
  
Drake- ok....pero..si esta vez..salen esos gigantes...me las pagaras....  
  
Drake toca a la puerta...pero nadie contesta  
  
Ivan- hey mira esta abierta...entra  
  
Drake- queee!!!!!!estas loco  
  
Ivan lo rempuja y la puertas automaticas se abren callendo dentro de la habitacion. Drake cierra sus ojos esperando un golpe....pero nada....la habitacion al parecer estaba vacia...y oscura..ropa de Seifer habia acumulada en una maleta y ropa femenina estaba muy bien acomodada en otra...Ademas de haber prendas de ropa interior femenina en la cama y un traje de Seed...pero que no era como los del Jardin de Balamb, Ivan entra tambien  
  
Drake- que haces aqu  
  
Ivan- me dio curiosidad...no hay nadie...  
  
Un ruido dentro del baño les llamo la atencion ambos jovenes se esconden en el armario de ropa cejandolo un poco abierto...  
  
Quistis sale de bañarse con una toalla corta alrededor de sus cuerpo y otra en su cabeza. Ivan abre sus ojos y le dice al oido a Drake  
  
Ivan- es ella....aprovecha!!!  
  
Ivan rempuja a Drake del Armario y lo vuelve a cerrar, Quistis no se dio cuenta por que andaba buscando algo en su equipaje...Drake no podia hablar ..estaba paralizado..Quistis se da la vuelta y ve a Drake  
  
Quistis- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Drake- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
**n/a- dejen RR GRACIAS LOKILLOS**


	32. chatper 32

**El más fuerte de todos**

**N/A- Despues de un tiempo decidi escribir esta carpeta...solo quedan bien poquitas carpetas para que el gran final llegue!!!**

**GRACIAS por los RRs como siempre**

**Perdonen el retraso sufria de un block mental...**

**En la carpeta anterior**

_Los legendarios heroes se recuperaban de el ataque sorpresivo de Delacrox . Drake y Ivan estaban metidos en un grave problemas con los Almasys...._

* * *

**Comienzo de un fin**

****

****

Quistis pronuncia un hechizo mandando a volar a Drake hacia la pared, de un brinco toma su latigo y golpea a Drake en el cuerpo hasta atraparlo con el. Drake asustado trata de escapar pero el látigo lo aguantaba por el cuello. Quistis busca un revolver en su equipaje y le apunta en sus partes nobles.

Quistis- tienes diez segundos para explicar que haces en esta habitación!!

Drake- yo.....pues...bueno...

Iván sale de el almario y salta sobre Quistis ,tumbandola al suelo , Drake se levanta y logra liberarse de el peligroso látigo. Ivan le cubre la boca a Quistis y con su peso y su otro brazo la aguantaba de escaparse

Drake- que haces!!!!!! Estas loco sueltala!

Iván- si La suelto nos aniquilara!!!

Quistis muerde la mano de Iván logrando liberal sus manos, con sus ojos hace un rayo enviando a Iván hacia la pared. Drake trata de huir pero Quistis lo tumba al suelo con una patada en sus tobillos. Drake se voltea en el suelo y Quistis toma ambas piernas de el pobre joven

Quistis- quieres saber como le hice a mi marido cuando trato de engañarme una vez????

Drake- señora perdoneme no quise entrar!!! Se lo juro!!!

Quistis le abre las piernas y lo golpea con una patada en sus partes nobles dejando al podre joven sin aire y muerto de dolor. Iván se recupera pero era demasiado tarde Quistis le toma las piernas y le hace lo mismo que a Drake Ambos jovenes tirados en el suelo muertos de dolor trataban de huir lentamente. Quistis toma su látigo y enciende un cigarillo.

Quistis- yo le llamo a ese movimiento...." El aplasta nueces"

Quistis toma un par de ropas de su equipaje y se viste enfrente de los jovenes, pero ellos al estar tan adoloridos y concentrados en aliviar su dolor que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ya Quistis estaba lista y vestida para salir.

Quistis- si no sacan sus asqueros traseros de mi habitación a la cuenta de cinco los volvere a golpear con el aplasta nueces......1.......2

Los chicos se levantan y salen de la habitación aterrados aguantando sus partes nobles por todo el camino.

Nicol y Rionses hacian guardia en los pasillos de la biblioteca , Nicol cansada de caminar entra a la biblioteca y se sienta poniendo sus botas sobre la mesa. Rionses se sienta a su lado

Rionses no crees que no deberías sentarte de esa posición?

Nicol- me siento como me de la regalada gana

Rionses- como quieras....

Nicol- esto es tan aburrido..por que no nos envian al frente de batalla!!! Necesito acción

Rionses-... que ..estupida

Nicol- ¡que me dijistes!

Rionses- no dije nada....mientrasque eres majadera tambien alucinando

Nicol- ¡ majadera sera tu madre! Ya vaz a ver!!!

La gran ventana de cristal que cubría una pared entera en la biblioteca se rompe provocando que todos se lanzaran al suelo. Varios soldados enmascarados y con armas largas entrarón a través de sogas a la biblioteca y comenzarón a disparar indiscriminadamente. Nicol y Rionse voltearon una mesa para cubrirse de las balas. La alarma de el Jardín comenzo a sonar y las puertas eléctricas cerrarón la biblioteca asegurando que nadie se escapara ni pudiera entrar.

Nicol toma sus látigos en sus manos lista para atacar y Rionses su arco y flechas.

Nicol- debemos atacar a oscuras

Rionses- Yo me encargo...

Rionses pronuncia un hechizo y los bombillos de luz explotan. Dejando la biblioteca completamente a oscuras. Los soldados prenden las luces de sus armas y comienzan a caminar despacio buscando sobrevivientes. Los soldados se dividen y comeinzan a buscar en la gigantesca biblioteca. Entre muertos un soldado caminaba nerviosamente entre los grandes tablilleros llenos de ciento de libros buscando alguna señal de movimiento. Una sombra muy rapida hizo que el soldado comenzara a disparar hacia la dirreción de la sombra , varios soldados se voltean a verificar pero al ver que no era nada siguen buscando en sus caminos. El soldado camina lentamente hacia el lugar.

Y encontro un libro tirado manchado de sangre, al ver que todo estaba bien se calma y recoge el libro de el suelo. El soldado fue degolladoa traicíon por Nicol y con sus manos tapaba la boca de el soldado evitando que produjera algun sonido que pudiera alertar a los demas soldados. Nicol limpia su daga toma el arma de el soldados y se vuelve a esconder.

Un pequeño grupo de tres de soldados se acerco a las puertas de metal que impedian su paso a los pasillos de el Jardin. Uno de ellos saca un equipo de explosivos y comienza a Instalarlos mientras sus otros compañaros le vigilaban las espaldas. Rionses escalo uno de los enormes tablilleros de libros y con mucho cuidado toma dos flechas y las pone en su arco señalando a los soldados que vigilaban. Nicol estaba escondida detrás de unas mesas cerca de ellos tambien esperando la señal de ataque de Rionses.

Rionses le hace una señal y Nicol tira un libro haciendo que los soldados comenzaran a dispararle al libro. Rionses rapidamente les dispara matando a ambos soldados al instante con flechas en la cabeza. El soldado que colocaba los explosivo vio a Rionses y le comenzo a disparar , Rionses salto cubriendose de las peligrosas balas. Nicol da un brinco y una vuelta en el suelo y le dispara al soldado.

Los demás soldados comenzarón a dispararle a Nicol , Ella corrio hasta el gran escritorio de la entrada de la biblioteca lanzandose detrás de el para cubrirse. Rionses se incorpora y lanza sus flechas hacia los soldados matando a varios. Nicol sale de su escondite y dispara a los restantes matandolos a todos.

Nicol- ....malditos desgraciados!!!

Rionses se acerca a Nicol

Rionses- debemos salir de aquí y ayudar a los demás debe de haber un ataque de mucho mas soldados en el Jardin.

Nicol- no podemos explotar los explosivos porque podemos derrumbar parte de el techo.

Rionses mira hacia su alrededor y mira los conductos de aire

Rionses tengo un plan....

Minutos antes

Squall discutia los planes de ataque con sus compañeros en la oficina ,Mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente. Zell se disculpo un momento y salio de la oficina hacia el baño. Mientras orinaba , Alguien le coloco un saco de plástico en la cabeza tratandolo de aficciar. Zell comenzó a moverse violentamente de lado a lado tratando se esquivarse y liberarse de su opresor. Zell comenzó a golpear al asesino con las paredes hasta lograr liberarse. Zell se quita el plástico de su cabeza y comienza respirar profundamente. Otro hombre se lanza hacia Zell rompiendo una de las puertas de los sanitarios. Zell lo golpea contra una pared y lo lanza al suelo con un movimiento de manos.

El otro soldado corrio hasta Zell y con una patada voladora lo lanza al otro extremo de el baño , haciendo que Zell rompiera varios lavamanos de el impacto. Agua comenzo a salir a prensión de los tubos rotos por Zell. El soldado toma a Zell por la camisa y lo comienza a golpear con las paredes rompiendo los espejos y puertas de los sanitario.

El otro soldado se rehabilita y saca una cuchilla para matar a Zell mientras el otro lo aguantaba. El soldado trata de introducir el cuchillo en el estomago de Zell pero el rempuja al soldado con sus piernas y le da un cabezaso al otro soldado que lo aguantaba.

Zell aprovecha y se toma un elixir. Los soldados se ponen en pie y ambos se colocan en posiciones Karatecas. Zell grita con fuerza y golpea el piso con su puño partiendo el suelo por la mitad haciendo perder el balance a los soldados , Zell corre hacia a ellos y con un brinco los golpea con sus piernas a ambos y luego con el cuchillo los asesina a ambos hombres.

Zell cansado mojado y ensangrentado los observa y los escupe

Zell- ....nadie logra vencer a Dincht.

Zell sale de el baño y llega hasta la oficina abriendo las puertas violentamente. Todos voltean y rapidamente Squall se pone en pie y saca su gunblade. Todos atonitos al ver a Zell en su condición

Seifer- problemas de erección Zell?

Zell- fui atacado por dos soldados tratarón de asesinarme ,el Jardín esta siendo atacado..

En esos momentos una fuerte explosión ocurre en los pasillos principales de el Jardín.

Squall- PROTEJAN AL JARDIN!!

Todos salen de la oficina con sus armas y rapidamente corren por las escaleras de emergencia hasta llegar a la enrome recepción donde había una gran pelea entre soldados estudientes y Seeds.

Selphie- ¡ $##!!! Desgraciados!!!

Selphie se une a la batalla con sus nunchakus al igual que Irvine que desde un lugar alto disparaba como sniper a los soldados. Squall y Seifer con sus gunblades gritaran su grito de batalla y comenzaron a asesinar a soldados fácillmente.. Edea lanzaba hechizos y magias poderosas y Xu con un AK-47 Disparaba diabólicamente a los soldados que entrabran.

Irvine- son como cucarachas!!! Son demasiados!

Xu- pues hay que fumigar!!!cubreme!

Xu sale corriendo entre la multitud dejando a Irvine solo ,despues de un rato vuelve con una gran arma de flamas de fuego lista para ser usada.

Xu- ¡ malditas cucarachas mueran!!!!

Xu corre hacia la multitud y comienza a lanzar fuego quemando a los soldados a su alcanze.

Riona volala con su preciosas alas lanzando hechizos mortales y ayudando a los que estaban en peligro. Habían Seeds atrapados por las puertas electricas en sus habitaciones y en las facilidades. Squall le gritó a Rinoa que desactivara el sistema de protección para que las puertas se habrieran y salieran los démas para ayudar. Rinoa voló hasta el segundo piso y tomo las escaleras para llegar hasta la oficina. Rinoa entra y rapidamente se coloca en la computadora y desactiva el sistema de seguridad permitiendo que las compuertas se abrieran.

Rinoa siente un sonido muy raro en la oficina , un mal olor y un líquido extraño comenzó a caer en la cabeza a Rinoa. Ella toca su cabeza y sus dedos estaban llenos de alguna baba. Rinoa mira lentamente hacia el techo y ve una persona cubierta de ropas negras mirandola con ojos color rojos. Rinoa se paralizo y la persona le enseña los dientes afilados llenos de sangre. La persona se destapo su cara mostrando un horrible rostro , tenia su cara cortada desfigurada y cocida en muchas partes , tenia pedazos de metal en su cabeza, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y desfiguradas. Tenia unas enormes pesuñas y unas enormes alas de Gargolas. Rinoa comienza a gritar y la persona comienza a gritar tambien pero con un rujido chilloso y muy horrible. Rinoa brinco el escritorio y comenzó a correr. El animal comenzó a persegir a Rinoa por todos lados. Rinoa corrío por las escaleras y el animal corria por las paredes como si no existiera gravedad. Rinoa logro llegar hasta el segundo piso y cuando el animal la tenia casi atrapada Rinoa se lanza desde el segundo piso al primero sacando sus alas antes de caer evitando morir.

El animal Ruge fuertemente y se lanza en busca de Rinoa, en una brir y cerrar de ojos docenas de las misma criaturas comienzan a entrar volando dentro de el Jardin. El sistema de seguridad logra cargarse y la alarma vuelve a sonar abriendo las puertas electricas de todos los lugares saliendo cientos de estudiantes listos para atacar.Entre ellos Quistis y sus dos hijos varones . Zack y Stephanie Atacaban con ametralladoras a los vampiros. Sifer y Steve mataban con sus gunblades a los soldados.

Drake y Iván consiguierón armas de flamas y comenzarón a rociar fuego a los vampiros. Quistis vio a Rinoa huyendo de un vampiro y se unio a ella sacando sus alas azules y con la espada de el aguila comenzó a aniquilar a varios vampiros.

Se escuchaban los gritos de Squall diciendo su Limit Brake cada 10 segundos. Seifer gritando y haciendo el suyo cada 7 como una especie de competencia.

Edea saca sus alas negras y toma una lanza de el suelo y se une a Quistis.

Mientras tanto...

Nicol y Rionses gateaban entre los conductos de aire hasta encontrar una salida cerca de el centro de entranamiento. Ambas salen y cuando comienzan a caminar una voz las detiene.

Delacrox- vaya, vaya mis dos chicas preferidas....es mi comandante y mi sobrinita.

Ambas- Delacrox!!!

Rionses rapidamnete lo amenaza con lanzar una flecha directo al corazón si daba un paso hacia el frente y Nicol lo apunta con su arma.

Delacrox- niñas creen que eso me haria daño?......

Nicol- callate!!! Maldito!!!

Nicol comienza a dispararle a Delacrox sin piedad .Las balas se agotaron y Delacrox seguia en pie sonriendo malignamente.El levanta un poco su manos y las balas salieron de su cuerpo como si nada.

Nicol suelta el arma y toma sus látigos.

Delacrox- valiente como tu madre pero igual de estupida!...es hora de mi venganza!!

Delacrox saca un polvo y lo sopla en dirección a Nicol. Rionses le lanza varias flechas a Delacrox pero fácilmente las esquivaba.

Nicol comeinza a gritar poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y su lengua negra. Rionses asustada corrio hasta Delacrox con una daga pero Delacrox le lanza un hechizo que la envia a volar por los aires hasta caer cerca de Nicol.

Delacrox le lanza el polvo a Rionses , ocuriendole lo mismo que a Nicol. Ambas dejan de gritar y observan a Delacrox , ellas inclinan sus rostros en señal que estanban a su dispisición.

Delacrox- Excelente...es tiempo de divertirnos ..niñas

* * *

**N/A- ESPERO SUS RRS CON MUCHAS ANCIAS ..**

****


	33. chatper 33

**El más fuerte de todos**

**N/A- Gracias por los reviews a los loquillos que leen mi historia.**

**A petición de Shiho-Haibara quiero aclarar su duda.**

**Delacrox necesita destruir a sus enemigos no tan solo físicamente si no también emocionalmente, Squall, Seifer, Quistis y Rinoa son enemigos muy fuertes para Delacrox, especialmente Quistis al tener casi los mismo poderes, Delacrox quiere utilizar y manipular los sentimientos paternales de nuestros héroes, el punto mas débil de cualquier ser humano. La ambición de Delacrox es tan grande que quiere tener un poder inmenso cueste lo que cueste, aunque cueste la vida de su propia hermana. **

**Edea, Rinoa y Quistis son las ultimas brujas vivas y Delacrox para poder tener poder absoluto necesita tomar sus poderes, pero no matándolas, las tiene que obligar a darles sus poderes. **

**Espero que haya aclarado tu duda! Gracias por preguntar!**

**Si alguna otra persona tiene duda, puede escribir su pregunta en el review y con gusto la contestare.

* * *

**

**Comienzo del fin II**

Edea volaba con su lanza matando a todos los vampiros, por cada lanza que introducía en los asquerosos monstruos, daba un grito de coraje como nunca en su vida. Su traje negro estaba lleno de sangre putrefacta y viscosa, su rostro mostraba desesperación y amargura al ver a sus hijos luchar contra esas criaturas y soldados matándose unos a otros.

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hizo que Edea perdiera el control de sus alas y cayera desde lo alto al suelo mal herida. Varios vampiros volaron hasta ella y le quitaron la ensangrentada lanza y la comenzaron a golpear brutalmente hasta que una voz hizo que los vampiros la dejaran en paz casi moribunda en el suelo.

Delacrox- viéndote en tu estado creo que te mueres hoy Edea

Edea con su boca y rostro ensangrentado se arrastraba por el suelo, Delacrox cruelmente con su pie, presiono a Edea al suelo impidiéndole que tratara de seguir con su inútil intento de escapar.

Delacrox levanta a Edea con sus poderes haciéndola flotar en el aire.

Delacrox- entrégame tus poderes anciana.....

Edea trato de insultarlo pero la sangre la ahogaba y la debilidad dominaba en su cuerpo.

Delacrox toma a Edea del cuello y la aguanta contra la pared asfixiándola.

Delacrox- si no quieres a la buena manera entonces ala mala.

Delacrox tomo de su larga capa una rosa negra y con la sangre que salía de la boca de Edea empapo la rosa. Lentamente dibujo en el rostro de Edea una cruz al revés y pronuncio unas palabras

_Ich rufe Sie dunkle Seite der Hölle an. _

_Ich benötige die Energie von diesem Frauen._

_Ich befehle Sie, sie mir zu geben. Dunkle, dunkle Seite_

Edea sintió un fuego que la quemaba por dentro, Delacrox abrió la boca de Edea y comenzó a succionar todo el aire, los poderes de ella. Edea quedo inmovilizada, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se tornaron blancos llenos de venas rojas. Las venas comenzaron a marcarse y su cuerpo perdió masa muscular hasta quedar casi en huesos. Un aura negra los envolvió a ambos hasta que Delacrox soltó a Edea cayendo esta en el suelo como si fuera un saco de huesos envueltos en ropa negra. Delacrox puso ambas manos en su cabeza y comenzó a gritar fuertemente.

Unas enormes alas de vampiro salieron de su espalda sustituyendo las de plumas. Su cuerpo creció exageradamente midiendo 3 metros. Su rostro cambio al de una gárgola.

Delacrox comenzó a gritar como una bestia, El rugido parecía al de un león pero mucho mas fuerte, casi igualado al del T- rex.

Todos dejaron de pelear incluyendo los vampiros y soldados al escuchar el estruendoso ruido.

La gigantesca bestia comenzó a lanzar fuego de su boca derritiendo a todo los que estaban a su paso incluyendo vampiros, soldados seeds y estudiantes. Cundió el pánico y todos comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada para huir de la bestia. Era como una gran manada de animales corriendo por sus vidas. Pero al salir todo era mucho peor, en las afueras del Jardín había una gran batalla entre los Seed que viajaron desde Trabia, Galbadia y Esthar batallando con dragones, soldados y monstruos de los bosques.

Esthar y Galbadia enviaron parte de su fuerza aérea para combatir a los dragones voladores. Entre ellos estaba Fujin y Raijin que comandaban el ataque aéreo desde el Ragnarok. Realizando movimientos de fantasía con el gigantesco avión aniquilaba con misiles y balas a los dragones.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a huir por sus vidas y entraron a los bosques. Los seeds se quedaron a luchar hasta el final.

Squall, Seifer, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine y Zell fueron los únicos seeds que quedaron dentro del Jardín observando ala bestia ala cual se había convertido Delacrox.

La bestia los observaba sin pestañar al igual que ellos. Seifer vio el cuerpo de Edea tirado en el suelo. No sabia si estaba muerta o viva, su enojo estaba en lo máximo y no quería esperar

Seifer- ¡Que demonios estamos esperando! Juntos podemos matarlo y terminar con el!

Squall- ¡Tiene Edea entre sus pies y puede matarla!

Seifer- ¡ YO NO VOY A ESPERAR POR USTEDES!!! QUIERO SALVAR A EDEA AHORA!

Quistis- ¡ Seifer no!!!!

Seifer sale corriendo con su espada lista decidido a aniquilar a Delacrox pero enfrente a la bestia había una chica y ella era su hija. Seifer se detiene y desde su posición miraba a su hija a los ojos. Seifer sabia que estaba bajo un hechizo sus ojos azulados no eran los mismo cual el estaba observando.

Delacrox toma a Edea con una mano y la lanza hacia Seifer. El logra detener la caída y ambos caen al suelo. Delacrox comenzó a volar y a observar a Quistis. Ella tenía en su poder la espada del águila. Quistis saco sus enormes alas azules y empuño su espada hacia su hermano. Rinoa comenzó a volar también para resguardar a Quistis.

Squall- ¡Irvine y Selphie ayuden a Seifer. Zell ven conmigo!

Squall y Zell corren hacia las afueras pero Rionses les aparece enfrente

Nicol saca sus látigos y comienza a sonarlos en el suelo.

Selphie e Irvine se ponen en posición para batallar pero Seifer no se lo permite.

Seifer- tomen a Edea y ayuden a los Seeds de afuera yo me encargo de mi hija.

Irvine toma al delgado cuerpo de Edea y salen de la vista de Seifer.

Delacrox tirar fuego desde su boca pero fácilmente Quistis los esquivaba al igual que Rinoa. Delacrox tiro un hechizo fuerte tumbando a Rinoa hacia el suelo dejando a Quistis sola para pelear.

Rionses Tenia su arco apuntado hacia el corazón de su padre y Zell.

Squall- ¡Hija! Soy yo... tu padre!

Rionses- ¡Papa no tengo control sobre mí!

Rionses lanzo las flechas, Squall logro esquivar la flecha pero Zell no tuvo la misma suerte. La flecha lo hirió en el brazo izquierdo. Zell cae al piso del impacto gritando de dolor. Rionses rápidamente toma mas flechas y comienza a dispararle a su padre. Squall sin ningún más remedio huyo de las flechas.

Seifer dio varios pasos hacia el frente soltando el arma al suelo.

Seifer- Nicolette Alexandría Almasy que demonios crees que estas haciendo!

Nicol- No puedo controlarme!

Nicol comienza a atacar a su padre con los potentes látigos cortándolo en varias partes de sus brazos. Seifer respiro profundamente y mucho mas decidido pronuncio un hechizo de fuego para tumbar a su hija hacia el suelo. (El hechizo traicionero de la bolita de fuego)

Pero su hija fue mucho más inteligente. Ella tenia el hechizo de reversa, y la bola de fuego reboto y tumbo a Seifer al suelo.

Seifer- ya me hiciste enfadar hijita!

Seifer se puso en pie y se lanzo un hechizo de reversa. Nicol lanzo varios golpes con sus mortíferos látigos y Seifer esquivándose de no ser decapitado. Seifer pensando en una opción rápida opto por correr. Nicol lo comenzó a seguir.

En las afueras del Jardín nada lucia bien, Todo era un caos, poco a poco el Jardín iba perdiendo fuerzas, de los miles quedaban cientos. Los dragones parecían inmortales y los soldados del otro bando seguían apareciendo como una plaga de cucarachas. Xu sabia que las defensas del Jardín habían sido derribadas así que mando una orden de retirada a todas las tropas de seeds que quedaban en pie. Los cientos de seeds dejaron el campo de batalla y comenzaron a huir entre los bosques a un lugar seguro.

Fujin aterrizó el Ragnarok para que todos los seeds que cupieran pudieran huir. En medio de la estampida de humanos que estaban entrando al Ragnarok para salvarse Xu pudo entrar al a sala de controles.

Xu- Fujin debemos irnos de aquí!

Fujin- no podemos irnos sin nuestros comandantes!

Xu- no estamos seguros si ellos están vivos por Dios si nos quedamos nos mataran!

Fujin se pone en pie y furiosa toma a Xu del cuello.

Fujin- no me iré sin mis amigos!

Xu asustada se tranquiliza

Xu- si están vivos no podremos hacer nada ahora es imposible entrar al Jardín. Fujin entiende podemos seguir esta batalla después. Necesitamos irnos o nos mataran a todos.

Fujin – no me iré.

Xu- ¡ESTAS DESOBEDECIENDO UNA ORDEN DIRECTA DE TU SUPERIOR!

Fujin- ¡ no me importa quien demonios seas!

Raijin se levanta de su asiento de piloto y separa a Fujin y a Xu.

Raijin- Fujin espero tu orden, el Ragnarok no puede aguantar más...

Fujin observa a su fiel compañero

Fujin- sabes cual es mi decisión... El Ragnarok tendrá que aguantar más...

Raijin- si señora.

Raijin vuelve a sentarse en su asiento de piloto mientras Fujin se armaba de un sin fin de armas.

Raijin- que haces?

Fujin- me abriré paso hasta el Jardín y los sacare de hay. Quiero asegurarme de que mi hijo este bien al igual que mis compañeros.

Raijin- te acompañare.

Xu- que! No pueden hacer esto tienen que estar listo para despegar!

Fujin- ....

Fujin y Raijin se terminan de equiparse y se van de la sala de controles dejando a Xu sola con su cobardía. Fujin en el camino detiene a Raijin

Fujin- gracias Raijin.

Raijin- para que son los amigos.

Ambos amigos se dan un fuerte abrazo. Y juntos se dirigieron a un destino mortal.

Xu pone ambas manos en su rostro en desesperación

Xu- malditasea!!

Xu toma varias armas y se va del cuarto de piloto.

Zell se puso en pie y aguantándose de una pared caminaba hacia la salida. La flecha había traspasado su hombro y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Una fuerte alarma comenzó a sonar con una voz que anunciaba

Voz- El sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado, todo personal de evacuar el lugar lo antes posible. Solo restan 10:00 minutos antes de la explosión. La puerta electrónica principal se cerró por completo. Dejando a Zell a centímetros de ser aplastado por ella.

Zell- ¡que clase de lugar es este! Si se va a destruir por que diablos cierran sus puertas!

Y como un llamado del cielo una pantalla de la computadora del recibidor se prendió mostrándole a Zell la salida.

Zell- la salida esta en el centro de entrenamiento el área secreta es la salida.no podré traspasar ese lugar estoy muy débil...para combatir.

Zell se resigna y se sienta en el suelo dejando una mancha de sangre en toda la pared. El baja su cabeza y suelta su herida. Con agonía y tristeza cierra sus ojos y comienza a recordar los bonitos recuerdos de su vida. Los primeros guantes de karate que recibió cuando era un niño, Su primer beso... Su boda... el nacimiento de sus hijos. Sus amigos.

Zell- nunca pensé morir de esta forma, solo. Siempre creí que moriría en una cama de anciano al lado de mi esposa en un acilo para ancianos junto a mis amigos del alma. Mi deseo más grande era ver a mis hijos hechos unos profesionales. Entregar a mi hija el día de su boda. Y todo se fue al carajo. Se podía sentir los monstruos golpeando la puerta de metal desde el otro lado tratando de entrar. Zell no tenía salida.

Rinoa que estaba inconsciente en el suelo logro despertar de su largo sueño. Todos estaba muy silencioso, lo único que se podía escuchar era una alarma. Rinoa observo a su alrededor y solo podía ver cadáveres de la batalla que se había formado anteriormente.

Lentamente se puso en pie tocando su cabeza. Sus manos estaba llenas de sangre, se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El mensaje volvió a repetirse alertando a Rinoa pero esta vez quedaban 6:35 de minutos.

Squall alguna vez le explico sobre este sistema de destrucción, le había dicho que la salida estaba en el centro de entrenamiento en el área secreta. Rinoa comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta el centro de entrenamiento y allí vio una escena escalofriante. El mismo vampiro que ella vio en la oficina comiéndose y succionando la sangre del cuerpo de algún Seed.

Rinoa abre sus ojos aterrorizada y se paraliza. El vampiro se da cuenta de la presencia de Rinoa y lentamente va caminando hacia ella mostrándole sus filosos y ensangrentados colmillos.

Irvine, Selphie, la Dra. Kadawaki, Edea y varios heridos aun estaban dentro de la enfermería. Irvine y Selphie ayudaban en todo lo posible.

Dra. Kadawaki- ¡chicos deben irse solo quedan 6 minutos la salida esta en el centro de entrenamiento!

Irvine la observo y se iba a marchar pero Selphie siguió ayudando a la Dra.

Irvine- Vamos Selphie tenemos tiempo para largarnos de aquí!

Selphie- aun que salgamos de aquí la explosión será muy grande y nos aniquilaría.

Selphie con lágrimas en sus ojos deja de ayudar y se sienta en el suelo y pone su cabeza entre sus rodillas para llorar. Irvine se sentó al lado de su esposa y ambos se abrazan buscando consuelo entre ellos. La Dra. Detiene su actividad y camina hasta su escritorio.

Dra. Kadawaki- 30 años de servir a este Jardín como medico....y hasta hoy ha durado me ardua batalla contra enfermedades y heridas. He visto crecer a mucho, también morir a otros. Moriré satisfecha con lo que he logrado.

La Dra. Toma su testoscopio en mano y cierra sus ojos en espera del final.

Seifer corría y peleaba al mismo tiempo con su hija hechizada. Solo quedaban 5 minutos antes de la explosión. Ambos estaban cansados pero el hechizo que poseía a Nicol era muy fuerte para romper. Seifer se cansó de corre y le hizo frente a su hija.

Seifer- Nicol este lugar va a estallar y se que vamos a morí......no quiero pasar los últimos minutos de vida que me quedan peleando con mi hija

Nicol le da un latigazo en una rodilla haciendo caer arrodillado al suelo. Seifer suelta su gunblade y abre sus brazos.

Seifer- aquí me tienes....ganaste......por mas golpes y heridas que me hallas hecho...yo jamás de lastimare por te amo hija mía.

Nicol toma una daga escondida y levanta su brazo para terminar la vida de su padre. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se quedo paralizada.

Seifer- se que puedes romper el hechizo! Vamos hija se que puedes lograrlo!

Nicol comienza a gritar y soltó la daga un aura negra la rodeo por un par de segundos pero después desapareció con el aire. Nicol cae de rodillas en el suelo llorando.

Nicol- perdóname papi yo no lo quise hacer...no me podía controlar.

Seifer toma a su hija entre sus brazos consolándola.

Seifer- no importa eso ahora debemos salir de aquí este lugar va a estallar.

Seifer y Nicol se toman de la mano y comienza a correr pero un llanto de un niño los hizo detenerse en su camino.

Seifer- ¡ JR. CLASSMEN ESTA EN LOS SALONES DE CLASES!!!

Nicol- debemos sacarlos de aquí!!

Seifer y Nicol suben al segundo piso y comienzan a seguir el llanto del niño hasta encontrarlo. Mas de 40 niños solamente acompañados por una cadete joven.

Seifer- niños! Síganme los sacaremos de aquí rápido!

Nicol- no perdamos tiempo vengan todos!

Todos los niños comienzan a correr detrás de Seifer y Nicol.

Rinoa corrió al centro de entrenamiento huyendo del vampiro, cansada de correr decide enfrentar al monstruo con los pocos minutos que quedaban. Rinoa saco su arma y comenzó a gritar tratando de intimidar al vampiro. Pero el vampiro grito mucho mas fuerte intimidándola más a ella.

Fujin- Rinoa abajo!

Rinoa se tiro al suelo y Fujin comenzó a disparar con una ametralladora al vampiro sin piedad y sin lastima alguna descargando toda su furia contra el. El vampiro comenzó a gritar pero se quedo en pie. Fujin seguía disparando hasta que la ametralladora no dio a más. El vampiro dio un grito muy fuerte y Fujin tomo una granada y le saco el seguro aguantándola con una mano. Fujin se acerca y lo comienza a golpear con patada y varios puños hasta dejarlo atrapado contra una pared. Con un último golpe le introdujo la granada en la boca y salio corriendo, el vampiro trato de quitársela pero exploto antes de tiempo, estallando en miles de pedazos de carne y sangre putrefacta.

Seifer y los niños lograron llegar al pasillo principal. Entre los cadáveres Seifer vio a lo lejos a Zell sentado completamente ensangrentado.

Seifer- Nicol!! Llevadlos a la salida y no regresen! Tengo que ayudar a un viejo amigo.

Nicol- pero Papa!

Seifer- ¡ahora!

Nicol abraza por últimas vez a su padre y corre junto a los niños hacia el centro de entrenamiento. Seifer corre hasta la gigantesca puerta de metal y despierta a Zell

Seifer- ¡ ven amigo larguémonos de aquí!

Voz- 3 minutos para

Zell- ...

Seifer- mueve te pendejo..!! si no te mueves te muevo!

Seifer toma a Zell por un brazo y Pierna y lo coloca entre sus hombros.

Momentos antes.....

Selphie y Irvine escuchan una explosión desde el centro de entrenamiento

Irvine- Selphie....te amo pero no quiero morir sin intentarlo.

Edea- ......no...se ...queden....aquí........niños......sal...ven...se...

Selphie se levanta y observa a Edea, ella toma la mano de Selphie

Edea- vi..ve....por....mi.....

Selphie le da un último a brazo al igual que Irvine. La Dra. Les da un último saludo militar y los esposos comienzan a correr al centro de entrenamiento. En el camino se encuentran a Seifer ayudando a Zell.

Irvine- estas vivo!

Seifer- ¡Donde esta Edea!

Selphie- ¡ no hay nada que hacer!! Seifer larguémonos no de aquí!

Seifer- No puedo dejarla!

Irvine- Seifer es doloroso pero ya no hay tiempo!

Con todo el dolor de su alma Seifer comenzó a correr con los demás para escapar de la muerte.

Xu con un grupo de Seeds trataban de mantener el Ragnarok estable de los cientos de monstruos que trataba de entrar.

Seed # 34- debemos irnos ya!

Xu- un minuto más!

Todos estaban reunidos en el centro de entrenamiento listos para huir hasta el Ragnarok.

Fujin- Raijin y Yo abriremos paso entre los monstruos debemos correr los mas rápido posible no se detengan!!

Fujin vio llegar a Seifer junto con los demás y un respiro de alivio. Seifer se reúne con Fujin y rápido le informan de la situación

Fujin- ¡Listos! Ahora!

Todos comienzan a correr, Fujin corría enfrente disparando y la resguardaban Irvine, Raijin y Rinoa desde las alturas. Xu vio a los sobrevivientes y rápido abrió las compuertas del Ragnarok y comenzó a Disparar para proteger a los que corrían por sus vidas.

Xu- ¡ corran mas fuertes hijos de perra!!!!

Todos llegaron hasta las compuertas y entraron como una estampida de humanos al Ragnarok. Fujin y Raijin corrieron hasta el cuarto de pilotos y encendieron los motores.

Seifer llego hasta el cuarto y observo el tiempo.

Seifer- 30 SEGUNDOS!

El Ragnarok comienza a Despegar con toda su fuerza rostizando a los monstruos que estaba cerca de los potentes motores. Elevándose a gran altura comienza a volar sano y Salvo el Ragnarok.

La alarma en el Jardín dejo de sonar y todas las puertas de metal de seguridad se cerraron. El Jardín comenzó a temblar a la cuenta regresiva de 10 segundos. Los cientos de soldados que aun quedaban del bando enemigo comenzaron a correr por sus vidas al percatarse de lo que iba a ocurrir. Aviones de los distintos Jardines abandonaron el perímetro.

Todos en el Ragnarok se dirigieron hasta las ventanas de cristal para poder observar lo que ocurría con el Jardín.

Una luz brillante se pudo observar desde el centro del Jardín la luz se convirtió en una barra de energía que alumbro los cielos tornándolos Rojos. Los soldados y monstruos se detuvieron para observar la sorprendente barra de energía. Desde los cielos una gigantesca bola de energía bajo a través de la barra y al hacer contacto con el Jardín produjo que el Jardín explotara en mil pedazos provocando una onda electromactenica a 360 grados de perímetro. Parecido a una especie de bomba nuclear. EL Ragnarok por la onda electromagnética comenzó a temblar mientras volaba lo más rápido posible.

Xu- todos aguántense de lo mas cercano a ustedes!!! Esto se va a estrellar!!!

Fujin trataba de mantener el Ragnarok estable pero era imposible....

* * *

**N/A- muy larga la carpeta!!! ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON MUCHAS ANCIAS!!!**

* * *


	34. chatper 34

**El más fuerte de todos**

N/A- Gracias por los reviews!

* * *

**Desesperado**

****

El Jardín exploto acompañado de una gran nube de tierra y fuego. El Ragnarok junto a todo equipo electrónico fue desactivado por la nube de radiación electromactnetica severa que arropo la isla de Balamb y la ola desato un corto circuito en los aviones de combate, helicópteros y equipo de comunicación.

La ciudad de Balamb quedo totalmente incomunicada con el exterior. El Jardín de Galbadia dio una orden estricta de cuarentena para los ciudadanos ya que podían estar expuestos a una gran cantidad de radiación. La ola afecto también los circuitos del Jardín de Galbadia que estaba anclado en el puerto de Balamb cuando ocurrió la explosión así que no podían movilizarse para pedir ayuda.

Los cientos de estudiantes que pudieron huir del Jardín y internarse en los bosques llegaron a la ciudad antes de la explosión. Muchos no pudieron llegar a tiempo y fueron alcanzados por la mortal explosión pero los sobrevivientes han sido ubicados en campos de concentración temporeros por el Jardín de Galbadia. Nadie puede salir ni entrar a esos campos hasta que la radiación se disipe.

La taza de mortalidad que han podido calcular es de 67 de la población del Jardín de Balamb. Sin incluir los soldados pertenecientes a otros Jardines que se calcula que sea de un 30. La ciudad de Balamb permanece bajo una nube gruesa de polvo, esto evita que el sol penetre causando un frió inmenso. Y se espera que se disipe en 3 meses. La nube junto con la radioactivita esta provocando tormentas de nieve y lluvia ácida.

Por medios de señales de satélite y por el gran bajón de energía que sintió el país de Esthar pudo enterarse del desastre. Sin dudar el Presidente declaro ese país en zona de desastre. Desesperado por la taza de mortalidad y el desastre ecológico que ocasiono dicha explosión dio órdenes para ayuda humanitaria. Pero por órdenes científicas y salubres tenia que esperar la cuarentena.

Laguna preparo un equipo de rescate con equipos antirradiación para verificar con más detalles la magnitud del desastre y también con las ínfimas esperanzas de encontrar a su hijo vivo.

12 Días después del Desastre...

Una hermosa alborada adornaba los cielos del viejo muelle de F.H. Un viejo borracho se encaminaba un camino de ensueños e incoherencias gracias a la embriagante cerveza. Era un viejo pescador enfadado con la vida. La vida le había arrebatado a su más íntimo y querido tesoro, su nieto. El viejo borracho caminaba por el muelle maldiciendo el día en que lo envió al Jardín de Balamb. El era uno de los cientos desaparecidos por la explosión.

Sin más fuerzas para estar de pie se sienta en el muelle dejando colgantes sus ancianas piernas. Una lágrima solitaria recorría el rostro fatigado de aquel hombre.

Pescador- hay hijito....solo querías una vida...mejor...y lo que encontraste fue la muerte. ¡MALDITOS MERCENARIOS!

El pescador se levanto y se dirigió a su barco de pesca. Era un bote grande, pero ya no le servia de nada si no tenia con quien compartirlo o con quien ir de pesca. El anciano encendió los motores y se embarco hacia alta mar. Cuando encontró el lugar perfecto, soltó el ancla y desato su red de pesca.

Después de media hora decidió subir la red pero en el transcurso la red quedo atorada con algo muy fuerte. El anciano maldijo y se coloco en el borde del barco para poder observar lo que ocurría.

Anciano- tendré que sumergirme en el agua y cortar la red......que demonios pudo encontrar la red!!

El anciano toma un cuchillo y se lanza al agua. Rápidamente se aferra a la red y comienza a cortarla un poco mareado. Mientras el sol salía y comenzó a alumbrar a su máxima potencia el anciano se percato de que la red estaba enredada con algo muy grande. La curiosidad hizo que se sumergiera bajo el agua y comenzara a observar que era lo que estaba aguantando la red.

He increíblemente era el Ragnarok. El anciano leyó en los periódicos sobre la desaparición de este increíble avión. Sin duda alguna y desesperación salio del agua y se monto en su barco. Corrió hasta los controles y comenzó a llamar a sus amigos y gente que pudiera mover este gigantesco avión.

Anciano- ¡ S.O.S! A TODAS LAS UNIDADES MARITIMAS!! NECESITO AYUDA ENCONTRE UN GIGANTESCO AVION SUMERGIDO BAJO EL AGUA!!! PUEDE TENER SOBREVIVIENTES!!

Pescador 1- en que coordenadas estas

Anciano- estoy a 50 millas de la costa norte cerca de la isla güilita!

Pescador 1- vamos anciano....espero que no sea una broma

Anciano- ¡NO ES UNA BROMA!! TRANGAN EQUIPO DE REMOLQUE ENCONTRE UN GIGANTESCO AVION DE COMBATE!

Pescador- Heráld. haz bebido demasiado..Sabemos que la muerte de tu nieto de afecto..Pero...

Anciano- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!! ES CIERTO ¡

Pescador – esta bien Heráld.... enviare un par de maquinaria. ......viejo loco...

El viejo pescador volvió a observar desde el borde del barco a lo profundo del mar y claramente podía ver la gigantesca nave. El anciano caminaba de lado a lado y esperando a sus compañeros pescadores. Cansado de esperar toma su equipo de bucear.

Un pequeño tanquecito que le proveía de 30 minutos de aire, una par de aletas viejas y una pistola de arpón, aunque su equipo era muy humilde, estaba decidido ayudar a la gente que se encontraba dentro. No estaba seguro si estarían vivos pero estará satisfecho de haberlo hecho su trabajo samaritano.

El anciano se toma un ultimo trago de licor y tira la botella al mar.

Anciano- hasta el fondo!

Sin pensarlo el anciano se sumerge en el océano azul

Dentro del Ragnarok...

Varios días han pasado desde que el Ragnarok se estrello en el océano. La estructura de acero del Ragnarok no ser afecto para nada pero el Ragnarok se hundió en el fondo del mar Con todos sus tripulantes vivos. El hambre de las 174 personas y la falta de oxigeno provoco varias muertes. Zell estaba inconsciente por la mucha sangre que perdió y su herida en el hombro. Raijin lo mantenía vivo con Elixires y varios medicamentos.

El Ragnarok tenía reservas de comida y agua potable pero fueron usadas exclusivamente para los niños. Esto provoco una furia entre las persona y provoco mas muertes. Todos los cadáveres eran depositados en un cuarto de motores que por un intento de Fujin de hacer encender los motores provoco que el cuarto de inundara.

Seifer comandaba el Ragnarok. Rinoa, Selphie y el inconciente cuerpo de Zell junto con los niños fueron encerados en el cuarto de reuniones por seguridad con toda la comida y agua. Seifer, Raijin, Xu, Nicol y Fujin estaban en el cuarto de pilotos aburridos esperando la lenta muerte. Seifer una y otra vez tomaba el radio y trataba de comunicarse con aburridos y vagos llamados.

Raijin- Seifer ya párale! Has estado haciendo eso por las ultimas 12 horas!

Xu que estaba acostada en el suelo se comenzó a reír como una maniática.

Nicol- que es tan gracioso?

Xu- tu padre esta perdiendo la cabeza!!

Nicol- al igual que tu perra..

Xu- JAJAJA. Por favor Mocosa....no hables sin autorización...es de mala educación de parte de una niña...

Nicol se levanta de su asiento pero vuelve a sentarse por causa de la debilidad.

Nicol- El hambre me esta matando lentamente....

Xu- pues que avance....

Nicol- no fastidies!!!! Por que te usare de plato principal!!!

Raijin- ...por Dios ..Chicas....ya basta..

Seifer se levanta de su asiento y toma su gunblade.

Fujin- para donde vas?

Seifer- a darles de comer a mi gente...

Raijin- pero....que...la única comida que hay es para los niños...

Seifer- ¡DE QUE VALE MANTENER A LOS NIÑOS VIVOS SI NO PODEMOS SOBREVIVIR NOSOTROS! QUIEN LOS AYUDARA A SALIR DE HAY!!!

Raijin – Seifer ten calma

Seifer- ¡CALMA! NO PUEDO TENER CALMA SABIENDO QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO MI MUERTE! NO PUEDO MANTENER LA CALMA SIN SABER QUE FUE DE LA VIDA DE MIS HIJOS Y ESPOSA! NO PUEDO MATENER LA SIN TOMAR VENGANSA POR LA MUERTE DE A LA PERSONA QUE YO CONSIDERABA MI MADRE!

Fujin- que piensas hacer....

Seifer- sígueme y comerás...

Todos salieron del cuarto de piloto siguiendo a Seifer decenas de personas trataban de abrir las puertas donde Rinoa y los niños estaban ubicados. Seifer se penetro por la multitud empujando hacia los lados a todos hasta llegar a la puerta. El tomo su gunblade y con toda su fuerza lo introducción por una esquina de la puerta automáticas y comenzó a tratar de forcejear con ella. Raijin trato de detenerlo pero la multitud se lo impedía. Varios varones ayudaron a Seifer a forcejear el gunblade.

Rinoa y Selphie desde adentro se preparaban para lo peor, había docenas de personas hambrientas y enfermas necesitadas. Pero si los dejaban entrar acabarían con la poca comida que quedaba.

Selphie- tendremos que atacarlos!

Rinoa- cubre a Zell ....Niños hacia atrás y cúbranse la cabeza esto va a doler...

Los niños se agachan y Selphie cubrió el cuerpo de Zell mientras Rinoa toma su arma y saca sus alas blancas... Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y un fuerte viento comenzó a salir de la nada. El cabello de Rinoa se movía bruscamente y poco a poco sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.....

La multitud logro abrir la puerta automática entrando como manadas de animales salvajes. Rinoa grito y una fuerte descarga de corriente salio de su cuerpo hacia la multitud. Pero la magnitud de la electricidad con que Rinoa atacaba era demasiada que también comenzó a afectar a los niños y a todo el Ragnarok. Todos comenzaron a gritar de dolor...

Raijin que por suerte absorbía la corriente por medio de los GF. Lanzo un hechizo hacia Rinoa tumbando la descarga de corriente. Todos dejaron de gritar pero todos cayeron al suelo. Seifer tirado en el suelo se levanta lentamente y el Ragnarok de repente comenzó a encender todo. Las luces de emergencia se apagaron y se alumbro todo con la luz normal del Ragnarok. Los motores comenzaron a expulsar el agua automáticamente y los paneles de control se encendieron. Seifer corrió hasta la cuarto del piloto y se asombro al ver todo en perfectas condiciones para el vuelo. Seifer comenzó a gritar de alegría poniendo ambas manos en su rostro. A los segundos Fujin y Raijin corren hacia Seifer y le brincan encima de alegría celebrando que no morirían como pensaban.

La multitud gritaba de emoción y alegría..Algunos hasta lloraban por que Dios le había dado otra oportunidad de vida.

Seifer- LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ!

Después de un rato el anciano no pudo hacer nada solamente amarrar unas gruesas cadenas de un parte del Ragnarok. El anciano creía poder remolcar el gigantesco avión con su barco.

El anciano camino hasta el timón y puso todo los motores en marcha a toda su máxima potencia.

Anciano- vamos chatarra! Mueve el avioncito!

Y como un deseo cumplido el barco comienza a temblar el anciano corre a observar y por sorpresa el frente del Ragnarok que parecía la nariz de algún dragón salio poco a poco del agua como un gigante escondido provocando grandes olas a sus lados. Poco a Poco el Ragnarok salio completamente del agua... Gigantesco y poderoso. El anciano se quedo sorprendido cayendo al suelo por los ruidos estruendosos y los fuertes vientos que producían los motores del Ragnarok. Poco a poco se elevo levantando consigo el barco del anciano. El hombre se aferro a su barco evitando caer en el océano. El Ragnarok comenzó a volar y el barco se elevo junto al anciano que gritaba y bebía de emoción excitante.

Mientras tanto...

Desde un helicóptero un hombre lanzaba esperanzas y oraciones al cielo suplicando por la vida de su hijo.

Laguna- de que vale ser el hombre más rico y poderoso si no tienes el amor de tus hijos y estas solo completamente...Raine cuanto te extraño...

El helicóptero presidencial acompañado por dos Jets de combate aterrizó en la ciudad de Timber. Allí lo esperaba un equipo especial contra la radiación. Laguna se ofreció como voluntario humanitario para ofrecerles servicios a los habitantes de Balamb y a los soldados que estaban en los campos de concentración.

La única manera de poder llegar a la ciudad de Balamb era por el puente subterráneo del Ferrocarril. No podían tomar un helicóptero directo hacia la ciudad debido a la inestabilidad del clima además del campo magnético que creo la explosión. Si cualquier aparato Electrónico entraba a la ciudad el campo magnético dañaría los sistemas del equipo. Así que deberían caminar hasta la ciudad por medio del túnel. Laguna y 50 hombres todos cargando cajas de provisiones, alimento y medicinas se encaminaron con trajes especiales y mascaras antigases por el túnel subterráneo. De los 60 hombre 25 estaban fuertemente armados, por si acaso se producía una situación de fuerza.

Varios científicos acompañaron también a Laguna. Ellos median la radiación con artefactos especiales y estaban a cargo de la investigación ambiental.

La temperatura del túnel bajo drásticamente según se acercaban a la ciudad de Balamb. Las paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas por una leve capa de hielo. El aliento de los soldados se podía observar por el frió. Laguna se acerco a uno de los científicos.

Laguna- ...Cuanto falta?

Científico # 1- Un Kilómetro...señor esto puede ser muy peligroso.

Laguna- lo se......pero necesito ayudar a esa gente...

Soldado # 45- señor encontramos el Ferrocarril!

Los soldados se colocan en posiciones enfrente del ferrocarril listo con sus armas. El túnel estaba muy oscuro y solo se podía ver el frente del ferrocarril por medio de las linternas que cargaban los soldados. Y por lo que pudieron ver las vías y el Ferrocarril estaban congelados.

Los soldados caminan y examinan el tren y no encontraron señales de vida ni personas, los vagones estaban vacíos y congelados.

Soldados # 56- al parecer trataron de usar el tren para salir de la ciudad pero no dio resultado...

Laguna- sigan caminando en mucho cuidado...algo no anda bien.....

A los lejos pudieron ver el final del túnel....pero con una luz muy opaca.

Laguna ordeno a tres soldados irse primeros para examinar el terreno y verificar que no hubiera ningún tipo de peligros. Los soldados se perdieron en la oscuridad según caminaban. Después de unos segundos se escucharon los gritos de los soldados y varios disparos.

Los demás soldados fueron en ayuda de sus compañeros y al llegar al lugar observan una tela de araña gigantesca cubriendo todo el túnel y docenas de cadáveres cubiertos por ella pegados al techo y paredes del túnel. Los científicos con aparatos manuales calcularon el nivel de radiación y alcanzaba altísimos niveles de peligro.

Una gigantesca araña sale de la oscuridad disparando su tela araña hacia los soldados. Dejando a los primeros atrapados.

Laguna- ATAQUEN!!!!! QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!!!

Los soldados disparaban a la gigantesca araña hasta matarla. Los soldados se acercan para comprobar al igual que los científicos.

Científico # 2- Los animales han mutado!

Laguna- pues tenemos que apuradnos antes que más arañitas de este tamaño aparezcan. A PASO VELOZ MUCHACHOS!

Los soldados aligeraron su paso para evitar más tragedias entre ellos.

Al llegar al final del túnel pudieron ver la ciudad completa de Balamb...las carreteras estaban cubiertas de nieve al igual que sus edificios. Había oscuridad como si fuera de noche pero se podía ver alrededor. En el muelle se podía ver el gigantesco Jardín de Galbadia cubierto de nieve. El mar estaba completamente congelado hasta cierto punto en el horizonte. Todos los edificios estaban protegidos por pedazos de metales clavados a las ventanas y puertas. El pueblo parecía fantasma solo se podía escuchar el sonido del viento azotando las paredes y las casas de los habitantes.

En posiciones de alerta caminaban hacia el muelle donde estaba el Jardín de Galbadia. Cerca del muelle vieron a una persona parada sin ningún tipo de protección contra la radiación. La persona era un hombre.Estaba confundido y no se dio cuenta que los soldados se le acercaban. Un soldado con mucho cuidado se le acerca pero al mirarle el rostro su cara estaba completamente carbonizada al igual que su piel.

Soldado # 2 – que demonios!!!

El hombre se le lanzo encima para morderlo pero los demás soldados le dispararon antes que pudiera morder a su compañero. Con mucho cuidados todo se le acerca ..

Científico- es imposible! Es un zombi! La radiación afecto el ciclo de muerte de estas personas...

Laguna ve más de cerca al cadáver y era un estudiante del Jardín de Balamb. Laguna tomo su identificación y se la guardo en el bolsillo.

Laguna- pobres niños...

De momento sienten muchos pasos en la nieve acercándose hacia ellos.. Eran docenas de zombis hambrientos....eran cadáveres andantes de los estudiantes y soldados enemigos que fallecieron en la explosión que se acercaban velozmente hacia ellos.

Laguna- ¡DIOS MIO ESTO ES UN INFIERNO FRIO! DISPAREN Y BUSQUEMOS LA ENTRADA HACIA EL JARDIN!

Los soldados comienzan a disparar lo necesario y a huir de los Zombis pero eran docenas y les disparaban pero volvían a poner en pie hambrientos por carne humana.

Varios soldados fueron alcanzados por los Zombis. Laguna fue el primero en llegar al Jardín pero este tenias sus compuertas cerradas y al parecer congeladas por el frió. Laguna comenzó a gritar y a golpear las puertas de metal. Todos los soldados llegaron y formaron una barrera pero los Zombis seguían saliendo de los lugares como una plaga.

Soldado # 45- se nos están agotando las municiones!

Laguna- saquen sus espadas!

Pero fuego comenzó a caer del cielo cayendo entre los zombis quemándolos y aniquilándolos de inmediato. Laguna observa y ve que desde el Jardín estaban tirando botellas de cristal encendidas en fuego ayudando a los soldados. Varios seeds de Galbadia tiraron una escalera improvisada y cuerdas para que pudieran subir.

Rápidamente los soldados suben al Jardín con las provisiones al igual que Laguna y los científicos. Los seeds tenían sus rostros cubiertos por telas y sus cuerpos por abrigos de cuero negros pero blancos al mismo tiempo por la nieve. Tenían gafas para el sol impidiendo que se le pudieran ver los ojos.

Seed G- Señor Presidente...

Los seeds dan su saludo militar

Laguna- vine a traer provisiones y medicinas para su gente...

Seed G- sígame por favor...

Laguna antes de entrar miro hacia la ciudad y pudo ver a lo lejos encima de un tejado algo negro con forma humana mirándolo intensamente. Laguna sintió calosfríos en todo su cuerpo y sentía que sangre bajaba de su nariz. Laguna por primera ves en su vida sintió miedo...

Laguna- esto no esta bien......eso no era humano...

* * *

**N/A – Escribiendo esto me imagine la escena y me dio calofríos ...se imaginan algo a lo lejos observándolos....sin diferenciar que es....y despues que su nariz comience a sangrar sin razón y sienta que el miedo que siente esta en estado de terror..**

**Huy....**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!! CON MUCHAS ANCIAS...**

* * *


	35. chatper 35

**El más fuerte de todos**

**N/A- Gracias a todas las personas que se molestaron en escribir y preguntar acerca de esta historia! Esos emails y reviews hacen que cualquier autor siga escribiendo para ustedes!**

**Me imagino que querrán saber lo que paso con Squall Leonhart en la explosión verdad?**

**Lo Sabrán a continuación!**

**Si la historia se parece a otra es por pura coincidencia…lol**

**Se puede decir que me inspirare con algunas películas un poco en un momento de**

**"Writer block"**

**ADVERTENCIA!**

**Esta carpeta tiene un contenido de violencia muy fuerte. Si eres sensible te recomiendo que no la leas. Pero si te gusta el horror esta carpeta es la indicada para ti.**

* * *

**Paranoia**

En un lugar completamente oscuro, Squall Leonhart yacía desnudo y con parte de su brazo izquierdo quemado y lastimado seriamente. Unas horribles cicatrices eran la prueba de su amor hacia su hija y pueblo. Squall estaba en posición fetal temblando de miedo, jamás en su vida tuvo tanto miedo como lo sentía en ese momento.

Su mente le jugaba trucos sucios y suicidas pero en el lugar que estaba no había forma de salida o muerte. Alguna vez estuvo en ese lugar en la Guerra de las brujas después de salir de "Time compression" después de matar a Ultimecia. Ese lugar donde solo vez negro. Podía ver su cuerpo claramente como si una luz lo alumbrara pero buscaba de donde provenía esa luz y nunca la encontraba.

Squall perdió la noción del tiempo, solo sabia que llevaba mucho tiempo. Quizás días, meses, años. No sentía hambre no sentía dolor físico. Solo se sentía completamente solo en ese abismo.

Squall sentía la voz de Rinoa llorando desde muy lejos a veces. Cada ves que Squall escuchaba ese triste llanto se volvía loco buscándolo por todas partes. Gritando el nombre de Rinoa, corriendo sin para hacia cualquier lado. Pero por más que corriera no había nada. Squall se agarraba los cabellos y comenzaba a gritar sin razón y sin parar.

En un momento dado Squall vio la imagen de una persona muy lejos. Se podía distinguir fácilmente que era una imagen humana por que todo a su alrededor era negro. Squall corrió pero la imagen se alejabas más y más. La persona se desplomo y cayó. Squall corrió hasta esa persona y pudo ver con claridad. Pero Squall comenzó a gritar y a gritar. La persona era Rinoa decapitada, su cabeza estaba a unos metros de distancia. Squall se arrodillo en el suelo abrazando el cuerpo ensangrentado de su esposa. Sus manos y cuerpo se tornaron rojos por la sangre. Squall en un intento de desesperación y locura gateo lentamente hasta donde estaba la cabeza de Rinoa. Llorando tomo la cabeza y volvió al cuerpo colocando la cabeza en su lugar. Pero por más intentos no podía hacer nada más.

Squall tomo la cabeza en sus manos y comenzó a llamar a Rinoa y a llorar al mismo tiempo. Squall sintió unos pasos y vio a Rionses caminar hacia El. Squall se levanto llorando abrazando la cabeza de Rinoa.

Rionses- Padre deja a mi madre descansar en paz.

Squall- aahhhhhh…..no….no…..yo…no….aaaaaaahhhhh.

Squall se arrodillo a llorar y a gritar. Rionses se acerca y le extiende su mano.

Rionses- Suelta esa cabeza solo es carne podrida y sin vida padre.

Squall- Rinoa, Rinoa por favor no me dejes…...estoy solo….estoy solo… ¡POR QUE ME DEJASTES POR QUEEEE PORR QUEEEEE!!!!!!!! POR QUEEE!!!!!!!

Squall comenzó a golpear el suelo con la cabeza de Rinoa hasta reventarla. Squall al darse cuenta de lo que hizo observo sus manos y los restos de la cabeza. Y empezó a temblar llorando fuertemente. Rionses levanta a su padre por medio de poderes.

Squall- MATAME NO QUIERO VIVIR. QUITAME LA VIDAA POR FAVOR QUITAMELA!!!!

Rionses- Como puedes decir esto si no has vengado la muerte de ella. Te mostrare lo que realmente paso y te daré la oportunidad de volver y cobrar lo que te han hecho.

Rionses pronuncia un hechizo y ambos regresan al Jardín de Balamb.

Todo estaba normal. Estudiantes caminando y sonriendo. Instructores por donde quiera dialogando unos con otro. Nada estaba destruido y fuera de su lugar. Squall abrió sus ojos al ver lo que estaba observando. Todo era real, pero un sueño.

_Rionses toma de la mano a su padre y lo lleva hasta el ascensor donde estaba Rinoa. Squall comenzó a gritar y a tratar de abrazarla pero era como si el fuera un fantasma transparente. De momento Seifer entra al ascensor y establece una conversación con Rinoa. Rinoa se despide y sale del ascensor hacia la oficina Squall pudo ver que todos estaba reunidos. Era el día de la explosión. Seifer se quedo en el ascensor y toco el botón del piso de las maquinarias del Jardín._

_Squall confundido lo observaba temblando. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Seifer entro al gigantesco salón de maquinaria y motores del Jardín. Seifer camino hasta el motor central del Jardín. Allí estaba una gigantesca bomba nuclear. Seifer se acerca a ella y le coloca un explosivo. Luego sonríe malignamente y se va hacia el ascensor._

La visión se rompe en miles de pedazos volviendo al lugar oscuro. Squall comenzó a gritar de coraje y locura. No sabia que hacer.

_Luego Squall solamente se encontraba observando la visión, Vio al los Seeds y estudiantes en el medio de la batalla. Delacrox estaba convertido en una gárgola y Edea había sido gravemente herida. Squall se pudo ver el mismo peleando contra el enemigo. Pero una figura en particular le llamo la atención. Quistis huyo de Delacrox y se escondió en el elevador. Ella apretó el botón para subir hacia la oficina. Silenciosa y rápidamente entro y voltio el escritorio. Movió la alfombra que cubría la oficina y encontró una pequeña abertura tapada con acero. Esta tenia una pequeña maquina para introducir algún password. Quistis marca unos números y la abertura revela una computadora con un control remoto. Quistis toma el control y enciende la computadora. Squall observo lo que decía la computadora._

"_Sistema de autodestrucción" desactivado._

_Quistis tomo de sus bolsillos un pequeño CD y lo introdujo a la computadora escribiendo y sin numero de letras. Luego claramente marco _

"_Sistema de autodestrucción" activado _

"_Control remoto para activar completamente 20 minutos para escape"_

_Quistis sale de la oficina y derrite las cerraduras de la puerta._

_La visión vuelve a desaparecer. Squall estaba completamente en shock. No podía hablar o expresarse de ninguna manera. Solo se sentía envenenado de coraje. _

_Una última imagen volvió a aparecer. Squall pudo ver a Rinoa correr por un bosque huyendo de algo. Estaba muy oscuro y hacia mucho frió. Squall vio a Seifer correr con su gunblade detrás de ella. Su ropa estaba ensangrentada y su rostro mostraba una expresión maligna inimaginable. Rinoa se tropezó con una roca y cayo rodando por una pequeña bajada._

_Seifer alcanzo a Rinoa y la toma del cabello. _

_Seifer- no dirás nada a nadie de nuestro pequeño secreto._

_Sin piedad Seifer decapita a Rinoa._

Squall vuelve a gritar fuertemente de locura y coraje.

Rionses vuelve a aparecer y toma la mano colocándole el Gunblade.

Rionses- solo una oportunidad para asesinar a los que te quitaron tu vida y la de muchos.

Rionses toca la frente de Squall con sus manos y ambos comienzan a gritar. Sus cuerpos se empezaron a derretir hasta desparecer.

Squall abrió sus ojos y se encontró en un lugar frió y rodeado de nieve, aun andaba desnudo y estaba cubierto de sangre. Squall se puso de pie y observo el área. Estaba en el lugar donde estallo el Jardín. Metal, rocas y escombros por todos lados. Squall comenzó a caminar entre los escombros congelados buscando algo para cubrirse, su aliento se podía ver como humo blanco y su piel tenia nieve por todos lados. El cielo estaba oscuro pero se podía ver el sol opaco a través de una capa de polvo. El aire esta denso y tenia un olor horrible. Squall sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todo se torno rojo y borroso.

Squall sintió unos ruidos de pasos acercándose a El lentamente. El se volteo y se encontró con lo que parecía una persona casi en esqueleto. Caminaba arrastrando su pie, su ropa estaba quemada y le faltaban cantos de tela. Su cabeza estaba incompleta, las cuenca de los ojos estaban vacías. Solo tenía cantos de piel putrefactos cubriendo pequeñas porciones de su cuerpo que estaba reducido a huesos. Le faltaba un brazo y un pedazo de metal le traspasaba el pecho.

Squall abrió sus ojos y comenzó a reírse y a llorar al mismo tiempo. No sabía si era un truco que le estaba jugando su mente o era una abominación sobre natural. Pero lo que estaba seguro era que no iba a permitir que se le acercara. Squall agarro su gunblade y comenzó a correr entre la nieve.

Squall volvió a caer en el suelo por el dolor en su cabeza, era demasiado fuerte, se estaba volviendo loco o ya lo estaba. Squall volvió a sentir los ruidos pero esta vez eran muchos. Eran los cientos de cadáveres levantándose y produciendo sonidos espantosos.

Squall volvió a reincorporase y corrió hasta lo que el creía que estaba ubicado el pueblo de Balamb. Pero una enorme muralla de chatarra cubría la entrada. Los Zombis se le acercaban cada vez más y más. Squall aguanto se helado gunblade en la boca y comenzó a escalar cortándose y lastimándose en el proceso. Al llegar a la cima de la muralla de chatarra pudo ver toda la ciudad de Balamb claramente. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve y los edificios protegidos por metales y maderas, era una ciudad desierta.

Squall camino por la muralla hasta poder saltar de ella o la azotea de una casa. En esa azotea encontró a varias zombis comiéndose a otro. Squall aprovecho y corrió hasta brincar a la próxima azotea. Allí observo hacia abajo y miro más zombis por donde quiera caminando sin rumbo como almas en purgatorio.

Squall estaba cansado de correr y saltar así que se sentó en la fría azotea. Allí había algo envuelto en frisas y un abrigo negro. Squall gateo temblando de frió hacia eso y levanto con mucho cuidado las frisas y el abrigo. Era una pareja de ancianos que murieron de frió. Al parecer huían de los zombis por que el anciano tenía una escopeta cargada en sus manos.

Squall tomo el abrigo y se lo puso tratando de controlar el frió en su cuerpo, lentamente quito el arma de las congeladas manos de ese anciano y le dio las gracias. De momento sintió disparos y voces a lo lejos. Squall se levanto a observar hacia el muelle de donde provenían los disparos. Pudo ver soldados de Esthar combatiendo a los zombis en el muelle, también vio el Jardín de Galbadia anclado y atrapado por el mar congelado.

Squall tenía que ayudarlos pero no sentía en hacerlo. Solo sintió un vació dentro de si, solo observo como morían algunos soldados al caer en manos de los zombis. Pero desde el Jardín dispararon botellas con fuego quemando y alejando a los zombis. Los soldados se escaparon y entraron al Jardín. Pero una persona en particular llamo la atención, esa persona se le quedo observando. Pero luego entro y cerraron el Jardín.

¿???- Alto hay! Levanta las manos lentamente o te vuelo la cabeza en mil pedazos.

Squall lentamente levanta las manos y suelta su Gunblade, luego se da la vuelta. Un hombre completamente cubierto por su abrigo y una mascara de aire le apuntaba con una escopeta. El hombre observo el rostro de Squall y bajo su arma.

¿??- Señor Leonhart!!! Se encuentra bien?

Squall no le contesta solo se agacha para tomar de nuevo su gunblade. El hombre se acerca rápido a Squall.

Squall- quien…eres..?

Big Bad Rascal- lo mas probable es que usted no me reconozca pero yo alguna vez lo ayude cuando usted era solamente un Seed. Soy amigo del señor Dincht. Lo ayude a salir de la ciudad de Balamb cuando hace unos 20 años Galbadia tomo de rehén la ciudad en la guerra de las brujas. Yo solamente era un niño.

Squall sonrió y se desplomo al suelo por el frió que sentía. Después solo escucho murmullos y sonidos agudos en su cabeza. Big Bad Rascal comenzó a gritar ayuda y otro hombre apareció. Ambos tomaron a Squall entre sus brazos y lo entraron al edificio.

El Ragnarok aterrizó en Esthar en los territorios del Nuevo Jardín de Esthar. Cientos de estudiantes abandonaron sus salones de clases y tareas para observar el acontecimiento. Ayuda médica los esperaba mientras los motores del Ragnarok se apagaban. Un Barco y un viejo pescador fueron los primeros en tocar tierra, el anciano estaba de maravilla pero asustado por el viaje.

Las puertas de Ragnarok abren y las personas salen corriendo desesperadas, varias se tropezaron y comenzaron a caminar unas encimas de otras. Todas gritaban por salir y otras lloraban por que aun seguían con vida. Los estudiantes observaban con curiosidad y asombro la condición de estas personas. Provocaban lastima. Seeds y paramédicos atendían a las decenas de personas que gritaban y lloraban por comida o agua.

Después que todos salieron Seifer vio el sol por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Los estudiantes comenzaron a aplaudir y animar a su comandante. Seifer bajo sonriente hasta los paramédicos allí rápidamente fue atendido.

Unas horas mas tarde Seifer descansaba tranquilamente en la enfermería disfrutando de una manzana después de una buena y deliciosa cena. Rinoa entro a la enfermería aseada y abrigada en un abrigo de Seeds. Ella entro al cuarto de Seifer y se sienta en la cama

Rinoa- como te sientes?

Seifer- mejor…

Rinoa camina unos pasos y se sienta en la cama.

Seifer- que haces aquí?

Rinoa- Selphie y Irvine se están comunicando con Trabia. Necesitaba un poco te compañía.

Seifer- como esta Dincht?

Rinoa- esta mas estable pero aun sigue en estado de coma los Doctores dicen que se recuperara tarde o temprano, Zell es un hombre fuerte.

Seifer- que sabes de Balamb?

Rinoa- ….Se perdió contacto completamente desde la explosión. Se rumora que el Jardín y Balamb se han convertido en zona de desastre. No hay comunicación por 40 días.

Rinoa baja su vista hacia el suelo y lagrimas comienzan a bajar por su pálido rostro.

Seifer se acerca y con sus dedos limpias las lagrimas de su amiga.

Rinoa- tengo miedo de no volver a ver a Squall y a mis hijos…si no están vivos no quiero seguir viviendo…no quiero…

Seifer- todos estarán muy bien…nuestros muchachos son fuertes y saben cuidarse solos.

Rinoa- ¿!como puedes estar tan seguro de lo que dices!? Cientos de seeds profesionales de alto rango murieron que crees que pudo haberles pasado a muchachitos estudiantes!

Seifer abraza a la desconsolada Rinoa y esta comienza a llorar de dolor y desesperación.

Rinoa- …..Seifer…Squall no puede faltar en mi vida…no ahora que voy a tener otro hijo de El.

Seifer cierra los ojos para poder pensar mejor y Rinoa se separa para observar a Seifer

Seifer- Rinoa no se si desearte felicidades o….no lo se…cualquier cosa que pase…siempre contaras con tu amigo incondicional.

Ambos se vuelven a abrazar consolándose en silencio de las tristezas de sus almas.

El Jardín de Galbadia estaba completamente desorganizado, llenos de heridos y personas refugiadas por todo el piso. Botes de basura con fuego mantenían a las personas un poco calientes con el intenso frió que había en el ambiente. La mayoría de los seeds de Balamb estaban refugiados allí.

Laguna se encontró con su nieto Drake y ambos se dan un fuerte abrazo

Drake- donde esta Papa?

Laguna- eso mismo te iba a preguntar hijo?

Drake- El no esta aquí creí que se había ido en el Ragnarok o en algún otro transporte…

Laguna- para eso vine hijo para buscar a tu padre..

Drake- quiero ayudar en la búsqueda mi hermana y madre también están pérdidas y voy a ayudar a encontrarlas

Laguna- hijo eso es muy peligroso hay ciento de cosas horribles allá afuera

Drake- fui entrenado para cualquier situación…y es hora de demostrar lo que realmente soy.

Zack- Al igual que nosotros

Zack, Iván, Stephanie se colocaron detrás de Drake convencidos de que iban a ir a buscar y ayudar a encontrar a sus padres y a sobrevivientes.

Laguna- de ninguna manera permitiré que vayan ustedes chicos allá fuera.

Laguna se voltea para encontrarse a dos gemelos idénticos a Seifer mucho más alto que Laguna y muy fuertes. Ambos tenían sus brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta del Presidente.

Sifer- no hay opción anciano dile a tus soldaditos que se quiten sus trajes por que los vamos a sustituir.

Steve- listos para matar…

* * *

**N/A- Espero sus Reviews!!!!!**


	36. chatper 36

**El más fuerte de todos**

"_**Solo cuando se empieza a tener sentido del dolor de los demás, comienza el hombre"**_

_**Eugeni Yevtushenko**_

* * *

**Histeria******

Seifer sale de la enfermería directamente hasta la oficina central del Jardín de Esthar. Aquí lo esperaban oficiales de todos los ejércitos y El vicepresidente de Esthar.

La lujosa oficina tenía una gran mesa redonda donde todas estas personas esperaban por Seifer Almasy, Comandante del Jardín de Esthar. Seifer entro a la oficina y todos se ponen de pie y lo saludan al estilo militar. Seifer los miro a todos y observo dos sillas vacías la del Comandante que era la de el mismo y la del Director general del Jardín de Esthar Quistis Trepe su esposa. Seifer se sentó y recibió un informe escrito completo de la situación en Balamb.

Vicepresidente Kiros- La situación es totalmente crítica. Se ha reportado la desaparición de seis científicos de la base lunar y otros tres del laboratorio de brujas. Esthar contrata el servicio militar de este Jardín de inmediato.

General de Galbadia- Tendrá la ayuda directa de mi ejército con todos sus servicios militares incluyendo aéreo.

Seifer- en palabras más simples…me están entregando sus ejércitos para que los comande y detenga a este maniático psicópata que es malditamente indestructible

Kiros- Tendrá ayuda de los Generales y será supervisado.

General de Galbadia- Nuestros soldados no están preparados para este tipo de batallas especialmente de magias y malditas brujas. Pero ustedes si, La vida de toda las naciones están en peligro y depende de especialistas para poder salvar a nuestros países.

Seifer – Y si me niego a tomar esta responsabilidad

Kiros- será arrestado por un crimen capital y luego ejecutado

Seifer- ohh que lindo no tengo opción

General de Galbadia- Según nuestra inteligencia secreta; Se han robado seis armas de destrucción de la base lunar Apolo XII. Y se sospecha del terrorista Delacrox.

Una de ellas fue reportada en El Jardín de Balamb.

Seifer- Ósea…quedan cinco.

Kiros- si

Seifer- Que demonios contienen esas cosas?

General G- Un máximo contenido de radiación y un virus experimental.

Seifer- ….Quien es el experto en estas armas?

Kiros- fue secuestrado junto a los demás científicos

Seifer- ¿quien más sabe de estas armas?

Kiros- Solo los científicos que fueron secuestrado…todo esto era algo súper secreto nadie sabia de la existencia de estas armas.

Seifer puso ambas manos en su rostro y comenzó a reírse de coraje ante la ineptitud de los jefes de naciones.

Seifer- ¿Algo mas que quieran añadir a esta historia de terror?

Kiros- Solo tienes una semana para atraparlo.

Mientras tanto

En los territorios desiertos de donde se conocía la localización del jardín de Balamb estaba completamente vació y cubierto de nieve. Solo cuerpos sin vidas, "Zombis" caminaban sin rumbo comiéndose unos a otros. A un par de metros bajo tierra nadie se sospechaba que aun quedaban sobrevivientes de la explosión.

_Día 13_

_Hora: 12:00_

_Localización: Refugio contra bombas. Enfermería del Jardín_

_Nadie supo de la existencia de este refugio. Cuando este Jardín fue estabilizado Cid y yo creíamos saber todo acerca de este Jardín. Pero estábamos totalmente erróneos, antes de la explosión unos segundos antes Quistis Trepe una de mis muchas hijas e hijos entro a la enfermería rendida y se acerco a mi para morir junto a mi. De momento todas las puertas y ventanas se cerraron con una especie de acero inoxidable e indestructible. Todo se comenzó a mover y sentimos la fuerte explosión. Por alguna razón inexplicable estábamos aun vivos y descubrimos un secreto del este Jardín. La enfermería es un antiguo refugio para ataques de bombas y misiles._

_No se realmente que paso los primeros días después de la explosión, desperté el día 6. Había un total de 20 personas vivas en la enfermería incluyéndome a mí. Unas velas y unas pequeñas lámparas alumbraban el lugar, todos estaban ayudando a subir a personas hacia una especie de túnel que había en el techo. La enfermería tenía agua y comida para todos aparte de buenos medicamentos todo estaba bien menos algo. No había salida del refugio. La comida se acabaría al igual que el agua._

_Según la Dra. Kadawaki me contó que Quistis y varios seeds encontraron una salida. Pero esta no había sido terminada por los ingenieros que construyeron este Jardín. Tenían la forma de salir de la enfermería el problema era como subir a la superficie con cientos de toneladas de tierra sobre ti._

_Con herramientas improvisadas abrieron la salida. (Era una puerta de acero que al abrirla se encontraron con una pared de tierra.) Diseñaron un túnel y comenzaron a crearlo poco a poco. Todo parece una especie de mina. Hay tierra por todos lados y el oxigeno esta comenzando a faltar. _

_Hasta el día de hoy no han parado de construir el túnel. No he visto a Quistis en varios días por que ella es una de las primeras que esta cavando y creando el túnel. La última ves que la pude ver salio por busca de agua y comida para la gente que estaba a metros dé allí en lo más alto del túnel. Parecía un alma en pena que acababa de salir del mismo infierno aunque no esta muy lejos de la verdad. Su cabello rubio paso a ser casi marrón de tan sucio que estaba. Su ropa y cuerpo estaban cubiertos de lodo seco y algún tipo de mineral negro. Al mirarme a los ojos sonrió y me pidió suerte y bendiciones. _

_Hasta ahora y gracias a lo Divino encontraron nieve. Eso significa que ya están muy cerca de encontrar la superficie. Pero varios seeds dejaron de trabajar por dolores intensos y mareos. La Dra. Dijo que todo es debido a un alto contenido de radiación. Quistis es la única que se puede acercar a la nieve y seguir escalando, ya que es inmortal. Pero eso no significa que no se enferme y se debilite. _

_Para mañana se predice que llegara a la superficie y podrá salir en busca de ayuda. Pero nadie sabe lo que pasara._

_Le deseo lo mejor a mi hijita querida, además estoy muy preocupada por mis otros hijos. Todas las noches lágrimas salen de mi alma al pensar que este será el final de este mundo que conozco y que amo._

_Att_

_Edea Kramer_

Edea dejo de escribir en un papel que encontró mientras ayudaba a la Doctora a curar a los enfermos de radiación. Edea cambio su físico increíblemente desde que perdió sus poderes de bruja. Su cuerpo dejo de tener juventud y belleza al convertirse en una anciana de 68 años. Los poderes de bruja la mantenían joven y fuerte como una muchacha de 20 años al quitárselos la gravedad y el peso de los años batallas y peleadas sacudieron su efecto en ella. Su cabello negro largo pasó a ser completamente blanco con pequeños rasgos de cabellos grises. Su hermoso rostro se condeno a arrugas y manchas. Su cuerpo se encorvo y se debilito mucho. Pero aun seguía siendo la misma mujer de corazón enorme y compasión por ayudar a los demás.

Con ayuda de una escopeta vacía se hizo un bastón para que la ayudara a caminar. Se acerco por primera vez al túnel que los ayudaría a salir y con mucho cuidado observa hacia arriba. Solo se podía ver tierra por todos lados y pequeñas luces que suponía que eran las que estaban alumbrando a Quistis para seguir excavando.

Quistis en el tope se aguantaba con ambas piernas de los extremos del túnel y con sus manos y un pequeño pico sacaba la nieve. Sin pensar y todo movimiento automático Quistis comenzó a frustrarse al mover nieve tras nieve sin encontrar la luz del día. Solo quería salir de aquel lugar para poder ver a sus hijos y a Seifer. En solo pensar que les pudo pasar algo malo comenzaba a llorar. Y eso efectivamente estaba haciendo, llorar por la impotencia de no poder estar con sus seres queridos.

Edea escucho los suaves llantos de Quistis se le partió el alma. Edea pronuncio el último hechizo que le quedaba en su mente y se lo dio a su hija. Quistis sintió una leve caricia de plumas y aire fresco que olía a flores. Quistis observo hacia abajo y observo a Edea desde muy abajo sonriéndole. Quistis volvió a tomar valor y comenzó a sacar nieve con ambas manos sin parar. Edea tuvo que salir del túnel al ver que la nieve comenzó a caer desde el tope.

Y de momento una luz opaca entro al túnel y al rostro de Quistis. Ella comenzó a gritar de emoción y logro salir del túnel poco a poco. Todos los sobrevivientes se acercaron al túnel para poder ver lo que ocurría. Quistis volvió a entrar al túnel rápidamente y lo bajo.

Al llegar todos le preguntaban que había pasado y como estaba todo pero Quistis no le hizo caso, solo tomo un abrigo y se improviso una máscara con telas y unas gafas de sol. Todos ansiosos le preguntaban y esperaban en silencio.

Quistis- logre llegar al tope…

Todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción pero Quistis les ordeno que guardaran silencio

Quistis- por lo que pude ver hace un frió horrible y el ambiente tiene un nivel de radiación muy alto… tendré que caminar hasta el pueblo y conseguir ayuda.

Seed- Iré contigo!

Seed # 2- yo también

Quistis vio que eran dos chicos jóvenes

Quistis- tendrán que usar máscaras y cubrir bien sus rostros y cuerpos…la radiación los podría matar…solo tendrían 20 minutos antes que la radiación los mate…es muy arriesgado…tendríamos que correr a toda velocidad hasta el pueblo.

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y los demás los ayudaron a vestir completamente contra el frió y la radiación les repartieron armas y unas espadas.

Los tres escalaron el túnel y salieron a la superficie. Asombrados por el desierto de nieve comenzaron a correr sin parar. Mientras corrían pudieron ver personas lentamente venir hacia ellos. Uno de los chicos se emociono a verlos y corrió hacia ellos desobedeciendo órdenes de Quistis.

Quistis- ¡heyyy niño vuelve acá!

El chico corrió hasta ellos pero al verles los rostros comenzó a gritar y a volver hacia atrás asustado.

Seed # 1- son ZOMBIS!!

Quistis observo para todos lados y estaban comenzando a salir de todas partes. Los tres comenzaron a correr sin parar hacia la ciudad. Al llegar se encontraron con la gran muralla de metales que formaron los ciudadanos para evitar que los zombis siguieran entrando. Escalaron como si fueran expertos por el miedo y llegaron hasta los techos de las casas. Brincando de techo en techo y huyendo de los zombis que seguían apareciendo lograron ver el Jardín de Galbadia.

Mientras corrían Quistis les hizo señales para ir hacia ese lugar

Los zombis los perseguían sin parar, algunos parecía que corrían con sus brazos extendidos hacia el frente obligándolos a usar sus armas para defenderse. Lograron llegar hasta el muelle pero los zombis ya los tenían atrapados. Quistis pronuncio su mas grande hechizo "Shockwave pulsar" enviando a volar a la mayoría de los zombis.

Quistis- traten de entrar! Yo me encargo de ellos!

Los chicos comenzaron a escalar el Jardín buscando una manera de entrar mientras Quistis les disparaba y seguía pronunciando hechizos fuertes. Un grito a los lejos atrajo la atención de Quistis por unos pequeños segundos. El Jardín abrió una pequeña ventana donde pudieron entrar los seeds y otros salieron para ayudar tirando pequeñas botellas con fuego hacia los zombis. Quistis saco sus alas y voló rápidamente para poder entrar.

Al entrar varios científicos con trajes especiales la recibieron y la acostaron rápidamente. Le quitaron toda la mascara y le dieron oxigeno artificial. Le inyectaron antibióticos y otros medicamentos contra la radiación. Sentía que su piel se quemaba y su vista comenzó a nublarse. Quistis sentía las voces de docenas de personas y que la desnudaban poco a poco. La entraron a un cuarto y ya estaba completamente desnuda. Varios científicos la desinfectaron de toda radiación y la asearon con agua muy fría como parte del tratamiento.

Todo esto conmociono a todos en el Jardín de Galbadia, al ver que tres sobrevivientes del jardín de Balamb habían llegado hasta ahí. Y rápido se esparció el rumor de que uno de los altos jefes de había sobrevivido. Todos querían saber quienes fueron los que sobrevivieron y la condición de estos. Pero estaba prohibido entrar al cuarto de tratamiento terminantemente.

Mientras tanto…

Squall despierta con un grito espantoso en un cuarto frió y oscuro. Miro rápido para todas partes y con mucho cuidado se puso de pie y encendió una vela. El cuarto se aclaro y estaba completamente cubierto en sangre. Tenía un mensaje escrito en una pared pero que no podía entender. Squall busco su gunblade pero no lo encontraba. Lentamente salio de la habitación y vio a tres cadáveres decapitados tirados en el suelo siendo comidos por dos zombis. Squall vio su gunblade en el pecho de uno de los cadáveres. Con mucho cuidado apaga la vela y en silencio toma su gunblade.

Da un grito fuerte y decapita a los zombis de un solo movimiento. Squall volvió a encender la vela y se miro en un espejo roto. Estaba completamente cubierto en sangre.

Sin pensarlo salio corriendo hacia alguna salida pero todo estaba sellado con pedazos de madera y metal. Corrió hasta y se subió a la azotea donde lo esperaban tres zombis pero Squall fácilmente los decapito. Camino hasta el borde y observo hacia abajo.

Squall- ….ya no puedo más…perdóname Rinoa…

Squall se iba a suicidar pero un ruido de unas armas a lo lejos le atrajo la atención. Vio a tres personas corriendo hacia el Jardín de Galbadia en busca de refugio. Al llegar aya tuvieron dificultades. Dos de ellos escalaron dejando al otro pelear por si mismo. Vio que la persona hizo un fuerte hechizo llamado Shockwave pulsar y solo una persona sabia hacer eso. Squall enfurecido comenzó a gritar y salto hacia abajo sin hacerse ningún tipo de daño. Comenzó a correr hacia el Jardín pero Quistis saco sus alas y entro rápidamente. El Jardín cerró sus puertas. Squall comenzó a aniquilar a todos los zombis que se ponían en su camino sin ningún tipo de problema.

Squall- ¡MALDITA TRAICIONERA!!!

Squall siguió gritando y peleando contra los zombis hasta que estos no siguieron molestándolo. Squall pone su gunblade en su boca y escala el Jardín hasta llegar a la ventana de donde podía entrar pero estaba bien sellada. Con toda su fuerza comenzó a golpear la puerta con su gunblade y manos.

Squall- TE DECAPITARE MALTIDA!!! TERMINARE LO QUE NO PUEDE TERMINAR HACE 19 AÑOS ATRÁS!!

Desde otra ventana salio otro soldado y con mucho cuidado le disparo a Squall un tranquilizante. Squall se detuvo por un momento y se toco donde le habían disparado. Vio al soldado y Squall le lanzo un hechizo, el pobre hombre cayo al vació. Squall siguió

Golpeando pero cinco tranquilizantes cayeron sobre su cuerpo. El soldado se había aguantado de algún borde y volvió a escalar rápidamente para seguir disparándole. Squall cae al suelo dormido. Otros soldados salen y con mucho cuidado se acercan a El. Lo toman entre todos y lo entran al Jardín con mucha prisa.

Los científicos vuelven a hacer el mismo procedimiento que hicieron con Quistis pero mucho más drástico con Squall. El tenía quemaduras graves y heridas pulsantes. Además de estar infectado con radiación. Squall no se rendía ante los tranquilizantes, comenzó a gritar y a moverse violentamente los científicos tuvieron que aguantarlo fuertemente con ayuda de soldados y correas. Suminístrale un fuerte tranquilizante y un paralizador. Pero no funciono Squall tomo con sus manos a varios científicos y los empujo muy lejos y se puso de pie rompiendo las correas de seguridad. Los soldados los aguantaron pero Squall los golpeaba con su cabeza y caían inconscientes al piso.

Estaba completamente enloquecido e indomable. Los tranquilizantes estaban comenzando hacer efecto y alguien comando a que lo dejaran en paz. Los soldados y científicos se alejan de Squall para que el pueda irse. Pero Squall solo seguía parado respirando profundamente en alerta de cualquier ataque.

Squall veía muy borroso y se sentía muy mareado. Su cuerpo se iba debilitando poco a poco. Solo veía sombras borrosas que se acercaban a El.

Squall- ALENJENSE DE MI!! DEMONIOS INMUNDOS!! MALDITOS ZOMBIS!

Laguna se acerca a Squall muy despacio. Squall trata de golpearlo pero Laguna lo esquiva fácilmente. Squall se debilito completamente y se desplomo al suelo pero Laguna lo aguanto antes de caer. Laguna aguanto a su hijo entre sus brazos mirándolo a los ojos perdidos de dolor.

Laguna- estarás bien…tranquilízate

Squall toca el rostro de laguna y sonríe levemente

Squall- Ri….noaa?

Squall pierde el conocimiento y cae completamente entre los brazos de su padre.

* * *

**N/A- DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!**

**Un poco terrorífica la situación de Squall no creen? Si creen que esto se esta acabando se equivocan el terror acaba de comenzar!!! MUAAAAAJAJAJAJJAJA!!**

**Que pasara con Rinoa y Seifer? Dirigirán la gran batalla juntos?**

**Tendrán algún romance entre ellos?**

**Será verdad lo que Squall ve en sus pensamientos?**

**Quien será el verdadero traidor?**

**El final estará cerca?**

**Se sorprenderán de quien es el traidor de este desastre!!!**

**Si tienen dudas de la historia no duden en escribirme!!**

**See ya**

* * *


	37. chatper 37

**El más fuerte de todos**

"_**Nuestra salvación depende de como alimentemos el alma"**_

_**Crystalight**_

* * *

****

**Ambición**

****

****

En una cueva enorme dentro de las profundidades del continente de Centra, se encontraba Delacrox sentado en unas rocas, entre sus brazos tenia el cuerpo sin vida de Ultima la muchacha que el había secuestrado hace un tiempo. Su hija. Sus planes para revivir a su adorada Artemisa no salieron nada bien. Delacrox sacrifico el cuerpo de su hija para dárselo al alma de Artemisa. Secuestro a los científicos de Esthar para que pudieran abrir un portal. Ese portal eran las puertas del infierno en donde estaba el alma de Artemisa.

Los científicos lograron construir el complicado y diabólico artefacto. Funciono de maravilla. Las puertas del infierno se abrieron con fuego y el alma de Artemisa salio triunfante. Estaba atada a unas enormes cadenas hechas de fuego y sangre. No tenía rostro y su cuerpo era una sombra casi evaporizada.

Delacrox la desato de su miseria y le ofreció que se internara en su hija mientras conseguía un cuerpo mucho más fuerte. Su hija le suplicaba que no lo hiciera pero la ambición y las ganas de tener el mundo en sus manos fueron mucho más fuertes. Artemisa poseyó el cuerpo de la niña pero sus poderes eran muy fuertes. Artemisa no le agrado el cuerpo mortal y débil de la joven y salio de ella matándola al instante.

Delacrox comenzó a gritar de dolor al ver a su hija caer muerta en el suelo frió como si fuera un pedazo de porquería. Artemisa y Delacrox tuvieron una ardua discusión.

Delacrox le reclamaba la traición y Artemisa la poca calida que le estaba ofreciendo como sirviente.

Rionses poseída por los poderes de Delacrox entra a defender a su amo, pero Artemisa al ver este cuerpo mucho más fuerte, lleno de energía y al oler el parentesco con su mayor enemigo Squall Leonhart tomo sin pensarlo el cuerpo de Rionses para ella.

Artemisa tomo el control absoluto del cuerpo de Rionses y le lanzo un hechizo a Delacrox despojándolo de la mayoría de sus poderes. Artemisa destruyo el portal y mato a los científicos que lo construyeron. Artemisa triunfante tomo una espada y se la lanzo directo al corazón a Delacrox se acerco a El y le dio un beso en los labios. Tomo control de el ejercito de Delacrox y se desapareció sin dejar rastro para tomar venganza.

Artemisa creyó que había matado a Delacrox pero este estaba atado a un hechizo de por vida con su hermana Quistis Trepe. Solo su hermana podía quitarle la vida y El a ella.

Traicionado y frustrado se quito la espada de si mismo y comenzó a gritar de coraje.

Tomo el cuerpo de su hija entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Estaba completamente solo sin nada y sin nadie.

**Tiempo después...**

Los cielos se tornaron rojos, las ciudades se aterrorizaron con este evento tan familiar. Las ciudades más importantes fueron inmediatamente puestas en cuarentena por medida de seguridad.

Seifer acepto y tomo control de los ejércitos, con ayuda de Rinoa y Zell. Comandaron seguridad masiva en todos los lugares del mundo. Prepararon a todas las naciones para un ataque.

Satélites encontraron una fuerza de energía máxima en Central, cerca del orfanato de Edea. Increíblemente estaba comenzando "Time Compression" el evento que impidió Squall hace 20 años atrás. Lo que todos temían había ocurrido Artemisa volvió a la vida mucho mas fuerte y dispuesta para tomar su venganza.

El tiempo se detuvo, no había día ni noche los aparatos para medir tiempo de detuvieron, los sistemas de computación se volvieron locos. Se formo un caos. Artemisa logro volver al lejano futuro donde podía controlar todo con mucha más precisión.

**Tiempo después…**

Desde el futuro artemisa comando miles de monstruos para destruir y dominar las ciudades importantes. Galbadia, Dollet, Timber y Esthar. Millones de personas muertas y miles de desaparecidos. Todo se volvió un caos mundial.

Artemisa les ofreció oportunidad de vida a las personas que le sirvieran y muchos cayeron en la mortal trampa. El 95 por ciento de los soldados que eran de los diferentes ejércitos se unieron a Artemisa.

Seifer se vio obligado a abandonar Esthar junto a sus seguidores y huir de la opresión de Artemisa. Nadie sabe sobre su paradero, muchos perdieron la esperanza, perdieron su fe de salvación.

Balamb quedo sumida en tinieblas, El sol nunca volverá a salir, las pocas plantas murieron y la ciudad murió junto a ellas. El túnel subterráneo que comunicaba a Balamb con las otras ciudades fue derrumbado por órdenes de Artemisa.

Todos los que se negaran a cumplir con las órdenes y deseos de Artemisa eran tirados a la isla de Balamb. Ella infecto toda la isla con monstruos y las aguas las infecto de criaturas marinas espantosas para que nadie pudiera salir.

Nadie sabe por que no mataba a las personas que la desobedecieran. Muchos dicen que su maldad era tanta que le encantaba escuchar los gritos de piedad otros dicen que para que tener un mundo a tus pies sin nadie que te adore. Otras personas que lograron trabajar muy cerca para ella dicen que peleaba consigo misma todas las noches, dos voces diferentes se producían de si misma. El alma de la joven que había poseído no había muerto y esa es la minúscula esperanza de una humanidad entera.

El nombre de un héroe era pronunciado por los labios de un niño lleno de tristeza, mientras recordaba las historia que su padre fallecido le había contado hace un tiempo atrás. El solitario niño estaba en un cementerio improvisado por los ciudadanos de Timber. La ciudad con más crímenes de guerra de todas las naciones. El niño trajo flores silvestres hasta la tumba de su padre.

Su padre le contó que ese hombre alguna vez había logrado derrotar a muchas brujas, hasta la misma Artemisa con el solo pelear con su espada mágica con ayuda de sus fieles amigos.

Su padre le dijo que sus amigos eran elementos que componían un solo héroe.

Eran seis elementos:

El fuego, un intrépido amigo hiperactivo lleno de energía que mantenía al grupo lleno de humor y con ganas de seguir luchando. Aun que su actitud provocara problemas.

Rayo, tan enérgica e inquita amiga del héroe. Llenaba al grupo de valor y con sus travesuras los divertía. Lucia inofensiva pero era muy engañosa. Logro ayudar al héroe en muchas ocasiones.

Viento, un amigo fiel y amante de las armas. Perseguidor de mujeres y buen amante. Fue instrumento clave para algunas batallas y amigo inseparable de Rayo.

Hielo, era el centro de sabiduría de todos. Era fría y muy madura hacia los demás pero tenia un gran amor hacia sus inseparables amigos. Fue la mano derecha del héroe.

Corazón, es la abierta y el amor eterno del Héroe. Toda acción realizada por ella era hecha desde el corazón. Pura y hermosa

Héroe, lo conocían como el León, líder de un jardín de flores quienes muchos querían derrumbar. Fuerte y valiente aunque un poco antisocial.

Todos juntos formaban al Héroe...Un lazo inseparable de amigos que se unían para salvar almas, todos juntaban sus espíritus en batalla y luchaban con todo el corazón para salvar al mundo de las brujas y malicias que vinieran a aterrorizar. Juntos eran **El mas fuerte de todos** los héroes que hayan existido

El niño se recordaba una y otra vez de las descripciones de dichas personas o cosas que su padre le había contado. Aunque parecía un cuento de hadas nunca olvidara la cara de su padre cuando le contaba esa historia con mucha ilusión y esperanza.

El niño no creía en la venganza pero si creía en la justicia. Los adultos no se revelaban contra la bruja ni buscaban a esos tan increíbles héroes pero El los buscaría y los volvería a unir para derrotar a la temible bruja. Pero solo tenia 10 años de edad ni siquiera tenía la suficiente fuerza para alzar una espada. Sin mas remedio regreso al orfanato donde lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

El niño camino escondido de los soldados y monstruos que rodeaban las calles. Hasta llegar a una pequeña casa maltrecha. Estaba cubierta por metales y pedazos de madera para impedir que la le hurtaran las pocas pertenencias en su interior. El niño movió un madero y entro.

Allí lo esperaba una mujer muy humilde

Ellone- Ulises!! Donde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

Ulises- estaba visitando la tumba de Papa… ¿Ellone la historia de mi papa es cierta?

Ellone- claro que si…

Ulises- ¿y por que no nos vienen a salvar?

Ellone- ….no lo se Ulises…creo que están muy lejos todos…separados unos de otros.

Ulises- debemos hacer algo para unirlos…debemos buscarlos!!

Ellone- si debemos pero primero debes comer y dormir para estar fuerte en la búsqueda

Ulises- siempre dices lo mismo

Ellone- ve a asearte necesito hablar con unos hombres asolas okay.

Ulises- okay...te quiero...

Ulises camina y entra al cuarto donde los demás niños dormían. Ellone les permitió la entrada a cuatro hombres. Estos se quitaron sus gorros en señal de gentileza y saludos.

Ellone- Buenas tardes caballeros.

Zone- Buenas Jefa…ya tenemos todo listo.

Watts- Tenemos información de lo que ha ocurrido en Balamb y como llegaremos

Edge- Solo esperamos sus órdenes

Bigs- Estoy listo para aniquilar criaturitas!

Ellone- SSSHHHHHH caballeros hay niños durmiendo…

Todos ofrecen sus disculpas

Ellone- preparen todo para la anochecer…quiero que zarpen al mar y cumplan con la misión…si no logramos esto…no habrá manera de arreglar las cosas. Jugaremos con el tiempo un rato amigos…..

* * *

**N/A- Se que la historia esta un poco confusa pero según salgan las carpetas se irán aclarando las cosas.**

**Dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**Happy Holidays**

**

* * *

**


	38. chatper 38

**El más fuerte de todos **

**N/A- Gracias por los reviews amigos, nunca pensé que llegaría a los 100!**

**Espero que hayan pasado una Feliz navidad y año nuevo junto a sus familiares y amigos**

**En la siguiente carpeta la historia se desarrolla dos años después de la toma de control de Artemisa. El mundo no fue destruido si no fue mayormente despoblado.**

**Casi dos años ½ desde la explosión en Balamb.**

**Esta infectado por monstruos y la gente le sirven a Artemisa. Es decir los Jardines fueron destruidos. Los Seeds sobrevivientes andan escondidos entre valles y montañas. El único Jardín que sigue en pie es el de Galbadia pero sumido entre un mar de hielo y una isla infectada de monstruos. Nadie se atrevió a ir a destruirlo o enviar misiles. Bastaba con la miseria humana que estaban sufriendo.**

**El mundo siguió en su normalidad excepto que se gobernarían al modo y forma que ****Artemisa quisiera.**

* * *

"_**Lo importante no es cuanto tiempo vivimos sino cuan profundamente lo hacemos."**_

****

_**Ralph W. Emerson**_

* * *

****

****

**Confesion **

****

****

****

Seifer caminaba por el desierto cubierto por telas y capas para impedir una insolación.

Caminaba con mucho cuidado buscando cualquier tipo de movimiento que pudiera representar una presa "alimento". A lo lejos vio una serpiente enrollada en una planta de cactus. Corrió hasta ella y con facilidad la tomo con sus manos. La asfixio y la puso en su mochila donde tenía otros animales para comer. Corto el cactus y tomo un poco de agua acumulada por el cactus desde el centro.

A Seifer no le agradaba comer serpientes ni ratas del desierto pero no había más alimentos disponibles. Viendo que ya llevaba mucho tiempo fuera se dirigió a su escondite. Las viejas ruinas del Jinete Odin. Al llegar silbó y varios hombres muy bien cubiertos y escondidos dejaron de apuntarle con armas largas. Seifer entro a las ruinas y fue recibido por una sonrisa de un pequeño bebe de dos años que jugaba con unos trapos.

Seifer- Dante! Como estas campeón!

Seifer toma al niño entre sus brazos y comienza a jugar y a darle besitos al pequeño niño

Rinoa- te he dicho que no le des tantas vueltas…se marea y vomita

Seifer le pasa la mochila con los animales a Rinoa y se queda con el niño

Seifer - donde esta la gallina y mi hija?

Rinoa -creo que están practicando en la parte posterior

Seifer- haz tenido señales de Ellone?

Rinoa- No…no se ha vuelto a comunicar conmigo desde los sueños…solo se que se reuniría pronto con nosotros…

Seifer pone al niño en el suelo y besa la frente de Rinoa. Sigue caminando para revisar a su hija. Al llegar estaban practicando Artes Marciales. Con una concentración increíble hacia movimientos de yoga y al parecer muy dolorosos.

Seifer sonrió maliciosamente y grito muy fuerte para asustarlos a ambos. Nicol perdió su concentración pero Zell no.

Nicol- Papa…...

Zell- Nicol necesitas mas concentración…practicaremos eso después…tengo hambre…

Seifer- traje un par de serpientes..y ratones

Nicol- hmmm…tengo hambre

Nicol abraza a su Papa y corre hacia Rinoa quien preparaba las serpientes asadas

Seifer- Zell tendremos que irnos a las costas a esperar el barco de Ellone…Puede llegar en cualquier momento

Zell- okay… tendremos que apurarnos al comer… ¿Seifer y si todo esto es solo un sueño de Rinoa?

Seifer- no hay nada que perder pero si mucho que ganar.

Rinoa mientras hablaba con Nicol se desmayo

Nicolette- PAPA!!!!!! RINOA SE DESMAYO!!

Seifer y Zell corren hacia Rinoa y tratan de despertarla nerviosamente. Rinoa abre sus ojos de repente

Rinoa- Ellone acaba de llegar…esta en las costas esperándonos…

Todos rápidamente toman sus armas y abandonan las ruinas. Todos corrieron a través del desierto hasta llegar a las costas. Pero no había nada. Zell comienza a correr por todos lados para ver si veía algo pero nada ocurría.

Zell- Rinoa segura que eso fue lo que te dijo Ellone…

Rinoa- Si estoy segura…

Todos seguían observando pero nada ocurría

Zell se enfureció y comenzó a golpear la arena sin parar lo trataron de detener pero Seifer les comando que no lo hicieran. El hombre estaba desesperado y estaba descargando su impotencia en la arena. Un olor a flores atrajo la atención de Rinoa hacia el mar donde Un gran barco se podía ver.

Rinoa- ¡ ES ELLA!!

Seifer- woooa….es el White Seeds ship…El barco de Edea.

Nicol - ¿como puede ser que no lo hayamos visto si es enorme?

Ellone- tiene poderes…Nicolette

Todos se voltean y ven a Ellone parada tras ellos muy sonriente.

Ellone- en unos momentos vendrá un bote y los llevara hacia el barco…No se preocupen como llegue solo soy una imagen…

Zell- WOAA…Has mejorado en tus poderes…

Ellone- pero no lo suficiente para pelear con Artemisa sola…necesito al Héroe…

Seifer se sintió un poco celoso

Seifer- Lo mas probable es que este muerto…al igual que todos los demás.

Rinoa- ¡Seifer!

Seifer- hay que ser realistas Rinoa….ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima ves que los vimos…

Rinoa- pues no me lo acuerdes!!

Rinoa comenzó a llorar, Seifer se sintió muy mal y pidió disculpas

Seifer- Perdóname Rinoa…es que me siento desesperado.

Ellone – chicos necesitan calmarse…les tengo un regalo.

Ellone señala hacia el mar y ven al bote que los llevaría hacia el barco. Una mujer brincaba y gritaba en el bote de alegría. El bote llego y la mujer sale del bote desesperadamente gritando

Selphie- CHIIICOOOOOSSS ESTAN VIVOS!!! RIIIINNNNNYYYYY

Rinoa le pasa el niño a Seifer y corre hacia su mejor amiga llorando estas ves de alegría.

Ambas amigas se abrazaban fuertemente y lloraban unas con otras. Zell corrió hasta ellas y se unió al abrazo. Irvine que había puesto el bote fuera de peligro para que el mar no se lo llevara luego corrió hasta sus amigos.

Seifer al ver este cuadro se recordó de sus amigos Fujin y Raijin ellos habían sido atrapados por soldados hace dos años atrás. Rinoa camina hasta Seifer y lo lleva al grupo, Selphie lo recibe con un fuerte abrazo al igual que Irvine Ella toma al niño de Rinoa en sus manos de emoción.

Selphie- ¡Solo faltan Squall y Quistis y ya estaríamos completos para unirnos y acabar con la maldita de Artemisa! Wwwwiiiipiiiiiii!! SUUUFREE MALDITA!

Selphie comenzó a brincar de emoción y a tirar arena hacia el cielo como si le pudiera darle golpes imaginariamente a Artemisa. Rinoa corre hacia ella y la tumba a la arena juguetonamente.

Selphie- estoy feliz!...pero estuviera mas feliz si mis hijos estuvieran conmigo.

Seifer- vamos a ir al barco mientras mas pronto terminemos esto mucho mejor.

**_Mientras tanto..._**

Un soldado caminaba por un pasillo que contenía celdas. En sus manos contenía un plato con un par de pastillas hechas a mano y un vaso de agua turbia, llego hasta una celda y dejo el pequeño plato dentro de la oscura celda. Squall se acerco al plato y se trago las pastillas sin probar el agua.

Squall volvió a sentarse en la oscuridad esperando el día que podrá vengar la muerte de Rinoa. Squall tuvo que ser encadenado en la celda por que intento matar varias veces a Quistis sin ninguna explicación. Gritaba incoherencias y era sumamente violento.

Aunque las voces y las alucinaciones habían desaparecido aun tenía el deseo de estrangular a Quistis. No quería ver a nadie, solo hablaba con Edea y su hijo muy pocas veces. Las celdas estaban ubicadas en el sótano del Jardín de Galbadia.

Squall tomo el plato y lo partio por la mitad sin que el soldado se diera cuenta. Squall comenzo a gritar disimulando que tenia un agudo dolor en el estomago. El soldado entro con mucho cuidado a la selda pero Squall lo ataco y puso la mitad cortante del plato en el cuello del soldado. Le pidio las llaves para soltar sus cadenas.Al cumplir con su demanda Squall achoco al soldado contra la pared dejandolo incociente quizas muerto no importaba para Squall.

Squall tomo la ropa del soldado al igual que sus armas y con mucho cuidado se escapo del sotano en busca de Quistis Trepe.

Mientras tanto la gente en el jardín trataba de sobrevivir como pudiera. Establecieron un pequeño gobierno. La gente que sobrevivió en el pueblo se mudó al Jardín para protegerse de las nuevas y monstruosas criaturas que estaban afectando la isla.

Con ayuda de los científicos se improviso un pequeño laboratorio. Allí cultivaban plantas de alimentos y trataban de purificar el agua. Se alumbraban con fuego y no usaban ningún artefacto electrónico ya que no había electricidad. La radiación se disipo pero la gigantesca nube de polvo que levanto la explosión aun permanece impidiendo los rayos del sol. Laguna junto a Edea eran los lideres del Jardín decidían todo bajo su concepto.

Todo estaba en orden, las personas fueron ubicadas en salones de clases y dormitorios. Y siempre había soldados en alerta. No había mucha diversión solo un balón de fútbol

La gente se reunía todos los días en el anfiteatro del Jardín para observar a los jóvenes jugar ese juego.

El anfiteatro se llenaba de tope a tope todos los días. La gente gritaba emocionaba y decían alabanza a su equipo favorito. Edea gritaba a sus muchachos animándolos para divertirse. Se Percato que Quistis y uno de los hijos de ella no estaban en el juego y se preocupo. Quistis y Sifer no se perdían un juego. Con mucha precaución salio a buscarlos.

Los encontró a ambos en el cuarto de los motores del Jardín, varias veces los había encontrado hay. Sifer estaba empeñado en que el podía arreglar la cablearía y el sistema eléctrico del Jardín y Quistis siempre estaba tras la seguridad de sus hijos.

Quistis- Sifer termina creo que ya empezó el juego

Sifer- en un momento mi vieja…ya estoy terminando

Edea- niños que hacen aquí de nuevo?

Ambos se voltean y sonríen

Quistis- ya sabes lo terco que es este niño

Sifer- ningún niño soy todo un hombre… ¡Ya esta! YA PODRE ENCENDER ESTE JARDÍN Y LARGARNOS DE AQUÍ! Échense hacia un lado damas.

Edea y Quistis se cubren mientras Sifer conectaba un sin numero de cables rotos y con cinta adhesiva.

Sifer- Y CON ESTO DIOS CREO LA LUZZZZZZZZ!

Sifer toco un botón pero no ocurrió nada

Sifer- ahemmmmmmm…Y CON TODO ESTO DIOS CREO LA LUZ!

Sifer volvió a tocar el botón principal pero nada ocurría

Quistis- cariño…...creo que no va a funcionar…

Sifer- MALDITA PORQUERIA! 1500 HORAS PERDIDAS AQUÍ! QUE HICE MAL!

Quistis- Sifer necesitas descansar…

Edea- los dejo…quiero ver el juego

Edea aburrida de lo mismo se va dejando a un frustrado y a su madre

Sifer- LEEI TODOS LOS LIBROS Y MANUALES DE ESTE ESTUPIDO JARDÍN Y NO PUEDO ARREGLARLO!

Quistis- Sifer…

Sifer comenzó a desconectar y a volver a conectar a ver si funcionaba

Sifer- …mama….déjame solo….

Quistis- ..Claro…pero descansa si tu alma se agota en esto no habrá nada que te levante te vas a frustrar.

Sifer- …por que dices eso

Quistis- por que el alma es el centro de todo… ¿Cómo vas a encender el Jardín si no puedes darle un núcleo de energía Sifer? Necesitarías buscar una energía para más de 1, 000, 000,000 de Watts que pudieran encender este Jardín hijo.

Sifer- sabes esto?

Quistis- fui Instructora hace 21 años atrás…me encantaba leer libros de física y Química.

Sifer- creí que era el único que pensaba aparte de esos científicos locos…! MAMA DEBES AYUDARME!

Quistis- pero como…no podemos construir algo sin energía…….

Sifer- Lo podemos lograr solo faltaría buscar la energía…

Quistis- cariño lamento quitarte las ilusiones pero no hay nada con tanta energía en este Jardín, inclusive en toda la isla entera.

Sifer se acerca a una pared un comienza a darse pequeños golpes en la cabeza

Quistis levanta una de sus cejas y cruza sus brazos entre su pecho.

Quistis- ¿Que haces?

Sifer- pensando…

Quistis- Sabes tu Padre cuando se frustraba y tenia que pensar en algo hacia eso mismo, golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

Sifer- ….demonios…No…se me ocurre nada

Quistis se comenzó a reírse de momento

Sifer- de que te ríes

Quistis- Recuerdo que hace un par de años cuando ustedes eran unos niños, tu padre y yo tuvimos una discusión por que El había tomado nuestros ahorros para comprarse un auto. Como yo devolví el auto tu padre estaba muy enfadado y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared hasta que se espeto un pequeño clavo que estaba fuera de lugar. Nos volvimos locos tratando de quitarle el clavito de su frente. Por suerte era muy pequeño y solo nos dio un susto.

Quistis se volteo y lagrimas comenzaron a salir silenciosamente al recordarse de su esposo. Sifer comenzó a golpearse un poco mas fuerte la cabeza tratando de pensar pero nada se le ocurría.

Sifer- lo siento mucho mamá…creí que podía reunir a nuestra familia…todo es mi maldita CULPA!! MALDITASEA EL DIA EN QUE NACI!

Quistis asustada y confundida camina hasta su hijo y lo abraza

Quistis- no hables incoherencias… nada de esto es tu culpa…

Sifer se sacude de su madre y pone ambas manos en su cabeza

Sifer- Perdóname mamá

Quistis- De que hablas…

Sifer- … Delacrox me prometió un lugar de poder si reinaba en el mundo…me dijo que nos daría todo…

Quistis- De que me estas hablando explícate…

Sifer- Fui espía para Delacrox…desde el día en que la cafetería fue atacada por El. Ese mismo día mientras dormía en la jungla se me presento… Dos serpientes gigantescas estaban a mis pies y alrededor de los niños que encontré…me dijo que no quería matarme por que era parte de su familia así que me dio la oportunidad de escoger…me dijo que si le servia me daría todo lo que había soñado…inimaginable poder y señorío…si no decidía servirle mi vida seria igual a la de un esclavo cuando el poseyera el poder.

Mi vanidad fue mucho más fuerte que mi conciencia…así que acepte…La noche anterior del ataque masivo…Delacrox me comando a activar una bomba radioactiva ubicada en el centro del Jardín, Yo no quería hacerlo pero me dijo que mi familia estaría bien…y si no cumplía como su sirviente me mataría personalmente.

Tuve mucho miedo y confié en El.

Robe las llaves del elevador a Edea, entre al elevador y baje hacia el MD nivel. Allí active la bomba. Tenia un control remoto en mis manos por si acaso me arrepentía en cualquier momento.

En la mañana comenzó la batalla y perdí el control remoto cuando me enfrente a varios vampiros. Me arrepentí de haber puesto la bomba y no sabia que hacer. Así que volvía a subir al elevador a tratar de entrar al nivel de abajo pero el elevador no servia y también había perdido las llaves. Me entro pánico y Salí corriendo del lugar hacia fuera. Creí qué nada pasaría la bomba no podía ser activada sin el control remoto.

Delacrox se percato de mi traición y poseyó a Nicolette…Ella era una experta en computadoras y pudo averiguar muchas cosas secretas del Jardín mucho antes de todo esto. Delacrox tomo ventaja de ella en eso y la comando a que activara el sistema de autodestrucción del Jardín. Y al parecer tuvo éxito. Por eso la explosión alcanzo límites imaginables…por eso quiero enmendar mi error…lo siento mucho mamá…

Quistis observaba a su hijo sin parpadear, estaba muy pálida y su boca estaba entre abierta. No sabía que decir ni que hacer. Solo miraba profundamente a su hijo hacia los ojos.

Sifer-…perdóname mamá…

Sifer comienza a llorar y se arrodilla frente a su madre abrazándole las piernas tratando de buscar consuelo.

Quistis- Sabes si alguien se entera de esto…serás decapitado…

Sifer- no me importa solo quiero tu perdón… no quiero que me odies…

Quistis- Jamás podría odiar a mis hijos hayan lo que hayan hecho…pero eso no significa que me hayas decepcionado como nunca…me traicionaste a mi y a los tuyos asquerosamente por el poder. De hoy en adelante harás lo que digo y como lo diga. NO le dirás a nadie que hiciste tal cosa…Yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad si algo se llegara a descubrir. Inventaremos una cuartada para salvar tu vida…

Sifer- NOOO PUEDES HACER ESO YO FUE EL CULPABLE..

Quistis- Y YO FUI LA QUE TE TRAJE AL MUNDO!!! MALDICION SIFER PROMETEME QUE NO LE DIRAS A NADIE Y SI ALGO SE LLEGARA A DESCUBRIR ME HECHARAS TODA LA CULPA A MI ESTA CLARO!!

Sifer- NOOO LO HARE!

Quistis- POR TODO LOS CIELOS MORIRAS Y NO QUIERO VER EL CADAVER DE NINGUNO DE MIS HIJOS!!! NO QUIERO QUE TE RECUERDEN COMO UNA BASURA!!! SI REALMENTE QUIERES MI PERDON ME TIENES QUE JURAR QUE NO DIRAS LA VERDAD!

Sifer- pero..Mamá…la conciencia no me dejara vivir en paz…

Quistis- tu conciencia será mayor si no logras mi perdón…prométemelo…

Entre lágrimas Sifer mira a su madre

Sifer-…...yo…te lo prometo…

Quistis levanta a su hijo del suelo y lo abraza fuertemente

Quistis- ahora entiendo todo…ya se por que Squall grita desde su celda que yo active el sistema de autodestrucción y por que Seifer activo la bomba…Squall en su visión vio a mis hijos…mis hijos son los traidores…

Un ruido les atrajo la atención a ambos una sombra huyo del lugar.

Sifer- ¡alguien estaba escuchando!

Quistis comenzó a correr tras la sombra al igual que Sifer. La persona corría sin parar por los solitarios pasillos en busca de ayuda pero Quistis uso sus poderes y apareció en frente de la persona asustándola y tumbándola hacia el suelo. La persona era la hija de Selphie y Irvine. La joven asustada se levanta rápidamente pero Quistis la toma de cuello y la atrapa contra la pared.

Quistis- desde cuando estabas escuchando…

Stephanie- no diré nada se lo juro!!

Quistis tomo una daga que tenia en su cadera escondida y se la puso en el cuello a la joven

Quistis- quiero mucho a tu madre al igual que a tu padre…pero si la seguridad de uno de mis hijos esta en juego y eso incluye que tenga que asesinar para ellos lo haré sin remordimiento. He asesinado a cientos en mi vida e incluir a uno mas no me cambiara en lo absoluto

Stephanie- señora cometerá un error!! Si me mata también mataría a su nieto el bebe que llevo en mis entrañas!!

Sifer- NOOO MAMA!!!!

Quistis cambia su vista hacia su hijo quien parecía estar muy nervioso

Sifer- no la mates mama ella ya sabe todo…ella es mi novia…y estamos esperando un hijo…por favor no la mates…ella no dirá nada…

Quistis suelta despacio a Stephanie y guarda su daga

Quistis- lo lamento mucho Stephanie…yo no sabia nada…

Sifer y Selphanie se abrazan fuertemente

Quistis- veo que realmente no conozco a mis propios hijos…

Sifer- mamá…

Selphanie- esta herida Sifer…déjala pensar

Quistis se aleja rápidamente perdiéndose entre los oscuros y fríos pasillos del Jardín.

* * *

**N/A- Dejen reviews!!!!!**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que dejan sus expresiones de esta historia!!**

**You guys rock!!**

* * *


	39. Chapter 39

**El más fuerte de todos

* * *

**

_Volviendo a la vida_

_Carpeta 39

* * *

_

**N/A- Gracias a todos, que han tenido la paciencia de esperar esta carpeta. Mi lentitud se debio a falta de imaginación ademas de sufrir un "writer block". La universidad me ha tenido muy ocupada, ya saben todo el proceso. **

**Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y podre terminar una vez y por todas esta larga historia. **

**Para los que leen mi otra historia "Rebelde por inocencia" proximamente estaré cargando carpetas.**

_**Resumen de la carpeta anterior**_

**_El mundo esta bajo el control de Artemisa, nuestros heroes desconocen sobre sus seres queriodos y andan escondiendose de la percusion. Balamb y el Jardín de Balamb quedaron totalmente destruidos. Solo huberion varios sobrevivientes y los que se pudieron escapar antes de la explosión que se encuentran en el estancado y congelado Jardín de Galbadia. El Jardín esta hubicado en el congelado puerto de Balmab._**

_**La bomba radioactiva levantó una nube de polvo que impide los rayos de sol entren a Balamb. Esto causo ádemas de destrucción masiva un congelamiento en la isla completa. Artemisa que es realmente Rionses (La hija de Rinoa y Squall** **cual fue poseida por el espiritu maligno de Artemisa) infectó la isla de horribles criaturas para impedir el rescate de los sobrevivientes.Nadie se atreve a destruir la isla con misiles, basta con la miseria humana de los sobrevivientes.**_

_**Estaban atrapados en la oscuridad y soledad...

* * *

**_

Squall caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, buscando su añorada presa. Agarraba fuertemente su arma que sentia que podia romperla. Todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrado lo único en que pensaba era en tomar su venganza. Le habian quitado a su ángel y ya no tenia alma. En sus manos tenia una simple espada pero con su furia y deseo la convertira en un arma mortal. Un ruido intenso lo atrajo, en el auditorio estaba la población del Jardín reunida disfrutando de un pobre partido de fútbol. El único entretenimiento del lugar. Gracias a la ropa del soldado que tomó pudó pasar desapercibido entre las personas. El auditorio estaba lleno de tope a tope pero no le impediria localizar a su presa.

Squall entró al area del juego y inmediatamente la gente se pusieron en pie y lo abusharon y comenzaron a tirarle basura por interumpir el partido. Los jugadores se detuvieron y lo observaban confundidos. Laguna y Edea observaron al "soldado" y comandaron a otros a que lo sacaran del área.

Squall se pusó en el medio del área de juego y comenzó a gritar el nombre de Quistis.

Quistis que estaba sentada al lado de Edea sin prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo levantó su vista hacia la persona que la estaba llamandola con ancias y furia. Perfectamente sabia quien era y esta vez no tenia excusas para negarse a él.

Los soldados rodearon a Squall impidiendo que tuviera escapatoria pero ninguno se atrevia a enfrentarlo. Drake, quien era uno de los jugadores trataba de impedir que los soldados le hicieran daño a su padre pero otros soldados lo aguantaron y lo sacaron de auditorio. Edea levantó su mano y todos en el auditorio guardaron silencio, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

" ¡Quiero matar a Quistis Trepe!"- Squall le gritó a Edea.

Ella lo observó y luego miró a su lado donde estaba Quistis quien sonreia incredula y burlonamente al presenciar tal expectaculo.

"Squall, no puedes matar a nadie"- Laguna le contestó seriamente

"No me importa una sola palabra que digan ustedes basura solo quiero enfrentarme a esa vibora aqui en presencia de todos para cobrar la muerte de mis amados."- Squall seguia gritando fuertemente.

"Toda saben perfectamente que si me tocan morian al intentó, la única persona capaz de matarme es Quistis, si no baja en este instante comenzare a matar"- Squall miró a los soldados, quienes estaban asustados pero aun seguian rodeandolo.

Quistis lo seguia observando pero sin moverse.

" ¡Squall Leonhart deten esta locura inmediatamente! "- Edea ahora muy molesta comando a Squall, pero él seguia empeñado.

Los gritos del hijo de Squall se podian escuchar desde las afueras del auditorio, gritando que no lastimaran a su padre.

Squall se cansó de esperar y comenzó a atacar a los soldados, entre ellos tomo un rehen. Era un soldado muy joven, un adolecente de 15 años. Squall colocó su espada en el cuello del joven y comenzó a presionarlo. La madre del joven comenzó a gritar de miedo y corrio hasta Quistis para suplicarle por la vida de su hijo.

"Si no bajas a pelear lo mataré"-

La sonrisa burlona de Quistis desaparecio y solo furia entró por sus venas. Quistis se levantó de su lugar y camino lentamente hacia el área de juego. Steve la esperaba cerca de lugar. El le entregó su gunblade y se acercó al su oido.

"No lo mates mamá, solo dale su merecido"-

"No soy responsable de lo que pueda pasar"-Quistis besó la frente de su hijo y entró al área de juego. La gente la recibio con un fuerte aplauso y con gritos de aliento.

Los soldados despejaron el área dejandolos solos para su pelea

"Si gano, te largarás una vez y por todas y dejaras en paz este lugar"- Quistis apunto el gunblade de su hijo hacia Squall.

"Solo podras ganarme si me matas"-

Quistis sabe que Squall es mucho más fuerte en fuerza física y solo un golpe con su espada la eliminaria, no sabe si vivirá o morirá, realmente no le importaba. Solo con magia podria ganarle pero seria jugar sucio. Squall no tiene magias.

Squall levanta su espada y corre a toda velocidad hacia ella. Quistis saca sus alas y logra escaparse de Squall fácilmente. Quistis comenzó a volar en circulos alrededor de Squall.

Hasta que ella le tira un beso a Squall pero de sus labios salio fuego. El fuego alcanzó a Squall por varios segundos, pero se cubrio y salio corriendo de su lugar antes de que el fuego lo quemase. Quistis desaparecio por breves segundos y volvio a aparecer al frente a Squall golpeandolo con una patada que lo envia por los aires, ni un segundo paso antes de que ella volviera a desaparecerse y aparecer tras las espaldas de Squall que aun seguia volando por los aires, Quistis lo volvio a golpear en la espalda con otra patada ahora enviandolo hacia el frente como muñeco de trapo.

Squall cae al piso rodando perdiendo su espada. Quistis volvio a levantarse en los aires y esta vez lanzo su rayo de ojo directo hacia Squall. El, justo a tiempo siguio rodando esquivando el laser. Quistis desde los aires tomó su látigo y golpio a Squall varias veces en solo tres segundos, hiriendolo profundamente en los brazos. Squall lanzó varios movimientos pero Quistis desaperecia y nunca le lograba pegarle. Cansada de lo mismo Quistis lanzó una bola de fuego hacia Squall, este uso su espada como una espacie de bateador y la envio de regreso a Quistis. Ella vuelve a levantarse en los aires esquivando la bola de fuego. Aprovechando el mini descuido de Quistis al observar la bola de fuego, Squall lanzó su espada hacia las alas de Quistis cortandole una ala. Quistis cae al suelo y sus alas desaparecen al instante.

Quistis dio un grito de dolor desapareciendo pero volvio a aparecer frente a Squall golpiandolo una y otra vez a una velocidad increible. Squall solo podia sentir los fuertes golpes y no podia verla completamente solo veia las sombras de su cuerpo pasar en circulos alrededor de él. Hasta que un fuerte golpe hace que Squall saliera volando hacia atrás por los aires. Quistis estaba a varios metros de Squall respirando profundamente. Squall estaba ensangrentado pero tenia aún toda su fuerza.

Squall se levantó de su brinco y tomó de vuelta su espada. Squall sonrie malignamente y comienza a gritar. Levantó su espada hacia arriba y energia comenzó a salir de su cuerpo. El auditorio comenzó a temblar y todos los que estaba allí abandonaron rapidamente el auditorio. Quedando solamente ellos dos. Quistis enpuño su espada y corrió rapidamente hacia Squall para incrustarle la espada en el corazón,

" ¡LIONHART!"- Squall gritó y corrio con toda su energia hacia Quists y ella hacia él.

" ¡SHOCKWAVE PULSAR!"- Quistis tambien gritó. La fueria de ambos eran tan terrible que sus cuerpos se volvieron pura energia. Al ambos contarctarese hubo una gran explosión de energia. Las paredes del Jardín se vovieron conductores de energia, todos las personas que estaban tocando alguna pared en el entero Jardín recibieron un cantazo de energia.

Sifer quien estaba en el lugar de los motores y mecanismos pesados de Jardín, escuchó un ruido, parecido a miles de voltios y watts de corriente dirigiendose hacia el area.El cuarto se ilumino con una luz blanca. Su cuerpo ardia y y su movimientos se volvieron lentos muy lentos. Su cuerpo no le respondio, solo sentia dolor. Sentia que su cuerpo se despedazaba y su vida se hiba en un parpadear se ojos.

La luz desaparecio y Sifer cayó arrodillado al suelo. Humo y calor ardiente salia de su cuerpo. Su ropa estaba despedazada y no tenia fuerza para ponerse en pie. Los motores del Jardín se empezaron a mover lentamente. Rompiendo la gran cantidad de oxido y hielo pegado. El Jardín entero comenzó a temblar, el estruendo del hielo rompiendo era tan grande que el ruido espantaba a las criaturas horribles que estaban cerca. Edea se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, rapidamente comando a varios soldados correr trás ella y dirigirse al area de controles del Jardín.

" ¡EL JARDIN SE MUEVE! TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!"-

Laguna tomó el control central que piloteaba al Jardín, no tenia visibilidad alguna por la nieve pegada a los cristales, y el sistema de radar estaba como loco. El gigantesco monumeno de nave salio completamente de las aguas congeladas dejandoun enorme vacio de agua congelada. El Jardín lentamente se elevo hasta lograr pasar sobre la ciudad fantasma de Balamb. El estruendo era muy grande por que el Jardin a su paso destruia los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie en la ciudad, los monstruos trataban de destruir al Jardin pero eran intentos en vano. Los soldados y varios cientificos lograron tomar control sobre el radar y avisaron rapidamente a Laguna que jirara el Jardín a hacia el sur ya que hiban a colisionar contra las altas montañas. Laguna jiro el Jardin llegando de vuelta al mar en varios minutos. El Jardin comenzo a flotar en el mar de hielo rompiendo todo el hielo a su paso, el Jardin logro alejarse de la isla hasta quedar mar adentro donde ya el hielo no existia. El Jardín serenamente navegaba como todo dueño de mar.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a llorar de emoción. Se formo un argaravio estruendoso por mas de media hora. Nadie paraba de gritar o de llorar. Los pocos niños gritaban y corian, las mujeres bailaban y lloraban, mientras los hombres se abrazaban y gritaban de felizidad. Laguna y Edea junto a los soldadosentre los pasillos para celebrar con su gente.

Recibian abrazos y alabanzas, mientras otros inclinaban sus rostros como reverencia.

Zack y Ivan fueron los primeros en derrivar unos cantos de maderos que tapaban las hermosas ventanas de cristal del Jardín. Casi llorando pudieron ver el hermoso dia de afuera, otros soldados abrieron las gigantescas puertas hacia las afueras de Jardín que estuvieron mas de dos años ceradas por culpa de frio y la radiación. Todos desesperados salieron hacia las afueras respirando el aire fresco y observando el mar azul.

Mientras tanto...

Ellone, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Seifer, Nicolette y Rinoa cenaban en el barco todos juntos, aunque no era una cena de reyes estaban complacidos de no seguir comiendo ratas y serpientes de desiertos. Rinoa, Selphie y Ellone platicaban sin parar mientras los varones disfrutaban complacidos de su única cena desde hace dos años. Zell se llenaba la boca de pan y de carne muy desesperado, Seifer lo observo por unos momentos, penso en decirle algo ofensivo al respecto pero de intercambio solo sonrio. La sangre Almasy pues no aguanto el comentario. Su hija Nicolette le dio asco ver como Zell devoraba la comida...

" ¡DINCHT!"- " ¡Aguanta la boca que nadie te va a quitar la comida!...pelmazo"

El comentario hizo que todos rieran menos Zell,el solo los ignoro y siguio comiendo su cena felizmente.

Seifer observó con atencíon el trozo de pan que sostenia y rapidamente se enojo consigo mismo. Como podia comer pan y carne cuando no sabia si su esposa y sus otros dos hijos estaban vivos. Seifer hecho su plato aún lado y se fue del lugar, camino hasta la popa del barco y se acerco a la borda. Rinoa siguio a Seifer y con mucho cuidado se acercó a él.

"Seifer, tienes que comer"-

"No tengo hambre"-

"Se como te sientes, pero no podemos dejarnos caer, tenemos que ser fuertes, para cuando llegue el momento de la verdad podamos estar fuertes"-

Seifer cierra sus ojos para aguantar las lagrimas que sentia que se acumulaban. Rinoa lo agarra de las manos y lo abraza fuertemente.

"Tambien extraño a mi familia"-

Rinoa comienza a llorar silenciosamente en el pecho de Seifer. El la separa un poco de su pecho y limpia las lagrimas con sus dedos. Ambos se miran fijamente y lentamente acercan sus rostros unos a los otros hasta que sus labios quedan minimamente unidos.

Ambos se separan cuando sienten un leve ruido, al ambos voltearse vieron a Nicol muy seria mirandolos

"Traidores"-

* * *

**RRs please**

* * *


	40. Chapter 40

**El más fuerte de todos**

_**

* * *

**_

Reunidos una vez más

_Carpeta 40_

* * *

La sueve brisa y el olor a campo acariciaba sutílmente su rostro. Se sentia tan cómodo y seguro pero no sabia por que. Squall lentamente abre sus ojos pero una fuerte luz le impedia ver con claridad, trató de moverse pero sus manos y piernas estaban atadas con unas fuertes correas y cuerdas. Al pasar los minutos su vista se aclaró, Squall observó a su alrededor y estaba en la enfermeria del Jardín de Galbadia y sorprendentemente habia servicio eléctrico. Trató de safarse de las correas pero se encontraba muy débil. No estaba incomodo, se sentia muy bien en ese lugar, asi que decidio quedarse tranquilo en la cama.

La abierta ventana de cristal permitia la suave y fresca brisa entrar ala enfermeria, Squall cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la brisa acariciar su cuerpo gentílmente. Hasta que un gemido de dolor se escucho en la enfermeria. Squall dirigio su vista hasta donde se escuchaba los gemidos y habia alguien mas en la camas. Tenia vendados su brazos y lucia muy mal trecho. Squall levantó su cabeza un poco y pudo ver que era Sifer el hijo de Quistis que tenia quemaduras serias en sus brazos y parte de sus piernas.

Aunque tenia su corazón envenenado, sentio lástima por el chico, tenia casi la misma edad de su hijo y aunque tuviera problemas con sus padres, él no tenia culpa. Stephanie entró a la enfermeria y caminó hasta Sifer. Ella tomó un trapo mojado y se lo pasaba por el rostro y parte del pecho al joven.

-"Todo estara bien, el Jardín esta funcionando, gracias a los cables que conectates y la fuerza de energia que anduvo de momento por el Jardín, es como un milagro."-

-" Tendo sed"- Squall dijo casi como un surruro atrayendo la atención de la chica. Ella lo observó y lentamente se acercó a él. Stephanie tomó poco de agua y con mucho cuidado se detiene al lado de Squall.

-" ¿No trataras de escaparte o de acerme daño verdad?" –

-"No, solo quiero agua, siento que mi garganta se derrite"-

La chica levanta un poco la cabeza de Squall con una mano y con la otra inclina el vaso en su boca para que bebiera agua. Déspues de varios segundo Squall termina el agua y la chica lo acomoda bien en la cama.

-" ¿Donde estamos?"-

-" Estamos escondidos entre los bosques del archipiélago, estamos buscando comida, agua y están reparando todo"-

-"Increible"-

-"Los más increible de todos es que entre los bosque han encontrado poblados de Seeds que se han escondido por estos últimos años y se unieron a nosotros, increíblemente Zack pudo encontrar a su madre Fujin viva entre los poblados."-

-"Eso es muy bueno, pero no entiendo algo"-

-" ¿Que?"- La chica se sentó en la esquina de la cama de Squall sintiendose un poco más confiada.

-" ¿Por que aún estoy aqui, trate de matar a alguien, amenace a muchas persona y aún sigo aqui"-

-"Muchas personas abogaron por ti, creemos que todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y seria un pago por lo que has hicistes por el mundo alguna vez"- "Estas pasando por una etapa muy díficil en tu vida y nadie es quien para juzgar tus actos en unos momentos tan desesperantes como los que estas pasando"- "Creo que aún eres nuestro comandante"- "Estoy a su servicio"-

-"Gracias"- Squall sonrio levemente al ver a la chica levantarse y dar su saludo militar hacia él con mucho respeto.

**Dias antes...**

_Seifer y Rinoa se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar al Nicol. _

_-"Fue un error hija, no volvera a pasar, yo amo a tu madre"- Seifer trató de acercarce a su hija pero ella lo empujo lejos de ella._

_-" ¡No te me acerques!"- _

_-"Nicol perdonanos fue un grave error ambos estamos muy confundidos"- Rinoa dijo casi con lágrimas en sus ojos. Nicol se le lanzó encima a Rinoa para golpearla pero Seifer la agarró antes que pudiera hacer nada._

_-" ¡No me hables ni te me aparescas en mi frente por que te voy a dar una paliza!"- Nicol se suelta de Seifer y se va de la popa antes de que los ruidos atrayeran la atención. Rinoa observó a Seifer._

_-"No volvera a pasar, nunca más"-_

_Rinoa corre lejos de Seifer, mientras él golpea el suelo de coraje y confunsión. Al pasar los minutos Seifer siente una manta alrededor de sus hombros al mirar Ellone estaba parada a su lado._

_-"Es muy dificil mantenerse para su pareja por tanto tiempo, aunque la ames, no te culpes Seifer solo fue un error, todos saben que amas a Quistis."-_

_-"Me siento muy mal, ya no se que pensar ni que sentir"- _

_-"Solo sigue tu corazón"-_

_-"Crees que Quistis aún siga con vida"-_

_-"Si"-_

_Seifer se sentó en el suelo para poder pensar_

_-"Siento que mañana sera otro día para volver a vivir y recuperar lo perdido en el tiempo"-_

_Seifer la observó confundido_

_-" ¿Que quieres decir con eso?"-_

_Ellone solo sonrio y se fue de lugar dejando a Seifer pensativo._

**Unos dias déspues...**

El Jardín se fortalecio rapidamente, gracias a las poblaciones de Seeds que encontraron entre los bosques pudieron unir sus conocimientos y lograron levantar el Jardín. Entre las cosas que lograron hacer fueron llenar el Jardín de combustible y petroleo, gracias a contacto de contrabando con Esthar. Armas muy tecnológicas incluyendo arcenales de municiones, comida y ropa. Gracias a los científicos abordo pudieron arreglar el sistema eléctrico completamente y mejorar al 100 porciento las condiciones de vida.

Fujin y Raijin se infiltraron fácilmente por la ciudad de Esthar ( controlada por Artemisa) y como todos unos profesionales de computadoras, lograron accesar a las cuentas millonarias de Quistis y Seifer que estaban congelas por el gobieron y retiraron las cuentas a otro banco en Timber a nombre de diferentes negocios fantasmas.

Quistis autorizo que utilizaran el dinero para comprar equipo de guerra como aviones, barcos, misiles ect. a los contrabandistas de diferentes paises, todo se trató como un secreto nacional, tambien reclutaron más personas para la guerra aumentando drasticamente su personal.

Edea, Laguna, Quistis y varios Seed estaban reunidos en la oficina principal discutiendo los futuros planes de guerra, ádemas de discutir su salida de los bosques y hacerse presente ante las naciones una vez y por todas, esto despertaria un sentiemiento patriotico y obtendrian el apoyo de la población mundial, claro solo es una hipótesis.

Quistis obserbava hacia las afueras del Jardín por las gigantescas ventanas de la oficina muy pensativa, ni si quiera escuchaba la discusión de los temas. Estaba concetrada pensado en las vidas de miles de personas que estarian de nuevo en sus manos y decisiones, y los largos dias y años de no saber nada acerca de su hija y esposo.

Quistis observó su reflejo en el cristal y observar su nuevo uniforme de Seed era idéntico al viejo pero esta vez esta hecho de mejores telas y accesorios, pensó que el uniforme que tenie puesto es el simbolo de la libertad que muchos llevarian con orgullo, pero tambien es la pérdida de su familia, no sabe si están muertos o siguen con vida.

-" ¿Sra. Trepe? Se encuentra bien"- uno de los Seeds se percató de la mirada perdida de Quistis

-"Solo estoy pensativa, ire a dar un paseo para despejar mi mente, lo siento mucho"-

Quistis sale de la oficina recibiendo saludos de todos, (Quistis se volvio una figura muy respetable desde entonces.) caminó sin rumbo y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la enfermeria.

Entró y camino hasta su hijo que dormia pacificamente. Se sentó en una silla cercana y lo observaba detalladamente. Severos minutos pasaron hasta que una voz familiar la llamó. Quistis lentamente observo a la persona que la llamaba

-"Crei que estabas muerta"- Squall le dijo en un tono maldecido.

-"Soy peor que la mala hierva, Leonhart"-

-"Nuestro asunto no ha terminado"- Squall la observaba con mucho odio y desprecio

-"Por que no lo terminamos de una vez y por todas"- Quistis se puso en pie y caminó hasta la cama de Squall.

-"Vaz a matarme aqui atado, cobarde"-

-"No"-

Quistis sacó una daga escondida en su cintura y corta las correas y ataduras de Squall. El se pone en pie mirandola fijamente. Quistis extiende la daga hacia las manos de Squall.

-"No voy a matarte, por que aún te quiero como a un hermano, haya pasado lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, yo no le hice daño a tu familia y lamento cualquier cosa que a ocurrido y crees que sea mi responsabilidad. No espero que me creas ni que recapacites, matame, si crees que eso te hara libre."- Quistis observa fijamente a Squall mientras él tomaba la daga en su mano.

Squall cóloco la daga en el cuello de Quistis y la miró a los ojos. Ella cerro sus ojos esperando el pulsante degollazo, pero Squall bajo la daga lentamente.

-"No puedo matarte"- Squall suelta la daga al suelo bajando su rostro.

Quistis comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, Squall levanta su rostro y observa a Quistis.

-"Perdoname amiga mia"- Squall y Quistis se abrazan fuertemente

* * *


End file.
